La Cité des Anges
by Darling Cherry
Summary: Hermione Granger, médicomage très connue, doit aller à Los Angeles pour un séminaire sur la médicomagie. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago Malfoy est aussi de la partie et le voyage s'annonce long, très long...
1. Chapitre 1

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec ma nouvelle fiction, La Cité des Anges. J'espère qu'elle vous plairait autant que la précédente Gossip (si vous ne l'avez pas lue, je vous encourage à aller sur ma page de profil pour le faire ;D).  
Je ne peux pas vous promettre de publier régulièrement, je viens de rentrer à la fac, et ma 3ème année de licence démarre en trombe! Mais je vais essayer de publier maximum toutes les 2 semaines ;).  
Sur ce, bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de ce premier chapitre :)**

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 1  
**

C'est au 12, square Grimmaud que Harry, Neville et Ginny fêtaient leurs anniversaires en ce samedi 14 Août 2010 en compagnie de tous leurs amis, Hermione, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et Luna. Ils étaient tous réunis autour de la grande table de la salle à manger et l'ambiance était conviviale. A la fin du repas, alors qu'ils étaient en train de discuter entre eux, Hermione fit tinter son verre à l'aide de sa fourchette.

_TinTinTin !_

Les discutions s'arrêtèrent et la jeune femme se leva.

- _Je voudrais qu'on porte un toast à Harry, Ginny et Neville ce soir, je leur souhaite un merveilleux anniversaire, j'espère que cette future année sera aussi belle que l'année précédente ! A Harry, Ginny et Neville,_ fit Hermione en levant son verre.

-_ A Harry, Ginny et Neville_, répétèrent les autres invités.

Tout le monde bu alors une gorgée de champagne.

_- Alors Harry et Neville, ça fait quoi d'avoir 30 ans ?_ demanda Ron qui avait déjà passé ce cap depuis quelques mois déjà.

_- C'est un sacré cap quand même !_ s'exclama Neville, un peu rouge à cause de l'alcool.

_- Tu m'étonnes !_ fit Harry avec un soupir,_ Ginny profite de ta dernière année de jeunesse !_

Pansy, Blaise et Ron ricanèrent._  
_

- _C'est pas parce que tu as 30 ans que tu es vieux Harry,_ répondit la rouquine en le prenant dans ses bras. _D'accord on est parent et tout, mais on est encore jeune dans notre tête !_

_- C'est bien une phrase de vieille ça !_ pouffa Pansy.

_- Tu es mal placée pour parler Pansy, tu es plus vieille que moi !_ fit Ginny.

_- Oui mais moi je ne suis toujours pas mariée et je n'ai pas d'enfant !_ répondit l'ex Serpentard.

En effet Harry et Ginny s'étaient mariés 5 ans auparavant et avaient mis au monde un petit garçon de 4 ans, nommé James. La rouquine était même enceinte de 4 mois de son deuxième enfant et avait donc du prendre un second congé maternité pour mener sa grossesse tranquillement. Faisant partie de l'équipe nationale de Quidditch, Ginny ne pouvait pas travailler et être enceinte en même temps. Harry quant à lui, étant chef du département des Aurors, avait limité les missions afin de se consacrer à sa femme et à son fils.

_- BREF !_ s'exclama Ginny pour clore le sujet._ Dis donc Hermione, tu veux faire quoi toi pour ton anniversaire ?!_

_- Rien puisque je ne serai pas en Angleterre à ce moment là,_ répondit la brunette avec une petite moue.

_- Mais on n'a pas eu l'occasion de fêter ton anniversaire depuis des lustres! En plus tes 30 ans, il faut qu'on marque le coups !_ s'exclama Pansy, déçue.

_- Je sais bien, mais comprenez qu'en tant que médecin et chef je ne peux pas faire ce que je veux avec mon emploi du temps !_ se défendit Hermione.

Après la fin de la guerre, Hermione s'était lancée dans une carrière de médicomage et avait à nouveau excellé dans son apprentissage. Même si elle avait fait un double cursus de médecine moldue et sorcière, elle est très vite devenue major de sa promotion et avait gravit les échelon plus vite que se camarades. C'est pourquoi lors de ses 28 ans, elle était déjà devenue la médicomage en chef du service d'obstétrique et avait révolutionné la médicomagie grâce à un mélange de médecine moldue et sorcière.

_- Mais tu pourrais l'alléger pour t'occuper de toi…_ dit Luna énigmatiquement.

- _Luna n'a pas tort, tu n'as pas pris de vacances depuis au moins 3 ans,_ fit Neville, son petit ami depuis quelques années déjà.

_- Je sais bien, mais je suis chef du service de pédiatrie, je ne peux décemment pas prendre de vacances à tout bout de champs... De toute façon cette année je ne peux rien y faire, je pars en séminaire de médicomagie à Los Angeles !_ s'écria Hermione qui voyait tout le monde se liguer contre elle.

_- Toi aussi ?!_ demanda Blaise.

_- Quoi, tu y vas aussi ?_ s'étonna la jeune femme.

_- Non pas moi, je suis Auror je te le rappelle! Mais Drago y sera!_ répondit le noir d'une petite voix.

- _Ah,_ fut la seule réponse de Hermione.

Drago est la seule personne avec laquelle Hermione n'a pas gardé contact depuis la fin de la guerre, c'est-à-dire depuis presque 12 ans. Bien sur, elle savait très bien qu'il avait travaillé pour l'Ordre du Phoenix comme espion dans le camp de Voldemort, au même titre que Blaise et Pansy, mais bizarrement, elle n'arrivait pas à lui pardonner toutes les insultes qu'il lui avait lancées au visage. Elle était la seule dans tout le groupe à garder de la rancœur pour lui : Harry, Ginny, Neville et Luna lui avaient pardonné ses erreurs et avaient acceptés ses excuses, comprenant que son rôle ne devait pas être facile.

- _Hermione…_ souffla Pansy, _il a vraiment changé depuis qu'on a quitté Poudlard tu sais ?_

_- Je n'en doute pas, mais je n'ai pas envie de le savoir,_ fit celle-ci d'un air presque dédaigneux.

- _Mione,_ dit Harry en prenant la main de sa meilleure amie,_ je sais que rien ne pourra effacer ce qu'il t'a dit et rien ne te fera l'oublier. Mais aujourd'hui il est temps que tu ailles de l'avant non ?_

Hermione ne répondit pas et leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Harry, laisse-là s'il te plait_, fit Ginny qui savait que cette discussion ne menait nul part. _Tu pars quand ? _

_- Le 13 septembre_, répondit la brunette, remerciant sa meilleure amie d'un regard. _Et je rentre le 20 !_

_- Et bien on fêtera ta vieillesse le 24 !_ s'exclama Ron, content d'avoir trouvé une solution au problème.

_- Vous êtes tous libre ce soir-là ?_ demanda Ginny.

Blaise, Pansy, Neville et Luna répondirent par l'affirmative.

_- Mes amis de l'équipe seront aussi là,_ fit la rouquine avec un petit sourire machiavélique,_ ils pourront venir participer à la fête !_

_- Ginny c'est ma fête d'anniversaire et…_ soupira Hermione qui savait déjà où cette phrase allait mener.

- _QUOI ?!_ s'écria-t-elle. _Ce sont aussi tes amis! M__ione depuis combien de temps tu n'es pas sortie avec un mec ?!_

La brunette secoua la tête tandis que les autres rigolaient.

_- Ah tu vois !_

_- En plus tu as vraiment tapé dans l'œil de Josh! _s'exclama la rouquine avec un petit air victorieux._  
_

_- Ginny, laisse-la un peu tranquille,_ fit Ron en passant un bras autour d'Hermione, comme pour la protéger._ Regarde Pansy et moi! Ça ne fait que 2 ans que nous sommes ensemble! Hermione a tout le temps qu'elle veut pour se trouver quelqu'un de bien!_

A force de traîner avec Blaise qui était son collègue dans l'équipe d'Auror, Ron avait finit par tomber sous le charme de la blonde Pansy qui n'avait pas su résister à la timidité du garçon. Cela faisait maintenant deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble et venait de s'installer tout les deux dans un appartement non loin du Chemin de Traverse où Pansy tenait une boutique de vêtements féminins sorciers.

_- T'es bien un mec pour dire ça,_ fit Pansy en lui ébouriffant les cheveux.

-_ Horloge biologique,_ souffla Neville dans l'oreille du roux qui n'avait pas compris.

_- Mais Ginny n'a pas tort en même temps…_ dit Luna, toujours avec un ton énigmatique.

Tout le monde se tourna vers la petite blonde. Hermione lança un regard assassin à Ginny et Luna. Voyant la situation s'envenimer, les garçons se levèrent et partirent dans le salon pour parler Quidditch entre eux.

-_ Ne me regardez pas comme ça, c'est vrai que ça fait un baille qu'Hermione n'a pas ramener d'homme à nous présenter !_ se justifia Luna.

- _Mais ça ne veut pas dire que je ne sors pas !_ se défendit Hermione.

- _Arrête de nous mentir Herm',_ fit Pansy avec un grand sourire.

_- Les filles s'il vous plait, je n'ai pas envie d'en reparler encore une fois avec vous !_ grinça Hermione._ Je sais que ça fait longtemps que je ne suis pas sortie avec quelqu'un mais je n'ai pas le temps, ni l'envie ! Je suis très bien comme ça !_

_- Tu ne vas pas me dire que tu ne rêves du prince charmant ?_ s'étonna Luna.

_- Le prince charmant n'existe pas,_ énonça la brunette d'une voix sombre.

- _Mione, c'est pas parce que tu as eut quelques déceptions amoureuses que tu dois baisser les bras !_ s'exclama sa meilleure amie.

Hermione avait été amoureuse plusieurs fois dans sa vie mais ça ne s'était jamais passé comme elle l'avait voulu. Ron et elle s'étaient séparés alors qu'elle avait toujours pensé qu'ils feraient leur vie ensemble, Krum ne l'avait aimé que pour son physique, Jordan son ex l'avait trompé, enfin bref, il y avait toujours eut un truc pour tout gâcher. Aujourd'hui, à l'aube de ses 30 ans, Hermione n'avait plus la force de s'investir dans une relation qui allait de toute façon se terminer.

- _Ginny, Pansy, Luna, tout le monde n'a pas la même chance que vous à trouver le prince charmant à Poudlard! J'aimerai que vous arrêtiez de ramener ce sujet sur le tapis! Est-ce qu'on pourrait passer une bonne soirée et arrêter de parler de ça… ?_ fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

-_ Tu fuis la discussion tu sais ?_ dit Ginny. _On va en rester là pour ce soir, mais je ne lâche pas l'affaire !_

La rouquine prit sa meilleure amie dans ses bras. Les filles rejoignirent alors les garçons dans le salon. Les discussions reprirent leur cours et Harry s'approcha de Hermione.

_- N'écoute pas Ginny, tu la connais, elle voudrait que tout le monde soit heureux!_ fit le garçon doucement.

- _Je sais bien Harry, mais je suis heureuse! Vraiment! Je fait un travail qui me plait, j'ai un appartement super pas loin de l'hôpital, j'ai encore toute ma famille et tout mes amis auprès de moi, je ne vois vraiment pas ce qui pourrait me manquer!_ dit Hermione.

- _Peut être un homme à tes côtés?_ suggéra le brun.

- _Harry..._ soupira-t-elle._ Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme à mes côtés. Bon d'accord,_ reprit Hermione en voyant l'air exaspéré de son meilleur ami,_ c'est vrai que j'aimerai bien avoir quelqu'un que je pourrais retrouver tout les soirs après le travail, qui s'occuperait de moi et tout ça. Mais, pour le moment ce n'est pas le cas, alors dis à ta femme d'essayer de me caser avec le premier venu._

- _Je lui ferai passer le message,_ fit Harry.

_- Merci Harry,_ fit Hermione avec un sourire soulagé.

Les deux amis partirent rejoindre le reste des invités et profitèrent du reste de la soirée.

Un mois plus tard, Hermione était chez elle et préparait sa valise pour son séminaire à Los Angeles. On avait beau être en septembre, la jeune femme savait qu'il faisait encore très beau là-bas et elle prit donc des robes et des jupes afin de ne pas mourir de chaud. Elle prit aussi quelques jeans et un tailleur au cas où. Espérant pouvoir profiter de la plage, Hermione mit dans son sac un maillot de bain et une serviette de plage. Elle attrapa enfin plusieurs paires de chaussures et sa blouse de travail et elle referma sa valise. Elle lui lança un sort afin de pouvoir la prendre avec elle dans l'avion.

Ses affaires prêtes, Hermione vérifia que tout était bien fermé chez elle avant de partir. Elle ferma les volets des fenêtres de son appartement, coupa l'électricité et l'eau puis elle prit sa valise et sa veste et sortit sur le palier. La sorcière jeta un sort pour verrouiller sa porte d'entrée et elle transplana à Heathrow Airport. Hermione se dirigea vers le comptoir d'enregistrement pour donner son billet d'avion à une hôtesse d'accueil puis elle alla vers le terminal que lui avait indiqué la jeune femme. Hermione passa à travers de nombreux portails de sécurités, présenta plusieurs fois son passeport et son billet puis elle arriva au terminal. Après avoir acheté quelques magazines pour patienter, Hermione s'installa sur une banquette et feuilleta les journaux en attendant d'être appelée à embarquer.

« _Les passagers du vol numéro 34 567, partant à 10h à destination de Los Angeles, sont invités à se présenter au terminal E pour embarquer_ » fit une voix dans les hauts parleurs quelques minutes plus tard.

Hermione se leva et alla présenter à nouveau son billet pour embarquer puis elle entra dans le couloir qui la menait jusqu'à l'avion. Une hôtesse vérifia une dernière fois son billet puis lui montra la direction qu'elle devait prendre pour trouver son siège. « _Comme si je pouvais y aller autrement_ » pensa Hermione en mettant sa petite valise dans un compartiment au dessus de son siège. Elle s'installa ensuite à côté du hublot avec son sac à main près d'elle. Pour les 10heures d'avion qu'elle allait endurer, Hermione avait tout prévu, livres, magazines, musique et même petits gâteaux. Autour d'elle, tout le monde s'installait dans le calme et la bonne humeur. Après 30 minutes d'attente, Hermione remarqua que personne ne s'était assis près d'elle et elle sourit en se disant qu'ainsi elle serait tranquille. Tout le monde était bien installé et pourtant l'avion n'avait pas l'air de décoller. 30 nouvelles minutes passèrent sans que rien ne passe. Les passagers commençaient à s'impatienter et à s'inquiéter car personne dans le personnel à bord ne voulait expliquer ce qu'il se passait. Au bout d'une heure d'attente enfin, Hermione entend quelqu'un arriver dans l'avion en maugréant de petites excuses pour son retard. L'hôtesse lui indiqua sa place à côté d'Hermione. Celle-ci était en train de lire un livre et ne vit pas la personne arriver près d'elle.

- _Putain d'enfoirés de moldus ! Entre les embouteillages, ce labyrinthe d'aéroport et ces foutues consignes de sécurités, j'ai cru que j'allais pulvériser quelqu'un!_ s'exclama un homme qui se laissa tomber lourdement sur le siège à côté d'elle.

Hermione se figea et referma son livre d'un coup sec. Elle se tourna ensuite vers l'inconnu.

-_ Malfoy ?!_

_A suivre...  
_


	2. Chapitre 2

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis très contente de voir que le premier chapitre vous a plu :). Ce deuxième chapitres est plus long, je ne sais pas si tous les autres seront aussi long... Tout dépendra de mon inspiration et des événements :).  
Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce deuxième chapitre!  
Bonne lecture :)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:  
**

**Baka BabaCOol: **Oui me revoilà :). Il y aura des rebondissements, je peux te le promettre! Oui c'est la première fic dans laquelle j'inclue leur couple, mais ils n'apparaitrons pas souvent, sachant qu'une partie de déroule de l'autre côté de l'océan :p. T'en fait pas, je vais finir mon histoire, je ne supporte pas voir des fics non finies, mais comme mes cours ont repris, je ne pourrais pas publier régulièrement! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira :)**  
**

**Missy hermione malfoy: **J'ai eu envie de faire cette Hermione indépendante car c'est déjà dans son caractère d'être une femme forte et indépendante :). J'espère en tout cas que l'histoire te plaira autant que Gossip et qu'elle te permettra de souffler un peu! Pour l'anniversaire d'Hermione, oui je savais qu'elle était de 1979, mais je me suis dit que c'était plus simple de faire comme s'ils étaient tous né la même année (sauf Ginny et Luna qui ont un an de moins).. Voili voilou :)**  
**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair: **Oui une entrée toute en fanfare pour notre cher Serpentard :). J'espère que la suite va te plaire :). Bisous!**  
**

**Guest: **Merci de la confiance que tu m'accordes, j'espère que tu ne seras pas déçue ;). Oui j'aime finir sur une note en suspens, ça oblige mes chers lecteurs à revenir pour le chapitre suivant :).**  
**

**MiniMione: **Merci beaucoup :)

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 2**

Quand il entendit son nom, Drago Malfoy se tourna rapidement vers Hermione.

_- C'est pas vrai, GRANGER ?!_ s'exclama-t-il avec un air dédaigneux.

_- J'te rassure, je suis autant enchantée que toi…_ soupira Hermione.

-_ C'est pas possible, c'est pas possible, c'est pas possible…_ Drago ne cessait de répéter ces mots, la tête appuyée contre le siège devant le sien.

« _Mesdames et messieurs, ici votre commandant de bord, je vous souhaite la bienvenue à bord du vol numéro 34 567 à destination de Los Angeles. Comme ce vol durera 11 heures, des hôtesses et des stewarts seront à votre disposition tout au long du voyage pour répondre à vos attentes. Des repas et des vous seront servis afin de vous sustenter. De même, des couvertures et des oreillers seront mis à disposition si vous désirez dormir…_ »

- _Attend, ils sont sérieux là ?!_ s'écria Drago

- _Quoi ?!_ fit Hermione, excédée.

- _11 heures de voyage, c'est pas possible !_

_- Tu crois qu'on traverse un océan en claquant des doigts ?!_

_- Putain, je le savais, j'aurai du prendre le portoloin !_ s'exclama le blond en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

-_ Oui, je pense que tu aurais fait du bien à tout le monde…_

_- Fait pas ta maligne Granger,_ dit Drago en se tournant vers elle, l'air menaçant.

- _Tu crois vraiment que tu me fais peur ?_ demanda Hermione en levant un sourcil.

Drago grogna et se rassit correctement sur son siège. Hermione regarda l'heure; 11 heures donc déjà une heure de retard... Tandis qu'on entendait les portes se fermer et les moteurs s'allumer, des hôtesses passaient dans les couloirs afin de dire aux passagers d'attacher leurs ceintures.

- _Pourquoi faire ?_ demanda l'ex Serpentard, hargneux.

- _Pose pas de question Malfoy et attache ta ceinture !_ s'exclama Hermione, énervée.

- _J'aime quand tu me donnes des ordres Granger…_ chuchota Drago, narquois.

-_ Pffff…_

Décidément, le voyage allait être long, très long…

_- Tu as déjà pris l'avion Malfoy j'espère ?!_ s'enquit Hermione.

-_ Pour qui tu me prends ? Je voyage aussi jet privé !_ frima l'intéressé.

- _Ok…_ répondit simplement la jeune femme en se calant confortablement dans son siège tandis que l'avion prenait de la vitesse sur la piste de décollage.

Soudain l'avion décolla et peu à peu le paysage qu'Hermione admirait par le hublot se rétrécissait jusqu'à disparaître derrière les nuages. La brunette sortit un paquet de chewing-gum, en prit un et le mâcha énergiquement pour déboucher ses oreilles. Voyant son voisin se gratter les oreilles avec énervement, elle lui en tendit un qu'il s'empressa de mettre dans sa bouche.

_- Humfff…_ souffla Drago.

_- Je vais prendre ça pour un merci_, fit Hermione avec humeur.

_- Ta gueule Granger,_ répliqua le garçon.

Hermione le regarda férocement. « _Aller, plus que 10 heures_ » pensa-t-elle en soupirant. Elle sortit ensuite des boules Quiès de son sac et les planta dans ses oreilles. Elle ouvrit alors son livre et se mit à lire tout en essayant d'oublier la présence de Drago à sa droite. Malheureusement pour elle, le blond en avait décidé autrement et lorsque l'avion se stabilisa dans le ciel, il détacha sa ceinture, se tourna vers Hermione et se mit à la fixer.

Voilà bien longtemps qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu, depuis la fin de la guerre à vrai dire. Depuis 1998, soit 12 ans. Hermione avait bien changé depuis toutes ces années. Ses cheveux, auparavant trop longs et ébouriffés, étaient maintenant coupés juste sous les épaules et ondulaient gracieusement. De ce que pouvait en juger Drago, la femme n'avait pas grossit, elle arborait toujours la silhouette fine qu'elle avait à Poudlard. Néanmoins, Hermione avait prit des formes de femme ce qui ne déplu pas à Drago qui n'hésita pas à jeter un œil dans le décolleté de l'ex Griffondor. "_Intéressant..._" pensa-t-il.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?!_ soupira Hermione en levant les yeux vers lui.

- _Je m'ennuie.._. geignit-il comme un enfant.

- _On a encore 11 heures d'avion, alors trouve toi quelque chose à faire rapidement!_

_- Mmmhh je crois que j'ai trouvé!_ fit Drago avec un air enfantin.

- _Malfoy, fou-moi la paix et va embêter quelqu'un d'autre!_ s'exclama Hermione qui avait compris le petit jeu de l'ex Serpentard. _Tiens, regarde l'hôtesse qui présente les consignes de sécurité là-bas,_ ajouta-t-elle,_ elle arrête pas de te reluquer!_

_- Elle a surtout l'air stupide avec ce gilet orange sur le dos!_ déclara le blond. _Comme si ce truc pouvait sauver des vies!_

Hermione rigola nerveusement et se replongea dans son livre. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago n'était pas de cet avis. Devant son regard à nouveau insistant, la brunette referma son livre dans un claquement sonore.

-_ T'as vraiment rien d'autre à faire?_ demanda-t-elle, excédée.

-_ Non._

_- T'as pas un livre à lire ou un magazine?!_

_- Non._

_- Merlin, ce que tu peux être stupide, faire un voyage de 10 heures sans rien prendre..._ soupira Hermione en secouant la tête.

- _Eh! Je ne te permet pas de m'insulter Granger!_ s'écria Drago, ce qui fit tourner la tête d'un certain nombre de personnes dans l'avion.

- _Descend de tes grands cheveux Malfoy!_ s'exclama doucement Hermione avec colère._ Finis l'époque où tu te foutais allègrement de ma gueule! Finis les insultes et les coups bas. Maintenant fou moi la paix et regarde un film!_

La femme désigna un petit écran qui se situait dans le siège avant et qui venait de s'allumer. Les hôtesses passaient dans les rangées pour distribuer des écouteurs. Tandis qu'elle s'en retourna une nouvelle fois à sa lecture, Drago se tourna vers la petite hôtesse qui le regardait précédemment et commença à la draguer. La jeune femme riait à la moindre remarque du garçon, ce qui avait le don d'agacer Hermione au plus au point. "_Pitoyable.._." soupira-t-elle intérieurement.

Une heure et demi après le décollage, il était environ 12h30 et des hôtesses circulaient pour donner les repas aux passagers. Hermione rangea donc son livre et elle ouvrit sa tablette afin de poser le petit plateau que lui tendait la femme. Drago ouvrit sa tablette à son tour, posa son plateau repas et l'ouvrit.

- _C'est quoi ce truc dégueu?!_ s'exclama-t-il avait un air dégouté.

-_ Euh..._

Sur ce coups, Hermione ne sut quoi dire. Dans l'assiette principale du plateau flottait une espèce de morceau de viande, noyé dans une sauce couleur marron. A côté, des pommes de terre, plus brûlées que cuites. Enfin, un petit yaourt nature était posé à côté de l'assiette.

- _Je ne mangerai pas ça!_ fit Drago en remettant le capuchon du plateau.

- _Heureusement que j'ai pensé à tout!_ dit Hermione en poussant son plateau et en en sortant de son sac des sandwichs fait maison.

_- Tu...?_ commença Drago.

Mais celui-ci se tut quand il vit Hermione lui tendre un de ses sandwichs.

-_ Tu veux m'empoisonner ou qui?_ demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

-_ Si je voulais t'empoisonner, je te forcerai à manger ton plateau!_ répliqua Hermione.

-_ Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça alors?_ Drago était plutôt étonné de la bonté de la brunette.

-_ Je sais que si tu ne manges pas, tu seras encore plus insupportable que tu ne l'es déjà. En plus en tant que médecin, je ne peux pas te laisser sans rien manger,_ expliqua Hermione.

-_ Eh bien... Merci..._

_- Des remerciements?! Oh Merlin, je devrais marquer ce jour d'une pierre blanche! Drago Malfoy qui me remercie, moi! Peut être que cette journée n'est pas si mauvaise que ça finalement!_ s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago ne répondit pas et ils mangèrent en silence. Lorsqu'ils eurent finit, une hôtesse vint prendre leurs plateaux et Drago et Hermione purent s'installer plus confortablement. Hermione prit un magazine et en tendit un autre à Drago.

_- C'est un truc de fille!_ fit celui-ci d'un air dédaigneux.

_- T'occupe, ça te fera passer le temps!_ répliqua la brunette sur le même ton.

Le blond feuilleta le magazine sans vraiment le lire. Il décida de regarder le film qui était en train de passer sur le petit écran face à lui. C'était une histoire d'amour entre deux jeunes adolescents venant de milieux différents qui finissent par être séparé à cause des parents de la jeune fille. Ils se retrouvent quelques années plus tard et se retombent amoureux comme au premier jour malgré le fait que la femme ai refait sa vie. Drago soupira.

_- Nuuuuuuuuuuuul..._ fit-il, dépité.

Hermione soupira à son tour.

_- Malfoy, j'aimerai passé,_ dit-elle en lui demandant de se lever.

- _Pour quoi faire?_

_- Parce que!_ s'exclama Hermione qui n'avait pas envie d'argumenter.

- _Parce que quoi?!_ continua le garçon, faisant semblant de ne pas comprendre.

-_ Il faut que j'aille aux toilettes bordel!_ s'écria la femme au bord des nerfs.

Quelques passagers tournèrent la tête, agacés.

-_ Eh bien, passe!_ fit Drago, sans pour autant bouger.

_- Roooh, tu m'agaces!_

Hermione se leva et fit de son mieux pour passer par dessus Drago pour atteindre l'allée de l'avion. L'espace entre les sièges étant plutôt réduit, Hermione dut se coller au blond pour passer et celui-ci en profita largement pour lorgner les fesses de la brunette, moulées dans un jean slim noir. Quand elle réussit enfin à sortir, Hermione jeta son regard le plus noir à Drago et se dirigea ensuite vers les toilettes. Quand elle revint quelques minutes plus tard, l'ex Serpentard c'était décalé et était maintenant assis à sa place.

_- Malfoy..._ murmura Hermione en se pinçant l'arrête du nez.

Celui-ci lui envoya son plus beau sourire et, dégoutée, Hermione baissa les bras et prit la place de Drago. Elle attrapa un magazine et passa l'heure suivante à l'ignorer tandis que celui-ci avait piqué un des livres de la femme.

Cela faisait maintenant plus de 3 heures qu'ils étaient en vol et Hermione et Drago faisaient en sorte de s'ignorer le plus possible. Mais Hermione avait finit de lire tout ses magazines et le livre qu'elle voulait lire était entre les mains du blond qui semblait captivé par sa lecture. Pour s'ajouter à son malheur, la brunette avait déjà vu le film qui était en train de passer et elle se souvenait que c'était un pur navet. Hermione sortit alors de son sac un magazine de mots croisés et un stylo et elle commença à remplir une grille. A ses côtés, Drago avait relevé la tête et regardait avec curiosité ce que faisait Hermione.

- _Est ce que tu te punis toi même d'avoir été une Miss-je-sais-tout ou est- ce que tu aimes vraiment ce genre de truc?_ demanda Drago d'un air dégouté.

Hermione leva les yeux de ses mots croisés et le regarda.

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut te faire?_ répliqua-t-elle.

-_ Ça me fait que j'ai l'impression d'être assis à côté d'une vieille! Il n'y a que les vieux qui font ce genre de trucs! Les vieux moldus en plus!_ s'exclama le blond avec une grimace.

- _Bon sang Malfoy, ce que tu peux être con parfois!_

_- Seulement parfois?_ s'étonna faussement Drago.

Hermione grogna et se remit rageusement droite sur son siège. "_Ce mec a vraiment le don pour me faire sortir de mes gongs!_" pensa-t-elle avec colère. En effet, près d'elle, Drago souriait victorieusement, content d'avoir une nouvelle fois énervé sa pire ennemi Hermione Granger. Même s'il était trop fière pour se l'avouer, Drago adorait mettre la femme en colère. C'était un petit jeu qui ne le lassait jamais et qui lui avait presque manqué pendant ces douze années loin d'Hermione. Pour calmer ses nerfs, la femme reprit sa grille de mots croisés tout en essayant d'oublier la présence du Serpentard à sa gauche qui avait reprit sa lecture. Le trajet continua dans le silence.

Lorsqu'il fut 19h30 (heure londonienne), des hôtesses avec des chariots circulèrent à nouveau des les allées pour servir à manger aux passagers. Comme pour le midi, la nourriture était d'une consistance et d'un aspect plus qu'étrange et Hermione et Drago préférèrent ne pas y toucher. En contrepartie, le garçon acheta deux petites pizzas qui étaient disponibles sur un menu proposé par la compagnie aérienne.

_- Merci Malfoy,_ fit Hermione sincèrement.

_- 'Pas de quoi,_ répondit celui-ci en mangeant une part de sa pizza.

- _Alors comme ça tu vas aussi à Los Angeles?_ demanda Drago l'air de rien.

- _Ne fait pas semblant Malfoy, je sais très bien que Blaise t'a dit que j'allais à un séminaire..._

_- D'accord, j'avoue!_ capitula le garçon avec un sourire.

-_ Mais TOI alors, qu'est ce que tu fais là? Dans un avion en classe économique?_ s'étonna la brunette.

- _Blaise ne t'a rien dit?_

_- Je sais que tu viens assister au séminaire si c'est ta question, mais sache qu'on ne parle pas de toi quand on est tous ensemble,_ fit Hermione.

-_ Ça s'est parce que tu ne veux pas écouter mes merveilleuses histoires,_ plaisanta Drago.

- _Breeef, j'veux savoir pourquoi tu participes au séminaire!_ s'impatienta-t-elle.

-_ Ça va, ça va! Si je suis ici c'est parce que je sur directeur d'une société de potion._

_- Je ne vois pas trop le rapport avec le séminaire..._ fit Hermione un peu perplexe.

_- Je te pensais plus intelligente que ça Granger! Je suis maître de potion et je dirige la plus grande société de potions d'Angleterre. Je travaille notamment avec Sainte Mangouste et je contribue à sauver des vies!_ énonça Drago avec une fierté non dissimulée.

- _Je ne savais pas que tu travaillais avec l'hôpital!_

_- Et pourtant tu travailles avec moi presque tout les jours,_ fit le garçon.

_- Comment ça?!_ s'exclama Hermione, choquée.

- _Toutes les potions que tu utilises sur tes femmes enceintes et tes nouveaux nés, c'est moi qui les ai créées! Et à chaque fois que tu envoies une de tes infirmières chercher une potions, c'est moi qu'elles viennent voir!_ répondit Drago.

- _C'est pour ça qu'elles sont aussi lentes?! C'est à cause de toi en fait!_

_- C'est pas de ma faute si elles sont aussi naïves aussi!_

_- Mais attend, tu veux dire qu'on a toujours travaillé ensemble? _s'étonna Hermione._  
_

_- Oui, depuis la fin de nos études.  
_

Hermione resta silencieuse. Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'elle travaillait aux côtés de Drago Malfoy._  
_

- _Qui l'eut cru, la grande Hermione Granger, travaillant en collaboration avec le vil Drago Malfoy, fils du mangemort Lucius Malfoy!_ railla le garçon.

-_ Malfoy..._ soupira Hermione.

- _Quoi, c'est pas ce que tu penses?!_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _C'que tu peux être puéril quand tu t'y mets!_

_- C'est moi que tu qualifies de puéril?! Lequel d'entre nous n'est pas suffisamment mature pour passer au dessus des a priori? Qui n'a pas su faire la part des choses et mettre sa fierté dans sa poche? Qui préfère rester campé sur ses positions plutôt que de faire des efforts?_ s'énerva Drago.

Hermione se renfrogna.

- _Et qui n'a cessé de m'insulter à longueur de journée pendant mes 6 années à Poudlard? Qui était le bon toutou de son père et qui suivait ses idéologies? C'est vrai que ça c'était super mature!_ répliqua la femme.

- _Bon sang Granger, qu'est-ce que tu es bornée! Tu penses vraiment tout savoir sur tout? Tu crois avoir la science infuse c'est ça?!_

La brunette croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et ne répondit pas.

- _Pour ta gouverne_, fit Drago d'une voix glaciale, _sache que ma vie n'a pas été aussi rose que la tienne. Tu as beau avoir été élevée au sein d'un cocon familiale, ce n'est pas le cas de tout le monde! Je suis peut être né dans un monde aisé, ça ne veut pas dire que mon enfance a été simple!_

_- Et tu crois qu'une enfance malheureuse te lave de toutes les insultes que tu m'as lancé? Tu crois que ça te rend plus légitime à être méchant?!_ Hermione commençait à être vraiment énervée.

-_ Ce n'est pas ce que j'ai dis!_

_- Alors quoi? Qu'est ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu me haïsses à ce point?!_

_- Tu étais PARFAITE!_ S'écria Drago, les yeux écarquillés.

Dans l'avion, tout le monde se tourna vers eux. Une hôtesse vint les voir.

- _Tout va bien?_ Demanda-t-elle avec une voix faussement douce.

Drago s'était tourné vers le hublot.

- _Oui, oui ne vous inquiétez pas_, répondit Hermione en secouant la main pour lui faire comprendre de les laisser tranquille.

Celle-ci s'éloigna en levant les yeux au ciel.

-_ Tu veux dire que tu étais aussi odieux avec moi juste parce que j'étais"_parfaite_"?_ fit Hermione d'un ton dédaigneux._  
_

Drago poussa un soupir qui laisser comprendre clairement son niveau d'agacement.

- _Oui parfaite! Miss-je-sais-tout qui savait tout sur tout, petite préférée des profs, la meilleure dans toutes les matières!_

_- Mais, je ne..._

_- Tu ne comprends pas?! Granger, pour mon père, c'était à MOI d'être le meilleur. Toutes ces années passées dans ton ombre... Mon père me l'a fait payer énormément de fois! Tout ça par ta faute! Et c'était encore pire parce que tu étais une fille de moldu..._

Hermione garda le silence.

- _Je n'ai pas choisis tout ce qui s'est passé pendant qu'on était à Poudlard,_ ajouta Drago d'une voix basse. _J'ai pas choisis de naître dans une famille de mangemort. J'ai pas eut le choix de mon rôle dans la guerre. Alors cesse de penser que je suis le diable en personne! On a tous fait des erreurs! Tout tes amis sont passé à autre chose alors fait le toi aussi et grandis un peu!_

Drago se retourna ensuite une nouvelle fois vers le hublot, le claqua et ferma les yeux, comme pour dormir.

Hermione n'avait pas bougé d'un poil. Seuls ces yeux clignaient. Elle repensait à ce que le blond venait de lui dire. Elle n'avait jamais pensé qu'il aurait pu être malheureux dans son enfance. Elle avait toujours cru que étant héritier d'une immense fortune, tout lui tombait dans la bouche quand il claquait des doigts. Hermione se rendit soudain compte que Drago n'avait pas tort. C'était elle la plus puérile dans l'histoire. Elle n'avait jamais prit le temps de réfléchir à la situation des autres, à celle de Drago. Malgré tout, elle n'arrivait pas à oublier toutes ces années ou il l'avait insultée

- _Malfoy, je..._

_- T'embête pas, j'en ai rien a faire de tes excuses..._ Répondit celui-ci d'un ton toujours froid.

Hermione baissa les yeux et se tut à nouveau. Elle se sentait coupable maintenant. Elle s'assit confortablement sur son siège et ferma les yeux à son tour, gagnée par une soudaine fatigue. Il restait encore 2 heures 30 de voyage, la femme en profita pour dormir un peu.

Hermione fut réveillée par la voix du pilote dans les interphones.

"_Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes presque arrivés à destination. Pendant que nous allons entamer notre descente, je vais vous demander de regagner vos places d'attacher vos ceintures de sécurités"_

Drago et Hermione rattachèrent leurs ceintures en silence et l'avion commença à piquer vers le sol. Le blond avait rouvert son hublot et la brunette en profita pour jeter un œil au paysage. Il faisait très beau et l'océan était d'un bleu azure. Plus l'avion descendait, plus les détailles apparaissaient aux yeux de la sorcière. Une grande ville avec des immeubles et d'immenses villas, la colline de Hollywood. Hermione sourit d'impatience. Jamais elle n'avait voyagé aussi loin et Los Angeles était une ville qu'elle avait rêvé de visiter.

L'atterrissage se fit en douceur.

"_Mesdames et messieurs_" fit la voix du pilote "_nous venons d'atterrir à l'aéroport de Los Angeles. Il est 13h30, le temps est ensoleillé et la température s'élève à 27°C. J'espère que vous avez passé un agréable voyage et toute l'équipe et moi nous vous remercions d'avoir choisit notre compagnie. Bon séjour et à bientôt."_

L'avion s'immobilisa sur le tarmac, Hermione et Drago se levèrent, toujours silencieux. Chacun de leur côté, ils récupérèrent leurs affaires et se dirigèrent vers les personnes venues pour les accueillir.

-_ Madame Granger?_ demanda un homme tenant une pancarte avec écrit "H. Granger" dessus.

_- C'est bien moi!_ répondit Hermione.

Le chauffeur et elle partirent en direction du taxi. Quand ils furent dehors, Hermione fut accablée par la chaleur.

_- C'est surement pas le même temps qu'à Londres!_ s'exclama l'homme en chargeant le sac de la brunette.

-_ Pas vraiment non..._ répondit l'intéressée.

Le taxi partit ensuite en direction de l'hôtel de Hermione. Une heure plus tard, la sorcière était enfin installée dans sa chambre d'hôtel. Drago était arrivé à peu près en même temps qu'elle et Hermione avait vu que sa chambre était voisine à la sienne. Elle soupira longuement. Elle profita d'être enfin seule pour se changer et partit à la plage pour occuper son après-midi. Il faisait très chaud sur le sable de Venice Beach, mais le vent de l'océan permettait à Hermione de ne pas mourir de chaud. L'ancienne Griffondor se jeta discrètement un sort anti-coups-de-soleil et se laissa bronzer toute l'après midi.

Quand le soleil commença à décliner, Hermione repartit à son hôtel et prit une longue douche pour se détendre. Quand elle sortit de la salle de bain, elle sentit son ventre gargouiller fortement. "_En même temps je n'ai pas mangé ce midi.._."se dit Hermione. Alors qu'elle se dirigeait vers le téléphone, la brunette eut une idée. Elle enfila une tenue décontractée puis sortit dans le couloir. Elle alla jusqu'à la chambre voisine et toqua discrètement à la porte. Celle-ci s'ouvrit quelques secondes plus tard sur un Drago en jogging/t-shirt.

- _Qu'est-ce que...?_ demanda-t-il, interloqué.

_- J'allais commander à manger par le room service et je me suis dit qu'on pouvait manger ensemble..._ répondit Hermione d'une petite voix.

Drago ne répondit rien, puis il se décala pour la laisser entrer dans sa chambre.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre? :)  
Bisous!**


	3. Chapitre 3

**Salut tout le monde! J'espère que vous allez bien et que vous ne déprimez pas trop à cause du mauvais temps?! Perso, je suis plutôt fatiguée (je sais, je ne suis en cours que depuis deux semaines) mais l'administration à la fac et faire le trajet tout les jours m'épuisent! Enfin bon, il fallait bien que ça reprenne un jour :). Je vous laisse maintenant apprécier ce nouveau chapitre qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que les précédents :)  
Bonne lecture!  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:  
**

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup, j'essaie de faire de mon mieux pour rendre les scènes les plus réalistes possible et j'essaie de faire des dialogues construits. Je suis contente de voir que tu trouves ça bien :). Bisous!**  
**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair: **Oui c'est un emmerdeur de première mais bon, on l'aime comme ça non? ;). Merci de ta review! Bisous!**  
**

**Guest: **Oui tu as très bien compris ce que je voulais faire passer :). Même si Hermione est intelligente, sur ce coups là, elle est plutôt immature. On fait tous des erreurs dans notre enfance et même si Drago n'a pas été tendre avec elle, la vie n'a pas été tendre avec lui non. Il fallait qu'Hermione voit les deux côtés de la situation :). Oui petit repas dans la chambre, je te laisse lire :)

* * *

**La cité des anges**

**Chapitre 3**

La chambre de Drago ressemblait exactement à celle d'Hermione, spacieuse et lumineuse, elle était composée d'une grande pièce contenant un immense lit, entouré de deux tables de nuit couleur ébène. La moquette au sol était épaisse et de couleur lin, accordée aux draps du lit et aux rideaux qui encadraient la grande baie vitrée. En face du lit, une porte donnait sur une imposante salle de bain en marbre blanc.

Ne sachant pas quoi faire, Hermione resta plantée au milieu de la chambre. Drago la regarda quelques secondes sans rien dire puis il brisa le silence.

- _Tu oses entrer dans l'antre du grand méchant loup ?_ demanda-t-il d'un air sarcastique.

Hermione s'apprêtait à lui envoyer une réplique cinglante mais elle s'aperçût qu'il souriait.

- _T'es bête,_ fit-elle en souriant à son tour, gênée.

- _C'est toi qui es bête Granger !_

_- Très bien, je suis bête ! Content ?_ dit Hermione en levant les mains en l'air, comme pour se rendre.

- _Très !_

Ils rigolèrent doucement quelques instants.

- _Écoute Malfoy_… commença la brunette. _Je suis désolée pour ce qu'il s'est passé dans l'avion… Je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, j'étais simplement très étonnée par la nouvelle que tu venais de me révéler…_

_- Je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas de tes excuses Granger_, fit Drago._ Comme je te l'ai dis, on fait tous des erreurs. La mienne a été d'avoir été un sale petit con quand j'étais gamin. Ton erreur à toi est de ne pas avoir su faire la part des choses et d'être rester campée sur tes positions !_

_- Depuis quand est-ce que tu relatives autant les choses ?_ s'étonna Hermione.

- _Depuis quelques années déjà… Tu sais, je regrette vraiment tout ce qu'il s'est passé à Poudlard, mais comme je te l'ai expliqué, la situation chez moi n'était pas au beau fixe… Sincèrement, je ne dis pas ça juste pour te convaincre !_

_- Je te crois,_ dit simplement l'ancienne Griffondor._ Je me rends compte, maintenant que tu m'as tout expliqué, que ça ne devait pas être facile de ton côté non plus…_

Hermione s'assit sur le lit, suivit de Drago.

-_ J'ai toujours cru que tu étais un gosse pourri-gâté qui s'amusait à ennuyer les autres. Mais je comprends aujourd'hui que c'était plus compliqué que ça… Attention, je n'excuse pas du tout ce que m'as fait subir pendant 6 ans, mais disons que je comprends…_ expliqua la brunette.

- _Je comprends aussi,_ dit le garçon.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre les deux anciens ennemis. Cette fois-ci, c'est Hermione qui le rompit.

- _On commande ?_ demanda-t-elle. _J'ai une faim de loup, je n'ai pas mangé ce midi…_

_- Ça marche !_ répondit Drago en se levant et en ramenant la carte présentée par l'hôtel.

Ils se mirent d'accord pour prendre un assortiment de nourriture chinoise : nems, raviolis, canard laqué, poulet au curry, nouilles sautées et riz cantonnais. Leur commande arriva quelques minutes plus tard sur un grand plateau. Drago l'installa sur le lit et Hermione et lui se positionnèrent de chaque côté du plateau. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

- _Alors comme ça, tu es maître de potion et responsable d'une société ?_ demanda Hermione

-_ C'est ça,_ acquiesça l'intéressé.

-_ C'est vrai que tu avais des capacités particulières en potion à Poudlard…_

_- Tu trouvais ?!_ s'étonna Drago.

-_ Bon, je t'avoue qu'au début je pensais que c'était juste parce que tu étais le chouchou de Rogue que tu avais de bonnes notes. Mais en 6ème année, j'ai compris que tu étais très bon !_ expliqua Hermione.

- _Tu ne voulais juste pas admettre que j'étais meilleur que toi !_ fit le garçon avec un sourire.

- _Hum… Sans doute… J'avais vraiment besoin d'être la meilleure à l'époque._

_- Pourquoi ?_ demanda le blond.

- _Sans doute à cause de toi,_ répondit Hermione._ A force de m'insulter, j'avais envie de montrer au monde qu'une fille de moldus pouvait être meilleure qu'un enfant de Sang-Pur. Je voulais prouver que je valais quelque chose._

_- Si j'avais su, j'aurai crié sur tous les toits que tu étais la meilleure et j'aurais peut être réussi à te prendre la première place !_ plaisanta Drago.

Hermione et lui rigolèrent.

- _Tu sais, dans l'avion, tu as dit « fille de moldus » et pas Sang-de-Bourbe_… nota la femme,_ pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que je ne voulais pas le dire,_ répondit l'intéressé._ Comme je te l'ai dit, j'ai changé et je ne suis plus le garçon qui méprisait les « Sang-de-Bourbe ». Je me rends compte que c'était complètement stupide et que toutes ces histoires de sang nous avaient emmenées dans une guerre atroce… Quoi j'ai quelque chose entre les dents ?! s'exclama le garçon en voyant que Hermione le regardait bizarrement._

_- Non pas du tout,_ sourit celle-ci, _c'est juste que je suis très étonnée par ton discours ! Mais étonnée dans le bon sens, je te rassure !_

_- Ça va alors,_ sourit à son tour Drago.

Ils se turent quelques minutes pour savourer leur repas.

- _J'aurai du me douter que tu avais changé, Pansy sors avec Ron et tu es toujours ami avec elle_ ! s'exclama Hermione.

- _C'est pas parce que je suis toujours ami avec elle que je cautionne tout ce qu'elle fait_, bougonna le garçon._ Quand j'ai appris qu'elle était avec Weasmoche, j'ai cru que j'allais crever !_

_- Il s'appelle Ron !_

_- Bref… cette situation ne me fait pas plaisir mais Pansy est ma meilleure amie et je veux simplement qu'elle soit heureuse. Et toi, ça ne t'embête pas de voir Pansy avec lui ?_

_- Je ne vois pas pourquoi ça me dérangerai,_ répondit Hermione,_ Ron est mon ex mais nous avons tout les deux tourné la page, maintenant c'est mon meilleur ami et tout ce que je veux c'est son bonheur ! Et il est heureux avec Pansy alors ça me va._

_- Même pas drôle, j'aurais préféré que tu sois jalouse, ça aurait mit un peu d'action !_ grogna Drago.

- _Je ne suis plus amoureuse de Ron depuis des années maintenant ! Aucune raison d'être jalouse !_

_- Même pas un peu de leur relation ?_ questionna le blond.

-_ Non !_

Mais Hermione avait répondu trop rapidement pour que ce soit vrai. Drago eut un petit sourire victorieux.

- _Et toi alors, tous tes amis sont aussi en couple !_ s'exclama la femme pour retourner la situation.

- _Moi je suis seul parce qu'aucune femme n'est assez bonne pour moi !_ fanfaronna le garçon._ Et puis, moi je ne suis pas célibataire parce que je suis frigide !_

Hermione fit un « O » avec sa bouche, attrapa l'oreiller le plus proche et le lança à la figure du garçon.

- _Je ne suis PAS frigide !_ fit-elle, rouge.

- _Sainte-ni-touche alors ?_ demanda Drago avec un grand sourire.

Hermione attrapa un second oreiller et le jeta sur le blond. Mais celui-ci avait deviné les intentions de la femme et l'avait rattrapé.

- _Tu aurais fait une terrible joueuse de Quidditch Granger_ ! dit-il.

La brunette ignora la remarque.

- _Est-ce que c'est Ginny qui t'a demandé de me questionner ?_ demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

- _Non, Pansy !_ répondit le garçon en rigolant.

- _Ces deux là sont insupportables ! Et je ne veux pas avoir cette discussion avec toi !_

_- Très bien, très bien !_ battit en retraite Drago.

Hermione poussa un soupire pour se détendre. Elle jeta un œil à la pendule de la chambre.

- _Je ferai mieux d'y aller,_ fit-elle, _demain est le premier jour du séminaire, il vaut mieux que je sois en forme…_

_- D'accord,_ répondit Drago qui, à l'aide de sa baguette fit l'éviter le plateau repas sur une petite table dans un coin.

_- Bon, ben à demain,_ dit timidement Hermione au garçon.

_- A demain Granger !_

La femme retourna alors dans sa chambre avec un petit sourire sur les lèvres. Quand elle se fut glissée dans les draps de son lit, elle se remit à penser à la journée qu'elle venait de passer. Elle avait réussi à tenir 11 heures coincée dans un avion avec Drago Malfoy sans l'étriper. « _Un exploit_ » se dit-elle, en y repensant. La journée n'avait pas été si mauvaise après tout, elle s'attendait vraiment à pire. Bien-sur la dispute lui restait en mémoire, mais Hermione sentait que cette discussion avait remit les choses en ordre et tout paraissait plus simple maintenant. Quelque chose s'était débloqué. Éreintée, Hermione s'endormit rapidement.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla de bonne heure, soucieuse d'arriver en avance à l'hôpital. Les médicomages conviés au séminaire devaient se présenter à l'hôpital moldu-sorcier Cedars-Sinai à 9 heures pour assister à une présentation générale. A cause du décalage horaire, Hermione n'avait pas très bien dormi, elle se servit donc une grande tasse de café noir pour se réveiller et prit une longue douche pour se détendre. Elle enfila ensuite une jupe tailleur grise et une chemise blanche et laissa ses cheveux ondulés lâchent.

Avant de partir, Hermione vérifia si elle avait des e-mails sur son ordinateur portable. "_Ah, un mail de Ginny_" se dit-il en l'ouvrant.

_Coucou Hermione ! Comment vas-tu ?_  
_Puisque tu ne nous as toujours pas donné de nouvelles, j'en déduis que tu t'envoies en l'air avec Malfoy ! C'est SU-PER ! Je suis contente de voir que tu as enfin tourné la page et que tu te fais (surtout) plaisir !_

Hermione rigola, _« il faut vraiment qu'elle se calme celle-là »_ marmonna-t-elle.

_Bref, j'espère en tout cas que s'il m'arrive quelque chose ou s'il y a un problème avec le bébé que tu seras là ! Je sais bien que Danielle est ta collègue, mais je ne lui fait pas trop confiance… Je n'aime pas trop confier mon utérus à des mains inconnues (elle était bonne celle-là !)._

La brunette rigola à nouveau. Ginny avait toujours le don de dire des choses très classes.

_Enfin voilà, je te souhaite un bon séminaire et du bon temps avec Malfoy ! Reviens nous bien bronzée !_  
_Bisous ma belle !_

_PS : tu devras me raconter TOUT les détails croustillants !_

_Gin'_

Hermione sourit et écrivit sa réponse.

_Salut Ginny ! Je vais très bien et pas à cause de ce que tu pourrais penser (vilaine perverse !)_  
_Je n'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de te donner de mes nouvelles, avec le décalage horaire j'étais plutôt fatiguée… Et non je ne m'envoie pas en l'air avec Malfoy (espèce de FOLLE !)._  
_Bien sur que je suis disponible s'il se passe quelque chose mais tu peux avoir confiance en Danielle, elle est très douée et je lui fais une totale confiance. De toute façon je ne part que pour une semaine, alors ne t'inquiète pas, les bébés Potter-Weasley sont des durs à cuire !_

_On se voit la semaine prochaine Gin' !_

_Je t'embrasse _

_PS : NON, pas de détails puisque sexe il n'y a PAS !_

_Mione_

Hermione ferma ensuite son ordinateur et se leva. La médicomage mit une de ses blouses blanches dans son sac puis elle sortit de sa chambre. Un employé de l'hôtel lui fit venir un taxi et elle partit en direction de Cedars-Sinai. Le taxi la déposa devant l'entrée principale de l'établissement. Hermione payait sa note et elle entra dans l'hôpital. L'entrée était grande et lumineuse. Hermione distingua l'accueil et s'y dirigea.

-_ Bonjour, je suis ici pour le séminaire de médicomagie_, dit-elle à la réceptionniste.

La femme blonde en face d'elle lui répondit et lui indiqua la direction à prendre. Hermione suivit alors ces indications et retrouva devant une grande salle en amphithéâtre. Quelques personnes étaient déjà installées. Voulant rester discrète, elle alla s'asseoir en haut de la salle, dans l'un des derniers rangs, à droite de la scène. Il était presque 9 heures et la salle se remplissait peu à peu. Hermione sortit un bloc note et un stylo, se préparant à prendre des notes. Tandis qu'elle réfléchissait de son côté, le bruit des portes que l'on ferme fit sursauter Hermione. Le brouhaha diminua puis le silence se fit. Un homme d'un certain âge aux cheveux grisonnant monta sur scène et se place derrière un pupitre.

-_ Mesdames, mesdemoiselles, messieurs, bonjour!_ fit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

Des murmures de réponses se firent entendre.

-_ Je vous souhaite la bienvenue dans notre célèbre hôpital moldu-sorcier Cedars-Sinai! Je sais que certains d'entre vous ne travaillent pas dans de tels établissements, je vous demande donc une entière discrétion concernant votre statu de sorciers. Si tout les employés de l'hôpital sont au courant, les malades ne le sont pas tous, et si nous voulons conserver notre anonymat, nous devons faire attention!_

_"discrétion"_, nota Hermione sur son bloc-note. Soudain, une porte s'ouvrit et l'homme sur scène se tut. La brunette leva les yeux et elle croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy qui venait de faire son entrée. La repérant, il décida d'aller s'asseoir près d'elle, faisant se lever une bonne dizaine de personnes. Quand il fut enfin assis, l'homme derrière son pupitre leur lança un regard noir puis il reprit son discours.

_- Je me présente, docteur Mark Sanchez, directeur de l'établissement..._

_- Quelle entrée théâtral Malfoy!_ railla doucement Hermione tout en gardant une oreille attentive à ce que disait le docteur Sanchez.

- _Que veux-tu, je suis une vrai star!_ s'exclama-t-il en bombant le torse.

-_ Sérieusement, t'étais vraiment obligé de t'assoir à côté de moi?_

_- Je ne connais personne d'autre!_ répondit Drago en faisant une petite moue.

-_ Pffff.._. soupira Hermione.

- _Vous avez été sélectionné pour ce séminaire afin d'étudier de nouvelles façons de soigner les malades et afin de mettre nos connaissances en commun. Plus nous le ferons, plus nous aurons de chance pour trouver de nouveaux remèdes..._ expliquait Mark à l'assistance.

- _Bla, bla, bla._.. chuchota Drago déjà lassé par le discours.

- _Vous serez répartit sur les quelques cliniques de la ville, vous êtes beaucoup trop nombreux pour que vous soyez tous ici et vous avez différentes spécialités qui ne vont pas forcément ensemble. Vous trouverez une liste d'affectation dans le couloir à la sortie de cette réunion._

_- Tu sais, noter tout ce qu'il dit ne te rends plus intelligente,_ souffla Drago à Hermione qui continuait d'écrire sur son bloc-note.

Elle lui donna un coup de coude dans les côtes.

_- OUCH !_ s'exclama-t-il, faisant se retourner quelques personnes.

_- Comme je l'ai dit précédemment,_ fit Mark, _nous avons décidé de vous réunir pour tenter de trouver de nouveaux remèdes en associant nos connaissances. C'est aussi pour nous un moyen de vous faire voyager et vous faire apprendre de nouvelles techniques. Vous allez pouvoir envoyer vos patients dans d'autres hôpitaux s'il le faut !_

_- Ce mec a vraiment les dents trop blanches… J'ai l'impression que c'est une coutume ici de se faire blanchir les dents,_ dit sérieusement le blond.

Hermione ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire face à la remarque. Il n'avait pas tort, les quelques personnes qu'elle avait croisée avait toutes les dents très blanches et les cheveux parfaitement coiffés.

Le reste de la réunion se passa très vite. Tous les médecins avaient rendez-vous dans l'après-midi pour commencer le séminaire. Sachant qu'il y aurait du monde à la sortie de l'amphithéâtre, Hermione prit son temps pour sortir. Après quelques minutes, les médecins étaient presque tous partit. Hermione se leva et alla voir son affectation.

_**Granger, Hermione – Ocean Medicare Center**_

- _C'est une petite clinique en face de l'océan,_ lui dit une femme blonde à côté d'elle.

_- Merci_, répondit Hermione avec un sourire_, vous y allez aussi ?_

_- Oui, mais je suis psychomage, nous ne ferons pas la même chose. Je suis Anna,_ fit la femme en tendant la main à Hermione.

_- Hermione, enchantée,_ répondit-t-elle en serrant la main de la blonde.

_- La fameuse Hermione Granger !_ s'exclama Anna. _Je savais bien que votre visage me disait quelque chose. C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance !_

_- Oh… Euh, merci…_ bafouilla Hermione qui n'avait plus l'habitude de ces marques d'attentions._ Bon, et bien on se voit tout à l'heure alors ?_

_- Avec plaisir !_ répondit Anna en s'éloignant.

Hermione resta quelques secondes muette. C'est Drago qui la fit reprendre ses esprits.

-_ Bah alors, tu n'aimes pas être une star ?_ ricana-t-il.

_- Je ne suis pas une star…_ marmonna Hermione, encore gênée par ce qu'il venait de se passer.

-_ C'est ce qu'on dit tous !_ s'exclama le blond._ Viens, je t'emmène manger._

Sans attendre de réponse, il l'entraîna dans les couloirs de l'hôpital.

_- Tu as l'air de connaître l'endroit…_ fit la femme en le suivant.

_- J'ai fait un stage ici,_ répondit Drago.

Ils se retrouvèrent sur le parvis de l'établissement. Drago héla un taxi qui les emmena un peu plus en ville. Quelques minutes plus tard, la voiture s'arrêta face à un petit restaurant : le Angels Coffee. Hermione suivit Drago à l'intérieur et un serveur les plaça sur la terrasse située à l'arrière du restaurant.

_- Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'emmènes au restaurant Malfoy ?_ questionna la femme après s'être assise.

_- C'est des choses qui se font_, répondit vaguement le garçon.

-_ Tu es vraiment étrange…_

_- Je ne suis pas étrange, c'est ce que je suis aujourd'hui !_ s'exclama Drago.

Voyant qu'il se mettait en colère, Hermione changea de sujet.

_- Tu ne m'as pas dit où est-ce que tu allais travailler cette semaine_, dit-elle après qu'un serveur ait prit leurs commandes.

_- Au même endroit que toi,_ dit-il avec un grand sourire.

_- C'est pas possible…_ soupira la brunette en secouant la tête. _Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?!_

_- C'est parce que tu as été une vraie tête de mule !_ plaisanta Drago.

_- Mais attend, c'est pour ça que tu m'invites à manger ce midi !_ s'écria Hermione. _Tu essaies de te racheter parce que tu sais très bien que ça m'énerve !_

_- Granger, arrête de faire des manières_ ! fit le garçon d'une voix dure. _Je pensais qu'on avait mis les choses au clair !_

_- Peut être mais je ne suis pas prête à passer mes journées avec toi !_

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et fit la moue. Elle était vraiment agacée.

_- Granger, si tu veux que ça se passe bien cette semaine, je te suggère de faire des efforts,_ dit Drago. _J'ai pas envie que ce soit un enfer juste parce que tu n'es pas contente. De toute façon, on ne fait pas du tout la même chose, alors on ne travaillera pas ensemble. Juste au même endroit._

Le serveur revint avec leurs assiettes et les deux sorciers commencèrent à manger en silence. Hermione se demanda ce qu'elle avait fait pour être obligée de passer cette semaine avec Drago Malfoy. Elle ne l'avait plus vu depuis presque 12 ans et aujourd'hui elle allait passer une semaine complète à ces côtés. Dégoûtée, elle fit quand même la conversation avec Drago. « _Il paie le repas, c'est la moindre des choses_ » se dit-elle.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils partirent en direction de la clinique qui leur était indiqué. Elle était située dans un immeuble récent qui faisait face à l'océan.

_- Les patients doivent payer leurs chambres face à la mer une fortune !_ s'exclama Drago.

Hermione hocha la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. La réceptionniste à l'entrée leur indiqua l'ascenseur et ils montèrent les 4 étages qui les séparaient de la clinique. Dès qu'ils en sortirent, une femme métisse vint les accueillir.

_- Hermione ! Drago !_ s'exclama-t-elle. _Bienvenus à l'Ocean Medicare Center !_

Elle s'approcha d'eux et les serra dans ses bras. Si Hermione était très étonnée, Drago semblait avoir l'habitude.

_- Je suis Nora et je suis la directrice de la clinique. Vous le verrez par la suite, ce n'est pas comme un hôpital, c'est beaucoup plus petit, mais nous travaillons en collaboration avec Cedars-Sinai. Suivez moi, je vais vous faire faire le tour des locaux._

Elle emmena les deux médecins avec elle à travers la clinique. Quand ils eurent terminés, elle leur dit d'aller rejoindre leurs médecins référant. Hermione et Drago se séparèrent donc pour aller chacun faire leur travail. Hermione s'était retrouvée avec Nora qui était aussi obstétricienne. Pour sa première après-midi de travail, Nora avait présenté à Hermione certaines de ses patientes et lui avait parlé des divers cas qu'elle allait voir durant la semaine. Les deux femmes s'entendaient très bien, si bien que l'après midi passa très vite aux yeux d'Hermione qui rentra à son hôtel le sourire aux lèvres.

Plus tard dans la soirée, alors qu'elle sortait de la douche, la brunette entendit quelqu'un frapper à sa porte. Elle enfila rapidement un peignoir et alla ouvrir._  
_

_- Malfoy?!_ fit-elle étonné en le voyant sur le pas de sa porte._  
_

_- J'ai commandé une pizza et je me sens bête de la manger tout seul,_ dit-il en présentant le carton de la-dite pizza.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel puis sourit et le laissa entrer._  
_

_- Installe-toi, je vais enfiler quelque chose en attendant, _lui dit-elle en s'enfermant dans la salle de bain._  
_

_- Tu peux te mettre nue, je n'ai aucun problème avec le nudisme! _plaisanta le garçon.

Il entendit un_ "la ferme!" _à travers la porte et rigola. Hermione revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un bas de pyjamas noir et un débardeur beige. Drago ne put s'empêcher de la trouver fort appréciable dans cette tenue et se gifla mentalement pour avoir pensé cela. Hermione s'installa sur le lit à ses côtés et alluma la télé. Ils mangèrent tout les deux leur pizza en regardant un film et en discutant comme si de rien n'était. Lorsque le film fut finit, Drago se tourna vers Hermione et vit qu'elle s'était endormie. Il fit glisser la couverture sur elle, fit disparaître les restes de pizzas et sortit discrètement de la chambre pour aller rejoindre la sienne et se coucher._  
_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions sur ce nouveau chapitre?  
:)**_  
_


	4. Chapitre 4

**Salut tout le monde! Me revoilà avec le quatrième chapitre de la Cité des Anges :)****  
Je sais que ça fait quelques temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais je commence à avoir pas mal de boulot et je ne suis pas encore tout à fait au point dans mon organisation de travail... En plus les partiels commencent à arriver alors le prochain chapitre n'arrivera pas tout de suite. Dans tout les cas, ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne vous oublis pas :)**  
**J'ai fais des minis modifications sur le chapitre 1 car je me suis rendue compte que les dates que j'avais donné ne m'arrangeais pas du tout... Enfin bref, j'ai corrigé, comme ça c'est beaucoup plus clair :). Je vous remet les choses dans le contexte: Hermione et Drago sont partis faire un séminaire à Los Angeles du Lundi 13 septembre 2010 au Lundi 20 septembre 2010!  
Enfin voilà, je vous laisse lire ce nouveau chapitre en espérant qu'il vous plaira :)  
**

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Sans doute Drago est déjà sous le charme de la belle brunette... ;). Les garçons savent très bien être des emmerdeurs quand ils le veulent ;). Merci de ta review :)

**Guest:** Comme j'aime le dire, il n'y a que les abrutis qui ne changent pas d'avis :). Elle essaie de faire du mieux qu'elle peut en tout cas :). Merci pour ton commentaire :)

**La-gratteuse-de-parchemin:** Oh merci, cette review me fait très très plaisir :). Je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plait! Et j'espère que ce nouveau chapitr te plaira autant :).

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 4**

Hermione s'amusait tellement pendant son stage que la semaine passa à toute vitesse. Elle avait put faire de nombreuses choses : elle avait participé à des opérations sur des nouveaux nés, pratiqué des accouchements et s'était occupée de nombreuses consultations. Elle avait apprit de nouvelles méthodes et rencontré des médecins très connus. Bref, elle était aux anges.

Malgré le fait qu'elle avait plein de choses à faire, elle passait pas mal de temps avec Drago. Ils se rejoignaient souvent pour pendant leur pause prendre un café ensemble avec Anna, la psychomage, et déjeunaient ensemble le midi quand leurs emplois du temps concordaient. S'ils ne se voyaient pas dans la journée, Drago et Hermione se retrouvaient le soir pour se raconter leurs journées respectives et regarder un film. Ce rituel était devenu très vite une habitude entre les deux sorciers qui aimaient passer du temps ensemble (même si Hermione ne voulait pas l'avouer).

Ce dimanche matin là, Hermione se réveilla un peu morose. C'était son dernier jour de séminaire et elle était un peu triste de devoir quitter ses collègues, ses patients et le magnifique soleil de Los Angeles. Elle se leva doucement et partit s'habiller. Aujourd'hui le planning allait être plus léger que les derniers jours, elle enfila alors un pantalon beige, un débardeur noir et des escarpins assortis, se brossa les dents et se coiffa. Alors qu'elle se maquillait, elle entendit la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrir.

_- Granger, on va être en retard, qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ demanda Drago en la rejoignant dans la salle de bain.

- _Je suis presque prête,_ dit-elle en finissant d'appliquer son mascara.

Quand elle eut terminé, elle attrapa son sac, sa baguette, la clé de sa chambre et ils partirent en direction de la clinique.

- _Dernière journée aujourd'hui,_ fit simplement Drago à côté d'elle dans le taxi.

-_ Oui,_ répondit Hermione, _même si je n'arrive pas à me dire que ça ne fait qu'une semaine qu'on est là…_

_- J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité moi aussi !_

_- Mais bon, il est temps de reprendre les anciennes habitudes !_ s'exclama Hermione, la voix teintée de déception.

- _Fais pas la tête Granger, on pourra revenir,_ fit le garçon en donnant une légère tape sur l'épaule de la jeune femme.

Hermione releva la tête, étonnée.

- _« On »_ ? demanda-t-elle.

Le Serpentard tressaillit légèrement puis se ressaisit.

-_ Par « on », je voulais dire « tu »…_ fit-il d'une voix assurée. _C'était un « on » de généralité quoi… On pourra revenir oui, mais chacun de notre côté bien sur!  
_

Hermione pouffa doucement face à l'attitude du garçon puis tourna la tête pour regarder le paysage défiler à travers la vitre du taxi qui longeait la plage. _« Chacun de notre côté, bien sur »_, pensa-t-elle. Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, Hermione eut un léger pincement au cœur face à la déclaration de Drago, mais elle ne laissa rien paraître.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement à la clinique en silence et montèrent vers leurs bureaux. Avant de rejoindre leurs tuteurs respectifs pour leur dernière journée, Hermione et Drago passèrent par la salle de repos pour se prendre un café. Anna était déjà là et sirotait son cappuccino tout en lisant le journal.

- _Ah vous voilà!_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire en les voyant arriver dans la pièce.

- _Salut Anna!_ fit Hermione en se tournant vers la machine à café.

Drago lui tendit 2 mugs dans lesquels elle versa le café.

- _Dernière journée hein?_ demanda la blonde à ses deux collègues.

Ceux-ci répondirent d'un signe de tête.

- _Tenez, ce soir il y a une petite fête dans un bar à Los Angeles, tous les participants au séminaire y vont pour fêter la fin de la semaine et par la même occasion la fin du séminaire avant le départ, venez!_ proposa Anna.

- _Mais on est dimanche Anna, ça va être fermé..._ fit Hermione, sceptique.

-_ On a privatisé un bar, ne t'inquiète pas_, répondit la blonde avec un sourire.

- _Hum, pourquoi pas?_ fit Drago en regardant Hermione.

- _Je sais pas,_ dit cette dernière,_ on part demain et je ne veux pas être trop fatiguée... En plus je voulais profiter de ma dernière journée à Los Angeles!_

-_ Hermione tu nous donnes de fausses excuses! Ne me dis pas que tu auras le temps de faire grand chose demain puisque vous prenez l'avoir en début d'après midi! Je pense qu'il est important que tu profites de ta dernière soirée à Los Angeles aussi! Allez vient, ça va être sympa tu vas voir!_ fit Anna presque en suppliant Hermione. _Tu ne vas pas me laisser toute seule quand même?_

_- Je serai là moi!_ protesta le blond.

- _Excuse moi Drago, mais même si tu as les cheveux longs, tu n'es pas une fille! Je ne vais pas autant m'amuser que si j'avais ma copine Hermione avec moi! _répliqua Anna avec un sourire éclatant._  
_

_- Ok, ok je viendrais! _s'exclama Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de son café. _Mais si on veut sortir ce soir, il faut qu'on travaille bien aujourd'hui, c'est notre dernière journée quand même!  
_

_- Youpi!_

Anna serra son amie dans ses bras puis sortit de la salle de repos pour rejoindre son bureau.

-_ T'as vraiment pas changé Granger,_ fit Drago à voix basse.

- _Comment ça?_ s'étonna l'intéressée.

- _Tu préfères travailler plutôt que t'amuser! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas t'amuser!_

_- MOI, je ne sais pas m'amuser?_! s'ébahit la brunette en posant sa tasse sur la table et en s'approchant de Drago.

_- Parfaitement_! répondit le blond avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres.

-_ Tu sais quoi?_ Hermione se planta devant Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux,_ ce soir après le travail on va aller à cette soirée et on va faire la fête toute la nuit. Là tu pourras juger si je sais m'amuser ou pas!_

Drago fixa à son tour Hermione et ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes.

_- Très bien!_ s'exclama le garçon en tendant la main à Hermione. _Je tiens le pari!_

La sorcière regarda la main de son collègue et hésita quelques instants puis elle lui serra.

- _J'ai hâte d'être à ce soir!_ s'exclama Drago tandis que Hermione sortait de la salle de repos pour rejoindre son bureau.

La journée passa comme une flèche. Hermione avait des dossiers à terminer et à faire passer à sa supérieure Anna. La jeune femme n'eut pas le temps de penser à la soirée de ce soir, ni même de faire une pause pour aller déjeuner. Dans l'après-midi elle s'octroya quand même un petit break de 5 minutes pour prendre une barre de céréales et un café. Lorsque la journée toucha à sa fin, Hermione avait réussi à faire tout ce qu'elle devait faire avant son départ et soupira de soulagement. Tandis qu'elle rassemblait ses affaires, Nora entra dans son bureau.

- _Hermione, je ne vous dérange pas?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Non pas du tout,_ fit la jeune femme en arrêtant de ranger son bureau.

-_ Je suis venue vous voir avant de partir pour vous dire quelques mots,_ dit Nora en s'asseyant sur un fauteuil en cuir, face à Hermione.

La brunette, interloquée, déglutit, ne sachant pas à quoi s'attendre.

- _Je voudrais vous féliciter pour tout le travail que vous avez accomplit cette semaine,_ dit Nora d'une voix douce. _Je sais qu'une semaine c'est très court mais vous avez réussi à faire tout ce que je vous avais demandé et je suis très, très contente de ce que vous avez fait!_

Hermione sourit, soulagée, et se mit à rougir.

-_ J'ai été très, très heureuse de travailler avec vous Nora,_ fit-elle.

- _Et moi aussi! Vous savez, il n'y a pas que vous qui avez appris de nouvelles choses! Vous avez vraiment du talent Hermione et j'ai put voir de nouvelles techniques que je ne connaissais pas grâce à vous!_

_- Vraiment ?_ Hermione était ébahit.

- _Oh oui! Enfin voilà, si jamais vous revenez aux États-Unis et plus précisément à Los Angeles, je serais absolument ravie de vous compter dans mon équipe de travail!_ s'exclama Nora._ Ça a été un réel plaisir de travailler avec vous Hermione, j'espère vraiment avoir l'occasion de remettre ça un jour!_

Ne sachant quoi répondre, Hermione se répandit en remerciement et prit Nora dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, la femme partit, laissant la brunette terminer son rangement.

Elle avait passé une semaine folle ici et était très heureuse de tout ce qu'elle avait accomplit en si peu de temps. Hermione rougit à nouveau en se remémorant les compliments que lui avait donné Nora. La sorcière attrapa le sac qui contenait ses affaires et, après avoir dit au revoir à tout le monde dans la petite clinique, rentra à sa chambre d'hôtel.

Hermione posa ses affaires et entreprit de se préparer pour la fête du soir. Elle se déshabilla et fila prendre une douche rapide. Après s'être lavée, elle fit le tour des quelques affaires qu'elle avait emmenées dans sa valise tout en se séchant. Sachant qu'elle allait devoir affronter Drago Malfoy, Hermione opta plutôt pour un jean slim noir et un débardeur beige un peu large et décolleté. Elle alla ensuite se maquiller avec un peu de fond de teint, du blush, un trait d'eye-liner et du mascara. Elle colora enfin ses lèvres d'une couleur rouge foncée. Pour ses cheveux, Hermione décida de les laisser détachés. Elle appliqua une légère noisette de crème pour que ses boucles soient plus belles et lissa sa mèche sur le côté. Tandis qu'elle admirait le résultat, la jeune femme entendit des coups frappés à la porte de sa chambre.

_Toc, toc, toc!_

Hermione alla ouvrir.

- _Malfoy, c'est déjà l'heure?_ demanda-t-elle en voyant le garçon devant sa porte.

- _Pas tout à fait, mais je suis venu te donner un petit cadeau,_ répondit celui-ci en lui tendant un petit paquet entouré de papier coloré.

- _Un cadeau?_ s'étonna Hermione. _Mais pourquoi donc?_

_- Eh bien parce que c'est ton anniversaire aujourd'hui Granger!_ fit Drago qui tendait toujours le paquet à la jeune femme.

Soudain Hermione se rappela de quel jour il était. Dimanche. Dimanche 19. Dimanche 19 Septembre. C'était le jour de son anniversaire et Hermione avait complètement oublié.

_- Oh_! s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Eh bien! Si tu oublies ton anniversaire à 30 ans, qu'est ce que ça va être plus tard!_ fit Drago.

Elle ne répondit pas.

- _Enfin bref, toujours est-il que je t'ai acheté un cadeau! Joyeux Anniversaire!_

Le blond prit la main d'Hermione et lui donna son cadeau.

- _Mais pourquoi tu m'offres un cadeau?!_

_- On n'a pas 30 ans tout les jours Granger,_ railla l'ancien Serpentard. Ouvre!

Hermione s'exécuta et arracha le papier qui entourait le présent. Elle tomba sur une petite boite qu'elle ouvrit. Dedans, la femme découvrit un bracelet fin en or blanc incrusté de quelques diamants.

- _Malfoy, mais qu'est ce qui t'a pris de m'offrir un truc pareil?!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

- _Quoi ça ne te plait pas?_ s'inquiéta le blond.

- _Bien sur que si, mais c'est beaucoup trop!_

_- 30 ans je te l'ai dit!_ fit Drago en lui accrochant délicatement le bracelet autour de son poignet.

- _Mais?!_

_- Arrête de poser des questions Granger, accepte le cadeau et on y va, sinon on va être en retard!_

Hermione garda le silence, encore sous le choc du cadeau, et alla prendre ses talons hauts beiges, son sac à main et sa veste.

- _Allez, maintenant on va aller fêter dignement tes 30 ans!_ S'exclama Drago avec un sourire

-_ Arrête de répéter mon âge, j'ai l'impression d'être vieille.._. Soupira Hermione.

Drago rigola et ils partirent en direction du bar. Celui-ci était situé dans une rue non loin de Hollywood Boulevard, mais rien n'indiquait que c'était ouvert.

- _Entre et ne pose pas question_, dit Drago en voyant la tête d'Hermione.

En effet quand elle poussa la porte, la brunette fut stupéfaite de voir qu'une fête battait déjà son plein dans l'établissement.

-_ Hermione! Drago! Vous êtes enfin là!_ S'exclama une voix à leur droite

Les deux sorciers se tournèrent et virent Anna, assise avec d'autres médecins sur des fauteuils, une bouteille à la main.

- _Et dire que c'est psychomage.._. souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione en désignant Anna, à moitié ivre déjà.

Hermione rigola et alla voir son amie.

-_ Vous en avez mis du temps!_ Dit Anna d'une voix tout sauf sobre.

-_ La fête était prévue à 21h Anna, c'est pas de la faute si tu as décidé de commencer avant moi!_

_- Bref, vient boire avec moi!_

_- Je vais d'abord déposer ma veste,_ fit Hermione en se dégageant de l'étreinte alcoolisée de la blonde.

Elle se leva et se dirigea vers la pièce que le barmaid avait désigné de "vestiaire". Après avoir déposé sa veste et jeté un sort pour qu'on ne la lui vole pas, Hermione partit retrouver Drago. Celui-ci était accoudé au bar, deux verres face à lui.

-_ Tu es avec quelqu'un? Si c'est le cas, je te laisse_, dit Hermione en désignant les deux verres.

- _Oh non, l'un de ces deux verres est pour toi!_ Répliqua Drago en la forçant à s'asseoir près de lui.

-_ Quoi?!_

_- Figure toi que je n'ai pas oublié notre pari! _fit-il avec un petit sourire narquois.

Hermione soupira fortement mais accepta de s'asseoir._  
_

_- On est vraiment obligé de faire ça?! _demanda-t-elle, inquiète._  
_

_- On a parié Granger! Si tu te défiles, ce sera encore pire que si tu avais perdu! Je vais le raconter à tout le monde et je vais dire à tout le monde que t'es une dégonflée!  
_

_- Mais je ne suis PAS une dégonflée, je ne veux juste pas boire!_ se défendit Hermione._  
_

_- Poule mouillée!  
_

_- Malfoy...  
_

_- Mauviette!  
_

_- Malfoy...  
_

_- Flipette!_

_- Malfoy...  
_

_- Peureuse!  
_

_- BON TRES BIEN! _s'écria Hermione avant de prendre un des deux verres et de le descendre d'une traite.

Drago la regarda grimacer au goût de l'alcool avant de taper dans ses mains._  
_

_- Et bah voilà qui est mieux! _fit-il en buvant le sien à son tour._  
_

_- Oh mon dieu, je pourrais retracer le contenu de mon verre dans mon corps!_ grimaça à nouveau la brunette._  
_

Le sorcier rigola face à la remarque de la jeune femme. Il fit ensuite signe au barmaid de leur servir la même chose.

- _Après quelques verres, tu ne sentiras plus rien,_ dit-il à Hermione.

-_ Arrête faire comme si je n'avais jamais bu de ma vie Malfoy, je t'ai dis que je savais m'amuser!_ répliqua-t-elle.

- _Prouve-le alors!_ la défia Drago.

Hermione le regarda alors droit dans les yeux, prit son verre dans une main et avala d'une traite à nouveau son verre sans baisser le regard. Drago trouva ce geste particulièrement sexy et sentit une chaleur monter en lui. La jeune femme reposa lentement son verre sur le bar puis se leva et se dirigea vers la piste de danse pour aller rejoindre Anna. Ensemble, elles se mirent à danser comme des folles et Hermione prenait grand soin d'ignorer le regard d'acier de Drago. Mais celui-ci avait un pari à tenir et décida de retrouver les filles sur la piste de danse. Une musique lascive commença et Drago attrapa Hermione par les hanches et ils dansèrent collés-serrés pendant quelques minutes. A cause de la chaleur ambiante et à cause de la promiscuité avec le blond, Hermione se dégagea de ses bras pour aller se rafraichir. Malheureusement pour elle, le sorcier la suivit jusqu'au bar et fit un signe au serveur qui leur servit à nouveau un verre chacun. Drago prit le sien dans sa main.

_- Je vois que tu sais plutôt bien danser Granger,_ fit-il avec un sourire charmeur.

-_ Je t'avais prévenue Malfoy, je sais m'amuser!_ répondit-elle avec un air malicieux.

- _Mais où Hermione Granger a-t-elle put apprendre ce genre de choses?!_

_- La fac de médecine ne rime pas toujours qu'avec travail acharné_... dit Hermione évasivement.

Drago hocha la tête avec approbation.

-_ Je lève ce verre à tes 30 ans alors!_ fit-il.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir à cause de la référence à son age, mais elle prit à son tour son verre et le leva pour trinquer avec Drago.

_- Joyeux anniversaire Hermione_, souffla Drago à l'oreille d'Hermione après avoir bu une longue gorgée de son verre.

Celle-ci frémit au son rauque et doux de la voix du garçon au creux de son oreille, ce qui n'échappa pas à l'ancien Serpentard qui sourit. Il lui prit alors délicatement la main et l'entraîna avec d'autres personnes pour s'amuser. Ils firent la fête ainsi une bonne partie de la nuit, alternant entre moments de danse, moments de rigolade et moments de beuverie. Vers 3 heures du matin, tout les gens présents étaient passablement ivres et ils restaient peu de personnes sur la piste de danse. Hermione et Drago étaient quant à eux encore accoudés au bar de l'établissement.

- _Allez, un dernier Granger!_ s'exclama le blond d'une voix alcoolisée.

Hermione soupira mais attrapa quand même le verre plein devant elle d'une main peu assurée. Drago et elle burent lentement le contenu de leur boisson avant de reposer leurs verres devant eux et de se regarder.

- _On rentre?_ demanda Drago.

La brunette regarda autour d'elle: des gens s'étaient endormis sur les fauteuils, d'autres sur les tables et d'autres étaient même à même le sol. Rares étaient ceux qui tenaient encore debout. Hermione acquiesça et alla chercher son sac et sa veste en zigzaguant. Pendant ce temps, Drago était partit héler un taxi, si bien que quand Hermione le rejoignit, ils montèrent directement tout les deux dans celui qui arrivait.

Le trajet se fit dans un silence presque religieux. Seule la musique du chauffeur à l'avant résonnait dans l'habitacle du véhicule. Hermione et Drago étaient à la fois trop ivres et trop fatigués pour dire quoi que se soit. Vu l'heure tardive, il n'y avait personne sur la route et ils atteignirent rapidement l'entrée de l'hôtel. Hermione donna plus que le montant de la course au chauffeur et elle et Drago sortirent du taxi pour aller vers l'ascenseur.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Hermione tâtonna pour appuyer sur le bouton de leur étage: 10ème. A cause de l'alcool qu'elle avait bu, la sorcière avait du mal à tenir sur ses talons hauts, si bien que lorsque l'ascenseur démarra, Hermione tomba a la renverse sur Drago qui la rattrapa. Alors que l'ascenseur commençait sa lente montée, Drago tenait toujours Hermione dans ses bras. Les secondes s'écoulaient lentement mais aucun des deux n'avait l'air de vouloir bouger. C'est alors que Hermione osa poser son regard dans celui de Drago. Celui-ci captura subitement la bouche de la sorcière avec la sienne et ils échangèrent un baiser passionné.

La température dans l'ascenseur se mit à monter en flèche tandis que le blond parcourait le corps d'Hermione avec ses mains. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au dixième étage, Drago prit la main d'Hermione et l'attira avec lui vers sa chambre. D'un coups de pied, il referma la porte derrière eux et se remit à embrasser Hermione avec ferveur. Tandis que le couple se rapprochait du lit, la jeune femme déboutonna rapidement la chemise de Drago avant de la faire tomber au sol. Le blond quand à lui, fit glisser le débardeur de la sorcière par dessus sa tête et il alla rejoindre la chemise par terre. Ils se débarrassèrent du reste de leurs vêtements et quand ils furent presque nus, Drago fit basculer Hermione sur le lit et s'allongea sur elle.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, dites moi ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre ;).**  
**A bientôt!**


	5. Chapitre 5

**Salut tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi ça va, même si j'ai des partiels toutes les semaines jusqu'aux vacances de Noël, mais bon... On fait avec! En plus il commence à faire sacrément froid, j'espère juste qu'il va pas se mettre à neiger juste avant les vacances, parce que ça va être la m***e sinon! Enfin bref, ça fait un petit bout de temps que je n'ai pas publié, mais j'avais pas trop trop le temps d'écrire. En tout cas, j'espère que je vous ai pas trop fait attendre...  
**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, tout beau, tout chaud!  
**

**Bonne lecture! :)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:  
**

**Missy Hermione Malfoy:** Merci, je suis contente de voir que tu as aimé les chapitres précédents! J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant ;)

**Guest:** On rêve toute qu'il nous offre un cadeau ;). Et oui, Hermione n'est plus le rat de bibliothèque qu'elle a été! Iront-ils jusqu'au bout? Eh bien, voilà la suite avec le réveil :)

**Liz17:** Sorry, mais j'aime bien laisser un peu de suspens :) Voilà la suite!

**AeYeon:** Ravie que ça te plaise :). Voilà la suite!

** 17Harry:** Eh oui, toujours en train de se disputer! En même temps, ils ont tous les deux des caractères très forts! Hermione va avoir plein de choses à raconter à Ginny, mais sera-t-elle prête à tout lui dire? ;)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair**: OMG j'ai complètement oublié de te souhaiter ton anniversaire (sorry sorry sorry)! J'te le souhaite en retard en tout cas, j'espère que tu as eu tout plein de cadeaux :)! Et comme la commande de Drago n'a pas pu être faite, je t'en refais une pour Noël si tu veux ;)? Pour les reviews, si je vais te remercier à CHAQUE fois :). Ah ah le petit frère, je suis bien contente de ne pas en avoir :).  
J'espère que le nouveau chapitre te plaira ;)  
Bisous!

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 5**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, se première pensée fut de se demander si un éléphant n'était pas assis sur sa tête tellement elle lui faisait mal. Elle tenta d'ouvrir les yeux mais la lumière de la chambre lui brûla la rétine et son mal de tête redoubla. Hermione cessa alors de bouger et essaya de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Quel jour était-on? «_ Lundi_ » pensa Hermione qui se souvenait avoir dit au revoir à Nora la veille.

Quelle heure était-il? « _11 heures à en juger par la luminosité…_ » se dit la jeune femme en papillonnant des yeux.

Hermione pensa alors qu'il fallait qu'elle se lève pour terminer de ranger ses affaires afin de profiter de sa dernière journée avant de prendre l'avion à 18h le soir même. Mais alors qu'elle allait se lever, la sorcière sentit quelqu'un bouger près d'elle. Hermione se figea. « _Bon sang, c'est quoi l'histoire là ?!_ » pensa-t-elle presque paniquée. Elle tenta de remonter le fil des événements de la veille «_ Je me lève, je me prépare, Malfoy passe me chercher pour aller travailler, je travaille, Nora me félicite, je lui dis au revoir, je salue les autres collègues, je rentre à l'hôtel et… euh…_ ». Hermione ne savait plus la suite, comme un black-out.

Soudain, elle eut un flash, elle se souvint qu'elle avait été invitée à une soirée pour fêter la fin du séminaire avec Malfoy et Anna. Mais que c'était-il passé ? La brunette tourna lentement la tête pour essayer de voir qui était à ses côtés. « _Malfoy ?!_ » pensa-t-elle, tandis que son cœur faisait un saut périlleux dans sa poitrine en reconnaissant ses cheveux blonds. Hermione se rendit compte en regardant la pièce, qu'elle n'était pas dans sa chambre mais dans celle du blond. Elle commença alors à se relever lentement mais elle remarqua qu'elle ne portait aucun vêtement, elle était totalement nue sous les draps. «_ Merlin, c'est quoi ce bordel ?!_ » s'alarma intérieurement la jeune femme.

Hermione vérifia que Drago dormait encore puis se leva doucement et ramassa ses affaires éparpillées partout dans la chambre en silence. Quand elle eut tout récupéré, la jeune femme enfila rapidement ses vêtements puis elle sortit de la chambre et regagna sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds.

Une fois dans sa propre chambre, Hermione poussa un long soupire tout en se laissant glisser le long de la porte.

- _Mais qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir ?_ murmura-t-elle en prenant sa tête dans ses mains.

Elle repensa de toutes ses forces à sa journée de la veille. Elle se souvint alors de la discussion qu'elle avait eut avec Drago dans la salle de repos.

_« - T'as vraiment pas changé Granger, fit Drago à voix basse._

_- Comment ça? s'étonna l'intéressée._

_- Tu préfères travailler plutôt que t'amuser! Je vais finir par croire que tu ne sais pas t'amuser!_

_- MOI, je ne sais pas m'amuser?! s'ébahit la brunette en posant sa tasse sur la table et en s'approchant de Drago._

_- Parfaitement! répondit le blond avec un petit sourire au bord des lèvres._

_- Tu sais quoi? Hermione se planta devant Drago et le regarda droit dans les yeux, ce soir après le travail on va aller à cette soirée et on va faire la fête toute la nuit. Là tu pourras juger si je sais m'amuser ou pas!_

_Drago fixa à son tour Hermione et ils se défièrent du regard pendant quelques secondes._

_- Très bien! s'exclama le garçon en tendant la main à Hermione. Je tiens le pari!_

_La sorcière regarda la main de son collègue et hésita quelques instants puis elle lui serra. »_

_- Oh mon dieu le pari !_ s'exclama Hermione en portant une main sur sa bouche.

Et ce fut le déclic pour elle. Tous les souvenirs de la veille au soir lui revinrent en mémoire. Les nombreux verres d'alcool qu'elle avait bu avec Drago au bar, ses nombreux et mémorables moments sur la piste de danse, les verres qu'elle avait du boire à cause de jeux stupides, Hermione revit toute sa soirée dans sa tête.

Pour se ressaisir, la brunette décida d'aller prendre une douche. Elle se dirigea vers la salle de bain et se déshabilla. A nouveau nue, elle entra dans la cabine de douche et alluma le robinet d'eau chaude. Tandis que l'eau coulait, Hermione ferma les yeux et les souvenirs de la veille refluèrent. Elle se rappela avoir prit un taxi avec Drago pour rentrer à l'hôtel et qu'ils avaient prit l'ascenseur pour remonter jusqu'à leur chambre. Et c'est là que tout avait dérapé… Malgré l'eau chaude de la douche, Hermione frissonna au souvenir du baiser qu'elle avait échangé avec Drago. Elle se souvenait de ses mains sur son corps et de la chaleur qui était montée en elle. Sa tête commença à lui tourner, alors Hermione s'assit sur le sol de la douche, l'eau coulant toujours le long de son corps.

C'était comme des flashs qui venaient d'un coup. Drago lui retirant son tee-shirt, elle qui lui déboutonnait sa chemise et qui la jetait au sol. Eux deux sur le lit, presque nus, s'embrassant furieusement comme si leur vie en dépendait. Hermione se rappela de chaque moment, chaque touchés, chaque baisers échangés cette nuit là. Elle ressentit à nouveau les caresses que lui avait donné Drago cette nuit et inconsciemment elle se mit à rougir. Hermione se remémora leurs étreintes, si douces et si brutales à la fois, comme s'ils cherchaient encore à se battre, comme à l'époque de Poudlard.

Hermione soupira. Elle avait sacrément dérapé hier soir et désormais sa relation avec Drago allait être complètement différente. Elle se releva doucement et prit une douche rapide, tout en essayant de ne pas penser qu'elle allait se retrouver à nouveau coincé pendant 11heures dans l'avion pour rentrer à Londres...

Propre, l'ex Griffondor alla enfiler un jean et un tee-shirt blanc puis retourna à la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. Quand elle fut prête, Hermione décida qu'elle allait être flemmarde et jeta un sort pour que ses affaires se rangent toutes seules dans sa valise. Ayant encore l'après-midi devant elle avant de partir à l'aéroport, Hermione miniaturisa ses bagages, les fit entrer dans son sac à main, enfila ses ballerines et partit en ville pour aller acheter quelques cadeaux avant de rentrer.

En ce lundi midi, les quelques personnes dans les rues étaient des employés partis manger au restaurant avec leurs collègues. Hermione était donc plutôt tranquille pour faire son shopping de dernière minutes. Celui-ci fut rapide. En effet, la brunette trouva une petite boutiques en face de la mer, qui vendait tout un tas de babioles. Elle acheta un collier en argent pour sa meilleure amie Ginny, quatre tee-shirts pour Harry, Ron, Neville et Blaise, et des bracelets pour Luna et Pansy. Elle pensa à acheter aussi un jouet pour James et un body pour le bébé à venir de Ginny. Enfin, elle prit quelques souvenirs pour ses parents. N'ayant pas eut le temps de le faire auparavant, Hermione alla se balader sur Hollywood Boulevard et profita de son temps libre pour s'acheter quelques vêtements. Quand elle eut faim, elle décida de s'acheter un hot-dog sur le bord de mer et le dégusta tout en regardant les quelques surfeurs dans l'eau. Elle déambula encore quelques heures dans Los Angeles puis, vers 16h30, Hermione héla un taxi pour aller à l'aéroport.

Comme il lui restait encore un peu de temps avant l'embarquement, Hermione alla s'acheter des gâteaux à grignoter et des magazines afin de passer le temps dans l'avion. Les hauts-parleurs de l'aéroport annoncèrent l'embarquement de son vol alors Hermione se dirigea vers la porte indiquée. Elle n'avait toujours pas vu la moindre trace de Drago. N'avait-il pas dit qu'il prenait le même avion qu'elle pour rentrer? La sorcière secoua la tête et donna son billet à l'hôtesse de l'air avant de prendre la passerelle pour monter dans l'avion. Comme à l'allée, une autre hôtesse lui indiqua sa place et Hermione put s'asseoir tranquillement près du hublot. Comme il y avait de la place, elle garda son sac près d'elle. L'avion se remplissait peu à peu, le brouhaha se faisant de plus en plus intense à mesure que les gens s'installait. Hermione sentit alors que quelqu'un s'asseyait à côté d'elle et se tourna pour voir de qui il s'agissait.

- _Malfoy?!_ s'exclama-t-elle, à fois étonnée et embarrassée.

-_ Le seul et l'unique,_ répondit celui-ci avec un sourire éclatant. _Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose quand on s'est retrouvé dans l'avion à l'allée, Granger. Je sais que tu as 30 ans, mais je vais vraiment finir par croire que tu commences déjà à radoter! Et c'est plutôt inquiétant si tu veux mon avis!_

_- Pffff, gamin_, fit Hermione en tournant la tête.

Sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi, son cœur battait à tout rompre et elle savait que ses joues étaient rouges. Pourquoi réagissait-elle ainsi?

Selon les consignes du commandant de bord, Hermione et Drago bouclèrent leurs ceintures pour le décollage. Après de longues minutes, ils étaient enfin en vol direction Londres. Hermione avait sortit un magazine et était en train de lire tandis que Drago ne faisait rien. Il tourna alors la tête vers elle, sans rien dire. La jeune femme sentait le regard du blond sur elle, mais elle garda un air impassible. Seulement, après quelques minutes, elle craqua.

_- Quoi?_ fit-elle en levant les yeux vers Drago.

_- Quoi, quoi?_ répondit-il innocemment.

_- Pourquoi tu me fixes? C'est particulièrement agaçant et malpoli Malfoy!_

Le Serpentard soupira.

_- Tu vas vraiment faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé?_ demanda-t-il.

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ nia Hermione.

_- Sérieusement Granger?!_

Drago la regarda droit dans les yeux, mais elle resta silencieuse.

_- Très bien, tu veux jouer comme ça? On va jouer comme ça,_ fit-il d'une voix dure.

Il attrapa le MP3 de Hermione qui dépassait de son sac, mit les écouteurs dans ses oreilles et se cala confortablement sur son siège en fermant les yeux. Hermione, étonnée de sa réaction mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa lecture. Malheureusement pour elle, elle ne pouvait plus ignorer les images qui lui venaient en tête. Elle referma le magazine d'un coups sec et contempla le paysage extérieur à travers le hublot. Il faisait très beau, le soleil scintillait sur les ailes de l'avion et Hermione pouvait distinguer la terre à des kilomètres en dessous d'elle. Elle se sentit soudainement toute petite et préféra détourner les yeux. Comme à l'aller, des films étaient disponibles, elle en mit donc un et le regarda. A cause de la soirée de la veille, Hermione sombra rapidement et s'endormit devant le film. Drago, quant à lui, avait toujours les yeux fermés mais il battait le rythme avec le bout de son pied.

Plus d'une heure plus tard seulement il releva la tête, quand il sentit quelque chose contre son épaule gauche. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Hermione, endormit sur son épaule, l'air apaisé. Le blond soupira mais sourit intérieurement. Elle était vraiment jolie comme ça, au naturel. Quand il se souvint du voyage à l'allée, Drago esquissa un sourire en se rendant compte du chemin qu'ils avaient parcourus tous les deux en une semaine. Auparavant, Hermione n'aurait jamais acceptée de s'endormir avec son pire ennemi à ses côtés et aujourd'hui elle s'appuyait sur son épaule pour le faire. Il s'était passé beaucoup de choses pendant cette semaine et Drago était content de voir que la jeune femme avait enfin changé son jugement à son propos.

Il avait passé une très bonne semaine, travailler avec des personnes aussi compétentes lui avait fait apprendre des choses qu'il n'aurait sans doute jamais appris s'il n'avait pas participé à ce séminaire. Au début, il avait hésité car il n'en avait pas vraiment envie. Mais le Ministre de la Magie avait insisté, en disant que c'était très important pour les relations internationales, alors Drago avait dit oui. Mais il n'avait pas cédé juste pour ça. En effet, le Ministre de la Magie lui avait inconsciemment montré la liste des personnes qui allaient y participer et Drago avait vu le nom de Hermione. Il n'avait pas vraiment été étonné d'apprendre qu'elle allait venir, c'était une médicomage reconnue dans le monde entier, qui avait déjà publié de nombreux articles et c'était normal pour elle d'y participer, mais lorsqu'il vit son prénom, Drago changea immédiatement d'avis et accepta de partir aux États-Unis. Il n'aurait su dire pourquoi il avait fait ça, mais il ne le regrettait pas.

Néanmoins aujourd'hui, alors qu'il était assis dans l'avion pour rentrer à Londres, Drago se demanda si la nuit précédente n'avait pas été une erreur. "_Et si ce qui s'est passé hier soir avait tout gâché?_" pensa-t-il intérieurement. Il avait très bien vue que le comportement d'Hermione était différent de la semaine. C'est comme si elle avait fait machine arrière, Drago avait l'impression de retrouver la Griffondor qu'il avait retrouvé dans l'avion à l'allée. Même si elle s'était endormie sur son épaule, Drago savait très bien que dès qu'elle ouvrirait les yeux, Hermione allait se reculer avec stupeur. A cette pensée, le cœur du blond se serra. La semaine avait été super et il s'était plutôt bien rapproché de la sorcière, mais est ce que leur aventure de la veille allait tout faire basculer et les faire revenir à la case départ? En se disant ça, Drago su que tout allait être différent. Il n'y avait pas 36 solutions d'après lui: soit ils admettaient qu'ils étaient attirés l'un par l'autre et discutaient, soit ils admettaient qu'ils avaient fait une erreur et passaient à autre chose, soit ils admettaient avoir fait une erreur et ne se parlaient plus jamais. A ce moment là, Drago était incapable de dire ce qu'il pensait et ne savait pas du tout ce qu'en pensait Hermione.

Vers 20h30, des repas furent distribués dans les allées pour les passagers. Le bruit des chariots réveilla Hermione qui se redressa avec une petite grimace.

_- Tout va bien?_ s'enquit Drago en la voyant mettre la main à son cou.

_- Torticolis,_ répondit-elle simplement, dos à lui, en essayant de tourner doucement la tête.

-_ Ne bouge pas,_ fit-il en retirant délicatement la main d'Hermione sur son cou et en y mettant les siennes à sa place.

La brunette frissonna en sentant les mains de Drago autour de son cou. Il commença à la masser légèrement et inconsciemment, Hermione ferma les yeux pour apprécier le massage. Des flashbacks de la veille lui revirent en mémoire et Hermione sentit ses joues rougir. _"Heureusement que je suis de dos..._" se dit-elle en mordant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de sourire. Quand Drago s'arrêta, elle en fut presque déçue, mais elle ne dit rien.

-_ Ça va mieux?_

_- Oui!_ répondit Hermione qui désormais bougeait sa tête sans problème._ Je ne savais pas que tu avais des talents de masseur!_

_- J'ai plein de talents cachés Hermione_, souffla Drago pour qu'elle seule l'entende.

Hermione se mit à rougir à nouveau et tourna la tête pour essayer de se cacher. Malheureusement, Drago avait eut le temps de voir la gêne de la sorcière et il réprima un sourire satisfait.

- _Un plateau repas? _demanda une hôtesse de l'air.

- _Oui!_ s'empressa de répondre Hermione pour que Drago n'ai pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit.

La sorcière prit son plateau et l'installa sur la tablette devant elle. Le blond fit de même à ses côtés.

- _J'espère en tout cas que ça aura l'air meilleur que la dernière fois.._. soupira-t-il.

Ils ouvrirent leurs assiettes et furent soulager de trouver un repas plutôt appétissant: une cuisse de poulet et du riz. Ils commencèrent à manger en silence. Sentant que l'ambiance était pesante, Hermione tenta d'engager la conversation.

_- Je n'ai vraiment pas hâte de retrouver le climat londonien_, dit-elle d'une voix triste.

- _Je ne suis pas un grand fan de soleil constant de Los Angeles, mais je dois dire que ça va me manquer ce beau temps,_ avoua Drago.

-_ Tu vas faire quoi toi en rentrant?_ s'enquit la femme.

-_ Me remettre tranquillement au travail et ça va pas être du gâteau... Connaissant mon équipe, j'espère juste que le labo n'a pas explosé pendant la semaine..._ répondit le blond._ Et toi?_

Hermione rigola doucement puis répondit.

- _J'vais aussi reprendre doucement le travail. J'me laisse l'après-midi de libre pour ranger mes affaires et voir mes parents, et puis demain c'est repartit!_

_- Enjouée à ce que je vois!_

_- Oui, mon bureau me manque! Même si ça me tue de partir d'ici, je suis quand même contente de rentrer. En plus, vivre à l'hôtel, c'est super sympas, mais je préfère quand même mon appartement_!

Drago acquiesça d'un hochement de tête, puis le silence se réinstalla. Ils finirent de manger chacun dans leur pensées. Hermione était en train de finir son yaourt quand le sorcier prit la parole.

_- Il va falloir qu'on ait cette discussion Hermione,_ dit-il en la regardant.

La brunette posa son yaourt et sa petite cuillère sur sa tablette et se tourna face à lui.

_- Oui, tu as raison,_ dit-elle.

Pourtant aucun des deux n'osa prendre la parole en premier. Hermione soupira alors pour se donner du courage et se lança.

- _Écoute, je ne vais plus nier ce qu'il s'est passé la nuit dernière, on a couché ensemble et voilà._

Drago continua de la regarder dans les yeux. Mais quand elle reprit la parole, Hermione préféra détourner son regard, gênée.

-_ J'avoue c'était très sympas et tout ça, mais je pense que c'était une erreur,_ dit-elle précipitamment.

La sorcière se tut pour essayer de calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle prit une grande inspiration.

- _On avait bu... Beaucoup trop bu... Et voila, on a dérapé..._ bredouilla Hermione, les yeux rivés sur ses mains.

- _Oui, on a dérapé,_ reprit Drago d'une voix ferme. _C'est vrai qu'on avait beaucoup bu!_ ajouta-t-il avec un mince sourire.

_- Je n'aurais jamais du accepté ce pari avec toi Malfoy!_ s'exclama Hermione en souriant à son tour, sentant que la situation se dénouait.

-_ Je ne regrette rien en tout cas, te voir dans cet état était très plaisant,_ dit Drago.

- _Dans cet état?!_

_- Bourrée!_ s'exclama le blond en rigolant. _C'était mémorable!_

_- Ah ah!_ Hermione fit semblant de rire.

Un silence gêné s'installa entre eux.

- _Aller Granger, c'est fait, c'est fait! Maintenant on n'a qu'à faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé!_ dit Drago avec un faible sourire.

- _Oui tu as raison,_ admit Hermione. _On en parle plus d'accord?_

Le garçon lui répondit par l'affirmative et se replongea dans sa lecture. Hermione quand à elle se tourna vers le hublot et contempla l'obscurité dehors. Sans qu'elle se sache pourquoi, elle se sentait triste et déçue. Peut être était-ce parce qu'elle rentrait à Londres. Ou bien c'était à propos de ce qu'ils venaient de se dire Drago et elle. Hermione n'arrivait pas à mettre le doigt sur la raison de sa tristesse. Elle ferma alors les yeux et essaya de dormir pour ne plus y penser.

Le reste du vol se fit dans le silence. Drago n'osa pas parler avec Hermione qui faisait semblant de dormir à ses côtés. Lui non plus ne savait pas trop pourquoi il était déçu et préféra se murer dans son silence.

Hermione ne rouvrit les yeux que lorsqu'elle entendit la voix du pilote dans les hauts-parleurs.

"_Mesdames et messieurs, ici le commandant de bord. Nous allons arriver à Londres dans quelques minutes. Avant d'entamer notre descente, nous vous prions de bien vouloir retourner à votre place et d'attacher votre ceinture s'il vous plait. Merci_"

Hermione et Drago attachèrent leurs ceintures, toujours muets. L'avion commença à descendre et Hermione regarda le paysage dehors, devenant de plus en plus gros à mesure qu'ils approchaient du sol. L'atterrissage se fit en douceur.

"_Mesdames et messieurs, nous sommes arrivés à Londres. Il est 12h30 et la température extérieur est de 10°C. Nous espérons que vous avez effectué un agréable voyage et nous vous souhaitons un bon séjour à Londres. A bientôt sur notre compagnie!_"

Les deux sorciers se levèrent et prirent leurs sacs avant de sortir de l'avion.

- _Heureusement que j'ai penser à prendre un gros gilet,_ fit Hermione en sortant le-dit vêtement de son sac et en l'enfilant. _Il fait un froid de canard ici!_

_- Hum hum_, répondit seulement Drago.

Ils se dirigèrent tout deux vers la sortie de l'aéroport en se frayant un passage entre les touristes qui cherchaient leur direction. Ils arrivèrent finalement près de l'aire des taxis où un unique taxi était disponible.

- _On se partage le voyage?_ demanda Hermione.

- _Non vas-y prend le, je vais transplaner_, fit Drago en lui ouvrant la porte du véhicule.

- _Tu es sur?_

_- Oui, oui, je suis pressé de rentrer chez moi et prendre le taxi serait trop long,_ expliqua rapidement le blond.

- _Très bien._.. dit Hermione déçue. _Bon et bien je te dis à bientôt alors?!_

_- Ouais Granger, on se verra sans doute à l'hôpital_, fit Drago en lui faisant une rapide accolade avant de s'éloigner, sans un autre regard.

Désappointée face au comportement du sorcier, Hermione rentra dans le taxi, donna l'adresse de son appartement et regarda Drago tandis que la voiture s'éloignait. Quand le taxi tourna à l'angle de la rue suivante, la jeune femme perdit des yeux Drago et ne le vit pas se retourner pour la regarder une dernière fois.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Hermione claquait la porte de son appartement, soulagée d'être enfin rentrée chez elle. Elle posa son sac, se débarrassa de son gilet et alla directement à la cuisine pour se faire un café. Elle soupira de contentement quand elle bu sa première gorgée et ses yeux firent le tour de la cuisine. Tout était en ordre, rien à signaler. Elle alla ensuite dans son salon et vit la petite pile de courrier qui l'attendait sagement sur la table basse.

_« Ça attendra plus tard »_ se dit Hermione, pas vraiment motivée pour lire tout son courrier. Elle reprit alors son sac, le posa dans sa chambre et entreprit de ranger ses affaires et de mettre son linge sale dans la machine à laver. Hermione alla ensuite prendre une douche et se changea avant d'aller voir ses parents.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, quelles sont vos impressions? :p**


	6. Chapitre 6

**Coucou tout le monde! Comment ça va? Moi, tout va bien même si le stress des partiels commence à se faire sentir. Tout comme le froid, ce qui m'exaspère... Car qui dit froid, dit gel, ce qui dit pas de voiture, mais aussi pas de train (déjà qu'il n'y en a pas beaucoup en temps normal, là c'est une catastrophe...) et du coups c'est l'horreur! Heureusement c'est bientôt Noël et du coups les vacances! Enfin un peu de repos (même si j'ai encore des partiels à la rentrée... Bref...). Vous avez commandé quoi au Papa Noël? :)  
**

**Aller, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je vous laisse découvrir le nouveau chapitre de La Cité des Anges, qui, j'espère, vous plaira autant que le précédent!  
**

**Bonne lecture! :)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Missy Hermione Malfoy:** Je sais que c'est injuste, mais il faut bien que je donne envie de lire le prochain chapitre ;). Merci, la semaine fatidique est bientôt arrivée, j'ai hâte que ça se termine! :)

**MissGrangerMalfoy95:** Merci beaucoup pour ta review, je suis contente de voir que l'histoire te plaise :). Pour mes chapitres, j'essaie de les poster rapidement, mais avec les cours et tout ça, c'est pas facile d'être régulière... En tout cas, je continue mon histoire donc pas d'inquiétude à avoir ;)

**TheBlondeWithCurlyHair:** Ben oui, ils font des bêtises et après ils regrettent... Pas très mature ça! Mais voilà, s'ils s'avouaient leurs sentiments tout de suite, à quoi bon faire une histoire ;). J'ai passé la commande pour Noël, j'espère que Papa Noël n'aura pas de problème de grève de lutin ou de météo et que tu recevras ton Drago dans les temps :).  
Pas vraiment fille unique, j'ai une demi-sœur mais comme elle est beaucoup plus vieille que moi, j'ai pas trop vécu avec elle. Donc pas de soucis de sœur à la maison, tranquillité absolue! :)  
J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que le précédent ;)  
Merci encore xD

**Guest:** Oui ils ont craqué, les coquins! Et maintenant c'est tout chamboulé dans leur tête et aucun des deux ne veut faire le premier pas, du coups les deux sont déçus au final... Mais l'amour, c'est ça aussi :). Leurs retrouvailles arriveront bientôt :)

**GinnyPotter02:** Merci de ta review, j'espère que la suite de l'histoire te plaira :)

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 6**

La première journée de travail le lendemain fut difficile pour Hermione. La veille, elle avait diné chez ses parents et quand elle était rentrée, tard, elle avait du lire tout son courrier et tout ses mails avant d'aller se coucher. Déjà fatiguée par le décalage horaire, elle se sentait passablement éreintée quand elle arriva dans son bureau le lendemain matin. A peine eut-elle le temps de poser sa veste et son sac, que sa collègue Danielle entra dans le bureau.

- _Bonjour Hermione !_ fit-elle d'une voix enjouée. _Alors comment s'était Los Angeles ?!_

_- Salut Danielle,_ répondit plus calmement Hermione. _C'était super, je suis un peu triste d'être rentrée j'avoue…_

_- Tu as une superbe mine en tout cas, tu as bien bronzé ! T'es sure que tu as travaillé ?_ plaisanta sa collègue.

-_ Mais oui voyons ! C'est juste que c'est comme si le soleil ne se couchait jamais là-bas ! Il brille déjà quand tu te lèves et quand tu rentres du travail il fait encore super beau ! C'est hallucinant !_

_- Ça doit être très différent de Londres..._

_- A part la langue, tout est différent !_ concéda Hermione.

- _Bon trêve de bavardage, tu auras l'occasion de me raconter tout ça ce midi, il faut que je te briffe sur ce qu'il s'est passé la semaine dernière,_ fit Danielle.

Hermione, qui regardait rapidement son planning, releva subitement la tête.

-_ Ah ce midi ça ne va pas être possible,_ dit-elle, _j'ai rendez-vous avec Ginny et c'est juste avant la pause déj… La connaissant, je vais devoir manger avec elle… On peut déjeuner ensemble demain si tu veux ?_ proposa la brunette.

_- Bien sur !_

Les deux médicomages se mirent alors à discuter des récents événements de l'hôpital, Danielle expliquant à Hermione tout se qui s'était passé avec ses patients pendant la semaine où elle était absente. Une heure plus tard, Hermione alla faire le tour de ses patients avant son rendez vous avec Ginny.

Vers 11h30, la médicomage retourna à son bureau. Ginny était déjà là, assise sur un des fauteuils en cuir devant le grand bureau de son amie.

- _Te voilà enfin !_ s'exclama-t-elle en se levant pour la prendre dans ses bras.

- _Quoi enfin ?!_ fit Hermione,_ arrête d'insinuer que je suis en retard ! Je suis à l'heure, c'est toi qui es en avance !_

_- Oui mais tu m'as tellement manqué pendant cette semaine !_

La brunette rigola et serra fort sa meilleure amie dans ses bras, malgré le ventre qui se mettait entre elle.

- _Tu as pris combien de centimètre cette semaine ?_ demanda Hermione en allant s'assoir derrière son bureau.

- _1_… soupira Ginny déconfite.

-_ Pourquoi cette tête ? C'est une bonne chose, ton enfant se développe bien !_

_- Parce que maman n'arrête pas de me faire à manger, j'ai l'impression qu'elle veut me faire exploser !_

Hermione ricana.

- _Ne rigole pas toi ! Tu sais très bien que je sais faire la cuisine, je ne comprends pas pourquoi elle s'entête à faire tout ça ! f_it Ginny, rageuse.

- _Parce qu'elle sait que tu as déjà un fils et que ce n'est pas facile de s'occuper d'un enfant quand on est encore enceinte ! Elle sait ce que c'est je pense_, fit Hermione avec un sourire.

-_ M'ouais…_ dit la rouquine, peu convaincue.

- _Aller installe-toi que je t'ausculte !_ s'exclama Hermione en lui indiquant la table derrière Ginny.

Ginny alla s'allonger sur le lit tandis qu'Hermione se lavait les mains.

_- Comment se porte mon petit James adoré?_ demanda-t-elle en se savonnant.

_- Il va très bien! Aujourd'hui je l'ai laissé chez tonton George et Angelina pour qu'on soit tranquille,_ répondit Ginny avec un sourire malicieux. _En plus Harry devait travailler!_

- _Comment va Harry d'ailleurs ?_ s'enquit la médicomage pendant qu'elle se séchait les mains._ Je pensais qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui._

_- Bien, je pense_… répondit évasivement son amie.

-_ Tu penses ?_

_- On n'a pas trop l'occasion de se voir ces derniers temps,_ expliqua Ginny. _Il a beaucoup de travail, c'est notamment pour ça qu'il n'est pas là, et moi je m'occupe de James. Quand il rentre il est crevé, moi aussi et du coup on dort. La dernière fois qu'on a diné ensemble c'était juste avant que tu ne partes…_

_- Ah, en effet…_ constata Hermione en relevant le tee-shirt de Ginny pour dévoiler son ventre. _Mais tu lui as dit ?_

_- J'ai essayé… Mais j'ai l'impression qu'il a peur…_

_- Peur de quoi ?_ s'inquiéta la brune.

- _Peur de ce que peut représenter 2 enfants à la maison,_ dit Ginny._ J'dois t'avouer que je suis pas super rassurée non plus et le voir comme ça ne m'aide pas vraiment…_

-_ C'est tout à faire normal d'avoir peur Ginny! Mais tu n'es pas seule, on est tous là pour t'aider et pour aider Harry aussi! Je pourrais garder James un de ces soirs, pour que vous puissiez vous retrouver en amoureux !_ proposa Hermione.

_- Je ne sais pas…_ soupira la rouquine. _Mais c'est vrai que ça m'arrangerais beaucoup ! J'ai l'impression qu'il ne veut même plus me toucher ! C'est vrai que je ressemble beaucoup plus à une baleine aujourd'hui mais j'aimerais bien avoir quelques attentions…_

_- Tu es tous sauf une baleine Gin' ! Tu es resplendissante ! Sincèrement la grossesse te va à ravir !_

_- Merci Mione,_ sourit Ginny, rassurée des conseils de sa meilleure amie. _Tu as bonne mine toi aussi et tu as bien bronzée !_

_- Il fait beau tout le temps là-bas c'est génial_, fit Hermione avec un grand sourire. _Attention, ça va être un peu froid_, ajouta-t-elle en appliquant une crème sur le ventre de son amie qui frissonna à cause de la fraicheur.

La médicomage prit alors sa baguette et la pointa sur le ventre de Ginny. L'ordinateur à ses côtés se mit alors à diffuser une image très nette de l'utérus de la rouquine et du bébé. Hermione fit bouger sa baguette pour avoir plusieurs points de vue et tourna l'écran vers sa meilleure amie.

- _C'est un bébé en très bonne santé que nous avons là_, fit-elle à Ginny._ Là, on a la tête, ajouta-t-elle en désignant une image sur l'écran, ici un bras et une jambe ! Tout est en ordre Ginny, ton fils est en très bonne santé._

Ginny regardait l'écran avec amour tout en caressant tendrement son ventre.

- _Tu penses que l'accouchement sera pour quand ?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Fin décembre, début janvier_, répondit Hermione qui nota certaines données dans le dossier de Ginny_. Tu veux une petite photo pour Harry ?_

_- Oui ! Et fais-en une pour maman aussi, comme ça elle verra que mon fils va très bien !_

Hermione rigola et tapa sur le clavier de l'ordinateur. Un peu plus loin, l'imprimante se mit à vrombir et deux photographies mouvantes en sortirent.

-_ Voilà madame Potter ! Tout est en ordre !_ s'exclama la médicomage en donnant une serviette à Ginny pour s'essuyer le ventre.

- _Merci Mione !_

La brunette alla se laver les mains et alla s'assoir ensuite derrière son bureau en attendant que Ginny se soit rhabillée.

_- J'espère que tu es libre ce midi ?_ fit celle-ci en s'asseyant face à Hermione. _Il va falloir que tu me raconte ce séminaire !_

_- J'ai gardé ma pause déjeuné rien que pour toi_, répondit Hermione en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

- _Allons manger alors, je suis affamée !_ s'exclama la rouquine qui paya sa meilleure amie pour le rendez-vous, prit les deux photos et les mit délicatement dans son sac.

Hermione se leva, enleva sa blouse, attrapa sa veste et son sac. Ginny et elle partirent alors en direction d'un petit restaurant sur le chemin de traverse. Les deux femmes marchèrent jusqu'à un petit restaurant situé non loin du Chaudron Baveur et s'installèrent à l'intérieur.

_- Bon alors! Raconte!_ S'exclama Ginny à peine assise.

- _Alors ça s'est très bien passé,_ répondit Hermione en prenant la carte pour la lire.

_- C'était comment?_

_- Très beau!_

_- C'était chaud?_

_- Oh oui, très chaud_! lui dit Hermione tout en parcourant la carte des yeux. Soudain elle releva la tête. _Attend, on est bien en train de parler de la même chose n'est ce pas?_

-_ Tout dépends de ce dont TOI tu parles..._ Dit la rouquine avec un petit sourire mesquin.

_- GINNY!_ S'offusqua la brunette en comprenant soudainement à quoi faisait référence sa meilleure amie.

- _Arrête de faire ta sainte-ni-touche! Il s'est passé quelque chose!_

_- Mais arrête de t'imaginer des trucs insensés Gin', je sais que Harry ne te touche plus, mais ça ne te donne pas le droit d'épier ma vie sexuelle!_ Lança Hermione.

_- Ça veut donc dire qu'il y a quelque chose à épier alors?_ S'enquit Ginny avec un grand sourire.

Hermione soupira, lassée. Le serveur profita du silence qui s'était installé entre elles pour venir prendre leurs commandes.

-_ Une soupe de pois cassés et des pâtes sauce maison, s'il vous plaît,_ dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait calme.

- _La même chose pour moi_, ajouta Ginny qui rigolait doucement face au comportement de la brunette. _Aller avoue tout Hermione!_

_- Mais il n'y a rien du tout à avouer!_ nia la jeune femme en secouant la tête.

- _Alors dis le!_

_- Dire quoi?_ demanda Hermione.

- _Dis moi que tu n'as pas couché avec Drago pendant le séminaire,_ répondit Ginny, presque en trépignant.

La brunette soupira à nouveau. "_Décidément, elle ne lâchera pas le morceau.._." se dit-elle intérieurement.

- _Alors?_ s'impatienta la rouquine.

- _J'aipascouchéavecDragopendantl eséminaire_... babilla rapidement Hermione en baissant la tête.

- _J'y crois PAS! Tu as couché avec Drago pendant le séminaire?!_ s'écria Ginny.

Quelques personnes autour d'elles se retournèrent et leur jetèrent des regards noirs. Ginny ne s'en formalisa pas, tandis qu'Hermione tenta de se cacher avec sa main.

-_ Tu veux bien cesser de crier Gin'?_

_- Oh Merliiiiin!_ chuchota la rouquine avec joie.

-_ Ginevra Molly Weasley!_ s'exclama Hermoine.

Cette réplique eut l'effet escompté et Ginny se calma instantanément.

- _Tu as intérêt à tout m'expliquer dans les moindres détails Hermione!_ fit Ginny, plus calme tandis que le serveur leur apportait leurs soupes.

-_ Il n'y a pas grand chose à expliquer à vrai dire,_ avoue Hermione. _C'était le dernier soir et on avait fait un pari sur lequel tiendrait le mieux l'alcool..._

_- Hermione!_

_- Écoute, tu sais très bien que je n'aime pas qu'on me cherche! Il m'a cherché, il m'a trouvé, voilà tout!_ répliqua la brune.

- _Ça pour le coup oui, il t'a trouvée!_

Malgré son énervement, Hermione esquissa un sourire.

- _Du coups on était tout les deux complètement ivres et la situation a dérapé..._

_- D'accord.._. fit Ginny._ C'était bien?!_

_- T'es vraiment incorrigible_! s'exclama Hermione

_- Raconte moi au moins comment ça s'est passé quand vous vous êtes revus pour la première fois alors!_

_- C'était atroce!_ Avoua Hermione._ On s'est retrouvé assis côte à côte dans l'avion! Du coup on est resté coincé pendant 11h comme ça!_

_- Oh j'aurais tellement voulu être un petit scarabée pour voir ça!_ Rigola Ginny.

- _Je te promet, c'était un des moments les plus gênant de ma vie. Et c'était dans doute les 11 heures les plus longues de ma vie! Je savais bien que j'allais le revoir, mais je m'attendais à tout sauf à ça!_

Hermione raconta alors à Ginny comment s'était passé le voyage en avion avec Drago.

- _Aie Hermione! T'étais obligée de l'énerver dès le premier jour?_ Demanda Ginny.

- _Il l'avait cherché! Il ne m'a jamais fait de cadeaux, pourquoi je devais lui en faire?!_ Répliqua la brunette.

Elle continua alors son récit à Ginny, lui expliquant comment elle s'était excusée auprès de Drago et comment s'était passé le reste de la semaine entre eux. Enfin elle lui raconta comment s'était déroulée la dernière soirée.

-_ Eh beh..._ Fit Ginny.

- _Mais dis-moi, comment tu as deviné?_ Questionna Hermione.

- _Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure! C'est pratiquement marqué sur ton front!_

_- Quoi?!_ S'étrangla la brunette en repositionnant sa mèche sur son front pour le cacher.

Ginny s'esclaffa.

-_ Mais pourquoi tu as hontes! C'est normal d'avoir des relations sexuelles..._

_- J'ai pas honte. Je suis gênée c'est tout! Et puis c'était avec Malfoy!_

_- Arrête d'en faire tout un plat Hermione! T'as prit ton pied?_

_- Je te demande pardon?!_ S'étonna la rouge et or.

- _T'as prit ton pied oui ou non?_ Répéta Ginny.

- _Oui.._. Murmura Hermione dont les joues prirent une couleur rouge brique.

- _Oh la la! J'ai hâte de voir la tête des autres quand je vais leur raconter! _S'exclama la rousse en tapant dans ses mains d'excitation.

- _Non Gin' tu ne vas rien leur raconter du tout!_

_- Pourquoiiiiii?_ Geignît-elle.

- _Parce que Malfoy et moi avons décidé de ne pas en parler et d'oublier ce qu'il s'était passé!_ Expliqua Hermione.

-_ Vous êtes vraiment stupides quand vous vous y mettez tout les deux!_ Répliqua Ginny.

Hermione n'ajouta rien, buvant lentement sa soupe.

-_ Bon et sinon ce séminaire? Raconte moi ça au moins!_ Dit Ginny avec un sourire.

La brunette lui raconta alors comment s'était passé le séminaire, tout ce qu'elle avait appris et fait, et elle lui parla de Los Angeles. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans encombre, Ginny rappela à Hermione qu'ils fêteraient son anniversaire samedi soir au Square Grimmaud.

- _Tu n'as pas besoin de t'occuper de quoi que ce soit!_ lui expliqua la rouquine en mangeant ses pâtes. _Ron, Pansy et Harry s'occupent de tout et moi je superviserais!_

_- Faites quelque chose de simple hein?_ fit Hermione un peu inquiète.

- _Tu fêtes tes 30 ans quand même ma chère!_

_- Oui mais tout de même! Tiens d'ailleurs tant que j'y pense, je vous ai ramené quelques cadeaux de L.A.!_ s'exclama la brunette en mettant la main dans son sac et en sortant trois petits paquets. _Celui-là est pour James et ces deux là sont pour toi!_

Ginny entreprit alors d'ouvrir ses cadeaux avec un grand sourire. Elle découvrit le collier en argent qu'elle attacha directement autour de son cou et elle déchira ensuite le papier de son second cadeau.

- _Ce n'est pas vraiment ma taille!_ plaisanta-t-elle en découvrant le petit body bleu._ Mais je vais m'en contenter! Merci beaucoup Hermione, ça me fait très plaisir que tu ai pensé à nous!_

Les deux amies terminèrent tranquillement leur repas. Quand elles eurent terminé, Ginny repartit en direction de chez elle, tandis qu'Hermione retournait à Sainte Mangouste pour travailler. Le reste de la journée passa très vite pour la médicomage qui se remit naturellement dans le bain. Tout ses patients étaient content de la revoir, elle même étaient contente de les retrouver et de retrouver son équipe.

Le lendemain, Hermione profita de sa pause déjeuner pour passer voir Harry, Ron et Blaise au Ministère. Arrivée devant le bureau du chef, elle tapa à la porte.

- _Entrez!_ fit la voix de Harry à l'intérieur.

Hermione entra et aperçut quelques cheveux de son meilleur ami, caché derrière des piles et des piles de dossiers. Il n'y en avait pas seulement sur le bureau, mais aussi par terre tout autour du bureau. Un vrai capharnaüm!

- _Alors monsieur le chef, auriez-vous un soucis avec le rangement?_ demanda-t-elle en rigolant.

-_ Hermione?!_ s'exclama Harry en se levant._ Je suis désolé! Si j'avais su que tu venais, j'aurais fait un peu de rangement!_

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'il se passe?_

_- Oh, un soucis sur un dossier nous oblige à passer en revue tous les anciens et à les ranger à nouveau selon une hiérarchie très précise... Une sale histoire!_ répondit Harry en soupirant. _Viens, on va se mettre dans la cafétéria!_

Ils se dirigèrent tout les deux à la cafétéria, déjà remplie à cette heure de déjeuner. Ils réussirent à se trouver une table dans le fond.

- _Ça fait plaisir de te voir Mione!_ fit Harry avec un sourire franc. _Ginny m'a dit que vous vous étiez vues hier, je me demandais quand est-ce que tu allais passer nous voir!_

_- Tu sais, c'est pas facile de reprendre le boulot après une absence, c'est pour ça que je ne suis pas passée vous voir hier! Mais aujourd'hui je suis là! Comment vas-tu?_ s'enquit-elle.

- _Bien, bien, si ce n'est que je suis fatigué..._ répondit Harry. _Entre les dossiers à ranger, la supervision de toutes les équipes d'Aurors et le bébé qui arrive, j'ai plus une minute pour me poser..._

_- Il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer Harry,_ fit Hermione d'une voix douce. _Tu as des assistants pour t'aider!_

_- Oui mais je ne peux pas tout leur laisser!_

_- Bien sur, mais tu es le chef du département, tu n'as pas à te coltiner toutes les tâches ingrates, tu as d'autres choses à penser à ce poste,_ expliqua Hermione.

-_ Oui, c'est vrai..._ dit le brun après réflexion._ Tu as toujours eu raison de toute façon, pourquoi j'en douterais maintenant?_

Hermione rigola.

- _Tu vas comment toi?_ ajouta Harry.

La brunette lui raconta alors son séminaire, tout ce qu'elle avait put faire, ce qu'elle avait appris et les gens qu'elle avait raconté. A la fin de son récit, deux personnes virent s'asseoir à leur table.

-_ Eh Hermione! Tu ne penses quand même pas que tu pouvais venir voir Harry sans nous voir nous quand même?!_ s'exclama Ron en posant son plateau remplit de nourriture.

-_ On est des Aurors Hermione, nous savons tout_! ajouta Blaise en s'asseyant lui aussi avec son plateau.

-_ Salut les gars!_ fit Hermione en leur faisant un sourire. _Je savais que vous alliez finir par arriver!_

_- M'ouais, j'suis sur que tu voulais garder Harry pour toi toute seule!_ dit Ron en faisant la moue.

- _Arrête de dire des bêtises Ronald et donne moi un peu de tes frites, je suis affamée!_ répliqua Hermione en piquant dans l'assiette du roux.

Celui-ci voulu répliquer, mais connaissant son amie, il préféra se taire.

-_ Alors comment s'est passé ce voyage à Los Angeles,_ s'enquit Blaise tout en mangeant.

Hermione reprit alors son histoire depuis le début, en veillant bien sur à ne rien divulguer de ce qui s'était passé avec Drago le dernier soir.

- _Eh beh! Quel programme!_ souffla Ron.

- _Et comment ça s'est passé avec Drago?_ demanda le métisse.

La sorcière se crispa face à la question, mais ne laissa rien transparaître.

- _Bien, bien! Les débuts ont été difficiles mais j'ai réussi à prendre sur moi et à apprendre à le connaître,_ répondit-elle simplement.

- _Pas de soucis particulier? Pas de bagarre?!_ s'étonna Blaise.

- _On a faillit en venir aux mains dans l'avion mais j'ai réussi à fermer ma bouche à temps..._

_- J'aurai tellement aimé voir ta tête quand il est arrivé dans l'avion!_ sourit Harry.

Les deux autres Aurors rigolèrent en s'imaginant la scène.

- _Arrêtez de rire, ça a été atroce!_ s'indigna Hermione,_ ce qui fit encore plus rire ses amis. Si vous ne vous calmez pas vous n'aurez pas vos cadeaux!_

_- Des cadeaux?! _s'étonna Ron._ Est ce que ça se mange?  
_

Hermione sourit._  
_

_- Désolé de te décevoir mais non Ron, ce n'est pas de la nourriture!  
_

_- Oh aller Hermione, on est désolé! _s'impatienta Harry.

La brunette fit semblant de réfléchir, puis après un long sourire, sortit de son sac à main 3 petits paquets._  
_

_- J'en ai envoyé un aussi à Neville, j'espère que ça lui plaira! _dit-elle tandis que les garçon déchirait le papier._  
_

_- Ah génial Hermione! _s'exclama Ron en découvrant son cadeau._ Merci beaucoup!  
_

Les 3 garçons avaient eut un tee-shirt blanc sur lesquels Hermione avait fait brodé de petites armoiries de leurs maisons respectives à Poudlard. Le résultat était très discret et seuls ceux qui avaient été à Poudlard pouvait comprendre la signification des broderies._  
_

_- Merci beaucoup,_ remercia à son tour Blaise en lui faisant une bise._ Il faut que je te laisse, on se revoit samedi soir, d'accord?  
_

_- Oui bien sur! Bonne journée Blaise! _dit Hermione tandis que le métisse se levait et repartait en direction de la sortie_. Je vais y aller aussi, _ajouta-t-elle en se levant à son tour_, j'ai pas mal de rendez vous cet après-midi et des opérations programmées!  
_

_- C'est sympas d'être venue en tout cas Mione, _fit Harry en serrant son amie dans ses bras pour lui dire au revoir_.  
_

_- A samedi alors?! _demanda Ron._  
_

_- Bien sur! Je ne vais quand même pas rater ma propre fête d'anniversaire! _s'exclama la sorcière en disant au revoir à Ron_. Allez, bonne journée les garçons!  
_

Hermione prit à son tour la direction de la sortie et retourna à Sainte Mangouste pour travailler._  
_

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors vos impressions? :)**  
**J'ai commencé à écrire le prochain chapitre, mais sachez dès maintenant que je ne le publierai pas avant les vacances! Voili, voilou :)**


	7. Chapitre 7

**Salut tout le monde! Oui je sais, ça fait au moins une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveaux chapitre! Pardoooooon! J'ai cru que j'allais pouvoir en poster plusieurs pendant les vacances, mais finalement, mes révisions m'ont pris tout mon temps :(.  
En tout cas, je voudrais tout d'abord vous souhaiter une bonne année, j'espère que vous réussirez tout ce que vous entreprendrez :). J'espère aussi que le Papa Noël vous a bien gâté (moi oui, merci Papa Noël :D) et que vous n'avez pas trop abusez du chocolat!  
**

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, un poil plus long que les précédents. Mais ne prenez pas ça pour une habitude, je sais pas si je pourrais refaire des chapitres aussi longs dans la suite de l'histoire ;). J'espère en tout cas qu'il vous plaira autant que les précédents! Je voudrais vous remercier de toutes vos reviews positives, ça me fait très très plaisir! Je suis toujours autant étonnée de voir à quel point mes histoires vous plaise, ça fait chaud au cœur :) **

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps! Bonne lecture et n'oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions à la fin :)  
**

**Réponses à vos reviews:  
**

**Missy Hermione Malfoy: **Merci, j'me suis dit que ça décrivait bien la passion de Ron pour la nourriture :)**  
**

**Guest:** Oui Ginny est trop forte, généralement les meilleures amies ont du flair pour ce genre de choses :). Est-ce que Drago sera là pour son anniversaire? La réponse dans ce chapitre :)**  
**

**Mama: **Merci de ta review! C'est vrai que Ginny est un peu "envahissante" on va dire, mais c'est une meilleure amie, qui plus est, très curieuse! :) Mais tu as raison, Hermione devrait pouvoir l'envoyer balader de temps en temps ;)**  
**

**AeYeon: **Oui je te comprends, mais ce ne serait pas drôle s'ils se mettaient ensemble tout suite non? J'ai envie de faire patienter un peu mes lecteurs, sinon ce serait trop simple :). Pour le point de vu de Drago, je ne pense pas que je ferai de chapitre dans ce genre là. En fait, je l'ai jamais fait et j'ai un peu peur de me vautrer dans l'écriture xD alors je préfère rester dans la simplicité et d'écrire seulement du point de vu d'Hermione ;).  
Merci pour les fautes d'orthographes, j'essaie d'en faire le moins possible, mais écrire à l'ordinateur et se relire à la va-vite, c'est le meilleur moyen d'en laisser passer xD. En plus c'est des fautes super cons alors j'me sens bête après xD. J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que ceux d'avant :)**  
**

**Guest: **Merci beaucoup, voilà la suite :)

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 7**

Le samedi arriva très vite pour Hermione, qui avait passé le reste de sa semaine plongée dans son travail. Toute la semaine, elle avait tenté d'aller voir Malfoy à son bureau, mais malheureusement, à chaque fois qu'elle venait il était absent. La jeune femme était plutôt déçue mais elle se doutait que lui aussi avait beaucoup de travail à rattraper.

Ce samedi matin là, Hermione se réveilla de bonne humeur, contente à l'idée de fêter son anniversaire avec ses amis le soir même. Sachant qu'elle n'avait rien a préparer, elle se leva tranquillement. Elle prit une douche rapide puis enfila un jean brut et un pull léger. Elle se prépara un petit déjeuner avec un grand bol de café et profita de son repas pour réfléchir à ce qu'elle allait porter le soir même. Se disant que sa fête allait être moins mouvementée que celle de Los Angeles, Hermione se dit qu'elle allait porter une jolie robe. Malheureusement, aucune de celles qu'elle avait ne la tentait... Soudain, elle eut une idée. Hermione termina alors de se préparer rapidement, enfila une veste et des ballerines et transplana sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Hermione marcha quelques minutes avant d'arriver devant une boutique et de pousser la porte qui émit un léger tintement.

- _J'ai cru que ne viendrais jamais me voir_, fit une voix à la droite d'Hermione.

Celle-ci esquissa une petite grimace avant de se tourner vers l'auteur de la voix.

_- Je suis vraiment désolée Pansy, j'étais submergée de travail,_ s'excusa platement Hermione.

- _Tu as quand même eu du temps pour déjeuner avec Ginny puis avec Ron, Harry et Blaise._.. bougonna la blonde en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Oh Pansy, je suis sincèrement désolée! Mais aujourd'hui je suis là!_

_- Oui, je vois ça! Mais qu'est ce qui t'amène dans mon humble boutique?_

_- J'ai besoin de ton aide pour trouver une robe pour ce soir_! avoua Hermione avec un sourire.

- _Mon aide? _Maintenant_ tu as besoin de mon aide?!_ s'exclama l'ancienne Serpentard.

-_ Pansy.._. soupira la brunette qui perdait patience.

- _Oh ça va Hermione, si on ne peut plus rigoler! Viens me faire un câlin pour te faire pardonner!_ dit Pansy en ouvrant les bras.

Hermione alla la prendre dans ses bras en rigolant.

-_ Los Angeles t'a fait du bien à ce que voit! Tu es resplendissante!_

_- Merci Pans'! Tu as du temps pour m'aider à trouver quelque chose? Vu que tu organises, tu sauras parfaitement ce qu'il me faut,_ expliqua Hermione.

- _C'est aussi parce que je suis la meilleure, avoue-le!_

Hermione préféra rire que répondre à la phrase de son amie.

- _Les filles,_ fit Pansy à ses deux collègues,_ je vous laisse vous occuper des autres clientes qui entreront dans la boutique. S'il y a un souci, ne venez surtout PAS me voir!_

Puis elle poussa Hermione vers le fond de la boutique en laissant ses deux collègues étonnées.

- _Pansy, je ne veux pas t'accaparer tu sais, je peux faire le tour moi-même et..._

_- Bla bla bla, elles se débrouilleront très bien sans moi, rassure toi!_ fit la blonde en amenant Hermione dans une grande cabine. _Déshabille toi, je vais chercher tout ce qu'il te faut!_

Pansy referma le rideau derrière elle et Hermione commença à se déshabiller. La Serpentard revint quelques minutes plus tard, les bras chargés d'une bonne dizaine de robes.

- _Pansy, je ne vais quand même pas tout essayer?_ s'étonna Hermione.

- _Et tu es venue ici pour quoi faire alors?_ répliqua la blonde en accrochant les différentes robes sur les murs de la cabines. _Aller, hop! Au boulot Hermione!_

Elle referma à nouveau le rideau.

- _Et raconte moi comment c'était Los Angeles!_ ajouta Pansy en passant la tête à travers le rideau.

Tandis qu'elle raconter pour la énième fois son voyage dans la cité des anges, Hermione attrapa la robe la plus proche d'elle et l'enfila. C'était une robe grise assez cintrée avec un décolleté léger et qui descendait jusqu'en dessous du genou. La jeune femme ouvrit le rideau pour montrer à son amie.

- _Elle est pas mal celle-là non?_ demanda-t-elle en tournant.

-_ Hermione, tu viens d'avoir 30 ans pas 70!_ s'exclama Pansy. _Tu as de magnifiques jambes et un beau décolleté, et là TOUT est caché! C'est non_!

Elle repoussa son amie à l'intérieur de la cabine. Hermione se déshabilla à nouveau et enfila une autre robe, bleu électrique et hypra courte.

- _Là c'est beaucoup trop,_ constata Pansy quand elle sortit de la cabine. _Suivante!_

Pour la troisième fois, la brunette se déshabilla. Elle recommença son manège une petite dizaine de fois.

- _Pansy! Celle d'avant était très bien non?!_ soupira Hermione qui perdait patience.

_- Elle était bien mais elle n'était pas parfaite!_ expliqua la blonde.

- _Il ne m'en reste plus qu'une à essayer,_ dit Hermione en dégrafant la robe jaune qu'elle portait.

Elle la reposa sur son cintre et attrapa la dernière robe qu'il restait dans la cabine. "_C'est la dernière que j'essaie, je n'en peux plus!_" se dit-elle en passant la robe. Hermione ne se regarda même pas dans le miroir, trop déprimée à l'idée de ne pas avoir trouvé une robe pour ce soir. Elle ouvrit alors le rideau et sortit de la cabine.

- _Alors? Qu'est ce qui ne va pas sur celle-là?_ demanda Hermione.

-_ Rien..._ souffla Pansy.

- _Bon, laisse tomber Pans', je vais prendre une robe de chez moi et ça ira très bien!_ s'exclama la brunette, déçue.

- _Mais non! Je voulais dire que rien de va pas! Elle est parfaite sur toi Mione!_ fit la blonde en forçant Hermione à se regarder dans le miroir.

La Griffondor se regarda en détail dans grand miroir de la cabine. Elle portait une robe courte de couleur bronze, moulante en haut, resserrée à la taille avec une ceinture noire et évasée jusqu'au dessus de ses genoux. La taille de la robe laissait apparaître les jambes fines de Hermione et le décolleté était ouvert juste comme il fallait pour dévoiler un peu de la poitrine de la jeune femme.

- _Elle est superbe!_ s'exclama Pansy. _La taille, la couleur, la forme, ni-ckel!_

_- C'est vrai qu'elle est très jolie_, approuva Hermione.

- _Tiens, essaie ça avec!_ dit la blonde en lui déposant de hauts escarpins noirs.

Hermione les enfila.

_- C'est parfait! Tu as des jambes à damner un saint Hermione, tu sais_?

L'intéressée gloussa puis retira les chaussures.

- _Aller, je prends tout ça, je me change et j'arrive!_ dit-elle en retournant mettre ses vêtements dans la cabine.

Elle en sortit quelques minutes plus tard et se dirigea vers la caisse où Pansy l'attendait.

- _Tu vas faire craquer tout les célibataires de ce soir avec cette robe,_ plaisanta la blondinette en encaissant la robe.

- _Bien sur, bien sur_, répondit distraitement Hermione. _Essayez de ne pas faire quelque chose de trop fou d'accord?_

_- Des gens, de la nourriture, de la musique et de l'alcool, rien de plus compliqué!_ fit Pansy avec un grand sourire. _Ne fait pas cette tête là voyons! Je croyais que tu aimais faire la fête?!_

_- Si bien sur, mais... Avec le travail et tout ça, je suis un petit peu fatiguée, voilà tout!_ prétexta Hermione en prenant le sac que contenait la robe.

-_ Bon aller à ce soir Mione! Et arrive bien en retard surtout, que tu fasses bien ton petit effet!_ s'exclama Pansy en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

_- AH AH!_ répliqua Hermione en sortant du magasin.

Elle transplana ensuite chez elle et commença à se faire à manger pour le midi. Tout en cuisinant, elle réfléchissait à la soirée du soir. Elle ne savait même pas qui serait là! "_J'espère que Pansy n'a pas appelé tout ses amis célibataires pour essayer de me caser.._." soupira intérieurement Hermione en mangeant. Elle profita ensuite de son après-midi de libre pour se pomponner tout en regardant un film dans son salon: manucure, pédicure, épilation, masque à l'argile, crème hydratante et tout le toutim! Elle prit le temps ensuite de feuilleter des magasines pour se trouver une belle coiffure et rangea un peu son appartement. Vers 19h, elle commença à se préparer. Elle prit une douche puis sécha ses cheveux qu'elle attacha en faisant une grosse tresse africaine sur le côté et en ramenant le reste des cheveux dans un chignon déstructuré. Ensuite, elle se maquilla et souligna ses yeux d'un fard à paupière de couleur bronze, d'un trait fin d'eye-liner et de mascara noir. Enfin, elle enfila sa robe et des talons hauts noirs. Elle agrémenta le tout d'un petit collier en argent et de boucles d'oreilles. A 20h30, Hermione était fin prête et excitée d'aller s'amuser avec ses amis. Elle prit une petite pochette noire dans laquelle elle glissa sa baguette, son rouge à lèvres et ses clefs, attrapa une veste noire et sortit de son appartement. Elle transplana ensuite au Square Grimaud.

De l'extérieur, rien ne laissait penser qu'une fête se déroulait dans la grande maison, mais quand Hermione sonna et que la porte s'ouvrit, la musique et les voix des invités se firent entendre.

_- Hermiiiione_! s'égosilla une voix à l'intérieur.

La brunette entra dans la maison, referma la porte derrière elle et aperçut Ginny qui venait vers elle.

- _Mesdames et messieurs_, dit-elle à tue-tête, _voilà la reine de la soirée, Hermione!_

Les invités applaudirent et sifflèrent. Hermione sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. _"Qu'est ce que je donnerai pas pour disparaître sur le champ..."_ pensa-t-elle en jetant un regard noir à sa meilleure amie. Pansy vint alors les rejoindre.

- _Pile en retard, parfait!_ dit-elle à son amie avec un regard malicieux.

- _Il y a du monde_, remarqua Hermione en allant vers le salon.

- _Tout tes amis sont là Hermione_, fit Luna d'une voix rêveuse quand Hermione la salua, _bon anniversaire!_

_- Merci Luna_, répondit Hermione, _mais les coéquipiers de Ginny ne sont pas mes amis...?_

Elle se tourna vers la rouquine.

- _Ils te connaissent un petit peu et avaient vraiment envie de venir ce soir!_ répondit simplement la femme enceinte.

Hermione entra dans le salon et aperçut Harry, Ron et Neville sur le canapé, tous les trois dans les tee-shirts qu'elle leur avait offert.

- _Neville! Tu as pu venir c'est super!_ s'exclama la brunette en le prenant dans ses bras.

-_ Bon anniversaire Hermione et merci beaucoup pour le tee-shirt, il est super!_ lui dit-il avec un sourire sincère.

- _Merci Neville! Comment ça va les garçons?_

_- Bien bien, ta soirée est superbe Hermione!_ plaisanta Ron.

- _Ah ah! En tout cas, on m'a dit que ce n'était pas grâce à toi si la soirée était aussi bien préparer!_ feinta Hermione.

-_ QUI T'A DIT CA?_ s'exclama Ron en cherchant un coupable du regard.

- _C'est moi_! fit Blaise qui arriva derrière Hermione et qui lui passa un bras autour des épaules.

-_ T'es qu'un menteur Zabini!_ s'écria Ron en devenant rouge.

-_ Ron calme toi, je plaisantais_, fit Hermione qui ne voulait pas que la situation s'envenime.

_- Hein?_! Ron avait l'air perdu.

-_ Voilà les petits fours!_ s'exclama Jane, la nouvelle petite amie de Blaise, en les posant sur la table de la salle à manger.

_- Miam!_ s'écria le rouquin en se levant.

_- Il n'a pas l'air trop vexé, je crois,_ fit Blaise en rigolant.

- _Tu aurais pu créer une catastrophe!_ souffla Harry_. Heureusement que Jane est intervenue à temps!_

_- Je l'a remercierai en temps voulu, ne t'inquiète pas!_ annonça le métisse avec un sourire carnassier et un clin d'œil pour sa petite amie.

-_ Si tu es en train de commenter ta vie sexuelle, c'est qu'il est temps pour moi d'aller voir mes invités,_ dit Hermione en roulant des yeux.

Elle laissa alors ses amis pour saluer tous les invités et discuter un peu avec eux. Hermione était très heureuse de voir toutes ces personnes qu'elle n'avait pas le temps de voir à cause de son travail ou qu'elle n'avait pas vue depuis très longtemps. Ça lui faisait un bien fou d'être en compagnie de tous ces amis (et des coéquipiers de Ginny) et un beau sourire s'étirait sur les lèvres d'Hermione sans qu'elle s'en rende compte. La fête battait son plein, les gens dansaient, mangeaient et discutaient allègrement.

Soudain, le bruit de la sonnette se fit entendre par dessus la musique et Hermione vit Ginny aller ouvrir la porte. Elle entendit des éclats de voix et des bruits de bises mais la sorcière ne voyait pas qui était la personne qui venait d'arriver.

- _Qui ose arriver autant en retard cette soirée?!_ s'exclama Pansy qui se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers l'entrée._ Ah Drago c'est toi!_

Hermione se figea quand elle entendit le nom de Malfoy. Que faisait-il là? Qui avait eu la brillante idée de l'inviter à son anniversaire?!

- _J'ai cru que tu ne viendrais jamais!_ s'exclama Pansy en serrant son ami dans ses bras. _Et tu n'es pas seul à ce que je vois, Pansy, enchantée!_

Hermione se tourna alors pour voir qui était la personne qui accompagnait Malfoy. Derrière le Serpentard se tenait une grande femme blonde à la taille très fine et à la poitrine très opulente. "_Très classe!_" se dit intérieurement la Griffondor en détaillant l'inconnue qui se mettait à discuter avec Pansy. Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine pour y retrouver Ginny.

- _Qui a invité Malfoy?!_ demanda-t-elle directement.

- _Pansy_, répondit calmement la rouquine en sortant une nouvelle fournée de petits fours du four. _Pourquoi?_

_- Parce qu'il n'a rien à faire ici Gin'!_ s'exclama Hermione avec ferveur.

- _Je pensais pas que ça allait te gêner_, s'excusa Ginny avec un air penaud. _Avec ce que tu m'as raconté du séminaire, je me suis dit que tu serais contente de le revoir!_

_- Et bien non!_

Hermione se dirigea vers la fenêtre et appuya sa tête contre la vitre.

- _Tu ne serais pas plutôt dérangée par la blonde qu'il a ramené par hasard?_ questionna son amie.

- _Cette p... chose?_ _Voyons Ginny, je sais que je vaux mieux que ça!_ fit Hermione._ Et puis non, je m'en fou complètement, qu'est ce que tu me fais dire?!_

Ginny esquissa un léger sourire mais ne dit rien.

_- Hermione!_ s'exclama Harry qui entrait dans la cuisine_, tu viens ouvrir tes cadeaux?_

Tout en repartant avec le Survivant, la brunette lança un regard noir à Ginny qui lui répondit en tirant la langue. En sortant de la cuisine, et alors qu'elle allait ouvrir ses cadeaux, Hermione se retrouva face à face avec Drago.

- _Salut Hermione_, dit-il avec un sourire éclatant.

- _Salut_, répondit froidement la jeune femme. _Ton_ amie_ n'est pas avec toi?_

_- Irina est avec Pansy,_ fit Drago, _elles parlaient cheveux, j'ai préféré les laisser seules._

_- Ok,_ dit simplement Hermione.

Il y eut un silence pesant. Puis la sorcière reprit:

- _Écoute, je dois aller ouvrir mes cadeaux, à plus tard,_ dit-elle en s'éloignant.

- _Mon cadeau est déjà à ton poignet,_ constata Drago en souriant.

Hermione s'arrêta et regarda son poignet. Depuis que Drago lui avait offert le bracelet, elle ne le quittait plus et avait même finit par oublier qu'il était là. Elle regarda Malfoy dans les yeux et lui fit un petit sourire puis la sorcière partit ouvrir ses cadeaux.

Ses amis avaient été très généreux pour son anniversaire. "_On a pas tout les jours 30 ans!_" s'était exclamé Ron, assit à côté d'elle sur le canapé.

Le rouquin lui avait acheté la toute première édition de L'Histoire de Poudlard, Harry et Ginny lui avaient prit un beau sac à main noir d'un célèbre créateur sorcier, Pansy lui avait offert un magnifique foulard du même créateur. Blaise et Jane avaient quant à eux acheté un beau pull en cachemire, Neville et Luna avaient ramené une magnifique plante que Neville avait faite poussée dans le parc de Poudlard et Dean et Seamus avaient acheté pour Hermione un grand tableau pour son appartement. Les coéquipiers de Ginny avaient même ramené un tee-shirt de leur équipe de Quidditch pour Hermione, ce que la fit rire. Les parents de Ron, Molly et Arthur lui avaient acheté un livre sur la médecine orientale et George, venu avec Angelina, avait ramené un grand carton remplit de produits de sa boutique.

_- Wouhahou!_ s'exclama Hermione quand elle eut ouvert tout ses cadeaux. _Vous êtes vraiment des amis géniaux!_

Elle avait les yeux qui pétillaient et n'arrêtait pas de regarder ses cadeaux.

- _Merci, merci, merci, merci, merci, merci!_ répéta-t-elle en se levant pour embrasser tout le monde. Quand elle arriva vers Drago et Irina, elle était tellement heureuse qu'elle leur fit quand même la bise.

- _Mais nous n'avons pas amené de cadeaux...?_ fit Irina, un peu perdue.

- _C'est pas grave, merci quand même!_ s'exclama Hermione qui avait omit de dire à ses amis que Drago lui avait déjà offert quelque chose.

Elle embrassa rapidement Drago mais celui-ci posa sa main sur son bras. La brunette se stoppa net, électrisée par ce contact. Leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ils se regardèrent mutuellement. Hermione ne sut dire combien de temps ils restèrent ainsi, mais la voix de Pansy la fit revenir à elle.

- _Joyeux anniversaire,_ commença à chanter la Serpentard, bientôt suivit de tout les invités.

Hermione se remit à sourire et s'approcha du gâteau recouvert de bougies que Pansy apportait.

- _Avant de souffler mes bougies, je tiens à tous vous remercier d'être venus ce soir et de m'avoir autant gâtée! Vous êtes vraiment des amis formidables! Merci!_ fit la brunette avant de prendre une grande inspiration et de souffler toutes ses bougies d'un coup.

Tout le monde se mit à crier de joie et à applaudir, et tandis que la musique montait d'un cran, le gâteau se coupa en petites parts qui lévitèrent jusqu'aux assiettes qui étaient disposées sur la grande table de repas. Alors que Hermione allait pour s'asseoir près de Harry et Ginny à table, une voix l'interpela.

_- Hermione!_

La jeune femme se retourna et vit John, le coéquipier de Ginny, assit à l'autre bout de la table en compagnie du reste de l'équipe.

_- Vient t'asseoir un peu avec nous!_ fit-il en lui montrant la chaise vide à côté de lui.

Hermione alla alors s'asseoir à côté de John.

_- Merci encore pour le tee-shirt,_ fit-elle quand elle fut installée.

- _Mais de rien_! répondirent les sportifs en même temps.

-_ Tu sais,_ fit John à voix basse près de son oreille, _je suis sure que tu serais particulièrement sexy dedans_...

La brunette, qui était en train de manger un morceau de sa part de gâteau, failli d'abord s'étouffer. Elle rougit ensuite face à la remarque et rigola, gênée. Elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce que John la drague, encore moins à ce qu'il le fasse de façon aussi suggestive. Elle jeta un œil autour d'elle et vit Drago et sa "copine", assise sur ses genoux, en train de se faire des baisers plutôt chauds. Puis Hermione se tourna vers John. C'était un garçon plutôt canon, cheveux bruns, coupés courts, petite barbe, yeux verts et une carrure à faire saliver les statues grecques. Elle repensa alors à ce que Pansy et Ginny lui avaient dit il y a quelques mois de cela: "_on te demande pas de trouver l'homme de ta vie, mais de t'amuser Mione_!". _"Elles n'ont pas tord..._" se dit Hermione intérieurement. Elle se tourna alors vers le sportif.

- _Tu crois?_ demanda Hermione, décidant d'entrer dans le jeu de John.

- _Absolument!_ affirma ce dernier avec regard suggestif.

- _Alors John, parle-moi un peu de toi,_ minauda la brunette en croisant ses jambes et en lançant au garçon des œillades.

- _Que veux-tu savoir de moi? J'ai une vie trépidante tu sais!_ fit-il.

Hermione se retint de justesse de lever les yeux en l'air face à la remarque du sportif. "_Une vie trépidante? Et moi c'était quoi alors?_" pesta Hermione pour elle-même.

- _Une vie trépidante hein?_ dit-elle. _Dis moi donc pourquoi tu as choisis de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch!_

_- Parce que je suis un des meilleurs bien sur!_ expliqua John. _Parce que c'était ma destinée et que j'avais ça dans le sang! Et puis pour la célébrité aussi, parce que..._

La Griffondor décrocha son attention à ce moment, ne voulant pas en entendre plus. Elle se doutait que certains sportifs n'étaient pas très intelligent, mais là, John gagnait sans doute la palme du plus ridicule. Hermione fit alors son sourire le plus hypocrite et fit semblant d'écouter toutes les histoires extraordinaires du sportif.

Après un long monologue d'une bonne dizaines de minutes, John se rapprocha d'Hermione.

- _Et puis, si j'ai choisis de devenir joueur professionnel de Quidditch, c'est aussi parce que ça attire les plus belles filles,_ lui glissa-t-il à l'oreille.

- _Ah oui_? s'exclama Hermione en sortant de ses pensées.

- _Tu sais,_ ajouta-t-il en se rapprochant un peu plus, sa bouche collée à l'oreille de la jeune femme, _j'ai de très beaux atouts sous mes vêtements..._

_- Ah oui, vraiment?!_ répéta Hermione, presque choquée par l'attitude de John.

- _Je pourrais te les montrer si tu veux,_ dit celui-ci avant de prendre le lobe d'oreille de Hermione entre ses dents.

Il posa ensuite sa main sur la cuisse de celle-ci, là où sa robe s'arrêtait et où sa peau était à nue. Il commença alors à remonter sa main et faisant de légères caresses avec son pouce. Face à ce toucher, presque intime et sexuel, la Griffondor se crispa et se redressa immédiatement.

- _Tout va bien?_ demanda John d'une voix suave.

- _Il faut que j'y aille_, fit Hermione précipitamment.

Elle chassa la main de John de sa cuisse puis se leva et se dirigea rapidement vers la salle de bain qu'elle verrouilla derrière elle. La brunette soupira longuement et se laissa tomber sur le sol derrière la porte. Son cœur battait la chamade et Hermione se força à respirer longuement pour reprendre son souffle. "_Pour qui est-ce qu'il se prend celui-là_?" s'exclama la sorcière quand elle eut réussit à calmer les battements de son cœur. Elle avait vraiment fait une bêtise en entrant dans le jeu de John et c'était allé beaucoup trop loin à son gout. Soudain des coups légers à la porte se firent entendre.

_- C'est occupé!_ s'exclama la jeune femme d'une voix forte.

_- Hermione_? fit une voix à l'extérieur.

Malfoy. Hermione soupira à nouveau.

- _Si tu as besoin d'aller au petit coin, va à l'étage, à gauche après l'escalier,_ dit-elle d'une voix agacée.

_- Ce n'est pas pour ça que je suis là,_ répondit Drago calmement.

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux alors?!_ s'exclama Hermione, agressive.

-_ A moins que t'ai envie de discuter à travers la cloison, je te suggère d'ouvrir la porte Hermione_, dit le blond.

- _Je ne veux pas discuter avec toi,_ répliqua la sorcière.

_- J'ai vu ce qu'il s'est passé avec l'autre idiot._

Hermione soupira une énième fois.

-_ Non Malfoy, tu n'as strictement rien vu..._

_- Ouvre la porte Hermione_, dit Drago en jouant sur la poignée.

- _Non._

_- Hermione..._

_- Non!_

_- Granger, on fête tes 30 ans là, pas des 15 ans!_ s'exclama le Serpentard qui s'impatientait.

- _Va-t-en Malfoy, Irina doit te chercher!_ cracha Hermione.

- _Vraiment Granger?! C'est tout ce que tu trouves à dire? Ouvre cette satanée porte, tu sais très bien que de toute façon je l'ouvrirai moi même!_

Hermione grogna puis se releva, déverrouilla la porte et l'ouvrit. Drago se tenait face à elle, nonchalamment appuyé contre le mur à côté de la porte.

- _Ouf, j'ai bien cru qu'on n'y arriverait jamais!_ s'exclama-t-il en poussant légèrement Hermione pour entrer avec elle dans la salle de bain.

- _Mais qu'est ce que...?_ demanda la jeune fille tandis qu'il fermait la porte derrière lui.

Drago ne répondit pas mais murmura un sort d'insonorisation sur la porte.

-_ Je peux savoir ce que tu fais?_ demanda à nouveau Hermione en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

- _Je fais en sorte que les oreilles indiscrètes ne nous écoutent pas_, répondit simplement le garçon. _Tu comptais de cacher là tout le reste de la soirée?_

_- Plus ou moins.._. répondit évasivement Hermione.

-_ C'est vraiment très mature ça!_

_- Malfoy, si c'est pour te foutre de moi, tu peux partir ok?_ s'emporta la brune.

-_ Je ne savais pas que les sportifs sans cervelle t'intéressaient Granger,_ railla le blond avec un sourire en coin.

- _La ferme!_

_- Qu'est ce qui t'as pris de te comporter comme ça avec lui?_

Hermione soupira.

- _J'en sais rien, il était plutôt mignon..._ tenta-t-elle d'expliquer.

- _Ça se voit à des kilomètres que ce mec est plus stupide que ses pieds!_ s'exclama Drago.

- _Bon, ça va Malfoy, j'ai comprit!_ s'exclama Hermione à son tour, excédée.

Il y eut un moment de silence et Hermione en profita pour s'asseoir sur le rebord de la baignoire et mettre sa tête dans ses mains. C'est Malfoy qui reprit la parole en premier.

- _J'ai une petite idée qui pourrait expliquer la raison de ton comportement,_ dit-il naturellement.

La Griffondor releva la tête et le regarda, interloquée.

-_ Ah oui?_

_- Tout à fait!_ affirma-t-il en se rapprochant de la jeune femme.

-_ Mais encore...?_ s'enquit Hermione en poussant le bond à continuer à s'expliquer.

- _Je pense_, commença Drago, _que tu as fait ça pour une unique raison..._

_- Qui est...?_ interrogea la jeune femme en se levant et en se décalant du garçon.

-_ Je pense,_ dit-il tout en se rapprochant d'Hermione qui reculait au fur et à mesure, _que tu t'es laissée draguer par John pour me rendre jaloux._

Le bas du dos de la sorcière rencontra alors le lavabo. Hermione se retrouva coincée entre le meuble et Drago qui continuait de se rapprocher d'elle. Il était maintenant si près de la jeune femme qu'il posa ses mains de part et d'autre d'elle, sur le lavabo.

- _P... Pardon?_! fit Hermione d'une petite voix.

- _Tu m'as très bien comprise_, chuchota Drago près de son oreille.

Malgré elle, Hermione frissonna. Elle prit alors une grande inspiration pour se donner du courage.

- _Tu racontes n'importe quoi,_ dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle voulait assurée.

- _Tu crois? Ça veut dire que quand j'étais avec Irina tout à l'heure, ça ne t'a rien fait du tout?_

_- Absolument!_

_- Quand je caressais ses bras comme ça, tu ne ressentais rien du tout?_ continua Drago en joignant le geste à la parole.

-_ T... Tout à fait!_

_- Et quand je l'embrassais... _il frotta alors légèrement ses lèvres contre les siennes_, ça ne te faisais rien?_

_- Rien... Rien du... T... Tout!_ souffla Hermione dont le cœur s'emballait.

Drago posa alors franchement ses lèvres sur celles d'Hermione et glissa sensuellement sa langue dans sa bouche. La jeune femme ne mit pas longtemps à répondre au baiser et finit par accrocher ses bras autour du cou du garçon pour l'approfondir. C'était comme le temps s'était arrêté, plus rien ne comptait pour les deux sorciers. Soudain des coups brefs à la porte les firent reprendre leurs esprits. Ils se séparèrent rapidement.

_- Il y a quelqu'un?_ demanda une voix féminine.

Drago regarda Hermione et lui murmura silencieusement "Irina".

-_ Irina? Euh... C'est occupé!_ bredouilla Hermione.

-_ Je cherche Drago!_ répondit la blonde derrière la porte._ Tu l'aurais pas vu?_

Drago lui fit rapidement comprendre par des mimes qu'elle ne devait pas dire qu'il était là.

- _Hem... Irina, je suis aux toilettes!_ s'exclama Hermione. _Tu sais... Truc de filles?!_

Le Serpentard se retint de justesse de rire. La brunette le fusilla du regard.

- _Oh pardon Hermione! Mais est ce que tu l'as vu avant d'aller aux toilettes?_

_- Essaie là-haut, il a peut être eut aussi envie d'aller aux toilettes..._ suggéra Hermione en croisant les doigts pour que ça fonctionne.

_- Humm... Je vais aller voir, merci!_

Drago et Hermione entendirent la jeune femme s'éloigner et ils soupirèrent de soulagement. Hermione se tourna ensuite vers le miroir, vérifia que son maquillage et sa coiffure étaient toujours au point puis se dirigea vers la porte de la salle de bain.

- _Sors dans quelques minutes_, dit-elle avant de quitter la pièce et de retourner dans le salon avec les autres invités sans le regarder.

_- Hermione te revoilà!_ s'exclama Ginny quand elle la vit arriver. _J'ai cru que tu avais disparue!_

_- Urgence féminine,_ expliqua rapidement la brunette en parcourant la pièce des yeux. _Tes coéquipiers ne sont plus là?_

_- Non ils ont un entraînement demain matin, ils ont du partir! Mais John te cherchait, il aimerait beaucoup te revoir!_ s'exclama la rouquine avec un grand sourire.

_- Oui, et bien sans façon!_ fit Hermione en secouant la tête.

Elle aperçut alors Drago et Irina qui s'approchaient d'elles.

- _Excuse-nous Hermione,_ fit la femme, _mais Drago et moi devons y aller! Nous avons un rendez-vous tôt demain matin, donc il faut qu'on rentre!_

_- Bien sur_, répondit simplement la brunette lui dit une bise pour lui dire au revoir.

Drago s'approcha ensuite d'elle et l'embrassa à son tour sur les joues.

- _A bientôt,_ dit-il à voix basse avant de s'éloigner.

- Il y avait une de ces tensions sexuelles entre vous deux! s'exclama doucement Ginny quand les deux blonds furent sortis de la maison.

- _Tu racontes vraiment n'importe quoi Gin'_, rigola Hermione en lui tapant doucement sur l'épaule. _Allez, allons fêter mes 30 dignement!_

Elle attrapa la main de sa meilleure amie et l'attira sur la piste de danse où se trouvaient déjà Harry, Ron, Pansy, Blaise et sa copine. Le reste de la soirée se passa sans encombre, Hermione profitant au maximum de ses amis et de ces instants de liberté et de bonheur qu'elle partageait avec eux.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?  
Bonne rentrée à tous ceux qui reprennent les cours demain et qui passent des examens!  
Bisous**


	8. Chapitre 8

**Salut tout le monde! Je suis sure que vous devez me détester, ça fait une éternité que je n'ai pas posté de nouveau chapitre. Je voudrais m'excuser sincèrement! Je ne vais pas vous raconter ma vie, sachez simplement que j'ai été très très occupée mais que je ne vous ai pas du tout oublié. J'avoue aussi que j'ai eu une petite panne d'écriture. Mais l'inspiration me revient, tout va bien! De toute façon, je ne supporterai pas de laisser cette histoire en plan. Enfin voilà, j'espère que vous allez bien? Entre la neige, le froid et les cours, je commence à saturer un peu, mais on est enfin au printemps, alors espérons que le temps va s'améliorer enfin dans les prochains jours!**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps, j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous ne m'en voudrez pas trop de vous avoir fait autant attendre... Je vous souhaite bonne lecture :D**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Liza M: Ravie de voir à quel point tu es excitée :). Voilà la suite, j'espère qu'elle te plaira autant que les chapitres précédents!  
**

**Hermione-Malfoy: Voilà la suite :), j'espère que je ne t'ai pas trop fait attendre!  
**

**HeadGirlHotChick: Voilà la suite! Désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre! Quel est le plan de Drago? Je ne sais pas, je pense qu'il est perdu lui aussi et qu'il essaie de découvrir ses sentiments. Je pense aussi qu'il essaie de tester Hermione!  
**

**Guest: Je comprends ce que tu veux dire, mais je n'ai pas 30 ans donc c'est pour ça que les dialogues ne collent pas tout à fait. Mais ta remarque est très intéressante, je vais essayer de travailler dessus! Merci de me l'avoir fait remarquer en tout cas :)  
**

**Mama: Elle n'a pas vraiment cédé, elle a plutôt été prise au dépourvu. Rien n'est joué encore, je te rassure :). Voilà (enfin) la suite, désolée de t'avoir fait autant attendre!  
**

**Guest: Hermione est très étrange en effet, mais elle ne sait pas ce qu'elle veut. Heureusement dans ce chapitre, les choses seront un peu plus claires pour elle ;)  
**

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 8**

Le lundi suivant après sa fête d'anniversaire, Hermione retourna travailler à Sainte Mangouste, l'esprit léger. Elle avait passé le week-end à faire en sorte de repousser dans son esprit ce qu'il s'était passé avec Drago durant la soirée et s'était dit qu'il était temps de passer à autre chose. Ressasser cette histoire ne la mènerait à rien et il fallait qu'elle aille de l'avant. En arrivant à Sainte Mangouste, la brunette salua ses collègues puis alla s'installer dans son bureau. Elle avait à peine posé sa veste sur le porte manteau que de légers coups à la porte se firent entendre.

_- Entrez_! fit Hermione en allant s'asseoir derrière son bureau.

La porte s'ouvrit et un homme chauve avec des lunettes entra dans la pièce.

- _Bonjour chef,_ salua la jeune femme en se levant et en lui serrant la main.

- _Bonjour Docteur Granger! Toujours aussi ponctuelle à ce que je vois! Je savais que je vous trouverai dans votre bureau!_

_- Ah on ne se refait pas monsieur, même avec une année en plus,_ dit-elle en souriant et en s'asseyant à nouveau dans son fauteuil. _Je vous en pris, prenez un siège,_ ajouta-t-elle en montrant d'un signe de la main un des deux sièges devant le bureau. _Qu'est ce qui vous amène?_

_- Je suis venu pour vous parler_, fit l'homme sérieusement. _Comme vous le savez, un de nos confrères nous a quitté récemment et la clinique cherche quelqu'un pour le remplacer. Plusieurs candidats sont venus mais n'ont finalement pas été attiré par l'offre que je leur faisais..._

Il fit une pause.

-_ Excusez moi, mais en quoi ça me concerne?_ demanda Hermione qui ne voyait pas où son chef voulait en venir.

- _Aujourd'hui un médicomage doit venir pour visiter l'établissement. Malheureusement, avec la reprise des cours de Quidditch de la rentrée, il y a beaucoup de patients qui doivent être traités et je ne peux pas m'occuper de faire la visite. C'est pour ça que je suis venu vous voir._

_- Vous voulez que je m'occupe d'autres patients?_

_- Non, je veux que vous preniez en charge le médicomage et que vous lui fassiez le tour du propriétaire en lui montrant toutes les qualités de Sainte-Mangouste bien sur!_ expliqua le chef.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants.

- _Bien entendu, j'ai pris la liberté de décaler vos rendez-vous, vous avez désormais votre matinée de libre pour me rendre ce petit service!_

La médicomage grimaça. Elle détestait quand quelqu'un fouinait dans son agenda et déplaçait ses rendez-vous comme bon lui semblait. Malheureusement, c'était le chef et elle ne pouvait rien dire.

-_ C'est d'accord_! fit Hermione d'une voix faussement enjouée, de toute façon, elle n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

- _Super!_ fit l'homme en se levant de son siège._ Il devrait arriver d'ici une dizaine de minutes, la secrétaire lui indiquera votre bureau. Merci beaucoup docteur Granger!_

Et il sortit de la pièce, sans plus d'explications. Hermione soupira et mit sa tête dans ses mains. Si ses rendez-vous étaient décalés, sa semaine allait être complètement chamboulée. Elle ouvrit alors son carnet de rendez-vous et constata qu'elle terminait plus tard le soir même, tout comme le lendemain et le surlendemain. Seule la fin de sa semaine n'avait pas trop changé. Hermione soupira à nouveau. Elle avait posé sa tête sur son bureau quand des coups se firent entendre derrière la porte.

_- Oui?_ fit Hermione sans relever la tête.

La porte s'ouvrit alors.

- _Je vois que tu es en pleine réflexion Hermione!_ s'exclama une voix grave.

-_ Patrick?!_ s'exclama la médicomage en reconnaissant la voix et en relevant soudainement la tête.

Face à elle, se tenait un homme grand, de carrure sportive, les cheveux châtains clairs et aux yeux verts. Il referma la porte derrière lui.

- _Si on m'avait dit il y a quelques années que Hermione Granger allait se mettre à dormir dans son bureau, j'aurais rigolé!_ plaisanta-t-il en s'avançant.

Hermione se releva vivement.

-_ Je ne dormais pas!_ s'exclama-t-elle, un peu gênée d'être surprise ainsi._ Ça fait plaisir de te voir, qu'est ce que tu viens faire ici?_

La jeune femme se leva et s'avança pour serrer son ami dans ses bras pour le saluer.

-_ Je suis le candidat potentiel qui vient visiter les locaux de son futur job!_ répondit Patrick avec un sourire en lui rendant son accolade.

- _C'est toi?!_ la sorcière était étonnée. _C'est une très bonne nouvelle ça! Moi qui m'attendais à devoir faire la parlotte à un parfait inconnu, je suis rassurée..._

_- Je voulais te prévenir et puis au final, je me suis dit que j'allais te faire une petite surprise!_

_- Tu as de la chance de tomber sur moi pour te faire la visite en tout cas! Aller suis-moi, je vais te faire faire le tour du propriétaire!_

Hermione emmena alors Patrick avec elle à travers les divers étages de Sainte Mangouste, tout en prenant soin de tout lui expliquer et de lui parler des capacités de l'établissement. Après une longue visite, Hermione et Patrick s'arrêtèrent face à une grande double porte.

- _Je t'ai gardé le meilleur pour la fin,_ fit-elle avec un sourire. _Comme tu m'as dit que tu venais pour le poste de médicomage spécialisé dans les empoisonnements et les sortilèges de magie noire, je me suis dit que j'allais te réserver le plus intéressant pour la fin de la visite._

Patrick hocha la tête, l'écoutant attentivement.

_- C'est derrières ces portes que se trouve ton futur service ! Suis-moi !_ s'exclama la brunette en poussant les lourdes portes.

Ils arrivèrent dans une partie de la clinique où les murs, le sol et le plafond étaient d'un blanc immaculé. Quelques infirmières circulaient ça et là, allant de chambre en chambre avec des chariots remplis de potions en tout genre.

_- Voilà ton service_, dit Hermione en lui montrant rapidement les lieux.

_- Ça m'a l'air super en tout cas !_ s'exclama Patrick, le sourire aux lèvres._ Vous avez l'air très bien organisé, c'est une très bonne chose._

_- Oui !_ Acquiesça Hermione. _Tu auras plusieurs infirmières à ton service et il y a jusqu'à 30 lits de disponibles pour les patients. Tu travailleras avec un autre médicomage, mais il est en déplacement aujourd'hui…_

- _Tant que je t'ai toi, tout va bien,_ dit le médicomage en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Hermione rigola et lui donna une petite tape sur l'épaule.

_- Soit un peu sérieux Patrick ! J'essaie de te convaincre à prendre le poste !_

_- Mais je suis convaincu depuis le début Hermione !_ s'exclama Patrick. _Dès que j'ai vu que tu travaillais ici aussi, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion !_

_- Ah bon ?_ s'étonna la brunette.

_- Plus de 7 ans qu'on ne s'est pas vu Hermione et on avait toujours rêvé de bosser ensemble, tu te souviens ?_

_- Oui, c'est vrai,_ dit la jeune femme avec un sourire, _mais c'est toi qui a décidé de partir travailler en Afrique du Sud !_

_- C'est vrai, c'est vrai, mais aujourd'hui je suis près à revenir travailler à Londres, cette ville m'avait vraiment manqué !_

_- D'où la candidature au poste de médicomage spécialisé dans les empoisonnements et les sortilèges de magie noire…_

_- Absolument !_

_- Une candidature au poste de médicomage spécialisé dans les empoisonnements et les sortilèges de magie noire ?_ fit une voix derrière eux.

Hermione et Patrick se retournèrent et tombèrent nez à nez avec Drago Malfoy. Hermione se crispa légèrement.

_- Oui, je suis Patrick Bessard,_ fit Patrick en tendant la main au blond.

_- Drago Malfoy,_ répondit celui-ci en serrant la main de Patrick. _Vous voulez prendre le poste qui vient de se libérer?_

_- C'est ce que j'espère oui, mais rien n'est joué encore,_ avoua Patrick avec un mince sourire.

-_ Mais il va l'avoir, c'est le meilleur_, assura Hermione en posant sa main sur l'épaule du médicomage.

- _Vous vous connaissez?_ demanda Drago, étonné.

_- On s'est rencontré à l'école de médicomagie_, expliqua Hermione.

_- Oui, Hermione était plutôt une fille solitaire... Elle voulait éviter les gens qui ne voulaient être amis avec elle que par intérêts. Mais on a du travailler ensemble pour un devoir et finalement on s'est rendu compte qu'on avait plein de points communs. Après on était tout le temps fourré ensemble!_ rigola Patrick. _Mais vous vous connaissez aussi?_

_- C'est le Drago Malfoy dont je t'avais parlé,_ souffla la brunette.

_- Tu lui as parlé de moi? Je savais que tu étais folle de moi Hermione,_ fit Drago avec le regard taquin.

-_ Je te haïssais à ce moment là Malfoy, c'était tout sauf en termes amicaux que je parlais de toi_! répliqua Hermione vivement.

Le blond fit semblant d'être choqué.

_- Je me souvient maintenant!_ s'exclama Patrick. _Et vous travaillez ensemble maintenant?_

_- Travailler ensemble est bien grand mot..._ fit la sorcière froidement.

_- On est quand même allez à un séminaire ensemble!_ fit Drago.

Hermione le fusilla du regard.

_- Je ne l'avais jamais revu depuis Poudlard jusqu'à ce séminaire à Los Angeles,_ expliqua la jeune femme à Patrick. _Là-bas on a mit les point sur les "i" et maintenant on se tolère on va dire..._

_- J'ai quand même été invité à ton anniversaire! _fit Drago fièrement.

_- C'est Ginny qui t'avais invité, je te le rappelle!_

_- Oh mince, j'avais complètement oublié que c'était ton anniversaire y'a pas longtemps! _s'exclama Patrick, ce qui mit fin à la joute verbale entre les deux anciens ennemis_. Et si je t'invitais ce soir à diner pour me rattraper?_

Hermione se sentit rougir face à l'invitation et Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

_- Euh... Ce soir ça ne va pas être possible, mon chef a déplacé tous mes rendez-vous... Pourquoi pas jeudi soir?_

_- Super! Je passerai te chercher à ton appartement à 20h, ça te va?_

_- Oui, oui... Écoute, il va falloir que je retourne travailler, j'ai un rendez-vous qui m'attend. Tu sais où se trouve la sortie?_

_- Bien sur, mais je te raccompagne à ton service avant,_ fit Patrick en souriant.

_- Faites comme si je n'étais pas là! _s'exclama Drago.

_- A plus tard Malfoy,_ répondit simplement Hermione en tournant les talons_._

_- C'était un plaisir de vous rencontrer Docteur Malfoy, _fit Patrick qui suivit à son tour Hermione_._

Après que Patrick l'ait ramenée jusqu'à son bureau, Hermione se mit à travailler jusqu'en début de soirée. Avec le décalage de ses rendez-vous, elle avait très peu de temps pour elle, c'est pourquoi jeudi soir arriva très vite à ses yeux. Il était déjà 19h ce soir-là quand Hermione rentra chez elle. Elle se déshabilla rapidement et fila prendre une brève douche. Sèche, elle fila dans sa chambre, ouvrit sa penderie et en sortit un pantalon slim noir et un chemisier beige. Hermione enfila rapidement son pantalon et son haut et rajouta un sautoir autour de son cou, puis elle alla dans la salle de bain pour se coiffer et se maquiller. A 19h50, la jeune femme était fin prête et elle profita de son avance pour souffler quelques minutes.

A 20h pile, la sonnette retentit et Hermione alla ouvrir la porte et se retrouva face à face avec Patrick, vêtu d'un jean, d'une chemise blanche et d'une veste bleue marine.

_- Bonsoir Hermione, tu es très jolie!_ dit-il pour la saluer.

- _Tu n'es pas mal non plus_, fit Hermione en lui faisant un petit clin d'œil. _Donne moi deux minutes, j'enfile mes chaussures, j'attrape une veste et j'arrive!_ ajouta-t-elle en retournant dans son appartement pour prendre ses affaires.

Quelques secondes après, elle revint et ils partirent tout les deux en direction du restaurant que Patrick avait choisit sur le Chemin de Traverse. Le repas se passait merveilleusement bien, la nourriture était très bonne et Patrick et Hermione discutaient comme s'ils ne s'étaient jamais quittés.

- _Tu as vraiment fais ça?!_ s'exclama Hermione qui avait les larmes aux yeux à force de rire.

- _Qu'est ce que tu voulais que je fasse d'autre? La patiente m'harcelait! J'ai quand même du changer de numéro 5 fois!_ s'écria Patrick.

- _C'est dingue!_ rigola la jeune femme,_ je suis très heureuse de voir que mes patientes ne subissent pas d'effets secondaires pour leurs potions!_

Patrick rigola à son tour.

- _Ça fait plaisir de te retrouver Hermione, tu m'avais vraiment manqué,_ dit-il soudain plus calme.

- _C'est vrai que ça m'avait manqué de rire avec toi! Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu as eu besoin de partir travailler en Afrique du Sud, je pensais que tu te plaisais en Angleterre?_

_- Oui je me plaisais_, expliqua le médicomage, _mais j'ai eu un besoin soudain de partir d'ici et d'explorer de nouvelles choses, me couper du monde tu vois?_

Hermione hocha la tête.

_- Et je ne regrette pas du tout mon choix!_ continua Patrick. C_e que j'ai fait était la meilleure chose que je puisse faire pour pouvoir avancer..._

_- Mais avancer par rapport à quoi?_ s'enquit Hermione. _Est ce qu'il s'est passé quelque chose?_

Patrick garda le silence quelques secondes.

-_ Non,_ dit-il finalement,_ il ne s'est rien passé du tout..._

Une ombre passa sur son visage et Hermione sentit à ce moment là une certaine gêne s'installer entre eux. Mais elle n'aurait pas su dire d'où elle venait. Était ce à cause de leur conversation ou à cause d'autre chose?

_- Est-ce qu'il y a eu quelque chose entre toi et Malfoy ?_ demanda ensuite Patrick sérieusement.

Hermione fit les yeux ronds.

- _Non pas du tout ! Qu'est ce qui te fait croire ça_ ? La brunette essaya de garder une voix calme et posée.

- _Je ne sais pas… Il y a une sorte d'attraction entre vous… Et puis tu étais supposée le détester alors je suis plutôt étonné de voir que vous soyez amis,_ expliqua Patrick.

- _Je t'ai déjà dit que la définition d' « amis » était un peu forte pour qualifier notre relation,_ fit Hermione. _Nous nous tolérons, c'est tout._

_- D'accord…_ Patrick paraissait peu convaincu.

-_ Malfoy a changé,_ dit-elle, _et c'est plus simple ainsi. Sinon on ne pourrait pas travailler convenablement. Et de toute façon, même s'il a changé, Malfoy reste un petit con arrogant et insupportable, ce qui n'est pas très attirant !_

_- Ça me rassure_ ! s'exclama Patrick.

- _Pourquoi donc ?_

_- Parce que je n'aime pas avoir de la concurrence._

Hermione se mit à rougir. Heureusement pour elle, le serveur arriva avec l'addition et ils se turent rapidement. Habituellement, elle n'était pas du genre à mentir, mais ce qui s'était passé avec Drago était une erreur et Patrick n'avait pas à le savoir. L'aventure qu'ils avaient eu à Los Angeles était un dérapage dû à l'alcool et le baiser qu'ils avaient échanger à sa fête d'anniversaire était... une erreur de parcours.

Patrick paya la note puis ils se levèrent, prirent leurs affaires et sortirent. Il faisait frais dehors, Hermione s'emmitoufla dans sa veste. Voyant qu'elle frissonnait, Patrick lui passa un bras autour des épaules tandis qu'ils continuaient de marcher. Ils gardèrent le silence jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivèrent en bas de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

_- J'ai passé une excellente soirée_, fit la brunette en s'arrêtant et en regardant Patrick.

-_ Moi auss_i, répondit celui avec un large sourire.

Il se pencha alors vers elle et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme. Ils échangèrent un doux baiser pendant quelques secondes avant de se séparer, le sourire aux lèvres.

- _Quand est-ce qu'on se revoit?_ demanda Hermione en nouant ses bras autour du cou de Patrick.

- _Je suis encore à Londres ce week-end, après il faut que je retourne à Johannesburg quelques temps pour terminer mon contrat de médicomage là-bas._

_- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que tu devais y retourner_, fit Hermione, étonnée.

-_ Je pars pour terminer mon travail et ramener mes affaires ici, Hermione_, dit-il doucement._ C'est l'affaire d'un mois, t'en fait pas!_

_- Ouais..._

_- Mais en attendant, ce week-end, je serai tout à toi! Qu'est ce que tu en dis?_

_- Ça me parait super,_ dit Hermione avec un mince sourire.

- _Rentre te coucher_, fit Patrick en la serrant dans ses bras. _Je passe te chercher samedi matin, on passera le week-end ensemble!_

_- D'accord,_ acquiesça Hermione avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Ils se séparèrent quelques minutes plus tard et Hermione monta dans son appartement tandis que Patrick rentrait chez lui.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se prépara pour aller travailler l'esprit léger. Son rendez vous de la veille avec Patrick s'était passé à merveille et il lui tardait déjà d'être en week-end pour aller déjeuner avec lui. Cela faisait longtemps qu'Hermione n'était pas sortie avec un homme et, même si elle était un peu angoissée, le fait que se soit avec Patrick la rassurait, parce qu'elle le connaissait déjà.

Sa matinée de travail se déroula sans anicroche et vers midi trente, Hermione se dirigea vers la cafétéria de la clinique pour manger un bout. Alors qu'elle faisait tranquillement la queue, une voix l'interpela.

- _Alors ce rendez-vous?_ fit Drago dans son dos.

Hermione sursauta légèrement et faillit faire tomber son plateau.

-_ Bonjour à toi aussi_, dit-elle en ignorant la question du blond et en se servant un peu de salade.

- _Vu ton humeur, je pense que ça ne s'est pas si bien passé que ça !_ fit le sorcier avec un sourire satisfait.

- _Eh bien non Malfoy, au contraire, tout s'est très bien passé !_ répliqua Hermione en se tournant vers son collègue dont le sourire s'effaça légèrement.

Elle prit alors son plateau et se dirigea vers la caisse afin de payer son repas. Elle alla ensuite s'asseoir à une table dans le fond de la salle. Malheureusement pour elle, Drago la suivit et s'installa à ses côtés.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu fais ?_ demanda-t-elle étonnée.

-_ Je mange voyons !_ s'exclama Drago comme si c'était une évidence.

- _Mais pourquoi à côté de moi ? Il y a plein de place ailleurs !_

- _Merlin, si j'avais su que mon comportement du week-end dernier allait te mettre dans cet état, je n'aurais rien fait _! fit le blond avec une pointe de colère dans la voix._ Écoute Hermione, je suis désolé si je t'ai mis mal à l'aise à ta soirée d'anniversaire ok ?! Maintenant, si tu veux bien être mature pour une fois, on pourrait discuter calmement comme des amis ! Depuis lundi j'essaie d'être sympa avec toi et tu m'envoies chier à chaque fois ! Je pensais qu'on avait créé une certaine amitié à Los Angeles non ? Tu ne peux pas mettre nos écarts de côté ?_

Elle soupira et leva les yeux au ciel, désespérée, mais ne répondit rien.

- _Bien,_ fit le garçon qui n'attendait pas de réponse._ Comme on est amis, tu vas pouvoir me raconter comment était ton rendez-vous avec Patoche !_

_- Il s'appelle Patrick, Malfoy !_ s'exclama la jeune femme avec colère._ En quoi ça t'intéresse de toute façon ?_

_- C'est pas que ça m'intéresse, mais il nous faut bien un sujet de conversation, non ?_

Hermione soupira à nouveau ce qui fit doucement rire Drago.

- _Ça s'est très bien passé,_ dit-elle simplement après quelques secondes de silence. _On doit se revoir demain pour passer le week-end ensemble avant qu'il ne reparte pour Johannesburg._

_- Bonne nouvelle !_ fit le blond d'un ton enjoué.

Hermione remarqua que le ton employé par le garçon était presque trop enjoué, comme s'il se forçait.

- _Et toi alors, avec Irina ?_ demanda-t-elle pour détourner la conversation.

-_ Ça va, ça vient…_ dit-il évasivement. _Ce n'est pas une relation sérieuse, même si elle le voudrait._

_- Pourquoi toi tu ne veux pas ?_

_- Juste parce que je ne veux pas finir ma vie avec elle,_ fit le blond d'une voix sombre.

La médicomage se dit qu'il valait mieux changer de sujet.

- _Comment avance tes recherches pour l'antidote contre les morsures de loup-garou ?_ Elle savait que ça faisait plusieurs mois qu'il travaillait dessus, sans succès.

-_ Ça avance doucement,_ répondit le sorcier, plus détendu._ On obtient quelques résultats, mais rien de vraiment probant pour le moment_, expliqua-t-il.

Hermione fut soulagée de voir que Drago avait lâché l'affaire à propos de son rendez-vous avec Patrick. Leur discussion continua comme s'ils se connaissaient depuis longtemps. Drago avoua à Hermione qu'il commençait à désespérer à trouver un remède mais Hermione le rassura en lui rappelant qu'il avait fait quelques avancées et que ça voulait dire que rien n'était perdu, qu'il lui fallait simplement plus de patience.

Hermione fut contente de voir qu'ils avaient retrouvé une certaine complicité. Ils avaient réussi à être amis à Los Angeles et depuis leur aventure, elle n'arrivait plus à le voir de la même façon. Mais ce jour-là, Hermione se rendit compte que c'était à elle de baisser les barrières entre eux afin qu'ils puissent travailler ensemble et être amis.

_A suivre_...

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?**


	9. Chapitre 9

**Me revoilà! Encore une fois, je suis désolée pour l'attente, mais c'est la fin de l'année et je suis submergée par les concours et les révisions. Mais plus que 3 semaines et après je serai LIBRE!  
J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes Pâques mais que vous ne vous êtes pas trop gavé ;)  
Merci encore pour vos reviews, voilà le nouveau chapitre, qui j'espère vous plaira autant que les précédents :)  
Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**HeadGirlHotChick**: Il fallait bien mettre un peu de piment à cette histoire quand même ;). Merci de la review, ça me fait très plaisir :)

**Scpotter:** Voilà le nouveau chapitre, en espérant qu'il te plaise :)

**Mama:** Voilà la suite, on va voir dans la suite de l'histoire si Drago sera jaloux ou non ;)

**Auror13:** Pourquoi plus ce chapitre que les autres (que je sache, comme ça je continuerai xD)? Merci de ta review :)

**Harry:** Oui, il faut bien que l'histoire dure un peu, je ne pouvais pas les faire tomber dans les bras de l'autre tout de suite :). Voilà les réponses à tes questions :)

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 9**

Le week-end d'Hermione avec Patrick se déroula à merveille. Ensemble, ils se promenèrent main dans la main dans Hyde Park, allèrent au cinéma, mangèrent au restaurant et allèrent au musée. Mais ils passèrent la majeure partie de leur temps dans la chambre de la jeune femme à se faire des câlins et à rattraper le temps perdu.

Lorsque Patrick du partir pour Johannesburg le dimanche soir, Hermione était un peu triste à l'idée de se retrouver seule si soudainement, mais elle se dit qu'ainsi, elle pourrait plus se concentrer sur son travail à Sainte Mangouste.

C'est donc sur un petit nuage qu'Hermione alla travailler la semaine suivante. Même les piques de Drago à propos de Patrick ne l'atteignaient pas. Elle rigolait la plupart du temps et le rembarrait gentiment. Depuis qu'ils avaient décidés de passer au dessus de leurs écarts la semaine précédente, ils prenaient leurs déjeuners ensemble à la cafétéria et discutaient surtout des patients de Hermione.

- Les_ femmes enceintes sont tellement des plaies !_ s'exclama Drago ce mercredi midi là, en piquant rageusement dans son plat de pâtes.

- _Parce que tu en connais beaucoup des femmes enceintes ?_ répondit Hermione, étonnée.

-_ Je pense que Ginny vaut toutes les femmes enceintes du monde_! expliqua le jeune homme franchement._ Potter m'avait raconté à quel point elle avait été chiante pendant qu'elle attendait James et je ne le croyais pas. Mais maintenant qu'elle est à nouveau enceinte, je me rends compte qu'il avait absolument raison !_

Hermione rigola. C'est vrai que Ginny avait un caractère naturellement fort et lorsqu'elle était enceinte, elle se laissait souvent submerger par les hormones et régentait tout le monde, surtout Harry qui en voyait de toutes les couleurs.

- _Estime toi heureux de ne pas être à la place d'Harry alors,_ fit Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- _Non mais sérieusement, les femmes enceintes ont vraiment des délires bizarres ! La dernière fois, j'ai vu Ginny pleurer parce que sa lessive sentait bon !_ s'exclama le blond avec des yeux ronds.

- _Mais ce sont les hormones !_

_- Rien à faire, il faut que je fasse quelque chose contre ces comportements,_ dit fermement Drago. _Quand j'en aurai terminé avec ce que je fais aujourd'hui, je travaillerai là-dessus ! Pas moyen que la future mère de mes enfants s'en prenne à moi sous prétexte que ses hormones la travaillent !_

Hermione rigola à nouveau face à la détermination du garçon.

- _Tu n'as qu'à te trouver une femme douce et docile qui te répondra au doigt et à l'œil ! Tient Astoria Greengrass, il parait qu'elle est célibataire et je me souviens qu'à Poudlard, elle était particulièrement entichée de toi !_

- _Erg ! Granger je sais que tu me déteste mais quand même !_ fit Drago l'air si horrifié qu'Hermione faillit recracher ce qu'elle était en train de boire à cause d'un fou rire. _Et arrête de rigoler, c'est pas drôle !_ ajouta-t-il, vexé. _On voit que tu ne connais vraiment pas Greengrass !_

_**- **Qu'est ce qu'il y a savoir ?_ demanda Hermione quand elle se fut calmée.

Drago regarda autour d'eux puis se pencha par dessus la table pour se rapproche de la jeune femme.

- _C'est une anorexique nymphomane qui est très penchée pour le sadomasochisme !_ chuchota Drago.

- _QUOI ?!_ s'écria Hermione si fort que quelques médecins présents dans la cafétéria s'étaient tournés vers eux, le regard désapprobateur.

- _Granger, un peu de tenue !_

_- Pardon_, fit-elle plus doucement, _mais c'est tellement étonnant ! Et puis je croyais que tu adorais le sexe ?!_

_- Bien sur que j'adore ça !_ dit Drago avec un sourire ravageur, _mais le délire latex, fouet et pince, c'est pas franchement mon truc…_

_- Ben ça alors ! Je n'aurai jamais pensé ça d'Astoria... Elle faisait tellement coincée à Poudlard !_

_- Les plus coincées sont celles qui en ont le plus dans le pantalon_, expliqua Drago comme si c'était un fait. _Enfin…_

_- Quoi ?_ demanda Hermione.

- _Non rien, je viens de me rappeler d'un truc qui appuie ma pensée._

La brunette se mit à rougir fortement.

- _Cesse tout de suite de penser à ça !_ s'exclama Hermione quand elle comprit ce à quoi faisait référence Drago.

- _C'est vrai ! T'étais pas vraiment farouche !_

_- Je croyais que tu n'avais pas tant de souvenir que ça ?_

_- Il ne me reste que le plus important_, répondit le garçon avec le regard coquin.

-_ Malfoy la ferme ! Et cesse de me regarder comme ça, c'est gênant_ !

Le garçon se mit à rire de la gêne de la jeune femme, qui face au naturel de Drago, ne tarda pas à le rejoindre. Ils rigolaient tellement fort, qu'ils durent sortir de la cafétéria et partirent chacun de leur côté pour se calmer.

Le reste de la semaine passa tranquillement pour Hermione. Lorsque samedi vint, elle alla rejoindre Ginny, Harry chez eux pour y déjeuner avec Ron et Pansy. Quand elle arriva, James était en train de jouer sur le tapis du salon avec son père tandis que Ginny s'affairait en cuisine.

-_ Comment va mon filleul préféré ?_ demanda-t-elle en prenant le garçon dans ses bras.

- _Ton unique filleul va très bien_, répondit Harry tout en tentant de coiffer les cheveux du petit garçon avec sa main. Voyant que ça n'avait aucun effet, il abandonna. _Et toi alors ? On s'est pas vu depuis ton anniversaire !_

_- Je vais bien,_ répondit Hermione en serrant James dans ses bras avant de le reposer. _Je suis désolée de ne pas avoir pu venir la semaine dernière, mais j'étais…_

_- Trop occupée à faire des cochonneries avec Patrick, on sait !_ termina Ginny en sortant de la cuisine pour saluer sa meilleure amie.

-_ On ne faisait pas des cochonneries !_ s'exclama Hermione en rougissant.

- _Le troisième œil de Ginny ne se trompe jamais_, fit Harry en regardant sa femme.

- _Bien, je vois que vous êtes ligué contre moi !_ fit Hermione avec une moue.

-_ Mais non, on te taquine !_ répondit Ginny en rigolant. _Viens t'asseoir, tu dois avoir plein de choses à me raconter !_

La porte d'entrée s'ouvrit à ce moment là, laissant passer un Ron avec un immense sourire et une Pansy quelque peu renfrognée.

- _Ronald, qu'est ce que tu as encore fait à Pansy ?_ s'enquit Ginny avec lassitude.

- _Mais rien du tout !_ nia le roux. _Une bière Harry ?_

Avant que l'intéressé ne puisse répondre, Ron entra dans la cuisine et en revint quelques secondes plus tard avec deux bouteilles à la main.

- _Monsieur a décidé que c'était plus important de rester à la maison pour regarder un match de Quidditch plutôt que d'accompagner sa chère et tendre à un rendez-vous professionnel !_ répondit Pansy avec lassitude.

Ils s'installèrent tous dans le salon.

_-_ _Mais pourquoi est ce que tu veux que je vienne à ton rendez-vous professionnel ? Est-ce que MOI je t'invite à mes rendez vous professionnels ?!_ s'exclama Ron.

-_ Je pense que ce que veux dire Pansy,_ dit Hermione, _c'est qu'elle aimerait avoir un soutient moral pour l'accompagner!_

_- Mais pour quoi faire ? Elle travaille bien sans moi !_ répondit le roux.

- _Laisse tomber Hermione,_ fit Pansy, _ce mec est un idiot qui ne comprend rien à rien. Pas besoin de polémiquer plus là-dessus_.

Une petite sonnette retentit dans la cuisine, signalant que le repas était prêt. Ils se levèrent les uns après les autres et allèrent se mettre à table. Pansy fit en sorte de s'asseoir le plus loin possible de Ron. Ginny, qui était dans la cuisine, revint quelques minutes plus tard avec un plat de poulet rôtis et un autre plat de pommes de terre sautées qui lévitaient devant elle.

-_ Le déjeuner est servit!_ dit-elle après s'être assise au bout de la table.

Ron se jeta alors sur les couverts et entreprit de servir copieusement son assiette. Lorsqu'il trouva que celle-ci était suffisamment remplie, il reposa les couverts et commença à manger.

- _Bravo Ronald, tu fais preuve d'un tel savoir vivre_, fit Ginny sarcastiquement.

- _Mais j'ai faim!_ se défendit-il.

- _Bon sang Ron, t'es pas tout seul ok?!_ s'écria Pansy. _Le monde ne tourne pas autour de ta petite personne, tout le monde n'est pas à ton service! TU peux aussi faire des efforts et aider les gens qui t'entourent! Je n'en peux plus de te voir comme ça, à ne faire que le strict minimum! Eh ho, je suis là! Je suis ta petite amie, on vit ensemble! Ce n'est pas à moi de tout faire toute seule! Je ne suis pas ta boniche d'accord? Ça fait des années que je m'occupe de toi comme si tu étais un bébé, aujourd'hui je ne veux pas avoir 2 bébés à la maison, alors tu as intérêt à te bouger pour murir un peu et m'aider parce que la situation va changer!_

Pansy s'arrêta à bout de souffle et se rendit compte que tout le monde la regardait avec des yeux. Ron, quand à lui, était figé la bouche ouverte, la fourchette stoppée à quelques centimètres de ses lèvres.

- _Si vous vous posez la question, reprit Pansy plus calmement, oui je suis enceinte._

Le bruit de la fourchette de Ron qui tombait sur le sol fit sursauter tout le monde.

- _Merlin Pansy c'est une super nouvelle!_ s'exclama Hermione avec un large sourire.

- _Je vais être encore tata!_ fit Ginny en prenant dans ses bras son amie.

-_ Je vais avoir un cousin?_ demanda James, assis près de son père.

- _Alors ça, c'est une nouvelle!_ dit simplement Harry. _Toutes mes félicitations vieux,_ ajouta-t-il à l'intention de Ron.

Sous le choc, celui-ci ne répondit pas.

-_ Tu as entendu ce qu'elle a dit?_ demanda Hermione en passant une main devant les yeux du garçon pour le faire réagir. Celui-ci cligna des paupières et prit une grande respiration.

- _J... Je vais... être papa?_ balbutia-t-il.

- _Eh oui Ronald, tu ne seras plus l'enfant de la maison!_ répondit sa petite amie dans un sarcasme.

Ginny et Harry rigolèrent.

-_ Tu es au courant depuis combien de temps?_ fit-il d'une petite voix.

_- 2 ou 3 jours, je ne sais plus,_ répondit Pansy évasivement.

- _Mais pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit plus tôt?!_ s'exclama Ron.

- _Ron, ne commence pas,_ fit sa sœur. _C'est une super nouvelle Pansy, nos enfants n'auront vraiment pas beaucoup d'écart, c'est génial!_

_- Il va falloir que tu viennes me voir la semaine prochaine_, dit Hermione,_ je vais te faire un check-up, on pourra voir où tu en es dans ta grossesse!_

_- Oui Hermione, mais en attendant, cessons de parler de ça! Parlons plutôt de ton histoire avec Patoche!_

La sorcière soupira.

- _Tu as parlé avec Drago, je suppose?_

_- Oui, mais le connaissant il m'a raconté n'importe quoi! Je veux ta version de l'histoire._

Hermione commença alors à raconter toute son histoire avec Patrick, comment elle l'avait rentrée, comment ils s'étaient perdus de vue et comment ils s'étaient retrouvés après des années de séparation. Elle leur raconta aussi rapidement les rendez-vous qu'ils avaient eu.

- _Et maintenant il est en Afrique du Sud pour son travail. Il devrait rentrer dans quelques semaines!_ termina-t-elle.

- _Eh beh quelle histoire!_ s'exclama Ginny._ Je suis très contente que tu ai ENFIN trouvé quelqu'un!_ ajouta-t-elle avec un clin d'œil.

- _Tu m'étonnes, elle avait grand besoin de prendre du bon temps!_ fit Ron avec un air entendu.

Hermione se mit à rougir violemment face au sous-entendu explicite du rouquin.

- _Ron, n'oublie pas que James est dans la pièce!_ dit Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- _Bref!_ fit la brunette pour couper court à la discussion. _De toute manière, il ne sera pas de retour avant un bon bout de temps et je ne sais même pas si ça va durer! Pouvons-nous passer à autre chose maintenant?_

Ses amis n'argumentèrent pas et la discussion dériva sur la grossesse de Pansy. Le reste du déjeuner se déroula sans soucis et après le dessert, les garçons se levèrent.

-_ On va aller se faire un petit golf Gin'_, fit Harry en serrant sa femme dans ses bras_. On est dans le jardin si vous avez besoin de nous!_

_- On sait s'occuper de nous_, répliqua Pansy, faussement vexée.

-_ A plus tard!_ firent Ginny et Hermione d'une même voix.

Les filles allèrent s'installer dans le salon avec James tandis que les garçons sortaient dans le jardin.

- _Bon maintenant que les mecs ne sont plus là, tu vas pouvoir nous dire ce que tu entendais pas "je ne sais même pas si ça va durer"?_ s'enquit Ginny, curieuse. Je _pensais que vous vous entendiez bien!_

Hermione soupira légèrement.

-_ On s'entend bien, super bien même, mais depuis qu'il est partit, je n'ai aucune nouvelle. Depuis dimanche, silence radio..._

_- Mais ça ne veut rien dire!_ fit doucement Pansy.

-_ Ça veut rien dire, comme ça veut tout dire!_ répondit Hermione. _S'il voulait prendre juste du bon temps, il aurait put me le dire!_

_- Mione, t'angoisse vraiment trop! Il est peut être débordé au travail! Tu nous as dit qu'il devait terminer ce qu'il faisait là-bas avant de revenir, il doit être surchargé de boulot,_ fit Ginny simplement.

- _Et toi alors, tu lui as donné des nouvelles?_ demanda Pansy.

- _Oui, mais pas de réponses... Vous avez sans doute raison, je m'inquiète trop..._ dit-elle.

- _Mais oui! Ce Patrick m'a l'air d'être un très gentil garçon en tout cas_!

_- Et comment ça se passe avec Drago?_ s'enquit Pansy.

_- Comment ça?_ s'étonna Hermione qui ne comprenait pas le sens de la question.

_- Écoute Mione, tu promets de pas t'énerver hein?!_ fit Ginny, un peu anxieuse.

- _Gin' m'a raconté que Drago et toi aviez c... eu une relation quand vous étiez à Los Angeles,_ expliqua Pansy en se rattrapant juste à temps quand James passa devant elle avec ses figurines.

_- T'as pas osé quand même?!_ s'exclama Hermione en jetant un regard noir à Ginny.

_- Oh tu sais très bien que les Serpentards sont des personnes fourbes qui usent tout leurs moyens pour te faire cracher le morceau!_ se défendit la rouquine d'une petite voix.

- _Et puis de toute façon j'avais déjà des suspicions à ton anniversaire_! ajouta la future mère.

_- Ginny, tu me tues!_

_- Pardon Mione, mais je t'assure, Pansy a de très bons moyens de persuasion!_

_- Bref, je t'ai demandé comment ça se passait avec Drago!_ s'impatienta la blonde.

-_ Bien,_ répondit Hermione,_ on a décidé de mettre ça de côté et d'essayer d'être amis! Et pour être franche, ça fonctionne plutôt bien_! avoua-t-elle.

- _Tu m'étonnes que ça fonctionne bien!_ s'exclama Ginny sarcastiquement.

-_ Qu'est ce que tu sous-entends?_ demanda Hermione, suspicieuse.

-_ Je ne sous-entends rien Hermione, je parle juste de faits!_ répondit la rouquine. _Il y a un truc entre toi et Malfoy, et tu refuses de le voir!_

_- Je suis d'accord avec Ginny,_ fit Pansy.

- _Vous racontez n'importe quoi les filles!_ dit la brunette en secouant la tête. _En plus, je suis avec Patrick aujourd'hui! Maintenant assez parlé de moi! Il faut qu'on trouve un nom au futur Weasley-Parkinson!  
_

_- Oh ouiiiiii! _se réjouit Ginny en tapant dans ses mains.

Pansy soupira, sachant très bien qu'elle n'y couperait pas.

* * *

Quelques semaines plus tard, un matin de fin octobre, Hermione arriva à son travail avec le sourire aux lèvres. Le froid commençait à s'installer an Angleterre et la jeune femme était emmitouflée dans son manteau et son écharpe. Quand elle entra dans son bureau, son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit un grand bouquet de fleurs qui était posé sur la commode à gauche de la porte. Elle s'approcha et prit le petit papier qui l'accompagnait.

_Pour me faire pardonner de t'avoir laissée sans nouvelles aussi longtemps… P_

La brunette rigola doucement.

_- Heureux de voir que le bouquet te plait,_ fit une voix grave dans le dos de la jeune femme qui sursauta et se retourna vivement.

_- Patrick ?!_ s'exclama-t-elle, étonnée. _Mais tu m'avais dit que tu ne rentrais que la semaine prochaine !_

_- J'ai voulu te faire une surprise,_ répondit le sorcier avant de prendre Hermione dans ses bras. _Tu m'as tellement manqué !_

_- N'espère tout de même pas que je vais oublier ce que tu m'as fait avec un simple bouquet de fleurs,_ ronchonna la brunette contre son épaule.

-_ Pardon Hermione, mais j'étais vraiment, vraiment débordé…_ s'excusa Patrick, penaud. _Il fallait absolument que je mette tout en ordre avant de partir pour venir travailler ici. Tu comprends ?_

Hermione secoua la tête.

_- Oui je comprends, mais que ça ne se reproduise pas !_

_- Oui chef !_

Il embrassa alors Hermione qui accrocha ses bras autour de son cou pour approfondir le baiser. Après quelques secondes, ils se séparèrent.

_- Il va falloir que j'aille travailler,_ souffla doucement Patrick qui serrait toujours la sorcière contre lui.

_- Moi aussi, j'ai énormément de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Je suis désolée, j'aurai aimé déjeuner avec toi, mais je n'ai pas le temps…_

_- Aucun soucis, Herm',_ dit-il. _Je te retrouve chez toi ce soir ?_

_- Pourquoi n'irait-on pas chez toi plutôt ? L'appartement est en désordre, je ne savais pas que tu serais là…_ fit Hermione avec une grimace.

_- Désolé, mais mes affaires sont encore dans leurs cartons, je préfère qu'on se voit chez toi, d'accord ?_

_- Ok,_ acquiesça la brune en haussant les épaules.

Patrick se baissa pour lui faire un dernier baiser pour s'éloigna vers la porte.

_- A plus tard !_ fit-il en lui lançant un clin d'œil.

Une infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard devant le bureau de Hermione.

_- Docteur Granger, votre première patiente est arrivée, je peux lui dire de venir ? d_emanda-t-elle.

_- Euh… Oui, bien sur !_ bredouilla la médicomage en se rendant compte qu'elle avait encore son manteau sur le dos.

Hermione se déshabilla rapidement et enfila sa blouse avant de s'asseoir derrière son bureau. Sa patiente arriva quelques instants après.

_- Hermione, est-ce que Patrick est le canon que je viens de voir passer dans la salle d'attente ?!_ s'exclama Pansy en entrant dans le bureau de son amie.

_- Affirmatif ! Assied-toi Pansy._

_- Je vois que tu ne t'embête pas ! Mais d'ailleurs, je pensais qu'il ne rentrait que la semaine prochaine ?! _dit-elle en s'asseyant_.  
_

_- Il a voulu me faire une surprise,_ répondit Hermione._ Ron n'est pas là ?_ ajouta-t-elle intriguée.

_- Non… Et c'est pourtant lui qui a voulu que je prenne ENCORE rendez-vous…_ geignit Pansy. _Je suis désolée d'abuser autant de ton temps, mais Ron est tellement trouillard à propos du bébé, qu'il invente un problème toutes les 5 minutes ! Je n'en peux plus, il est tellement fatiguant !_

Depuis qu'elle avait annoncé sa grossesse à Ron, Pansy ne cessait de faire des allez-retours entre sa boutique et le bureau de Hermione. En effet, Ron avait tellement peur qu'il lui arrive quelque chose qu'il lui prenait rendez-vous sans cesse et à n'importe quel prétexte. C'était au moins la 6ème fois qu'elle voyait Hermione en 3 semaines.

_- C'est parce qu'il s'inquiète pour toi et pour le bébé, c'est normal !_ expliqua Hermione. _Tu veux que je passe le voir dans la semaine pour lui dire de se détendre ?_

_- Avec plaisir !_ s'exclama la sorcière avec soulagement._ Il ne veut pas m'écouter sous prétexte, je cite « que je suis une ancienne Serpentard et que de ce fait on ne peut pas me faire confiance » ! Sans oublier que je ne suis que vendeuse et que je n'ai aucune connaissance en matière de bébés._

_- C'est rude…_ fit Hermione._ Mais venant de Ron, ça ne m'étonne pas._

_- Il ne prend pas de pincettes, c'est sur… Tu pourrais passer demain soir après le travail ? Parce que je sens que je vais bientôt craquer…_

_- D'accord, je vais passer demain soir_, accepta la médicomage avec un sourire._ Bon pour que tu ne sois pas venue pour rien, je vais te prescrire des vitamines, ça ne te feras pas de mal._

_- Merci Hermione, tu es vraiment un ange!_

_- Essaies d'y penser quand tu accoucheras,_ plaisanta la médicomage.

Après avoir récupéré son ordonnance, Pansy repartit travailler au magasin et Hermione se remit à travailler. Vers 14h, elle n'avait toujours pas mangé. Les patientes se suivaient dans son bureau et elle avait eu beaucoup de peine à prendre quelques minutes pour aller aux toilettes. Alors qu'elle pouvait enfin souffler pendant une petite demi-heure, elle se dirigea vers la cafeteria pour prendre un sandwich. A cette heure de la journée, la salle était plutôt calme et Hermione n'eut pas besoin de faire la queue pour se servir. Tandis qu'elle se dirigea vers le fond de la salle, elle aperçu la chevelure blonde de Drago et bifurqua pour le rejoindre à sa table.

-_ Le grand Drago Malfoy est tout seul pour manger?_ demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant en face de lui.

-_ J'ai cru que tu m'avais abandonné_, dit-il avec un sourire au coin des lèvres.

_- Je travaillais!_ répondit Hermione avant de croquer dans son sandwich.

-_ Ton prince charmant est revenu d'Afrique du Sud d'après ce que j'ai vu,_ fit le blond d'une voix faussement enjouée.

-_ Oui, il m'a fait la surprise!_

_- Pourquoi t'es pas avec lui?_ s'enquit-il étonné.

- _Parce que je travaillais et que lui aussi a du travail,_ expliqua Hermione. _On se verra ce soir._

_- Ok, ok... _fit Drago_. Écoute, il faut que je retourne travailler, à plus tard! _

Il se leva et commença à ramasser ses affaires.

_- Malfoy, tout va bien?_ demanda la jeune femme, étonnée.

_- Oui,_ répondit-il,_ j'ai plein de boulot, excuse moi..._

Et il partit rapidement sans se retourner et laissa Hermione seule. Interloquée par le comportement du blond, Hermione attrapa ses affaires et retourna dans son bureau avec son sandwich.

La fin de journée arriva très vite aux yeux de Hermione qui était très contente de rentrer chez elle. Quand elle eut retiré son manteau, elle jeta un sort pour ranger un peu son appartement avant l'arrivée de Patrick et alla dans la cuisine pour préparer un petit repas. Vers 20h, la sonnette retentit et la sorcière alla ouvrir avec un grand sourire. Mais celui-ci se figea quand elle vit l'expression qu'avait Patrick face à elle.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!_ s'alarma-t-elle.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il se passe?!_ répéta le sorcier, furieux.

Il poussa Hermione et entra dans l'appartement.

- _Il t'arrive quoi là Patrick?!_ fit Hermione en le suivant, en colère._ Tu t'es cru où pour entrer comme ça?!_

_- N'essaie pas de changer de sujet, s'il te plait!_

_- Mais je ne change pas de sujet, je veux comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive Merlin!_

Hermione ne comprenait pas ce qu'avait Patrick et avait les joues rouge de colère.

-_ Tu t'es bien foutu de ma gueule!_ dit celui-ci en sifflant et en s'approchant peu à peu d'Hermione qui reculait de peur._ Tu crois que j'allais pas apprendre ce que tu traficotais?_

_- Mais de QUOI tu parles?!_

_- De toi et de cette vermine de Malfoy!_ rugit Patrick.

Hermione se figea. Se pouvait-il que Patrick sache à propos de Los Angeles?

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles,_ dit-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

-_ Madame me dit qu'elle n'est pas libre pour déjeuner avec moi mais elle retrouve Malfoy pour manger! Et qu'est ce que j'apprends? Que tu as traîné avec lui pendant que je n'étais pas là?_

L'ancienne Griffondor le regarda avec des yeux ronds, silencieuse.

- _Tout se sait dans un hôpital Hermione, TOUT!_ s'exclama Patrick. _Les infirmières-médicomages parlent entre-elles, tu sais? Elles racontent que vous vous entendez très, très bien! Que vous êtes très proches même! Tu peux m'expliquer?!_

Hermione voyait une veine battre sur le front de Patrick et savait qu'il était très en colère. Mais elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi.

- _Qu'est ce que ça peut faire que je passe du temps avec Malfoy?_ demanda-t-elle sur la défensive. _Tu croyais que j'allais me cloitrer dans ton bureau pendant que t'étais pas là?_

_- Tu ne peux pas voir ce gars!_

_- Pardon?_

_- Je ne veux plus que tu le vois,_ fit Patrick d'une voix ferme.

- _Et tu es qui pour m'ordonner ça_?

- _Je t'ordonne ce que je veux! Je ne veux pas que tu vois ce Malfoy, tu es ma petite amie, un point c'est tout!_

Hermione était choquée.

- _Alors, dis quelque chose!_ fit Patrick face au silence de la jeune femme.

Sans un mot, elle se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et l'ouvrit.

-_ Dehors,_ dit-elle simplement.

- _Pardon?_

_- Sors de chez moi._

_- Tu crois que je vais laisser passer ça?!_ fit Patrick.

-_ Je crois que tu vas sortir de chez moi immédiatement,_ dit Hermione d'une voix la plus calme possible. _On discutera quand tu te seras calmé_.

Elle lui montra la porte d'un geste de la main et le regarda fixement dans les yeux. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi du regard pendant quelques minutes.

-_ Très bien Hermione_, soupira le sorcier. _Mais je ne vais pas laisser tomber!_

Il sortit de l'appartement en trombe et Hermione claqua la porte derrière lui.

- _Non mais je rêve!_ s'exclama-t-elle en allant dans la cuisine.

A cause de lui, son repas était fichu alors Hermione prit son téléphone et se commanda une pizza. Elle passa le reste de sa soirée dans son canapé, devant la télé à fulminer contre Patrick. Qu'est ce qu'il lui avait prit à réagir comme ça? Hermione frissonna en repensant au comportement du sorcier, presque agressif. Elle n'avait jamais vu Patrick dans cet état et ça l'avait presque effrayée. Comment réagirait-il s'il apprenait ce qui c'était passé à Los Angeles? Cela faisait très peu de temps qu'ils étaient ensemble et leur relation tournait déjà mal... C'est sur cette note qu'Hermione alla se coucher ce soir-là.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé? :)**


	10. Chapitre 10

**Petits chanceux, j'ai finit d'écrire ce chapitre avant les vacances :). Bon, j'ai un peu zappé mes révisions, mais j'avais vraiment trop la flemme... Bon courage à ceux qui, comme moi, sont en pleine période de partiels ou de concours!  
J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)  
Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Aurore13: **Ca me rassure de voir que tu trouves mon histoire plus mature, c'est une remarque très constructive qui me motive encore plus merci :). Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi pour dire que si un garçon n'a pas confiance en sa copine, il n'a que se barrer. Mais la vie n'est pas aussi simple malheureusement ;)

**Labelge: **Voilà la suite, un peu plus tôt que prévu, j'espère que ça te fera plaisir :). Je suis désolée, mais Patrick va jouer un rôle assez important dans l'histoire, donc il va falloir que tu t'habitues à le voir xD

**Fishmcfly: **Oui Drago est jaloux, mais Hermione ne s'en rend pas vraiment compte... :)

**Scpotter: **Beaucoup trop colérique le Patrick, c'est vrai! Mais est-ce que ça va vraiment donner l'avantage à Drago?

**Baka BabaCOol: **Oui, c'est un garçon très sanguin, qui n'a pas finit de faire parler de lui, malheureusement... Je ne sais pas pourquoi tu dis que Hermione risque de tomber enceinte incessamment sous peu, je n'ai pourtant pas laissé d'indice à ce propos xD. Une grossesse pour Hermione n'est pas dans mes plans, du moins pas dans l'immédiat! :)

**BrunasseLucile: **Oui tout est très louche, mais tu vas découvrir la vérité dans la suite de l'histoire :)

** 17Harry:** Patrick est un garçon très possessif oui, qui ressemble beaucoup à Ron quand il était à Poudlard! Et qui dit garçon très possessif, dit réaction disproportionnée! Il y a plusieurs raisons qui font qu'il n'aime pas Drago. Je te laisse voir comment les choses vont se dérouler par la suite pour lui et Hermione ;)

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Hermione se réveilla le lendemain matin, elle était encore très énervée de sa dispute de la veille. A cause de sa nuit agitée, elle était de mauvaise humeur et alla travailler à reculons. Ne voulant pas voir Patrick, elle s'acheta une salade sur le chemin de l'hôpital et se dirigea rapidement à son bureau. Pour ne pas avoir à penser à la veille au soir, Hermione se plongea dans son travail et sa matinée passa rapidement et sans encombre. Elle profita de sa pause déjeuner pour téléphoner à ses parents depuis son bureau.

- _Bonjour maman, comment vas-tu?_ fit-elle quand sa mère décrocha le téléphone.

- _Bonjour Hermione, ton père est avec moi. On va bien et toi? Ça faisait quelques jours qu'on n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de toi!_

_- J'ai eu beaucoup de travail, excusez moi..._ répondit la jeune femme en soupirant.

-_ Tu es sure que tout va bien?_ fit une voix éloignée du téléphone.

-_ Oui papa, tout va bien. Je suis juste fatiguée..._

_- Il faut te coucher plus tôt voyons!_ s'exclama madame Granger.

-_ Maman, j'ai 30 ans, je sais bien qu'il faut que je me couche tôt! J'ai juste eu un contretemps hier soir, c'est tout._

_- Tout se passe bien avec Patrick?_

Hermione soupira.

_- Pas vraiment... On s'est disputé hier soir._.. répondit Hermione.

-_ Raconte nous ma puce!_

Hermione narra rapidement la dispute qu'elle avait eu la veille avec Patrick, omettant le côté agressif du garçon pour ne pas inquiéter ses parents.

_- Laisse le tomber!_ s'écria monsieur Granger dans le combiné.

Hermione rigola face à la réaction de son père.

- _C'était quand même mon meilleur ami quand j'étais à l'école de médecine et je suis contente de le revoir à nouveau. Mais je ne m'attendais pas à cette réaction,_ dit-elle d'une voix triste.

- _Quitte le!_ répéta son père.

-_ Chéri s'il te plait, laisse moi parler_! fit madame Granger à son mari._ Écoute ma puce, je ne pense pas que le quitter comme ça est une bonne idée. Vous devriez discuter tout les deux pour mettre les choses au point..._

_- Tu crois?_

_- Je sais que c'est Patrick qui est en tort, mais tu devrais discuter avec lui et lui expliquer ta vision du couple que tu veux. Peut être qu'il comprendra!_

_- Mais s'il ne comprends pas?_ demanda Hermione.

_- TU LE QUITTES!_ cria le père de la sorcière.

_- J'ai compris papa, pas la peine de hurler_, rigola la jeune femme._ Merci de vos conseils,_ ajouta-t-elle. _Il faut que je vous laisse, je dois passer voir mes patients cet après-midi._

_- N'hésite pas à nous rappeler si tu as besoin,_ dit sa mère._ On t'embrasse Hermione!_

Après ce coup de téléphone, Hermione termina rapidement sa salade et se remit au travail. Mais quelques minutes après qu'elle ait fait entrer une patiente dans son bureau, un hibou vint gratter à sa fenêtre, un message accrocher à sa patte.

- _Excusez moi_, fit la sorcière à sa patiente, allongée sur la table d'auscultation.

Hermione alla chercher rapidement le message, donna quelques graine au hibou et lut la missive.

_Invitation à diner à la maison, ce soir à 20h30 !_

_Bonne journée Hermione_

_Pansy_

La brunette écrivit rapidement qu'elle serait là et rattacha le message à la patte de l'oiseau avant de le laisser repartir d'où il venait.

-_ Je suis vraiment désolée pour cette interruption Madame Kenni,_ s'excusa Hermione en revenant à sa patiente et en reprenant son travail.

L'après-midi touchait à sa fin quand Hermione s'accorda une petite pause café. Elle vit alors Drago passer la porte de son bureau.

-_ Que me vaut le plaisir de ta venue Malfoy ? J'ai bien crue que je t'avais effrayé pour de bon hier, vu la façon dont tu es partit…_

_- Je suis désolé pour hier, j'avais du travail je te l'ai dit_, s'excusa Drago en s'asseyant face à elle. _Comment ça va ? Tu n'es pas venue déjeuner ce midi._

_- J'ai préféré manger dans mon bureau,_ dit-elle en préparant un café pour le sorcier.

-_ Tu préfères la compagnie de ton bureau à la mienne ?_ s'offusqua le blond.

- _Lui au moins il ne part pas en courant sans raison !_ le taquina Hermione.

Elle lui donna son café et il la remercia d'un signe de tête.

- _Je t'ai dit que…_

_- Tu étais désolé, je sais. Pardon, je suis un peu sur les nerfs… Tu passes une bonne journée ?_

_- Si on veut_… répondit vaguement Drago._ Ton Patrick est particulièrement de mauvaise humeur et fait chier tout le monde. T'as refusé de coucher avec lui hier soir c'est ça ?_ ajouta-t-il en plaisantant.

- _Malfoy !_ s'exclama Hermione avant de lui donner une tape sur l'épaule.

- _Alors, c'est vrai ?_

_- Non !_ répondit rapidement la jeune femme.

- _A voir la tête que tu fais, c'est plus que ça…_ insista le garçon.

- _Pervers_._ Si tu veux tout savoir, je l'ai jeté dehors hier soir !_

Drago la regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- _T'es une sacrée tigresse Granger ! Mais jeter les mecs dehors après avoir fait des galipettes, c'est plutôt un comportement d'homme…_

_- On n'a pas fait de galipettes, on s'est engueulé et je l'ai mis à la porte,_ expliqua-t-elle.

_- Puis-je savoir pourquoi ?_

_- Non._

Drago posa délicatement sa tasse sur le bureau de la médicomage et la regarda dans les yeux. Celle-ci fit de même et ils se toisèrent ainsi pendant quelques minutes jusqu'à qu'Hermione soupire et craque.

-_ On s'est disputé à cause de toi, si tu veux tout savoir !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec véhémence.

Drago se mit à rire à gorge déployée. N'ayant pas l'habitude de le voir comme ça, Hermione ne put se retenir de rire. C'est à ce moment là que Patrick fit son apparition dans l'encadrement de la porte du bureau d'Hermione. Quand ils le virent, Drago et Hermione arrêtèrent de rire.

-_ Je vois que j'interromps quelque chose_, fit Patrick à voix basse.

- _Malfoy me racontais une histoire très drôle, mais il a terminé_, dit Hermione en lançant un regard insistant à Drago.

- _Mais je n'ai pas finit mon café !_ s'exclama celui-ci.

Hermione lui jeta un regard noir.

- _Très bien, très bien, je m'en vais,_ capitula le blond._ Mais je prends la tasse ! Ça me donnera une bonne occasion de revenir_, ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

Il se leva et prit son café tandis qu'Hermione levait les yeux au ciel, face à la puérilité du garçon.

-_ Bessard_, dit-il en sortant.

- _Malfoy_, répondit le médicomage d'une voix sombre.

Il entra à son tour dans le bureau de la jeune femme et s'assit sur le canapé installé dans un coin de la pièce.

- _Je vois que ce que je t'ai dis hier soir ne t'as pas fait beaucoup d'effet,_ dit-il en faisant référence à Drago.

-_ Ce n'est pas parce que je suis en couple avec toi que je vais arrêter de vivre quand tu n'es pas là_, dit calmement Hermione.

-_ Je n'aime pas ce Malfoy et toi non plus tu ne l'aimais pas, il n'y a pas très longtemps._

_- Certes,_ dit-elle, _mais j'ai appris à le connaître et aujourd'hui c'est mon ami._

_- Je ne veux pas qu'il soit ton ami_, fit Patrick d'une voix ferme.

-_ Tu n'as aucun droit de décision sur ma vie Patrick,_ répondit Hermione aussi fermement_. Je suis une femme libre, je prends mes propres décisions._

_- Mais c'était ton pire ennemis !_ se justifia le jeune homme.

_- Mais de l'eau à coulé sous les ponts depuis !_ s'exclama la sorcière._ Je suis désolée que ça ne te plaise pas, mais c'est comme ça. Je ne vois pas en quoi ça te dérange, Malfoy est simplement un ami. Je suis sure que tu as plein d'amies femmes de ton côté._

_- Oui, mais toi et Malfoy… Je n'arrive pas à comprendre comment vous pouvez vous entendre aussi bien après tout ce qu'il s'est passé entre vous._

_« S'il savait… »_ se dit intérieurement Hermione.

- _On a décidé de grandir et de tourner la page, tout simplement._

Patrick soupira.

-_ Je ne te ferai pas changer d'avis alors ?_ demanda-t-il.

-_ Non Patrick. Écoute, je tiens à toi mais je ne ferai pas de sacrifice pour une relation_, dit doucement Hermione en le rejoignant sur le canapé. _C'est à prendre ou à laisser. Point._

-_ Je suis désolé de m'être emporté hier soir_, fit Patrick après un silence._ Je tiens vraiment à toi et j'étais vraiment énervé…_

_- Drago est un ami, c'est tout. Pas besoin de faire une histoire de tout ça…_

_- Et si on se voyait ce soir? Je t'invite au restaurant, histoire de me faire pardonner..._ proposa Patrick en prenant la main d'Hermione entre les siennes.

- _Je suis déjà prise ce soir, désolée... Je dîne chez Pansy et Ron._

_- Très bien... Je vais te laisser tranquille alors..._

Patrick se leva et se tourna vers la jeune femme.

- _Je suis sincèrement désolé pour mon comportement d'hier soir_, dit-il, penaud. _Je tiens vraiment à toi tu sais?_

_- Je sais Patrick, je tiens aussi à toi_, répondit Hermione avec un petit sourire. _Mais n'oublie pas que je suis une femme indépendante, je ne changerai pas à ton bon vouloir..._

Le jeune homme hocha la tête puis s'en alla. La sorcière se cala confortablement dans le canapé et soupira. Sa mère avait raison, la discussion était une bonne solution. Restait à voir si ça allait durer. Hermione regarda sa montre: 18h30. N'ayant plus de consultations de la journée, elle décida de faire un dernier tour parmi ses patients qui restaient à l'hôpital, puis elle rentra chez elle pour se préparer à aller chez Pansy et Ron. Pendant le temps qui lui restait avant de partir diner chez ses amis, Hermione prit un bain pour se détendre. Ces deux derniers jours l'avaient épuisés mais elle était contente d'avoir mit les choses au clair avec Patrick.

Bien détendue, elle ressortie de sa baignoire et alla s'habiller. Hermione enfila un jean noir et un pull de couleur prune. Elle se maquilla et se coiffa rapidement puis transplana devant chez Ron et Pansy. Le couple s'était installé ensemble un an auparavant et Hermione se souvenait encore des disputes qu'avaient eut Pansy et Ron à propos de l'endroit de leur appartement. En effet, Ron avait toujours vécu à la campagne et l'idée de s'éloigner de ses parents ne lui plaisait pas vraiment. Quant à Pansy, même si elle avait passé une grande partie de sa vie dans un luxueux manoir dans le sud de l'Angleterre, elle avait toujours voulut vivre dans un grand appartement dans le centre de Londres. Après maintes et maintes discussions et de nombreux cris, Pansy avait finalement eut gain de cause et le couple vivait désormais dans un immense appartement dans un coin sorcier de Notting Hill.

Hermione entra dans le hall et appela l'ascenseur qui la fit monter jusqu'au dernier étage de l'immeuble. Elle sonna ensuite à la porte de l'appartement de ses amis. C'est Pansy qui vint lui ouvrir la porte.

-_ Hermione !_ s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. _Comment vas-tu ? Entre !_

La brunette s'exécuta et fut à nouveau frappée par la beauté des lieux. L'entrée était immense et un grand tapis recouvrait presque la totalité de la pièce. Quand elle eut retiré son manteau, Pansy le pendit sur un cintre et l'accrocha dans un grand placard qui se situait en face de la porte d'entrée.

- _Je vais bien Pans', merci ! Harry et Ginny sont là ?_ demanda Hermione tandis qu'elle suivait Pansy jusqu'au salon.

- _Malheureusement non, Harry m'a dit que Ginny était épuisée et que James était malade. Du coup ils restent chez eux_, répondit Pansy.

De ce que pouvait en juger Hermione, son appartement pouvait entrer dans le salon de ses amis tellement il était grand. Un parquet en bois massif était posé sur le sol et un grand lustre surplombait la table basse, située entre une imposante cheminée et impressionnant canapé en cuir. Des fauteuils plus petits étaient disposés de part et d'autre de ce dernier. Hermione s'installa dans l'un d'eux.

- _Et tu as invité Blaise ?_

_- Lui aussi a décliné l'invitation,_ répondit Pansy en soupirant. _Je m'étais imaginée une petite soirée cool entre amis, mais finalement on ne sera que 4._

_- 4 ?_ s'étonna Hermione, qui réfléchit à qui pouvait bien venir seul.

C'est à ce moment là que la sonnette retentit à nouveau.

- _Ron, tu peux aller ouvrir s'il te plait ?_ cria Pansy avant de répondre à son amie. _Oui, Drago est de la partie ce soir !_

Avant qu'Hermione ne puisse dire quoique se soit, Ron et Drago firent leur entrée dans le salon.

- _Mione, ça fait plaisir de te voir !_ s'exclama le roux en prenant son amie dans ses bras.

Par-dessus son épaule, Hermione lança un regard noir à Pansy qui lui répondit avec son plus beau sourire.

- _Salut Malfoy_, dit la brunette quand elle se sépara de Ron.

- _Ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu dis donc !_ plaisanta le blond en prenant place dans le canapé, à côté de Pansy.

- _Comment ça ?_ demanda Ron, qui sortait des verres et des bouteilles du bar situé au fond du salon.

_- On s'est déjà vu aujourd'hui,_ répondit Hermione.

- _Ah oui, c'est vrai que vous travaillez ensemble !_ s'exclama le roux.

-_ Pas exactement_, le corrigea la sorcière. _On travaille au même endroit et on se voit souvent pour déjeuner le midi._

_- Même si ce midi, mademoiselle avait décidé de me laisser tomber pour rester dans son bureau !_ bougonna Drago.

- _Tu as osé laisser tomber Drago ?!_ s'exclama Pansy en rigolant. _Tu devais avoir beaucoup à faire alors._

_- Si on veut,_ répondit vaguement Hermione.

_- Elle évitait son Patoche d'amour,_ dit Drago en rigolant.

Hermione soupira tandis que Ron posait les verres sur la table basse et leur servit du vin.

- _Pourquoi tu évitais Patoche ?_ demanda-t-il à Hermione en lui tendant un verre de vin.

- _Il s'appelle Patrick,_ fit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. _Et je ne l'évitais pas, j'avais décidé de déjeuner dans mon bureau pour pouvoir téléphoner tranquillement à mes parents._

_- Menteuse !_ s'exclama Drago.

-_ Je crois qu'Hermione nous cache quelque chose_, fit Pansy en regardant tour à tour son meilleur ami et la brunette.

- _Tu profites vraiment de la situation Malfoy_… grommela Hermione.

- _Je sais, mais c'est tellement bête !_

_- Stoppez les private jokes et mettez nous au courant !_ s'exclama la future mère, désireuse d'en apprendre plus.

- _Bon, peut-être que j'évitais Patrick,_ fit Hermione._ Disons que lui et moi, nous nous sommes disputé hier soir et on s'était quitté en très mauvais termes. Mais je ne mentais pas quand je disais que j'en avais profité pour parler à mes parents!_

_- Mais pourquoi tu l'évitais? _s'étonna Ron._ Je pensais que ça se passait bien entre vous?_

_- En plus il venait de rentrer, _ajouta Pansy, elle aussi étonnée.

-_ Disons qu'il n'étais pas super content de certaines choses et quand on devait se voir le soir-même, il a pété un câble,_ expliqua rapidement Hermione.

- _Tsss, tsss, tsss..._ fit Drago en secouant la tête.

Hermione roula des yeux.

_- T'es vraiment chiant!_ s'exclama-t-elle.

_- Mais tu omets un détail important!_ dit-il avec un sourire.

_- Qui est?_ demanda Pansy avec des yeux suspicieux.

_- On s'est disputé parce que Patrick ne supporte pas de me voir avec Malfoy,_ répondit Hermione

Drago se mit à rire, bientôt suivit de Pansy et Ron.

-_ Je suis hyper sérieuse, arrêtez de vous foutre de moi!_ s'exclama la brunette, agacée.

_- Mais il était vraiment sérieux de te demander un truc comme ça?!_ fit le rouquin en se calmant.

- _Je te rassure, je l'ai foutu dehors illico!_ le rassura Hermione.

_- T'es pas sérieuse?!_ dit Pansy en la regardant avec des yeux ronds.

_- Mais il était devenu complètement fou, je ne le reconnaissais pas,_ expliqua la jeune femme qui à nouveau n'insista pas sur l'agressivité de Patrick la veille.

_- Celui qui domptera Hermione Granger n'est pas encore né,_ fit Ron avec un sourire, ce qui fit rire tout le monde.

_- Mais vous en avez parlé depuis?_ s'enquit Pansy.

_- Il est passé me voir dans mon bureau quand Malfoy était là_, dit Hermione après avoir bu une gorgée de son verre.

_- J'imagine que ça ne l'a pas mit de très bonne humeur?_

_- C'était pas la grande joie c'est sur, mais quand Malfoy a bien voulut partir, on a put discuter tranquillement de tout ça..._

_- Et...?_ insista Pansy.

_- Et voilà, la situation s'est arrangée!_ répondit la sorcière.

_- Tout est bien qui finit bien!_ dit Ron en levant son verre. _Mais si tu veux mon avis Hermione, je ne pense pas que Patrick soit un mec pour toi..._

_- La belette veut donner des conseils sentimentaux?!_ s'exclama Drago en plaisantant.

- _Toi, la fouine, quand tu arriveras à garder une fille plus d'une semaine, tu pourras en placer une!_ fit Ron en le pointant du doigt. _Ce que je veux dire, c'est que si un mec veut que tu fasses des sacrifices pour lui, c'est que vous n'êtes pas fait l'un pour l'autre._

Voyant que la situation se tendait un peu, Pansy se leva.

_- Drago, viens m'aider en cuisine s'il te plait,_ annonça-t-elle en prenant son amis par la main et en l'emmenant vers la cuisine avant qu'il ne puisse protester.

_- Faire des sacrifices comme tu me le demandais quand on était ensemble?_ s'enquit Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Cette remarque mit mal à l'aise Ron qui reposa son verre sur la table basse.

_- Écoute,_ commença-t-il, _je ne suis pas très fier de mon comportement pendant qu'on était ensemble. Mais c'est exactement ce à quoi je veux en venir Hermione. Je n'ai pas su te traiter comme il le fallait. Tu n'es pas le genre de fille qu'on dompte, on t'accepte comme tu es. Je me rends compte aujourd'hui qui si j'étais aussi jaloux avec toi, c'est parce que j'avais peur de te perdre. Comme on avait passé le stade de l'amitié, si notre relation amoureuse ne marchait pas, je pensais que j'allais te perdre complètement... Tu es comme une sœur pour moi Hermione, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi._

Hermione regarda Ron avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- _Ce que tu me dis me touche beaucoup Ron, tu es comme un frère pour moi aussi, au même titre que Harry. Sans moi, tu aurais été un peu perdu, mais je sais que tu aurai finis par te bouger le derrière! Enfin bon, merci beaucoup pour tes conseils Ron, je vais les prendre en considération_s, dit Hermione en souriant.

- _Je veux juste que tu fasses attention à toi_, dit le roux.

_- Je vais faire attention à moi, ne t'en fait pas Ron._

_- A TABLE!_ s'écria Pansy en apportant les plats et en les posant sur la table de la salle à manger.

Les 4 amis s'installèrent à table et dinèrent tranquillement. La discussion à propos de Patrick et Hermione était close et désormais, le sujet de conversation était la grossesse de Pansy. Hermione et Drago en profitèrent pour rassurer le futur père en lui disant que les bébés étaient solides et qu'un coup de vent ne les mettrait pas en danger. Hermione ajouta qu'elle ne voulait plus voir Pansy dans son bureau toutes les semaines mais seulement pour les rendez-vous qu'elle avait elle-même pris.

Après le dîner, tandis que les garçons s'étaient assis devant la télé pour regarder un match de Quidditch, Pansy et Hermione débarrassèrent la table et allèrent dans la cuisine pour tout ranger.

- _Tu tiens vraiment à Patrick?_ demanda soudainement Pansy alors qu'elle repliait les serviettes.

- _Bien sur_, répondit Hermione. _Pourquoi cette question?_

Pansy soupira et s'adossa au plan de travail en marbre.

- _Je ne sais pas trop... J'ai presque l'impression que tu ne nous as pas tout raconté dans l'histoire_, dit-elle. _Il devait être vraiment, vraiment en colère pour que tu ne puisse pas le raisonner et que tu le jettes dehors, non?_

Hermione commença à se sentir mal à l'aise.

- _Oui, je te l'ai dit, il était très énervé et j'ai très bien compris que c'était pas la peine de discuter avec lui!_ fit-elle, un peu sur la défensive.

- _Hermione... Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda son amie en la regardant dans les yeux.

Pendant une fraction de seconde, Hermione se demanda si elle devait mentir à Pansy ou pas. Finalement elle secoua la tête et repris la parole.

- _Il commença à devenir violent..._ dit-elle à voix basse.

- _Merlin Hermione, est-ce qu'il t'a frappé?!_ s'exclama Pansy.

-_ Non!_ répondit précipitamment la jeune femme. _Non, non il n'a pas levé la main sur moi!_

_- Mais c'est toujours comme ça que ça commence! Il devient agressif et un jour il te gifle Hermione!_

_- Écoute Pansy, je te promets qu'il ne m'a pas touché. Il m'a juste bousculé et c'est pour ça que je l'ai mis dehors, expliqua la brunette. Mais n'en parle à personne Pansy s'il te plait. Per-sonne!_

La Serpentard soupira et acquiesça.

- _Très bien Hermione, fais attention à toi d'accord? Je m'en voudrais tellement s'il t'arrivait quelque chose alors que..._

Pansy se mit à sangloter.

- _Pans', détend toi, tout va bien!_ s'exclama Hermione en prenant son amie dans ses bras._ Je te promets de faire attention!_

_- Foutues hormones..._ grommela la future mère en s'essuyant les yeux.

La brunette se mit à rire puis Pansy et elle terminèrent de ranger la cuisine avant de retrouver les garçons dans le salon.

Il était tard quand Hermione rentra chez elle. Alors qu'elle se mettait en pyjama, elle vit un hibou devant sa fenêtre. Elle termina rapidement de se changer puis ouvrit la fenêtre pour laisser entrer l'oiseau et prendre le message qu'il transportait.

_Pardonne-moi encore pour mon comportement d'hier soir Hermione, je me suis laissé emporter._  
_J'aurai aimé passer la soirée avec toi ce soir, j'ai hâte de te retrouver._  
_A demain_  
_Tendrement,_  
_Patrick_

Hermione sourit face au romantisme du petit mot et le posa sur sa coiffeuse. Néanmoins, elle n'arrivait pas à se libérer du nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac depuis la veille. Malgré le fait qu'ils s'étaient réconcilié, Hermione ne pouvait oublier la violence avec laquelle Patrick avait réagit simplement parce qu'elle parlait avec Drago. "_Et s'il apprenait ce qu'il s'était passé à Los Angeles?_" se demanda-t-elle en se glissant sous les draps. Elle repensa à sa discussion avec Pansy. Et si elle avait raison? Si ce qu'il s'était passé avec Patrick la veille n'était que les prémisses? Hermione s'emmitoufla dans sa couverture. Elle connaissait Patrick depuis l'université et il avait toujours été un garçon adorable et attentionné. Jamais il ne frapperait une femme. Hermione se rendit compte qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vu depuis des années, peut-être avait-il changé? La sorcière se retourna une dernière fois dans son lit et se força à penser à autre chose pour se détendre. Malheureusement, le sommeil tarda à venir et la nuit d'Hermione fut agitée.

A suivre...

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous en avez pensé?**


	11. Chapitre 11

**Coucou tout le monde!**

**Me revoilà (enfin) avec le chapitre 11, tout beau, tout chaud! J'espère que vous avez passé de bonnes vacances? Moi, ça y est je suis en vacances, ma dernière année de licence est TERMINEE, j'ai passé tout mes concours et j'ai été acceptée dans l'école que je voulais! Je peux enfin me reposer ****tranquillement, sans avoir besoin de réviser ni rien. Ca fait beaucoup de bien :)  
Je me suis donc consacrée à finir ce nouveau chapitre, et je vais pouvoir continuer la suite de mon histoire plus tranquillement :)**

**Trêve de bavardage, je vous laisse lire ce tout nouveau chapitre :)  
**

**Au passage, merci de vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir de lire des commentaires aussi positifs :)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**LenaGosling: **Hi! Merci de ta review, je suis très heureuse que tu ai découvert ma fic et qu'elle te plaise autant :). J'espère que tu aimeras ce nouveau chapitre!

**S-moonshine: **Merci, j'ai toujours peur de partir parfois trop loin dans mon histoire, et savoir qu'elle tient la route me rassure ^^. Comme tu vas pouvoir le voir, ce nouveau chapitre a encore pas mal de Patrick, mais il y a aussi beaucoup de Drago ;). Bon courage pour tes révisions :)

**Mione Gr: **Merci beaucoup, ce compliment me fait très très plaisir :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira autant que ceux d'avant ;)

**Mama: **Très heureuse de voir que ça te plaise autant :). Oui, on va plus ou moins le savoir :)

**Labelge: **Je pense que tu vas encore moins aimé Patoche après ce chapitre... Je n'en dit pas plus, je te laisse le découvrir par toi même ;)

**Scpotter: **Oui, les gens changent et ce chapitre va bien le montrer...

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 11**

Les semaines suivantes, Hermione ne parvint pas faire partir le nœud qui s'était formé dans son estomac. Pourtant, elle et Patrick ne s'étaient pas disputés depuis l'incident de chez elle et tout se passait pour le mieux. Bien sur, quand Hermione avait avoué à Patrick que Drago était présent à la soirée de Pansy et Ron, il avait commencé à ronchonner, mais la sorcière ne lui avait pas laissé le temps de s'énerver et lui avait expliqué qu'elle n'y était pour rien et que ce n'était pas à elle de décider qui ses amis devaient inviter chez eux. Depuis, Drago prenait un malin plaisir à énerver Patrick pour n'importe quel motif et à chaque fois, c'était sur Hermione que ça retombait.

Comme l'avait prévu Hermione, Pansy avait tout rapporté à Ginny qui s'était empressée de venir voir son amie à Sainte Mangouste.

- _Mais Hermione, imagine si un jour ça dégénère ?!_ lui avait dit la rouquine tandis qu'elle l'auscultait.

-_ Je suis la sorcière la plus brillante de ma génération,_ avait répondu Hermione d'un ton calme. _Je sais me défendre. Et de toute façon ça n'arrivera pas Gin'._

_- Comment tu peux en être aussi sure ?!_ avait-elle demandé en la regardant dans les yeux.

- _Parce que je le connais ! Ca arrive à tout le monde de s'emporter ! Regarde Harry, fut un temps où il s'énervait pour pas grand-chose…_

_- Mais il n'a jamais montré une once d'agressivité à mon égard,_ avait répondu la rouquine. _Et c'est là toute la différence !_

Ce jour-là, la discussion avait duré tellement longtemps, qu'Hermione avait pris du retard dans ses consultations, chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivée. Elle avait même du pousser Ginny vers la sortie, sinon le débat aurait duré toute la journée.

Un l'après-midi de fin Novembre, Hermione reçut une missive de son supérieur, l'invitant à le rejoindre dans son bureau dès qu'elle aurait un peu de temps. N'ayant plus de consultation de la journée, Hermione sortit de son bureau et alla le rejoindre.

- _Docteur Sullivan ?_ dit-elle après avoir donné quelques coups sur la porte pour s'annoncer.

- _Docteur Granger ! Entrez donc et asseyez-vous_, répondit le monsieur en lui montrant une chaise devant son bureau. _Vous vous demandez sans doute pourquoi je vous ai convoquée dans mon bureau !_

_- Plutôt oui,_ répondit Hermione après s'être assise face à son supérieur.

- _Ecoutez, le séminaire à Los Angeles a été un réel succès et vous avez su transmettre à votre équipe tout ce que vous y avez appris, expliqua le médicomage. Cela a été très bénéfique pour votre service dont les résultats se sont encore améliorés ! C'est pourquoi j'ai une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer !_

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre où il voulait en venir.

- _Un nouveau séminaire est organisé et je veux que vous y alliez._

La sorcière soupira discrètement, soulagée.

- _C'est super,_ dit-elle avec un sourire. _Je serai ravie de représenter notre service dans ce séminaire chef. Et ça va se passer à nouveau aux Etats-Unis ?_

_- Oh non, vous n'allez pas profiter du soleil de Los Angeles, mais de la fraicheur de Paris au mois de Décembre !_ s'exclama Sullivan.

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

- _Le séminaire se déroule à Paris ?_ demanda-t-elle pour s'assurer qu'elle avait bien entendu.

- _Oui dans une maternité dans le 14ème arrondissement. Vous allez avoir l'occasion d'enseigner aux étudiants votre savoir médical!_

_- C'est une superbe nouvelle_, dit-elle avec un immense sourire aux lèvres. _Je partirai seule ?_

_- Le docteur Malfoy vous accompagnera, il sera dans une clinique non loin de vous._

La brunette se figea.

-_ Docteur Bessard ne peut pas prendre sa place ?_ proposa Hermione.

- _Je ne connais pas encore assez le docteur Bessard pour le laisser partir en séminaire. Il vient d'arriver à Sainte Mangouste et je veux encore l'observer. De plus, le docteur Malfoy s'était très bien débrouillé à Los Angeles. Je pensais que vous vous entendiez bien ?_

_- Bien sur,_ répondit précipitamment la jeune femme,_ nous sommes amis, je me posais juste la question c'est tout._

Hermione sentit le malaise grandir en elle, tandis que Sullivan lui expliquait rapidement le déroulement du séminaire. Comment allait-elle annoncer la nouvelle à Patrick ? C'était une chose de travailler avec Drago, mais s'en était une autre de partir en séminaire avec lui sur un autre continent.

- _Hermione, tout va bien ?_ s'enquit Sullivan. _Vous êtes toute blanche._

_- Oui, chef, tout va très bien excusez-moi !_ s'exclama la médicomage en secouant la tête. _Il me tarde d'aller à Paris !_

_- Vous y resterez une semaine, avant les fêtes de Noël. Vous avez encore presque trois semaines pour vous préparer. Je vais vous transmettre le récapitulatif du séminaire d'ici la fin de la semaine._

Hermione acquiesça puis se leva.

- _Docteur Granger, je compte sur vous pour faire preuve d'autant de professionnalisme que lors du séminaire précédent_, fit Sullivan avec sérieux.

- _Ne vous inquiétez pas chef,_ affirma la sorcière avec un sourire avant de retourner à son bureau.

Hermione passa le reste de sa journée dans une sorte brouillard. Elle ne savait pas comment elle allait dire à Patrick qu'elle devait partir en séminaire avec Malfoy. Rien que d'imaginer la façon dont il allait réagir angoissait tellement Hermione qu'elle en avait mal au ventre.

Soudain, des coups à la porte la firent sursauter.

- _Oui ?_ dit-elle en reprenant ses esprits.

La porte s'ouvrit pour laisser entrer Drago.

- _Si tu es là, je suppose que c'est parce que le chef t'a mit au courant pour le séminaire ?_ s'enquit Hermione.

- _Oui,_ répondit le blond avec un sourire. _Je ne suis jamais allé à Paris, et toi ?_

_- Deux fois, avec mes parents,_ dit Hermione simplement.

Un silence s'installa entre eux.

- _Patoche est au courant ?_

_- Malfoy, la prochaine fois que tu l'appelles Patoche, je t'arrache la langue, compris ?_ cracha la jeune femme.

- _Je vois que Patrick n'est pas au courant…_

_- Si tu te mets à te pavaner devant lui en lui parlant du séminaire, je t'arrache aussi la langue,_ ajouta Hermione.

- _Pourquoi je me pavanerais ?_ demanda innocemment le sorcier.

- _Pour l'énerver,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Si tu crois que je n'ai pas remarqué que tu prenais un malin plaisir à le mettre hors de lui, tu te fourres le doigt dans l'œil. Et jusqu'au coude !_

_- Ca ne doit pas être agréable !_ s'exclama-t-il.

-_ Arrête un peu de faire le malin Malfoy !_ fit Hermione avec colère. _Je n'en peux plus de vos chamailleries avec Patrick, fout lui la paix et ma vie s'en portera beaucoup mieux !_

Un nouveau silence s'installa entre eux, mais beaucoup plus froid.

- _Très bien,_ dit Drago, impassible._ Je te laisserai annoncer la nouvelle à ton cher Patrick._

Il se leva.

- _Quelque chose me dit que ce nouveau séminaire sera beaucoup moins amusant que le précédent_, ajouta-t-il avant de quitter la pièce sans un regard pour Hermione.

Quand la porte se referma, Hermione posa sa tête sur la table de son bureau, exaspérée. Elle savait qu'elle avait été un peu sèche avec Drago, mais son comportement gamin la mettait hors d'elle. Heureusement, une urgence vint la remettre sur pied et lui sortir de l'esprit toutes ces histoires.

L'urgence avait duré plus longtemps qu'Hermione ne l'avait prévu. Elle rentra donc tard ce soir-là. Trop épuisée pour se faire à manger, Hermione se fit simplement réchauffer une soupe préparée et s'installa devant sa télé. Malheureusement pour elle, sa sonnette retentit. Hermione soupira et traîna des pieds jusqu'à sa porte.

-_ Patrick?!_ s'exclama-t-elle en le voyant derrière la porte.

_- Je me suis douté que tu étais rentré,_ dit-il avec un sourire avant de la prendre dans ses bras. _On ne s'est pas vu aujourd'hui et tu m'as manqué..._

_- Je suis désolée_, fit Hermione en le laissant entrer. _J'ai eu beaucoup de travail aujourd'hui et j'ai eu une urgence qui m'a retenue plus tard à Sainte-Mangouste. Tu as déjà mangé?_

_- Oui!_

Il s'installa confortablement sur le canapé et Hermione alla le rejoindre. Il commença alors à lui raconter sa journée et la sorcière l'écoute d'une oreille distraite. Elle ne savais pas si elle devait lui dire tout de suite à propos du séminaire à Paris. Patrick avait l'air plutôt content, Hermione décida alors qu'elle ne lui dirait rien ce soir. Elle était beaucoup trop fatiguée pour se disputer avec lui de toute façon. Après avoir finit de manger, elle se cala contre Patrick et s'endormit rapidement.

Les jours défilaient rapidement et une semaine avant le départ, Hermione n'avait toujours pas parlé à Patrick de son séminaire. Drago n'avait pas vendu la mèche, mais faisait en sorte d'ignorer la sorcière lorsque celle-ci était à proximité. Hermione ne comprenait pas le comportement du garçon, mais d'un autre côté, sa relation avec Patrick s'en portait mieux.

Alors qu'elle réfléchissait à la meilleure façon d'annoncer la nouvelle à Patrick, le destin décida de s'en mêler. Hermione était en train de déjeuner tranquillement à la cafétéria avec ses collègues quand il entra en trombe dans la salle de restaurant.

_- Tu peux m'expliquer ce que c'est que ça?!_ siffla-t-il de colère en tendant des papiers à Hermione.

Hermione n'eut besoin que d'une fraction de seconde pour reconnaître les papiers pour le séminaire. Celle-ci jeta un regard autour d'elle et vit que tout le monde s'était tus pour regarder ce qu'il se passait.

- _Est-ce qu'on peut aller discuter de ça dehors, s'il te plait?_ demanda-t-elle doucement.

- _Très bien!_ dit-il avant le lui attraper le bras et de l'emmener avec force en dehors de la cafétéria.

- _Mais t'es complètement cinglé!_ s'écria-t-elle quand ils furent sortit du réfectoire.

- _JE suis cinglée?! Je crois que tu te trompes de cible Hermione_!

Face à la colère de Patrick, Hermione eut un mouvement de recul.

- _Tu dérailles complètement Patrick, tu le sais hein?_

_- C'est toi qui déraille!_ s'exclama-t-il, de plus en plus rouge._ Tu trouves normal de partir en voyage à Paris avec un ancien Mangemort?!_

La sorcière secoua la tête, découragée. Elle avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son calme.

- _Malfoy n'est plus un Mangemort, il s'est racheté pendant toutes ces années en sauvant des milliers de vies brisées par la Magie Noire! Ce n'est plus le même homme! Et en plus, on ne part pas en voyage, on part en séminaire!_

_- FOUTAISES!_ cria le sorcier. _TU TE FOUS COMPLÉTEMENT DE MA GUEULE!_

_- Patrick, on est dans un hôpital, calme toi!_ fit Hermione qui savait que les cris du médicomage allaient alerter les autres médecins.

- _Je n'en ai rien à foutre Hermione, il va falloir que tu comprennes que tu es à moi et que tu dois faire ce que je te dis!_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux sous le choc.

_- Je ne suis pas à toi Patrick et je ne vais surement pas faire ce que tu me dis de faire,_ siffla-t-elle d'un ton menaçant. _Est-ce que je suis bien claire?_

_- On va voir si tu ne m'écoute pas,_ dit-il avant de s'avancer vers la jeune femme.

Celle-ci n'eut pas le temps de réagir et Patrick se jeta sur elle avant de lui lancer un coup de poing en plein visage.

- _Est-ce que mon message est plus clair comme ça?!_ s'exclama-t-il, les yeux remplient de fureur.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse répondre, il lui assena un coup de genou dans le ventre et Hermione s'effondra sur le sol sous le choc. Alors que Patrick allait à nouveau la frapper, la brunette mit ses mains sur son visage pour se protéger, mais le coup de vint pas. Pourtant, Hermione entendait un bruit de lutte près d'elle et elle ouvrit les yeux. Elle vit alors Malfoy et un de ses collègues en train de s'occuper de Patrick, jusqu'à ce qu'une personne chargée de la sécurité ne lui lance un Stupéfix qui le pétrifia.

Tandis que Patrick était emmené par le service de sécurité sous le regard effaré de quelques médicomages témoins de la scène, Hermione, étendue sur le sol, tenta de se relever. Mais elle fut prise d'un vertige et retomba sur le sol. Son oeil gauche lui faisait si mal, qu'elle ne pouvait pas l'ouvrir et avait du mal à respire. Deux mains virent alors la soulever du sol et l'emmener dans une chambre à proximité de la scène. Drago la déposa sur un lit libre et la regarda, les traits tendus par la fureur. D'un mouvement de baguette, il fit léviter une poche de glace jusqu'à lui et la posa doucement sur l'oeil déjà rouge de Hermione. Celle-ci ouvrit l'oeil droit pour l'observer.

_- Où est ce qu'il t'a frappé?_ demanda le blond de but en blanc.

Encore sous le choc, la jeune femme lui indiqua son ventre d'un geste de la main. Il lui fit alors signe de tenir la poche de glace pour qu'il puisse l'examiner.

- _Hermione, je vais devoir relever ton pull et ton tee-shirt, d'accord?_ dit-il pour la prévenir.

Hermione lui répondit d'un hochement de tête. Elle frissonna quand elle sentit les mains froides de Drago palper son ventre.

-_ Aïe!_ s'exclama-t-elle lorsque le sorcier toucha un point sensible.

- _Excuse-moi,_ fit-il précipitamment en relevant les mains._ Je pense que tu as une côte fêlée Hermione. Mais pas d'hémorragie._

La jeune femme hocha la tête. Drago abaissa le pull d'Hermione puis se tourna vers une étagère dans le fond de la pièce. Après quelques minutes de recherche, il sortit un flacon et un verre du placard.

_- Je te donne du Poussoss, pour ta côte_, dit-il en remplissant le verre puis en lui tendant.

Hermione se releva légèrement, prit le verre et le bu d'une traite. Le goût était si infecte qu'elle se mit à tousser, relançant sa douleur dans le thorax.

- _Harry ne mentait pas quand il disait que ce truc était immonde!_ s'exclama-t-elle en redonnant le verre à Drago.

Le sorcier fit un faible sourire.

- _Je vais dire aux infirmières de t'admettre, tu dois passer la nuit ici_, dit-il ensuite en se dirigeant vers la porte.

-_ Non!_ s'exclama à nouveau Hermione.

Drago se tourna vers elle.

- _Tu dois rester ici pour la nuit Hermione._

_- Je veux rentrer chez moi..._ dit-elle d'un ton suppliant.

- _Granger..._

_- Je ne peux pas rester ici Malfoy. Je serai beaucoup mieux chez moi!_ insista-t-elle.

- _Mais tu ne peux pas rester seule! Tu es blessée, en tant que médecin tu devrais le savoir!_

_- Drago, s'il te plait..._

C'était la première fois depuis longtemps qu'elle prononçait son nom, ce qui fit frémir le garçon. Hermione paraissait terrifiée à l'idée de passer la nuit à Sainte Mangouste, Drago pouvait voir ses mains trembler tandis qu'elle tenait machinalement la poche de glace sur son oeil. Il soupira.

_- Très bien, mais je reste avec toi cette nuit,_ accepta Drago.

Hermione allait protester, mais le blond reprit la parole.

- _N'essaie pas de m'en dissuader Granger. Tu es blessée, tu étais censée rester ici pour la nuit. J'accepte de te laisser rentrer chez toi, à la seule condition que je vienne avec toi. Je refuse de te laisser seule, le Poussos va te faire passer une soirée atroce et tu n'es pas en état pour gérer ça par toi même,_ dit-il d'une voix ferme.

Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire changer d'avis et voyant que c'était la meilleure solution, Hermione finit par accepter. Drago demanda à une infirmière d'aller chercher les affaires de la médicomage dans son bureau et de venir lui apporter avant qu'ils ne partent. Pendant ce temps, la brunette se leva doucement et alla regarder son reflet dans le miroir. Son oeil était bien rouge et avait beaucoup gonflé. Drago lui tendit alors une pommade.

-_ Ca devrait limiter le gonflement et demain tu n'auras pas de coquard, d_it-il pour répondre à son regard interrogateur.

- _Merci_, fit Hermione avant de s'en appliquer.

L'infirmière revint quelques minutes plus tard et les deux sorciers transplanèrent dans une impasse, non loin de l'appartement de la jeune femme.

- _Pourquoi pas directement dans l'appartement?_ s'étonna Drago quand ils prirent l'ascenseur.

- _Parce que mes protections t'auraient empêcher d'entrer,_ répondit Hermione comme si c'était une évidence.

Ils terminèrent de monter en silence et entrèrent dans l'appartement.

-_ Et qu'en est-il de tes protections vis à vis de lui?_ demanda Drago en se tournant vers Hermione après avoir fait un petit tour des lieux.

La jeune femme, qui avait tout fait pour éviter de penser à Patrick, se rendit soudain compte qu'elle ne savait pas où il était et qu'il pouvait débarquer à tout moment. Hermione se mit à haleter, l'angoisse montant en elle sans qu'elle ne puisse la contrôler. Voyant qu'elle paniquait, Drago s'avança vers elle.

- _Hermione tout va bien, tu n'es pas seule,_ dit-il en prenant ses mains dans les siennes et en les serrant contre son torse. _Concentre toi sur ta respiration et sur les battements de mon coeur._

La jeune femme plongea ses yeux dans le regard gris du jeune homme et fit ce qu'il lui disait. Elle se concentra sur sa respiration et entreprit de la caler avec le rythme des battements du coeur de Drago. Après quelques secondes, elle sentit son propre coeur diminuer sa cadence et sa respiration se ralentir. Calmée, elle ferma les yeux pour reprendre ses esprits.

_- Tu veux que je m'en occupe?_ demanda doucement Drago.

-_ Non, ça va aller,_ dit Hermione d'une voix qu'elle voulait ferme.

Elle se mit dos à lui, sortit sa baguette et lança quelques sorts pour améliorer la protection de son appartement. Quand elle eut terminé, elle se sentit soudain très fatiguée. Drago la guida alors jusqu'au canapé et l'aida à s'allonger.

_- Est-ce que tu as besoin de quelque chose?_ s'enquit-il.

Hermione pointa du doigt vers le plaid qui était posé sur le fauteuil en face. Drago alla lui chercher et la recouvrit avec.

- _Hermione, il faut que je repasse à Sainte Mangouste prévenir de mon absence aujourd'hui et que j'aille prendre des affaires chez moi..._

_- Ne me laisse pas!_ dit la jeune femme en lui attrapant le bras pour l'empêcher de partir.

-_ Je vais dire à Ginny de venir,_ fit-il après réflexion. _Calme toi Hermione, tu es en sécurité ici!_

Il se leva, attrapa un stylo, un morceau de papier et griffonna un mot à l'attention de Ginny puis l'envoya par hibou. Il alla ensuite dans la cuisine et mit de l'eau à chauffer dans la bouilloire. Il farfouilla dans les placards et finit par trouver du thé et une tasse. Quand l'eau fut chaude, il la versa dans la tasse avec le sachet de thé puis apporta le tout à Hermione.

- _Prend ça, ça va t'aider à te détendre_, dit-il doucement.

La brunette le remercia d'un hochement de tête et souffla sur son thé pour ne pas se brûler. Hermione but une gorgée et laissa la chaleur de la boisson se répandre en elle et elle se sentit un peu mieux. Elle reposa la tasse sur la table basse et s'allongea plus confortablement dans le canapé. Soudain, des coups se firent entendre derrière la porte et Hermione sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Elle regarda Drago en écarquillant les yeux de peur.

- _Mione, c'est moi Ginny!_ s'exclama la voix de la rouquine de derrière la porte.

Drago vit les traits d'Hermione se détendre et alla ouvrir la porte.

- _Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda-t-elle doucement au garçon.

- _Je n'ai pas tout vu... Mais il avait l'air particulièrement énervé quand il est allé la voir à la cafétéria,_ expliqua-t-il. I_ls sont sortis tout les deux et après on a commencé à entendre Patrick hurler, puis Hermione... Quand je suis arrivé, elle était allongée sur le sol et Patrick allait à nouveau le frapper._

Ginny le regarda avec un air horrifié.

- _Comment est ce qu'elle va?_

_- Tu la connais, elle essaye de faire bonne figure..._ dit Drago. _Mais je vois très bien qu'elle est effrayée et choquée. C'est pour ça que je t'ai appelé, je ne veux pas la laisser seule._

_- Tu as bien fait_, fit Ginny en jetant un oeil vers Hermione, toujours couchée sur le canapé. _Tu reviens dans combien de temps?_

_- Je vais faire aussi rapidement que possible. Si jamais elle commence à avoir très mal à cause de la potion, j'ai préparé une potion de sommeil sans rêves, n'hésite pas à lui donner, elle a besoin de se reposer,_ expliqua Drago.

- _Merci Drago!_

La rouquine serra brièvement le garçon dans ses bras et alla ensuite rejoindre sa meilleure amie. Drago en profita pour sortir et transplana à l'hôpital prévenir de son absence. Alors qu'il discutait avec ses collègues, le docteur Sullivan vint à sa rencontre.

- _Docteur Malfoy! Quel malheureux événement nous avons eut... Monsieur Bessard a été escorté par la sécurité et devrait être entendu par des aurors dans la journée... Comment va Hermione?_ demanda-t-il.

- E_lle tient le choc, pour l'instant en tout cas... Je prends le reste de ma journée pour m'occuper d'elle et je ne viendrais sans doute pas demain non plus, je me suis arrangé avec mes collègues._

- _Ca ne nous pose aucun problème_, ajouta un homme brun à sa droite.

- _Très bien, très bien. Ecoutez, si jamais le docteur Granger n'est pas en état d'aller au séminaire, faites lui savoir qu'il n'y a aucun problème! On repoussera son intervention à Paris plus tard s'il le faut._

_- Je lui dirais docteur Sullivan,_ dit Drago en serrant les mains du docteur et de ses collègues. _Je vous tiendrais au courant!_

Puis il s'éloigna et transplana à son appartement pour prendre quelques affaires.

Pendant ce temps, Ginny, assise devant le canapé, caressait doucement les cheveux d'Hermione.

_- Je comprends que c'est difficile Mione, mais il va falloir que tu me dises ce qu'il s'est passé,_ dit-il d'une voix douce.

L'intéressée gardait les yeux rivés au plafond, espérant que son amie allait abandonner.

_- Mione, si tu ne nous explique pas ce qu'il s'est passé, il ne sera pas punit pour ce qu'il a fait..._

La brunette garda le silence, mais sentit ses yeux commencer à piquer.

_- Hermione, je t'en pris... Ne t'enferme pas dans le silence..._

Soudainement, la médicomage se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'en empêcher. Ginny l'aida à se relever un peu dans se faire mal. Tout en continuant de lui caresser la tête, elle attendit que son amie se libère.

_-J... J'étais... à la cafétéria.._. dit-elle après quelques secondes, _et... il est arrivé co... comme un fou..._

Ginny fit léviter une boite de mouchoirs jusqu'à elle et en tendit un à sa meilleure amie.

_- Il... avait trouvé les p... papiers pour le séminaire... Ca faisait des jours et... des jours que je le savais... et je lui avais rien dit... Alors il a commencé à hurler que j'étais à lui et... et que je devais faire tout ce qu'il me disait..._

Hermione se moucha à nouveau.

-_ Mais je... je lui ai dit que je n'étais pas sa chose... que je ne lui appartenais pas et il... il s'est encore plus énervé... C'est là qu... qu'il a commencé à me... frapper..._

Et elle se remit à pleurer encore plus fort. Ginny la prit alors délicatement dans ses bras pour la bercer.

_- Ca va aller, ça va aller..._ répétait-elle doucement à l'oreille d'Hermione pour la rassure.

Elle sentit que la brunette se calmait peu à peu jusqu'à s'endormir dans ses bras. Ginny la rallongea alors sur le canapé et la recouvrit du plaid. Puis elle se leva et emmena la tasse de thé vide jusqu'à la cuisine. Elle profita de cet instant de tranquillité pour envoyer un message à Harry. La rouquine se doutait que son mari devait être au courant à l'heure qu'il était, mais elle lui expliqua qu'elle était avec Hermione et qu'il vallait mieux que lui et Ron ne passent pas dans la soirée car elle avait besoin de tranquillité. Après avoir envoyer son message, Ginny entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et vit apparaitre Drago dans l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine quelques secondes plus tard.

-_ Elle s'est endormit,_ dit Ginny.

- _Est ce qu'elle t'a dit quelque chose?_

_- Il venait d'apprendre à propos d'un séminaire et il a pété un câble en disant qu'Hermione était à lui et qu'elle devait faire tout ce qu'il lui disait... Elle lui a répondu qu'elle n'était pas sa chose et c'est là qu'il s'est mit à la frapper... Je n'arrive pas à y croire,_ expliqua Ginny en passant une main sur son ventre, comme pour protéger son bébé.

Drago se passa une main sur le visage.

- _Tout est de ma faute,_ dit-il en s'asseyant sur un tabouret du bar.

-_ Pourquoi tu dis ça_? s'étonna la rouquine en s'asseyant près de lui.

_- Parce que ce mec m'a toujours détesté et je savais très bien que s'il apprenait qu'on partait en séminaire, il allait craquer! Ca fait des semaines que je le taquine à propos de sa relation avec Hermione, tout en sachant très bien qu'il ne pouvait pas me blairer..._

_- Drago, ce n'est surement pas de ta faute, ce mec est cinglé!_

_- Il me déteste parce que je suis un ancien mangemort. Si mon passé avait été différent, on en serait pas là aujourd'hui..._

_- Si ton passé avait été différent Drago, Voldemort serait peut être encore parmi nous aujourd'hui, et je ne pense pas que cette situation soit préférable à celle d'aujourd'hui,_ expliqua Ginny en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond. _Tu n'y es pour rien!_

_- S'il avait appris qu'on._.. commença Drago avant de se reprendre.

Ginny rigola doucement.

_- T'en fais pas, je suis au courant,_ dit-elle avec un sourire._ Pansy aussi d'ailleurs._

_- Je pensais que Granger allait tenir sa langue..._

_- Disons que je l'ai poussé à l'aveu,_ fit la rouquine avant de faire une petite pause. _Je sais que tu tiens à elle Drago_, reprit elle, _j'ai remarqué à quel point vos comportements étaient différents depuis Los Angeles. Je veux juste que tu saches une chose: bien que je sois à 100% d'accord à propos de cette relation, je veux que tu fasses attention. Après ce qu'il s'est passé aujourd'hui, Hermione va avoir besoin de temps et de patience de notre part à tous..._

_- Je sais_,_ Pansy m'en a déjà parlé quand on a été chez elle... Je sais qu'Hermione en a bavé avec les mecs, je ne ferais rien tant que je ne serais pas sure de ses sentiments... Cette histoire avec Patrick va complètement la bouleverser..._ souffla Drago.

_- Tu vas t'en sortir Drago.._._ Il faut que je te laisse, je dois aller m'occuper de James à la maison,_ fit Ginny en se levant._ Je vais demander à Harry de passer demain dans la matinée pour te mettre au courant de l'enquête._

_- Merci Gin'._

_- Merci à toi Drago. Fait attention à toi et surtout, prend soin d'elle, je sais que tu en es capable,_ dit-elle avec un sourire.

Drago regarda la rouquine prendre ses affaires puis sortir de l'appartement. Il se sentit tout à coups très fatiguée lui aussi, comme si toute son énergie venait d'être aspirée. Il se leva et alla dans le salon puis s'installa dans un fauteuil en face d'Hermione qui dormait à point fermé. Son coeur se serra en voyant l'oeil encore rouge de la jeune femme et il sentit la rage pondre au fond de lui même. Patrick allait devoir payer pour ce qu'il avait fait, Drago se jura qu'il allait tout faire pour protéger Hermione de cette pourriture.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?**


	12. Chapitre 12

**Salut salut!**  
**Comment allez-vous? Moi ça va, même si je ne profite pas de mes vacances à cause de ce temps bien pourri... Aurons-nous un jour un été correct? On est bien mal partit!**  
**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, voilà le nouveau chapitre tout beau, tout chaud!**  
**Bonne lecture :)**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**LaBelge: **Tu as bien raison de le haïr, ce qu'il a fait à Hermione est impardonnable! Je te laisse le loisir d'en faire de la chaire à pâté ^^

**Guest: **Oui, Patrick est une pourriture mais comme tu le dis, Drago est arrivé à temps pour secourir Hermione. Elle va bien sur avoir du mal à s'en remettre, mais elle est bien entouré et remontera la pente!

**Mama: **Désolée de te décevoir, mais ça fait partit de mon histoire ^^. Les hommes qui battent leurs femmes, c'est moche, mais c'est une réalité et j'avais envie d'en parler. J'espère quand même que mon histoire te plait toujours malgré Patrick?

**DeidaraXIno:** Voilà la suiiiiiiiiite :). J'espère que ça te plaira autant :)

**Scpotter: **Tout le monde déteste Patrick, même moi ^^. Comme tu le dis, Drago va pouvoir s'occuper de Hermione ^^

**P.Y: **Merci beaucoup de ta review, courte mais très plaisante à lire ;). Voilà la suite!

**Love-pingo:** Voilà (enfin) la suite :). Merci de ta review!

**Doddie08: **Il n'y a pas de mal, comme ça tu as plusieurs chapitres à lire en même temps ;). Je suis ravie de voir que ce chapitre t'a plu, j'ai toujours peur de ne pas bien retranscrire ce que j'imagine pour mes histoires ^^.  
Je lis aussi cette fic, je la trouve très bien aussi :).

**Mama: **Voilà la suite! Je ne vais pas te révéler toute la suite de l'histoire, mais Patrick va bien payer pour ce qu'il a fait et un baiser ne va pas tarder à arriver... ;)

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 12**

Le lendemain matin, quand Drago se réveilla, le soleil n'était pas encore levé. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour se préparer un café. Il aperçu alors un hibou grattant doucement à la fenêtre au dessus du plan de travail, et se hâta pour lui ouvrir. Le blond détacha le message de la patte de l'animal, lui donna quelques céréales et le laissa repartir dans l'aube. Tandis que son café refroidissait un peu, Drago lut le message qui lui était adressé:

_Drago,_

_Tout d'abord, merci de t'être occupé de Hermione hier soir. Ginny m'a raconté à quel point elle était bouleversée, mais la savoir avec toi me rassure._  
_En tant que chef du département des Aurors, j'ai supervisé l'enquête à propos de Patrick... Pour le moment rien n'est sur, mais les choses semblent bien se présenter. Il faudra que Hermione témoigne pour qu'un juge puisse décider de quoi que se soit. Je vais, dans tout les cas, faire mon possible pour que le jugement aille en faveur de Hermione. On en reparlera dès que j'en saurais plus._  
_J'ai pris la liberté de contacter les parents de Hermione, pour qu'ils ne l'apprennent pas par les journaux (qui sont sur le pied de guerre pour obtenir le plus d'informations possibles...). Ils passeront dans la matinée vers 10 __heures. Je serai là aussi, pour ensuite emmener Hermione au bureau._

_A toute à l'heure,_

_Harry_

Drago reposa le message et sirota son café pour se réveiller. Il repensa à ce que disait Harry dans sa lettre, Patrick serait peut être enfermé pour ce qu'il avait fait à Hermione. Drago se mit à sourire. Patrick méritait de payer pour ce qu'il avait fait. Le blond fut interrompu dans ses pensées par Hermione qui venait de se lever. Elle s'approcha de la cuisine en trainant des pieds et s'installa lourdement sur un des tabourets du bar. Sans lui poser de question, Drago se tourna puis attraper une tasse et lui servit du café. Sans un regard, elle attrapa la tasse et bu une longue gorgée de café avant de la reposer devant elle.

- _Merci_, dit-elle finalement en levant les yeux vers Drago.

_- Je peux aussi te faire des oeufs brouillés, si tu veux?_

_- Il n'y a plus d'oeufs_... répondit Hermione.

- _Ah, ça va compliquer les choses!_ s'exclama Drago avec un sourire.

Hermione sourit à son tour.

_- Je vais prendre des céréales, ne t'embête pas_, dit-elle en se levant et en se préparant un bol de céréales. _T'en veux?_

_- Avec plaisir!_

Hermione sortit alors un second bol et y versa des céréales.

_- Lait? demanda-t-elle._

Le blond hocha la tête pour acquiescer. Elle versa donc du lait dans les deux bols, sortit 2 grandes cuillères, retourna s'installer sur son tabouret et ils commencèrent à manger leurs céréales en silence.

- _Tes parents vont passer ce matin, avec Harry,_ dit Drago après quelques minutes.

- _Ok,_ répondit simplement la jeune femme sans lever la tête.

- _Il t'emmènera au bureau des Aurors pour que tu fasses une déposition_, ajouta-t-il.

- _Très bien_, fit Hermione platement.

Elle termina rapidement son bol de céréales, se leva et rangea le tout dans le lave-vaisselle.

-_ Je vais prendre une douche,_ annonça-t-elle en s'éloignant.

Drago la regarda sans rien dire. Il savait bien qu'elle essayait de faire bonne figure mais il ne pensait pas que fuir la discussion était une bonne solution. Néanmoins, il préféra garder le silence, braquer Hermione n'allait certainement pas l'aider.

Dans la salle de bain de sa chambre, Hermione se déshabilla lentement puis se mit face à son miroir. Grâce à la potion et à la pommade, il n'y avait aucune trace de ce qu'il s'était passé la veille avec Patrick. Son oeil gauche n'était plus rouge ni gonflé et elle n'avait plus aucune douleur dans le ventre. Toutefois, Hermione n'arrivait pas à oublier la douleur qu'elle avait ressentit lorsque Patrick l'avait frappé. Elle se détourna de son reflet, entra dans sa douche et tourna les robinets. L'eau chaude détendit les muscles contractés d'Hermione qui ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation.

Après une vingtaine de minutes sous la douche, Hermione sortit et murmura un sort pour dissiper la buée qui avait envahi la pièce. Elle se sécha ensuite rapidement, entoura ses cheveux mouillés dans une serviette et alla dans sa chambre pour s'habiller. La jeune femme enfila un pantalon noir, un tee-shirt et un pull ample puis elle retira la serviette de sa tête, peigna ses cheveux et les laissa sécher à l'air libre. Elle retourna ensuite dans le salon, rejoindre Drago.

- _La douche est libre si tu es intéressé,_ dit-elle en s'asseyant à côté de lui sur le canapé, face à la télé.

-_ Avec plaisir!_ s'exclama Drago en se levant et en prenant son sac.

- _Je t'ai sortit des serviettes, elles sont dans la salle de bain_, ajouta Hermione.

Elle en profita pour faire un peu de rangement dans son salon avant l'arrivée de ses parents et de Harry, puis elle s'installa de nouveau dans le canapé et zappa sur la chaîne d'informations sorcières à la télé.

"_... c'est pourquoi, nous vous recommandons de ne pas utiliser ce type de mini-balais, car ils ne sont pas aux normes européennes, fit la commentatrice blonde avec un sourire éclatant. Autre sujet d'actualité, Nous avons appris de sources sûres qu'hier midi le Docteur Granger et son petit ami se seraient violemment disputés au sein même de leur lieu de travail, Sainte Mangouste. Nous attendons de plus amples informations, mais le jeune homme en question risque très, très gros..._"

Hermione attrapa rapidement la télécommande et éteignit la télévision d'un geste sec. Tout à coup, elle avait très chaud et avait du mal à respirer. Elle se leva donc, ouvrit la fenêtre et resta debout face à elle pour essayer de se calmer. La sorcière ne sut combien de temps elle resta ainsi, c'est Drago qui la fit sortir de ses pensées.

- _Granger, si tu cherches à mourir de froid, il y a des solutions plus radicales_, dit-il avec un sourire narquois avant de s'approcher d'elle et de refermer la fenêtre.

Hermione se rendit tout à coup compte qu'elle avait vraiment très froid et remercia le garçon du regard.

- _Les journalistes sont au courant,_ fit-elle en retournant s'asseoir sur le canapé.

- _Je suis désolé Hermione.._. dit Drago avec sincérité._ J'avais espéré que personne ne vendrait la mèche à l'hôpital, mais il faut croire que certains étudiants de Sainte Mangouste sont aussi stupides qu'ils y paraissent!_

_- Ce n'est pas leur faute Malfoy... Dès que ça touche une personnalité, les gens ont besoin de faire des histoires..._

La sonnette retentit soudainement, coupant les deux sorciers dans leur discussion.

- _Ca doit être Harry et tes parents_, fit le blond en se levant pour aller ouvrir la porte. _Salut Harry, bonjour monsieur et madame Granger, Hermione est dans le salon._

Drago se décala de la porte pour les laisser entrer. Il vit les traits inquiets de la mère d'Hermione se détendre quand elle vit que sa fille n'avait rien.

- _Hermione ma puce!_ s'exclama-t-elle en la prenant dans ses bras, suivit du père de la jeune femme.

- _Maman, Papa, je vais bien, ne vous en faites pas,_ fit Hermione pour les rassurer._ Harry, merci de les avoir tenu au courant, les journalistes sont déjà au courant..._

_- Je savais que c'était mieux qu'ils l'apprennent par moi, plutôt que par les journaux... Tu es connu dans le monde sorcier et moldu, ça n'a pas que des avantages..._

_- Hermione ma chérie, si tu as besoin, ta chambre est libre à la maison,_ dit Mrs Granger à sa fille en prenant ses mains entre les siennes.

- _Maman, je ne vais pas revenir vivre chez vous,_ maugréa la jeune femme. _Je suis très bien ici!_

_- Mais, s'il revient...?_ demanda prudemment Mr Granger.

-_ Je pense que Hermione a mis en place toutes les sécurités nécessaires, mais s'il y a besoin, je peux envoyer une équipe d'Aurors pour la surveiller,_ proposa Harry.

-_ Sûrement pas!_ s'exclama la brunette._ Je refuse qu'une équipe suive mes moindres faits et gestes!_

_- Mais Hermione, c'est pour ta sécurité!_ fit Mr Granger en se levant du canapé.

- _Papa, je suis tout à fait en sécurité dans mon appartement et je sais très bien me défendre! En plus, Drago et moi partons à la fin de la semaine pour Paris et je ne veux pas que des Aurors nous accompagnent!_

_- Hermione, à propos de Paris_, fit Drago, _tu n'es pas obligée d'y aller._ _Sullivan comprendrais très bien que tu ne veuilles plus y aller!_

_- Non, non, non,_ fit Hermione en secouant la tête._ Je veux y aller! Et puis j'ai besoin de passer un peu de temps loin d'ici, ça ne peut pas me faire de mal! Harry, je suis sûre que tu penses aussi que c'est une bonne idée!_

Tout le monde se tourna vers le brun, attendant sa réponse.

-_ Eh bien,_ dit-il après un silence, _Hermione n'a pas tort. S'éloigner un temps de Londres ne peut pas lui faire de mal. Et de toute façon, Hermione ne craint rien. Après sa déposition, Patrick va très certainement être enfermé à Azkaban jusqu'au jour du jugement donc elle sera en sécurité._

Mr et Mrs Granger le regardèrent silencieux puis se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

- _C'est peut être la meilleure solution.._. souffla Mrs Granger à son mari qui lui répondit d'un hochement de tête.

- _Papa, Maman, je vous promet de faire extrêmement attention... Et Malfoy sera avec moi, je ne serais pas seule..._

_- Très bien, très bien, tu as gagné!_ s'exclama Mr Granger. _Mais au moindre problème, Harry a l'obligation d'envoyer sa meilleure équipe pour te protéger!_

_- Je promet de la protéger comme il se doit,_ dit Harry avec un sourire._ Mais pour qu'elle soit en sécurité, il faut qu'elle vienne avec moi au bureau des Aurors,_ ajouta-t-il en regardant Hermione.

La brunette se leva, enfila une paire de bottes et attrapa son sac et son manteau.

- _Rentrez chez vous,_ fit-elle à ses parents avant de partir. _Je vous tiens au courant d'accord?_

Ils hochèrent la tête et elle les serra dans ses bras puis se tourna vers Drago.

_- Tu viens avec nous?_ demanda-t-elle.

-_ Il faut que je retourne à Sainte Mangouste,_ répondit le blond qui cru voir une ombre de déception passer sur le visage de la jeune femme._ Je vais prévenir Sullivan qu'on part toujours à Paris._

_- Tu pourras prévenir mes patients qui sont à l'hôpital que je ne reviendrais pas de la semaine et que c'est ma collègue qui s'occupera d'eux?_

_- Sans problème,_ accepta le garçon.

- _Merci,_ fit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Tout le monde sortit de l'appartement de la jeune femme et partit chacun de son côté. Harry transplana avec Hermione au Ministère de la Défense Magique et ils se dirigèrent vers le quartier général des Aurors où se trouvait le bureau du jeune homme.

- _Je ne pourrais pas prendre en charge ta déposition Hermione, mais j'ai demandé à une collègue de le faire pour moi,_ fit Harry en la guidant à travers les différents couloirs de l'établissement._ Elle est spécialiste dans les violences domestiques._

Elle le suivit sans rien dire jusqu'à un petit bureau dans lequel se trouvait une petite femme, aux cheveux noirs, habillée d'une robe de sorcier rouge sombre.

_- Hayley, voilà Hermione,_ fit Harry en entrant dans le bureau._ Hermione, je te présente Hayley, c'est elle qui va prendre ta déposition._

_- Enchantée,_ fit la sorcière en lui serrant la main.

_- C'est un honneur de vous rencontrer mademoiselle Granger, je vous en pris, asseyez-vous!_ dit l'Auror en lui présentant une chaise face à son bureau. _Merci Harry, je l'accompagnerai à ton bureau quand on aura terminé!_

_- A plus tard Hermione,_ fit le sorcier en sortant du bureau et en refermant derrière lui.

Un peu angoissée, Hermione se tourna vers Hayley qui avait sortit un dossier et une plume dont elle mouilla le bout entre ses lèvres. La plume prit alors vie et se posa sur une feuille du dossier, prête à tout noter. L'Auror fit aussi léviter une bouteille d'eau et deux verres deux qui se remplirent et qui se posèrent sur le bureau.

- _Bien mademoiselle Granger, si vous êtes ici aujourd'hui, c'est suite aux événements qui sont survenus hier sur votre lieu de travail, n'est ce pas?_

_- Euh... Oui, c'est tout à fait ça,_ répondit Hermione avec timidité.

-_ Pouvez-vous me raconter ce qu'il s'est exactement passé? N'hésitez pas à me donner beaucoup de détails, ils pourront être utiles pour le jugement._

Hermione prit une grande respiration et commença alors son récit des événements de la veille, en prenant soin de bien retranscrire la scène. Quand elle eut terminé, elle attrapa son verre et prit une grande gorgée d'eau.

-_ Très bien_, fit Hayley en vérifiant ce que notait la plume sur le papier. _Depuis combien de temps connaissez-vous monsieur Bessard?_

_- Depuis la fac de médecine, donc depuis qu'on a 18 ans,_ répondit Hermione._ Mais il est partit pendant plusieurs années à Johannesburg avant de revenir à Londres il y a quelques mois._

_- Avait-il déjà eu un comportement violent à votre égard_?

-_ Non, on était très ami et on a commencé à se fréquenter quand il est revenu d'Afrique du Sud. Jamais auparavant il n'avait été violent avec moi..._

_- Il a donc levé la main sur vous du jour au lendemain?!_ s'étonna Hayley.

-_ Eh bien, disons qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment que je sois amie avec Drago Malfoy,_ répondit Hermione, embarrassée. J_e pense qu'il était jaloux et qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment cette relation, sachant que je le détestais quand Patrick et moi étions à l'université. J'ai toujours détesté Drago Malfoy et ce changement dans nos relations a du le désarçonner... Et le fait que je ne lui ai rien dit à propos du séminaire à Paris a du exacerber sa colère..._

_- Comment manifestait-il son mécontentement face à cette relation?_

_- On s'est beaucoup disputé à ce propos, et Patrick se mettait vraiment, vraiment en colère_, fit Hermione évasivement.

- _Très en colère comment?_ insista l'Auror.

- _A tel point que j'ai du le faire sortir de mon appartement..._ dit-elle d'une petite voix.

- _Donc vous saviez que monsieur Bessard avait des tendances violentes, énonça Hayley_

-_ Euh..._

Hermione se sentit gênée, mais elle ne savais pas pourquoi.

- _Oui, je le savais..._ fit-elle après un bref silence.

Hermione voyait la plume voler sur le papier tandis qu'elle notait tout ce qu'elle racontait. Mais avait-elle raison de dire tout ça? La sorcière eut soudain un doute quant à sa présence ici et commença à se sentir mal.

- _Bien mademoiselle Granger, je crois que nous avons toutes les informations dont nous avons besoin,_ fit Hayley en regardant Hermione avec un sourire. _Je vais vous donner ce papier, que vous allez signer._

Elle attrapa la feuille sur laquelle la plume notait toutes les informations d'Hermione et la lui tendit.

- _A quoi est-ce que ça va servir?_ demanda la brunette.

- _C'est votre déposition,_ répondit l'Auror,_ il faut que vous la signiez pour qu'on puisse enregistrer la plainte._

_- La plainte?!_

_- Oui, vous êtes ici pour porter plainte contre monsieur Bessard_!

Hermione regarda l'Auror en face d'elle avec un air incrédule.

- _Mais je ne veux pas porter plainte,_ dit-elle sérieusement.

Hayley la regarda à son tour avec incrédulité.

- _Mademoiselle Granger, je sais à quel point cette histoire vous a effrayé, je le comprends tout à fait et..._

_- Non, vous ne comprenez pas, ça ne vous est jamais arrivé!_ la coupa Hermione avec véhémence.

-_ Ecoutez..._ fit Hayley calmement, _je vois des femmes passer ici tout les jours pour des problèmes de violence conjugale, vous n'êtes pas un cas à part. Il est aussi très commun que les femmes pensent que si elles se font battre par leur conjoint, c'est parce que c'était de leur faute._

Hermione l'écoutait sans rien dire.

- _Ce que je veux dire Hermione, c'est que si Patrick a levé la main sur vous, ce n'est surement pas de votre faute. Vous n'y êtes pour rien. C'est monsieur Bessard qui a fait une erreur, et il doit être punit pour ce qu'il vous a fait. S'il ne l'est pas, il pourrait recommencer avec une autre femme que vous, et cela pourrait se terminer tragiquement._

L'Auror se tut pour laisser à Hermione le temps de digérer ses paroles.

-_ J'aurai besoin de quelques instants, s'il vous plait,_ fit la brunette en se levant et en sortant du bureau de l'Auror.

Elle se dirigea au hasard à travers les différents couloirs et arriva jusqu'à une petite salle de réunion vide. Elle alla à l'intérieur, referma la porte derrière elle et s'installa sur une chaise face à une fenêtre qui lui permettait de voir le ciel gris de Londres et la Tamise. Hermione resta assise ainsi de longues minutes, essayant de remettre de l'ordre dans ses idées.

Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le bruit de la porte se refermer derrière elle et se tourna vivement.

- _Ron?!_ s'exclama-t-elle, soulagée de voir son ami.

- _Excuse moi, je ne voulais pas te faire peur,_ dit-il en s'approchant d'elle.

Il attrapa une chaise et s'installa près d'elle, face à la fenêtre.

- _Comment tu m'as trouvé?_ demanda Hermione après un silence.

-_ Tu es dans un bâtiment remplis d'Aurors, tu aurais difficilement put te cacher très longtemps,_ répondit le roux avec un mince sourire.

La sorcière hocha la tête, sans rien dire.

- _C'est Hayley qui m'a dit que tu étais partit_, fit Ron, l'air de rien. _Elle m'a aussi dit que tu étais plutôt bouleversée._

Hermione continua de garder le silence.

- _Mione, on ne veux pas t'imposer quoique ce soit. Harry et moi pensions que c'était ce que tu voulais faire._

_- Arrêtez de juger de mes propres affaires,_ souffla Hermione.

- _Très bien, je comprends ce que tu veux dire. Mais je vais te poser une question très simple Hermione_, fit Ron en se tournant vers son amie pour lui faire face. _Es-tu prête à avoir peur toute ta vie que Patrick revienne te frapper?_

Hermione se détourna de la fenêtre pour regarder son ami, étonnée de la question. Voyant qu'il était sérieux, elle regarda à nouveau à travers la fenêtre pendant quelques instants avant de fondre en larmes. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Ron mit quelques secondes à réagir puis la prit dans ses bras pour la calmer.

-_ Il était si gentil..._ pleura Hermione sur l'épaule de son meilleur ami._ Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_

Elle essuya les larmes de son visage d'un geste de la main et regarda Ron.

- _Ce n'est pas le Patrick que je connais..._ dit-elle piteusement. M_ais je ne peux pas me résoudre à le punir..._

_- Hermione, je vais me répéter mais, es-tu prête à avoir peur de chaque porte qui claquent ou de chaque bruissement de tissus? Je te connais très bien et je sais que tu ne pourras pas rester à attendre qu'il revienne te faire du mal..._

_- Je ne sais pas quoi faire Ron..._

Hermione mit sa tête entre ses mains et se remit à pleurer.

- _Je pense que tu sais ce que tu veux faire et, justement ça te fait du mal,_ fit Ron en la reprenant dans ses bras._ Je comprends que ce soit une décision difficile, mais il faut que tu le fasses Hermione, sinon tu ne seras jamais tranquille._

_- Est ce que ça fait de moi une mauvaise personne?_

_- Au contraire Mione, ça fait de toi une personne très courageuse,_ répondit doucement le garçon._ Tu es la plus belle personne que j'ai jamais rencontré Hermione, et ce que tu as vécu est traumatisant. Porter plainte contre Patrick est la meilleure chose à faire et le seul moyen pour toi de passer à autre chose. Tu n'es pas une mauvaise personne Hermione, bien au contraire..._

La brunette resta quelques minutes dans les bras de son ami pour se calmer et reprendre ses esprits.

-_ Tu as murit Ronald Weasley_, dit-elle en se dégageant de l'étreinte.

- _Je vais être papa, il fallait bien qu'un jour je grandisse,_ répondit Ron avec un grand sourire. _Allez vient, je te raccompagne au bureau de Hayley._

Il prit la main de Hermione et, ensemble, ils retournèrent au bureau de l'Auror.

- _Je suis prête à signer,_ fit Hermione en entrant.

Hayley la regarda et lui sourit sincèrement avant de lui tendre le papier.

- _Vous avez fait le bon choix,_ dit-elle quand Hermione lui rendit la feuille signée.

Quand elle rentra chez elle quelques heures plus tard, Hermione était épuisée. Elle était passé rapidement à Sainte Mangouste pour récupérer les papiers du séminaire et prévenir Sullivan qu'elle ne reviendrait pas de la semaine. Il ne restait que 3 jours avant son départ pour Paris et Hermione voulait se reposer pour pouvoir partir plus tranquillement. Il n'était que 18 heures, trop tôt pour dîner, alors la sorcière alla se chercher un livre et s'installa sur son canapé pour lire tranquillement. A 19h30, son ventre criait famine et Hermione se décida à commander une pizza. Alors qu'elle mettait la main sur son téléphone, on toqua à la porte. La jeune femme sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer mais elle se rassura en se disant que Patrick était sans doute déjà à Azkaban à l'heure qu'il était et que ça ne pouvait pas être lui. Elle alla jusqu'à la porte, l'ouvrit et tomba sur Drago.

_- Malfoy?_ s'étonna-t-elle.

_- Je suis passé pour voir comment tu allais?_ demanda le garçon avec un mince sourire.

_- Je vais... bien, r_épondit Hermione._ J'ai porté plainte, Patrick doit être à Azkaban maintenant._

_- Tu as fait la bonne chose,_ dit Drago.

_- Oui.._.

Ils restèrent quelques secondes silencieux.

_- Bon, fit le garçon en rompant le silence, si tu vas bien, je vais te laisser tranquille... Bonne soirée Hermione._

Il tourna alors les talons et s'éloigna lentement de la porte.

_- Malfoy!_ s'exclama Hermione.

L'intéressé se retourna, l'air interrogatif.

- _J'allais commander une pizza, tu es intéressé?_ demanda-t-elle l'air de rien.

_- Avec plaisir,_ répondit-il avec un grand sourire.

Hermione le laissa alors entrer chez elle et referma la porte derrière eux.

_- Tu peux regarder la liste des pizzas, elle est sur le frigo_, fit la jeune femme en rangeant rapidement les quelques affaires qu'elle avait sortit. Elle attrapa ensuite son téléphone et, quand Drago eut choisis, elle appela la pizzeria pour commander les pizzas.

_- J'ai parlé à Sullivan,_ dit Hermione en s'asseyant sur le canapé en attendant le livreur._ Je lui ai dit que je ne viendrais pas travailler la fin de cette semaine mais que je partais bien à Paris avec toi. J'ai besoin d'un peu de temps tranquille avant de retourner à Sainte Mangouste._

_- C'est tout à fait compréhensible,_ répondit Drago qui s'installa sur un fauteuil en face.

_- Comment ça se passe dans ton service?_

_- C'est le bazar..._ fit le garçon dans un soupir._ Bessard était hyper mal organisé, du coup c'est la cata dans les dossiers... Mais les internes vont s'en sortir!_

_- Je suis désolée,_ dit Hermione doucement.

_- Pourquoi donc?_

_- C'est de ma faute si c'est le bordel!_

_- Ce n'est pas toi qui ne sait pas ranger correctement les dossiers,_ répondit Drago.

_- Mais c'est de ma faute si Patrick a été engagé..._

_- C'est Sullivan qui a jugé si Patrick convenait au poste et ce n'est pas toi qui a signé son contrat de travail Hermione, ce n'est pas de ta faute._

Drago fit une pause et regarda la sorcière, dont le visage était anxieux. Il se leva et la rejoignit sur le canapé.

_- Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien dans cette histoire. Cesse de te remettre en cause parce que ce n'est pas ta faute, mais celle de Patrick._

Hermione laissa échapper quelques larmes qui roulèrent lentement le long de ses joues. Drago leva alors sa main, les essuya délicatement avec son pouce puis, poussé par une force intérieure, sa main alla trouver l'arrière du cou de la sorcière et il l'attira lentement vers lui. Leurs lèvres allaient se toucher quand la sonnette de l'entrée retentit et ils se séparèrent vivement.

Sans un regard, Drago se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, alors qu'Hermione alla dans la cuisine prendre des couverts. Elle s'appuya sur le bar et prit quelques secondes pour remettre ses idées au clair. Est-ce qu'ils avaient vraiment faillit s'embrasser? Hermione repensa à la douceur avec laquelle Drago avait essuyé ses larmes et elle frissonna. Le bruit de la porte d'entrée se refermant la fit revenir à elle. Hermione attrapa la vaisselle, des serviettes et retourna dans le salon où Drago avait posé les pizzas sur la table basse.

- _Qu'est ce qui t'intéresse comme film?_ demanda Drago avant qu'ils ne commencent à manger.

- _Met le match de Quidditch, ce sera sympas!_

_- Depuis quand tu aimes le Quiddititch?_ s'étonna le garçon avec des yeux ronds.

-_ Il a bien fallu que je fasse l'effort de regarder quelques matchs quand j'étais avec Harry et Ron,_ répondit la jeune femme. _Et puis, il n'y a rien de mieux qu'un match, une pizza et de la bière!_

Elle murmura un sort et deux bouteilles de bière fraiches sortirent du frigo et allèrent se poser sur la table basse. Chacun ouvrit la sienne et trinqua avec l'autre.

- _Santé,_ dirent-ils avant de boire une gorgée.

Puis ils se mirent à manger leurs pizzas devant la télé, tout en prenant bien soin de ne pas parler de ce qui avait failli se passer quelques instants auparavant. La soirée se passa tranquillement et finalement épuisée de fatigue, Hermione s'endormit devant la télé. Quand il s'en rendit compte, Drago se leva et sortit sa baguette pour faire léviter la jeune femme jusqu'à son lit, puis rabattit la couverture sur elle. Le sorcier retourna ensuite dans le salon et rangea très rapidement les restes de leur dîner. Avant de partir, Drago jeta un dernier regard dans la chambre d'Hermione et vit qu'elle dormait profondément. Il attrapa alors son manteau dans l'entrée et sortit de l'appartement sans bruit.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'est ce que vous avez pensé de ce chapitre? :)**  
**Le prochain se passera à Paris ;)**


	13. Chapitre 13

**Hello tout le monde! Me revoilà avec un nouveau chapitre!  
Le soleil est enfin de retour, ça donne une belle motivation pour se poser au soleil et écrire :). J'espère que tout se passe bien pour vous, moi je profite de mes vacances, avant de retourner travailler!  
**

**Merci encore pour vos reviews, elles sont très encourageantes et me font très plaisir, surtout ne vous arrêtez pas, j'ai besoin de vos commentaires :)**

**La suite arrivera sans doute dans le courant de la semaine prochaine ;)**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Scpotter: **Merci, voilà la suite à Paris ;)

**Guest: **Merci, oui presque baiser et dans ce nouveau chapitre, il y a du baiser... Mais chut, je n'en dis pas plus ;)

**Doddie08: **Oui, c'est vrai il aurait pu rester, mais j'ai trouvé ça bien qu'il laisse un peu de distance à Hermione pour qu'elle se remette de l'histoire avec Patrick.

**Love-pingo: **Merci, voilà la suite :)

**Jusdelime:** Oui, Patrick n'était pas le prince charmant, mais il reste encore Drago :). J'espère que ce nouveau chapitre te plaira!

* * *

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 13**

Ne travaillant pas le reste de la semaine, Hermione en profita pour aller voir ses parents, pour les rassurer et passa voir sa meilleure amie Ginny, pour la remercier de s'être un peu occupé d'elle et passer un peu de temps avec elle. Elle alla aussi dîner chez Ron et Pansy pour se changer les idées.

Le matin du départ, Hermione se réveilla tôt et se prépara rapidement. Avant de partir pour la gare, elle repassa en revu toutes ses affaires pour être sure qu'elle n'oubliait rien et vérifia que son appartement était bien sécurisé. La jeune femme transplana ensuite directement dans une salle spéciale de Saint Pancras puis se dirigea vers le guichet de l'Eurostar. Elle fit vérifier son ticket de train, puis Hermione alla se prendre un café et un croissant dans une petit boulangerie et elle alla s'asseoir sur un banc en attendant l'heure du départ. Quand l'accès au train fut autorisé, Hermione termina son croissant, attrapa sa valise et se dirigea vers son compartiment à pas vif. Alors qu'elle tentait tant bien que mal de faire entrer sa valise dans le rangement prévu à cet effet, une main se posa sur celle d'Hermione pour l'aider.

- _Laisse moi faire,_ fit Drago en attrapant la valise de la jeune femme.

Depuis leur soirée pizza, Hermione n'avait pas eu de nouvelles de Drago et s'était même demandée s'il allait venir aujourd'hui. C'était donc avec surprise qu'elle le laissa attraper ses bagages pour les ranger.

- _Merci,_ dit-elle simplement en le regardant faire.

Hermione ramassa ensuite son sac à main qu'elle avait laissé par terre puis se dirigea vers sa place attitrée. Alors qu'elle s'asseyait, Drago vint la rejoindre.

- _On est encore à côté à ce que je vois,_ fit-il avec un petit sourire.

- _Quel malheur!_ plaisanta la jeune femme._ Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu viennes!_

_- Et rater une semaine de vacances?!_ s'exclama le blond. _Ah non!_

Il fit une petite pause.

- _Désolé de ne pas t'avoir donné de nouvelles depuis l'autre soir, mais j'avais du travail et je me suis dit que tu avais besoin de temps pour toi._.. dit-il.

Hermione fut touchée par sa sincérité et se rendit soudain compte que Drago l'avait manqué ces derniers jours.

-_ Ce n'est pas grave,_ fit-elle rapidement pour masquer sa gêne_. Et on ne part pas en vacances Malfoy, on va à Paris pour travailler!_

_- Ne brise pas tout de suite mon plaisir_, grogna le garçon en mettant ses mains sur ses oreilles pour ne pas entendre ce que disait Hermione.

Le voyage jusqu'à Paris se passa tranquillement. Ils arrivèrent à la Gare du Nord peu avant l'heure du déjeuner et un taxi vint les récupérer pour les emmener directement à leur hôtel, situé dans le huitième arrondissement de Paris. Drago et Hermione descendirent du taxi et allèrent récupérer les pass pour leurs chambres.

- _Chambres 508 et 509_, fit Drago quand ils furent dans l'ascenseur. _C'est bien, si je fais des cauchemars, je n'aurais pas trop loin à aller!_

_- Ah ah, très drôle Malfoy_, railla Hermione.

Arrivés au cinquième étage, ils sortirent et se dirigèrent vers leurs chambres respectives avec leurs bagages. Quand elle entra dans la sienne, Hermione fut ravit de constater que sa chambre était aussi jolie et avait l'air aussi confortable que celle de Los Angeles. Au sol, le parquet était en chêne massif foncé et les murs étaient recouverts d'un papier peint de couleur prune et grise. Le lit, immense, était recouvert d'une couverture épaisse et des oreillers rebondis blancs. Hermione posa son sac à main sur le fauteuil posé dans un coin de la chambre, juste à côté d'une grande baie vitrée, et en sortit sa baguette. La sorcière jeta un sort pour que ses affaires se rangent toutes seules dans les tiroirs de la commode, puis elle fit glisser sa valise sous le lit pour la cacher. Des coups à la porte se firent entendre et Hermione se retourna pour aller ouvrir.

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux Malfoy?_

_- Je suis jaloux, ta chambre est plus grande que la mienne!_ dit-il en ignorant la question de la jeune femme et en entrant dans la chambre sans demander l'autorisation.

-_ Tu es venu ici juste pour me dire que ma chambre était plus grande?!_

_- Non_, sourit Drago._ J'ai faim, on va déjeuner ensemble?_

Etonnée de la question, Hermione garda le silence quelques secondes.

_- On est dimanche, on ne doit aller travailler que demain,_ ajouta-t-il.

_- D'accord!_

Ils partirent tous les deux en direction d'un restaurant chinois où Hermione avait déjà manger avec ses parents. Il faisait très froid à Paris et Drago et Hermione furent content de se retrouver dans un endroit au chaud.

_- Alors, toi qui a déjà été à Paris, qu'est ce que tu conseilles à un touriste en herbe?_ demanda Drago en parcourant la carte du restaurant des yeux.

_- Tout dépend de tes priorités_, répondit Hermione._ Les femmes se jetteraient sur les boutiques de luxe de la place Vendôme ou de l'avenue Montaigne, tandis que les hommes seraient plus tentés par la gastronomie française..._

_- Tu me demandes si je suis un homme ou une femme?_ fit Drago en rigolant.

Hermione rigola à son tour.

-_ Il ne fait pas assez beau pour aller voir la Tour Eiffel aujourd'hui et puis ce serait de toute façon bondé aujourd'hui..._ dit-elle._ Que dirais-tu de faire un tour au Louvre puis d'aller boire un thé chez La Durée? On évitera le froid comme ça..._

_- Bonne idée, même si traîner dans un musée ne m'enchante pas des masses, grogna le blond._

_- T'as cas trouvé d'autres idées alors! s'exclama la sorcière avec colère._

_- Je plaisantais!_

Hermione soupira et parcouru la carte en silence. Quelques minutes plus tard, un serveur vint prendre leurs commandes. Quand il repartit, Drago et Hermione étaient toujours silencieux.

_- Si tu as décidé de faire la tête toute la journée, je préfères retourner à l'hôtel,_ dit Drago en se levant.

Hermione le regarda avec de grands yeux.

_- Tu t'en vas vraiment?_

_- C'est ce que je suis en train de faire oui,_ répondit-il en prenant son manteau.

_- Malfoy, attend!_ s'exclama Hermione en attrapant son bras. _Excuse-moi, j'ai mal réagit... Mais ta blague n'était pas drôle!_

_- C'est toi qui n'est pas drôle!_ souffla le blond.

_- Non, c'est vrai je ne suis pas drôle..._ dit la jeune femme après un silence.

Drago la regarda puis reposa son manteau et se réinstalla sur sa chaise.

_- Ecoute,_ dit-il,_ je sais que depuis l'histoire avec Bessard_ (Hermione se figea à l'entente du nom de Patrick)_, c'est pas facile pour toi. Mais c'est terminé maintenant. Tu peux reprendre ta vie Hermione. Tu peux te permettre de rire à mes blagues pourries, personne ne t'en voudra._

_- Tu vois, toi même tu dis que tes blagues sont nulles!_ s'exclama Hermione avec un sourire.

Drago roula des yeux, mais sourit à son tour.

_- J'ai compris ce que tu voulais dire Malfoy,_ dit-elle. _Merci._

Avant que le blond ne puisse dire quoique se soit, le serveur vint leur apporter leurs plats et Drago et Hermione changèrent de sujet, programmant leur journée.

Après avoir bien mangé, Hermione paya avec sa monnaie française, que Drago n'avait pas eu l'idée de prendre avant de partir de Londres car il pensait n'utiliser que des Gallions. Ils sortirent ensuite et Hermione emmena Drago jusqu'au métro le plus proche.

- J_e sais qu'on aura un taxi pour le reste de la semaine,_ dit-elle,_ mais il faut que tu l'essaies au moins une fois._

Elle leur prit un ticket chacun et Drago la suivit à travers les innombrables couloirs qui se ressemblaient tous.

- _Comment tu arrives à te repérer?_ demanda-t-il quand ils s'arrêtèrent enfin sur un quai, bondé.

_- Question d'habitude_, répondit Hermione.

Elle lui expliqua rapidement le fonctionnement du métro parisien.

_- J'ai rien compris,_ fit le blond, ce qui fit soupirer Hermione.

_- Va à New York et on verra si le métro de Paris est si compliqué que ça!_ dit-elle.

Un métro arriva et ils montèrent dedans. A cause du monde, ils se retrouvèrent collés l'un à l'autre, sans pouvoir bouger. Le trajet parut à la fois long et court pour Hermione qui était gênée par cette position mais aussi contente de retrouver l'odeur de Drago.

Arrivés à la bonne station, ils descendirent et se mêlèrent à la foule pour sortir. Quand ils retrouvèrent l'air glacial extérieur, Hermione attrapa la main de Drago et l'emmena avec elle jusqu'à la place où se trouvaient les pyramides du Louvre. Drago fut choqué par l'architecture des lieux. On lui avait déjà décrit mais il ne s'était pas imaginé une telle beauté. Le mélange entre le contemporain des pyramides et de l'architecture du musée en lui-même était surprenant mais pas laid, bien au contraire.

_- Alors, toujours dégouté d'aller au musée?_ railla Hermione.

_- Ah ah_, répondit simplement Drago en lui donnant une petite tape sur l'épaule.

Le sorcier fut étonné d'apprécier la visite que Hermione avait choisit de faire. Les tableaux présentés n'étaient peut être pas à son goût, mais ils racontaient des histoires tellement intéressantes que Drago ne pouvait pas détourner ses yeux.

Quand ils eurent terminé leur visite par le tableau de La Joconde, Hermione emmena à nouveau Drago dans le métro, direction le La Durée des Champs Elysées. Il y avait une queue immense et, après un regard en direction de Drago, Hermione se dirigea l'air de rien vers l'entrée de la pâtisserie et lança un sort de (...) pour pouvoir passer devant tout le monde. Drago la suivit sans rien dire, un petit sourire aux coins des lèvres.

_- Hermione Granger qui resquille toute une file d'attente, je suis choqué!_ dit-il quand ils trouvèrent une place.

_- Je ne suis plus aussi parfaite qu'avant, que veux tu!_ répondit-elle au tac-au-tac._ Il faisait beaucoup trop froid dehors et avec ce monde, on aurait attendu des heures._

_- Ne te cherche pas d'excuse Granger, tu es une délinquante maintenant!_

Hermione lui donna un coups de pied par dessous la table et Drago eut du mal à retenir un _"aïe"_ sonore. Tous les gens près d'eux se mirent à les regarder avec un air choqué, ce qui entraina un fou rire chez les deux sorciers. Ils passèrent un très bon moment tout les deux, savourant un bon thé et des pâtisseries françaises. Ils rentrèrent à leur hôtel un peu avant l'heure du dîner. Fatigués de leur journée, ils décidèrent de se commander un plateau repas à déguster dans la chambre d'Hermione qui était "_vraiment plus grande_" que celle de Drago.

_- Nos journées vont êtres longues cette semaine_, constata Hermione en regardant son emploi du temps, _pas de temps pour toi pour faire du tourisme!_

_- Quel dommage, plus de musée_, railla Drago.

_- Je ne sais même pas si on pourra manger ensemble le midi..._

_"Ca c'est vraiment dommage_" souffla le garçon dans sa tête.

_- Pardon? Tu as dit quelque chose?_ demanda Hermione en le regardant.

Drago se figea. Peut être qu'il n'avait pas pensé cette phrase finalement.

_- Euh... je disais qu'on trouverait du temps le soir!_

Hermione acquiesça et sourit intérieurement. Bien sur qu'elle avait entendu ce qu'avait dit Drago et elle s'amusait de le voir être gêné.

Quand ils eurent finit de manger, ils décidèrent de se coucher tôt pour pouvoir être en forme pour leur premier jour de travail. Ils se dirent bonne nuit et allèrent se coucher chacun de leur côté, pensant inconsciemment l'un à l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla tôt, en forme et de bonne humeur. Elle était à la fois excitée et angoissée à l'idée d'enseigner à des étudiants. Bien sur, elle avait déjà enseigné à quelques internes qui travaillaient avec elle à Sainte Mangouste, mais cette fois-ci, ce serait la première fois qu'elle allait être face à une centaine de futurs médicomages dans un amphithéâtre. Hermione fit en sorte d'oublier son stress en se préparant. Elle alla prendre une douche rapide, puis elle s'habilla avec un jean noir et un pull à col roulé gris foncé. Elle se maquilla légèrement et coiffa ses cheveux, puis elle enfila ses bottes et prit son sac, prête à partir. La jeune femme se dirigeait vers la porte quand quelqu'un toqua. Hermione ouvrit la porte et tomba sur Drago, lui aussi prêt.

- _Faim?_ demanda-t-il, en montrant un sachet dans lequel se trouvait plusieurs croissants et en lui donnant un thermos de café.

-_ Merci!_ fit Hermione qui accepta avec plaisir un croissant pour accompagner son café. _Tu es prêt?_

_- J'étais prêt bien avant toi!_ s'exclama le blond en frimant, tandis qu'ils allaient prendre l'ascenseur.

Ils trouvèrent un taxi qui les attendaient devant l'hôtel et montèrent dedans.

_- Stressée?_

_- Tu ne peux même pas t'imaginer à quel point_, répondit nerveusement l'intéressée. _Et toi?_

_- Pas tant que ça,_ fit Drago. _Je sais ce que c'est de travailler avec d'autres chercheurs! Je suis sur que tu vas très bien te débrouiller, ajouta-t-il pour détendre Hermione._

Celle-ci lui répondit d'un hochement de tête et continua de siroter son café l'air pensif. Et si tout se passait mal et qu'elle se ridiculisait devant les étudiants? C'était quand même la réputation de Sainte Mangouste et la sienne qui étaient en jeu.

_- Tu réfléchis beaucoup trop Hermione,_ fit Drago avec un sourire aux coins des lèvres.

Le taxi fit un premier arrêt pour Drago qui descendit en lui répétant que tout allait bien se passer. Le taxi repartit ensuite en direction de l'université dans laquelle Hermione allait travailler cette semaine. Arrivée à destination, elle remercia le chauffeur et descendit du taxi. Hermione suivit les indications qui étaient écrites sur le papier que l'université lui avait envoyé et elle se retrouva devant le secrétariat. Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et entra.

-_ Bonjour, je suis mademoiselle Granger, je suis là pour le séminaire..._ dit-elle poliment.

-_ Mademoiselle Granger, c'est un immense honneur de vous recevoir ici!_ s'exclama une vieille dame en s'approchant d'elle pour lui serrer la main. _Nous sommes très, très heureux de vous accueillir! Venez, suivez moi, votre classe vous attend déjà!_

Malgré son âge avancé, la vieille dame marchait très vite et Hermione avait du mal à la suivre. Tandis qu'elle l'emmenait vers sa classe, elle lui expliquait rapidement le fonctionnement de l'université, où se trouvait la salle des profs, la cafétéria et les toilettes. La secrétaire s'arrêta net devant une grande double porte.

- _C'est ici que vous serez toute la semaine_, dit-elle avec un grand sourire. _Les étudiants sont très heureux de vous avoir le temps d'une semaine, c'est une immense opportunité pour eux. Tout ce que vous leur apprendrez sera plus que bénéfique!_

_- Je vais faire mon possible pour qu'ils puissent en apprendre un maximum_, dit Hermione avec un grand sourire.

-_ Je vais vous laisser maintenant, bon courage!_

La vieille dame s'éloigna, laissant Hermione entrer seule dans l'amphithéâtre. Pour débuter son cours, Hermione se présenta: elle raconta où elle avait fait ses études, où elle avait travaillé et ce qui l'avait pousser à se lancer dans la médecine et plus précisément dans cette spécialité. La sorcière démarra ensuite son cours. Hermione était tellement investit dans ce qu'elle faisait que la journée passa à toute vitesse à ses yeux. Ses étudiants avaient l'air captivés par ce qu'elle disait, ils posaient beaucoup de questions et ne cessaient de prendre des notes. Quand Hermione monta dans le taxi le soir pour rentrer à son hôtel, elle était vraiment satisfaite de sa première journée et elle avait même hâte d'être au lendemain pour continuer d'enseigner.

Elle retrouva Drago dans sa chambre. Celui-ci avait finit un peu plus tôt qu'elle et était rentré directement.

- _Alors cette première journée?_ demanda-t-il en la laissant entrer.

- _C'était super,_ répondit Hermione avec un immense sourire.

Elle lui raconta comment s'était déroulé sa journée et comment elle s'était débrouiller pour passer au dessus de son stress. Drago lui raconta à son tour comment s'était passé sa journée. Ils dînèrent tout les deux, avant de retourner se coucher, épuisés par leur premier jour de travail à Paris.

Le reste de la semaine passa rapidement, Hermione et Drago n'avaient le temps de se voir que le soir après le travail pour se raconter mutuellement leur journée. La sorcière était chaque jour plus ravie d'enseigner à ses étudiants et elle revenait tous les soirs avec un grand sourire planté sur les lèvres.

Le samedi soir arriva très vite aux yeux des sorciers qui ne virent pas passer leur dernière journée de séminaire. Hermione remercia vivement tous ses étudiants et leur souhaita bonne chance dans la suite de leurs études avant de retourner à son hôtel. Quand elle entra dans sa chambre, elle découvrit sur le lit une boite, enveloppé dans du papier cadeau. Une carte était posée par dessus la boite.

_Un petit cadeau pour aller profiter d'une dernière soirée à Paris..._  
_D._

Hermione sourit et ouvrit le paquet. Elle trouva à l'intérieur une robe courte, bleue marine avec des bretelles larges et un léger décolleté. Sachant qu'elle devait la mettre, la brunette se déshabilla, enfila la robe et se regarda dans le miroir de la chambre. C'était une robe très simple, moulante au niveau du buste puis évasée jusqu'au milieu des cuisses. Ravie que la robe lui aille, Hermione alla mettre un collant, puis se remaquilla et se recoiffa. Tout en se préparant, la jeune femme réfléchit à cette soirée. Est-ce que c'était un rendez-vous? En tout cas, la robe, très chic, y faisait clairement penser. Hermione se sentit tout à coups très nerveuse. Elle était en train de mettre ses chaussures quand on toqua à la porte. La jeune femme se leva et alla ouvrir.

-_ Wahou!_ fit Drago quand il vit Hermione dans la robe qu'il lui avait acheté.

- _Oui c'est souvent l'effet que je fais!_ plaisanta Hermione pour cacher sa gêne.

- _Tu es ravissante Hermione!_

_- Tu n'es pas mal non plus,_ répondit la jeune femme en détaillant la tenue du jeune homme.

Un jean foncé, une chemise blanche et une veste noire, le tout accompagné de chaussures de ville en cuir noir. Aucune fausse note.

_- Tu es prête?_ demanda Drago.

- _Je prends mon manteau et on y va._

Hermione retourna dans sa chambre, attrapa son manteau et son sac à main et Drago et elle partirent en direction du restaurant que le garçon avait choisit. Ils arrivèrent devant un restaurant chic où la lumière était tamisée et où un air de jazz résonnait en bruit de fond.

- _Très bonne idée ce restaurant,_ fit Hermione quand ils furent installés à une table.

-_ Il fallait bien fêter cette dernière soirée,_ commenta Drago.

Un serveur leur apporta deux verres de champagne sur un plateau.

- _Santé,_ dit le blond en levant son verre.

- _Santé!_ répéta Hermione en faisant trinquer son verre avec celui de Drago.

Ils burent chacun une gorgée avant de reposer leurs verres.

-_ Il faut que je te pose une question Malfoy_, dit la brunette le plus calmement possible.

- _Je suis tout ouïe,_ répondit le garçon en approchant son oreille.

- _Est-ce que c'est un rendez-vous?_

_- Est-ce que tu veux que ce soit un rendez-vous?_ répondit Drago, comme s'il s'attendait à la question.

Hermione rougit et attrapa son verre pour boire une longue gorgée et cacher sa gêne.

- _Il faudra que je revienne à Paris, c'est certain,_ fit le blond pour changer de sujet.

- _J'en conclu que ce petit voyage t'a plu?_

_- Oui, mais je reviendrais quand il fera un peu plus chaud, là il fait vraiment froid!_

_- Je suis d'accord avec toi, mais c'est presque le même temps qu'à Londres!_

_- Paris est sans aucun doute beaucoup mieux sous le soleil,_ répondit Drago avec un petit sourire._ Je reviendrais, un point c'est tout._

Hermione rigola face à l'obstination du garçon et reprit une gorgée de champagne. Quand ils eurent passé leur commande, Hermione avait terminé sa coupe et se sentait moins nerveuse. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte avant, mais les petites bulles du champagne avait dénoué le noeud qui s'était formé dans son ventre. Plus détendue, elle profita de sa soirée en compagnie de Drago. Le repas fut excellent et le blond paya la note. Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent dehors, Hermione pensait rentrer directement à l'hôtel, mais le garçon avait une autre idée en tête.

-_ Tu me fais confiance?_ demanda-t-il en tendant sa main.

-_ Encore une surprise?!_ s'étonna Hermione.

- _Est-ce que tu me fais confiance?_ répéta Drago.

La jeune femme hésita quelques secondes. Qu'est ce qu'avait prévu Drago? Curieuse, elle attrapa la main qu'il lui offrait.

_- Ferme les yeux,_ lui dit Drago en la prenant fermement dans ses bras avant de transplaner.

A peine une seconde plus tard, Hermione retrouva la sensation du sol sous ses pieds et sentit le vent contre elle, ce qui la fit frissonner. Les yeux toujours fermés, elle entendit Drago murmurer un sort pour les protéger du froid.

-_ Où est-ce que tu m'as emmenée?_ demanda la jeune femme, impatiente.

- _Ouvre les yeux, et tu verras,_ répondit simplement Drago.

Nerveuse, Hermione ouvrit lentement les yeux. Ce qu'elle vit face à elle la fit presque vaciller sous le choc. En effet, Drago l'avait fait transplaner tout en haut de la Tour Eiffel.

- _Merlin,_ fit-elle époustouflée par la vue qui s'étendait devant ses yeux.

- _Impressionnant hein?!_

_- Mais, comment tu as fait?_

_- Un petit sort de confusion par ci, par là et le tour est joué,_ répondit Drago avec un sourire éclatant.

Hermione parcourue du regard Paris, illuminé par les éclairages publics et par les habitations. Au loin, elle voyait l'Arc de Triomphe et la Concorde. Elle aperçue aussi le Sacré-Coeur, du haut de la butte Montmartre. La sorcière était subjugué par ce paysage, si vivant et si silencieux en même temps. Elle pouvait imaginer toutes les personnes qui marchaient dans les rues de Paris en ce moment même, et elle se sentit toute petite.

_- Malfoy, c'est une très belle surprise que tu m'as fait là,_ murmura Hermione, touchée par le geste du jeune homme. _Mais pourquoi tout ça?_

_- Pourquoi tout ça?_ répéta Drago. _Parce que pour moi, cette soirée est un rendez-vous. Et quand j'invite une fille à un rendez-vous, je le fais jusqu'au bout._

La jeune femme se tourna vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux ronds.

_- Hermione, j'en ai assez de faire semblant avec toi,_ continua le sorcier. _Je m'amuse beaucoup avec toi, mais ce petit jeu ne me plais plus. Je te veux toi, toute entière. Pas seulement en tant qu'amie. Mais je ne veux pas te brusquer, ajouta-t-il précipitamment_._ Je sais que ce qui s'est passé avec Bessard t'a traumatisé, sache simplement que je veux te protéger et que je suis prêt à tout pour que tu ailles mieux._

La sorcière resta face à lui, silencieuse.

_- Hermione, je suis sérieux._

Il marqua une pause.

_- Maintenant, si tu me le permets, je vais m'approcher de toi et t'embrasser,_ dit Drago en s'approchant d'Hermione. _Je vais t'embrasser avec la langue et tu vas tellement apprécier ce baiser, que tu vas y répondre furieusement._

Hermione ne bougeait pas tandis que le blond se rapprochait de plus en plus. Quand la pointe de ses chaussures touchèrent les escarpins de la sorcière, il attrapa délicatement le menton de Hermione entre son pouce et son index, et lui releva la tête puis il se pencha vers elle. Lorsque leurs lèvres se touchèrent, la jeune femme sentit tout son corps frissonner. Drago l'embrassa d'abord chastement, avant d'approfondir son baiser. Hermione sentit son ventre papillonner et son coeur chavira. Elle accrocha ses bras autour du cou du Serpentard et se rapprocha de lui le plus possible. Ses mains s'entremêlèrent dans les cheveux blonds du garçon tandis qu'il appuyait une de ses mains dans le creux de son dos. Après quelques minutes d'un long baiser, ils se séparèrent à bout de souffle.

_- Oh mon dieu,_ murmura Hermione.

_- Je sais que je fais beaucoup d'effet,_ répondit Drago avec un sourire frimeur.

_- Regarde, il neige!_ s'exclama la sorcière en s'écartant un peu de Drago pour regarder autour d'elle.

De gros flocons de neige descendaient lentement du ciel et certains vinrent se coller sur les deux sorciers. Drago épousseta le manteau de la jeune femme avant de se pencher vers son oreille.

_- Et si on rentrait?_ chuchota-t-il d'une voix grave.

Hermione sentit les papillons dans son ventre s'envoler et acquiesça sans un mot. Elle se pressa à nouveau contre lui et ils transplanèrent à leur hôtel. Sans un mot, ils montèrent jusqu'à leur étage. Quand ils sortirent de l'ascenseur, Drago prit la main de la jeune femme et l'emmena avec lui dans sa chambre. A peine avaient-ils pénétré dans la pièce, qu'ils se jetèrent l'un sur l'autre en s'embrassant furieusement.

Drago s'empressa de retirer son manteau puis celui d'Hermione, tandis que celle-ci fit sauter les boutons de sa chemise d'un geste vif. Tout en continuant de l'embrasser, le blond fit descendre la fermeture éclaire de la robe de la brunette, et le vêtement glissa sur le sol. Le pantalon de Drago se retrouva à son tour par terre et les deux sorciers basculèrent sur le lit. Drago attrapa une jambe de Hermione et fit délicatement rouler son bas jusqu'à son pied avant de le lancer derrière lui. Il fit la même chose avec l'autre bas puis s'allongea sur la jeune femme. Rapidement ils se retrouvèrent nus. Leurs caresses se faisaient de plus en plus sensuelles et leurs respirations de plus en plus haletantes. Cette nuit là, Hermione er Drago firent l'amour tendrement et longuement, savourant le parfum et la chaleur de l'autre, avant de s'endormir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se réveilla avant Drago. Elle profita de son sommeil pour l'observer. Il dormait face à elle, le visage tourné dans sa direction, avec un mince sourire sur les lèvres, comme si le rêve qu'il faisait était super. Hermione sourit à son tour en repensant à la nuit qu'elle venait de passer avec lui. Cette fois-ci, elle ne regrettait pas ce qu'il venait de se passer et elle s'en souvenait très bien. Cela faisait longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas eut un partenaire aussi doux. Patrick et elle avaient fait l'amour un certain nombre de fois, mais jamais il ne s'était vraiment occupé d'elle pendant leurs étreintes. Hermione se sentait libérée après cette nuit qu'elle avait passé avec Drago et soupira de contentement.

_- Je vois que tu es toujours satisfaite,_ murmura Drago près d'elle.

La brunette se tourna vers lui et lui fit un petit baiser sur les lèvres.

_- Je suis toujours satisfaite oui,_ dit-elle avant de se coller à lui.

Drago la serra fort dans ses bras, comme pour se prouver que tout ceci n'était pas un rêve. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait ce moment, il n'en revenait pas. Il était heureux d'avoir enfin franchis le pas avec Hermione. Bien-sur, ce n'était pas la première fois qu'ils couchaient ensemble, mais c'était la première fois qu'ils faisaient l'amour.

_- Il va falloir qu'on prépare nos affaires,_ souffla Hermione dans le creux de son oreille.

-_ Hmmmm,_ répondit simplement Drago en caressant le dos nu de la jeune femme.

Hermione frissonna face à se toucher et Drago se mit au dessus d'elle.

_- J'ai un truc à faire avant et seulement après ça on ira préparer nos bagages,_ dit-il avec un sourire malicieux.

La jeune femme comprit où voulait en venir Drago quand elle vit ses yeux s'assombrir de désir.

Deux heures plus tard, Hermione était de retour dans sa chambre et rangeait ses bagages. Drago vint frapper à sa porte.

_- J'ai terminé, tu as besoin d'aide?_ demanda-t-il.

_- J'en ai pour 5 minutes, je te rejoint en bas si tu veux!_

Le blond acquiesça et descendit à la réception rendre sa clé en attendant Hermione. Après avoir mis ses bottes, celle-ci ferma sa valise d'un geste de la baguette. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié puis elle sortit de sa chambre se alla prendre l'ascenseur pour descendre à la réception. Quelques secondes après que l'ascenseur se soit mit en marche, Hermione entendit un CRAC sonore dans son dos et elle se retourna en sursautant. Quand elle vit la personne qui était face à elle, Hermione cru qu'elle allait défaillir.

_- Salut chérie, je t'ai manqué?_ lui fit Patrick avant d'attraper son bras et de transplaner avec elle.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce nouveau chapitre?  
La suite très bientôt ;)**


	14. Chapitre 14

**Hello tout le monde!**

**Comment ça va aujourd'hui? Oui, je sais, j'avais dit que je publierai dans le courant de la semaine et on est dimanche soir, presque minuit... Je suis vraiment désolé! J'espère en tout cas que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira et que vous me pardonnerez!  
Je souhaite dire bon courage à tout ceux qui passent le bac dès demain, ne stressez pas trop, c'est pas la peine!  
****Sur ce, je vous laisse à la lecture :)  
****Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews, toujours aussi positives, je n'en reviens pas! :)**

**A très vite :)**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Charliee3216: **Wahou, quelle review, je suis vraiment touchée! Je suis super contente de voir que l'histoire te plait autant :). J'ai laissé un grand suspens, maintenant voilà la suite, qui j'espère te plaira autant :)

**Falbala03: **Il fallait bien que je mette un peu de suspens, sinon mes lecteurs se lasseraient ;). Merci beaucoup de ta review, c'est super agréable de voir que mon histoire plait! Je suis contente de savoir que certains passages t'ont fait rire :). C'est un plaisir de partager mon histoire quand les retours sont aussi gentils :p. Merci encore!

**Doddie08: **Il n'allait pas non plus s'en sortir aussi facilement! C'est vrai que j'aurai pu allonger leur moment de tranquillité, mais ça aurait été trop long à écrire et pas forcément intéressant. Il faut se dire qu'il s'est passé quelques jours après la déposition de Hermione, plus une semaine à Paris. Une petite dizaine de jours de tranquilité, c'était déjà pas mal :). Merci beaucoup de tes commentaires, ils me font très plaisir :p

**Love-pingo: **Ravie de t'entendre dire que c'est intense, c'était mon intention! Voilà la suite :p

**Scpotter: **Flippante oui, mais tout finira par rentrer dans l'ordre. Un jour ;)

**Ophdess: **Oui, je sais c'est méchant. Mais un auteur se doit bien d'attiser la curiosité de ses lecteurs non? :)

**Mama: **Pourquoi n'aimes-tu pas la fin? Ton avis m'intéresse :)

**Fishmcfly: **Oui oui, très très sérieuse :). J'en suis d'ailleurs très fière :)

**Guest: **Il fallait que je fasse cette fin, j'adore mettre mes lecteurs en appétit :). Et comme ça, je suis sure que vous viendrez pour le prochain chapitre :)

**Labelge: **Je suis très contente de savoir que tu ai trouvé ce chapitre magnifique, ça me touche beaucoup :). Il me fallait encore un peu d'action pour mon histoire, et Patrick est un très bon élément :)

**La ****Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 14**

Prêt avant Hermione, Drago était descendu rendre sa clé à la réception de l'hôtel et avait aussi descendu sa valise pour que le chauffeur du taxi puisse la charger dans la voiture.

Il attendit donc à la réception Hermione qui devait le rejoindre d'une minute à l'autre. Pour patienter, il s'était installé dans un des imposants fauteuils mis à disposition et feuilletait un magazine de déco. Quand il entendit le bruit de l'ascenseur qui arrivait, Drago se leva pour aller aider Hermione avec ses bagages. Mais quand les portes s'ouvrirent face à lui, tout ce qu'il vit n'étaient que la valise de Hermione et son sac à main par terre.

Voyant tout de suite qu'il s'était passé quelque chose, Drago fit appeler la sécurité pour les bagages et il se précipita dans les escaliers pour aller dans la chambre de Hermione. Lorsqu'il défonça la porte pour l'ouvrir, Drago vit que tout était en ordre dans la pièce. D'un geste vif de la baguette, il répara la porte qu'il avait cassé et redescendit rapidement à la réception.

- _Prévenez le Ministère de la Magie français et anglais_, dit-il au chauffeur qui avait été embauché par le Ministère de la Magie. _Dites leur que Hermione Granger a disparue et que c'est une urgence! Soyez discret surtout!_

L'homme acquiesça et prit son téléphone pour prévenir son supérieur. Drago quant à lui, prit le sac à main de Hermione et attrapa son téléphone portable. Il chercha dans ses contacts le numéro de Hermione et l'appela.

- _Hermione comment vas-tu?_ fit Harry en décrochant. _Tu vas bientôt prendre l'Eurostar?_

_- Harry, c'est Drago à l'appareil_, fit le blond en essayant de garder son calme.

- _Drago?_ Harry était surpris. _Qu'est ce qui se passe?_

_- Hermione a disparue. Il faut que tu viennes. Ramène Blaise et la belette, mais garde ça pour toi pour le moment!_

_- Où es-tu?_

_- Toujours à l'hôtel, je vais parler à la sécurité._

_- On fait au plus vite,_ fit Harry avant de raccrocher.

Drago rangea le téléphone dans sa poche et retourna à la réception.

- _Je dois voir les enregistrements de vidéosurveillance des trois dernières heures_, dit-il à un gorille de la sécurité.

-_ Et vous êtes qui pour demander ça?_

_- Il est avec moi_, fit une voix dans le dos de Drago.

Celui-ci se tourna et fit un signe de tête pour remercier Harry d'être arrivé aussi rapidement. Derrière lui, se tenaient Ron et Blaise, l'air inquiet.

- _Harry Potter, directeur du bureau des Aurors à Londres_, dit-il au gorille. _Où sont les enregistrements?_

L'homme de la sécurité comprit qu'il avait intérêt à obéir. Il fit signe au groupe de sorciers de le suivre.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla, elle était dans une pièce très sombre et elle était attachée à une chaise métallique. Elle tenta de se libérer, mais tout ce qu'elle réussit à faire, c'était de resserrer les liens qui la tenaient.

- _Plus tu essaieras de te libérer, plus les liens se serreront Hermione,_ fit une voix derrière elle.

Patrick se déplaça et se mit face à sa captive.

_- Tu m'as tellement manqué Hermione_, dit-il avec une petite moue.

Il s'approcha de la jeune femme et prit son visage en coupe entre ses deux mains. Il l'embrassa alors à pleine bouche. Si Hermione tenta de lui résister, Patrick força le passage de ses lèvres et introduisit sa langue dans la bouche de la jeune femme. Prise de panique, Hermione avait de plus en plus de mal pour respirer. Elle tenta de bouger de toutes ses forces pour le repousser mais rien y fait. Pour se libérer de l'étreinte de Patrick, Hermione lui mordit la langue de toutes ses forces, à tel point qu'elle sentit le sang de celui-ci couler dans sa bouche. Patrick se recula rapidement et quand il se rendit compte de ce que Hermione avait fait, il la gifla. Le claquement de sa main sur la joue de la sorcière retentit dans le silence de la pièce et Hermione fut presque assommée sous le coup.

-_ Tu es une vraie tigresse!_ s'exclama Patrick avec un sourire qui en disait long.

Il marmonna un sort pour faire venir une chaise jusqu'à lui et s'assit dessus, face à Hermione. Celle-ci sentit une goutte glisser sur son menton. La violence de la gifle de Patrick lui avait fendu la lèvre.

-_ Tu sais Hermione,_ dit-il doucement, _j'étais vraiment triste de savoir que tu avais porté plainte contre moi. Je pensais que tu m'aimais et que tu avais compris que tu avais fait une erreur en me cachant ta relation avec Malfoy. Il fallait bien que je te punisse, c'est normal!_

_- Qu'est ce que tu veux de moi?_ demanda la brunette hargneusement.

-_ Je veux faire payer à Malfoy ce qu'il m'a fait!_ répondit l'homme comme si c'était une évidence. _C'est un Mangemort et en plus il fricote avec toi sous mon nez! Ses intentions sont malsaines Hermione, crois-moi!_

_- Tu ne sais rien de Drago!_

_- TAIS TOI!_ hurla-t-il. _Alors ça y est, ce n'est plus Malfoy? En même temps, avec ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir..._

Hermione se figea.

- _Que... Quoi?_

_- Ca fait plusieurs jours que je te suis Hermione. Je me souvenais de toutes les informations utiles du séminaires, alors quand je me suis échappé de Azkaban, je suis venu directement à Paris pour te retrouver. Et je me rends compte que tu es tombée directement dans le pièce de Malfoy! Tu es vraiment naïve Hermione, tu me déçois beaucoup._

_- J'en ai rien à foutre de ce que tu penses Patrick, laisse moi partir!_

_- Te laisser partir?_ répéta le sorcier d'un ton doucereux. _Certainement pas!_

Hermione sentit son sang quitter son visage tandis qu'elle blêmissait.

- _Comme je te l'ai déjà dit Hermione,_ fit Patrick en se levant, _tu es à moi. Maintenant que je t'ai récupérée, je ne vais pas te laisser partir. Et encore moins avec lui!_

Il fit une pause en arpentant la pièce de long en large.

- _Tu vas d'ailleurs m'être utile dans mon plan Hermione._

_- Quel plan?_ demanda la sorcière effrayée.

- _Le plan dans lequel je tue Drago Malfoy, bien sur._

* * *

Drago, Harry, Ron et Blaise suivirent l'homme de la sécurité dans les sous-sol de l'hôtel en silence. Ils arrivèrent dans une grande pièce sombre, seulement éclairée par les nombreux écrans de télévision accrochés sur tout un pan de mur en face de la porte. Une femme était assise devant une table de contrôle et surveillait les images qui défilaient.

- _Pauline_, fit le gorille à la femme,_ voici des Aurors, il veulent voir les enregistrements vidéos._

_- Pour?_ demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers eux et en les saluant d'un geste de la tête.

- _Notre amie, qui séjournait ici, a disparue et nous souhaitons savoir s'il y a des indices sur les vidéos qui nous permettraient de la retrouver,_ expliqua Harry calmement.

_- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé?_ demanda Ron à Drago.

Le blond relata rapidement les derniers événements avant la disparition de Hermione.

- _Donc si je comprends bien, vous pensez qu'elle a disparue dans l'ascenseur?_ demanda Pauline.

- _Elle n'était plus dans sa chambre et toutes ses affaires étaient dans l'ascenseur, son sac renversé par terre..._ expliqua Drago.

-_ Alors il faut voir les images de la caméra mise dans l'ascenseur,_ dit-elle en tapant sur son clavier.

Elle fit apparaître sur un écran principal les images de la cabine d'ascenseur, vide.

- _Ca, ce sont les images actuelles,_ annonça la femme. _Vous voulez que je remonte jusqu'à quand?_

_- Trois heures en arrière,_ dit Drago.

Pauline appuya sur une touche du clavier et l'image changea, faisant apparaître un couple de retraité.

- _Avancez_, fit Harry d'une voix ferme.

Elle fit accélérer les images et tout le monde dans la pièce se concentra.

-_ Stop!_ s'écria Drago quand il se reconnu sur les images.

Il se vit sortir de l'ascenseur et quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione entra dans la cabine avec ses affaires. Elle appuya sur le bouton du rez-de-chaussée. Soudain, tandis que la sorcière patientait pendant la descente de l'ascenseur, un homme apparut derrière elle et lui attrapa le bras, avant de disparaître avant elle. Ca c'était passé très vite, mais Drago avait eut le temps de reconnaitre le kidnappeur.

- _Et merde._.. lâcha-t-il bruyamment.

- _Qui est-ce?_ demanda Blaise.

- _Patrick,_ répondirent d'une même voix Harry et Drago.

* * *

Hermione se figea face à la réponse de Patrick et sentit son coeur s'accélérer.

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Pourquoi je veux le tuer? Parce que c'est une vermine, _répondit-il en sifflant. _Les Mangemorts sont des tueurs, et c'est notre devoir de les supprimer et ce, jusqu'au dernier!_

_- Drago n'est pas un Mangemort!_ s'écria Hermione fermement._ Il est simplement né du mauvais côté et à du s'adapter pour survivre!_

_- C'est ce qu'il t'a dit?_ cracha le sorcier. _Merlin Hermione, je pensais vraiment que tu étais intelligente mais finalement tu es aussi stupide que le reste du monde!_

Il la gifla à nouveau et la sorcière retint un cri. Elle ne voulait pas lui montrer sa souffrance, sa faiblesse.

- _Tu dis qu'il est né du mauvais côté et qu'il a du s'adapter, FOUTAISES! Si j'avais été à sa place, j'aurai préférer mourir plutôt que de faire ce qu'il a fait!_

_- Mais il n'a RIEN fait!_ répliqua Hermione._ Il n'a commis aucun crime, c'était sa famille!_

_- Il n'a commis aucun crime? Et tout ce qu'il t'a fait subir toutes ses années, HEIN?! C'était quoi? UN JEU?_ éructa Patrick, rouge de colère.

Hermione se tut.

_- Les Malfoy sont pourris jusqu'aux os si tu veux mon avis,_ fit le sorcier plus calmement. _Ils sont TOUS coupables, même ton saint Malfoy. Il mérite lui aussi de mourir pour avoir laisser sa famille tuer autant d'innocents._

La sorcière baissa la tête, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Hermione savait très bien ce que valait Drago, il lui avait tout expliqué quand ils étaient à Los Angeles. Il n'avait pas choisit son destin et il avait tout fait pour survivre au sein de sa famille. Mais Hermione savait aussi que Patrick n'allait pas lâcher l'affaire si elle lui racontait tout ça. Il était décidé de tuer Drago et la sorcière cherchait un moyen de contrecarrer ses plans.

_- Alors comment est-ce que tu vas m'utiliser?_ demanda Hermione doucement.

_- Je ne me suis pas caché lorsque je t'ai enlevée, alors j'attends simplement que ton ami Potter se mette à ma recherche. J'enverrai ensuite des messages à Malfoy pour qu'il vienne te chercher et boom! Plus de Malfoy!_

_- Drago est un sorcier très talentueux, tu ne l'auras pas aussi facilement! Et Harry ne le laissera pas me chercher tout seul!_

_- J'ai appris à me battre en Afrique du Sud Hermione, ne me sous estime pas,_ dit Patrick simplement. _Et si Potter se ramène, il finira comme Malfoy, c'est tout._

La sorcière releva vivement la tête et regarda Patrick dans les yeux. Elle vit dans son regard qu'il n'était plus du tout l'ami qu'elle avait connu à l'université. Son ami avait disparu. L'homme qui était face à elle était un fou et Hermione eut soudain peur pour sa vie et celle de ses amis.

* * *

_- Mais qu'est ce qu'il fait là?_ demanda Ron, étonné.

- _Je me pose exactement la même question.._. répondit Harry qui était déboussolé.

- _Putain Potter, s'il n'est pas à Azkaban en ce moment même, c'est qu'il y a eut un problème! T'étais pas au courant?!_ s'exclama Drago qui devenait rouge de colère.

_- Drago, on se calme,_ fit Blaise calmement, _Harry n'était pas au courant, Ron et moi non plus. Il a du y avoir un os lorsqu'il a été envoyé à Azkaban. Harry, est-ce que tu as reçu une confirmation de son arrivée?_

L'intéressé prit quelques secondes pour réfléchir.

- _Non, pas directement_, répondit-il en écarquillant les yeux. _C'est Maurier qui m'a dit qu'il avait reçu la confirmation!_

_- Et tu n'as pas pensé à lui demander le papier de la confirmation?_! cracha Drago.

- _Ecoute Malfoy,_ fit Harry sèchement, _Patrick n'est pas le seul criminel dont on doit s'occuper au bureau des Aurors. Et il n'était pas le plus dangereux! J'avais d'autres priorités à ce moment là, donc je n'ai pas cherché plus loin!_

_- Bon sang, c'était de la sécurité de ta meilleure amie dont on parlait!_ cria le blond à bout de nerfs. _Qu'est ce qui est plus important que ça?!_

Sentant que son ami allait craquer, Blaise attrapa le bras de Drago et le tira à l'extérieur de la pièce. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres puis ils s'arrêtèrent. Comme s'il était épuisé, Drago appuya son dos sur le mur et se laissa tomber lentement sur le sol. Il replia ses genoux vers lui et posa sa tête dessus.

-_ Ce n'est pas de ta faute_, dit Blaise après quelques minutes de silence.

Drago releva la tête.

- _Pardon?_ demanda le blond qui n'avait pas entendu son ami.

- _Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Hermione a été enlevée par Patrick,_ précisa le noir. _Et ce n'est pas la faute de Harry non plus._

_- J'ai craqué... Je suis désolé..._

Blaise s'assit à côté de Drago pour être au même niveau que lui.

- _Tu tiens vraiment à elle hein?_ dit-il

Drago répondit par un long soupir.

- _On va la retrouver,_ continua Blaise.

Ils restèrent silencieux un moment.

- _Je lui ai avoué mes sentiments,_ annonça Drago en rompant le silence.

- _Il était temps,_ rigola Blaise pour détendre l'atmosphère.

Drago se mit à rire avec son ami. Blaise se leva alors et lui tendit la main.

-_ Allez vient, on a une enquête à mener et tu pourras sans doute nous aider._

Drago attrapa la main de l'Auror et se releva, puis ils retournèrent ensemble dans la salle vidéo. Ils y retrouvèrent Harry, Ron et les deux personnes de la sécurité.

- _Quel est le plan?_ demanda Blaise en entrant.

- _Ron et moi allons rentrer à Londres questionner Maurier,_ répondit Harry. _Je ne pense pas que ce soit une coïncidence si je n'ai pas reçu la confirmation d'Azkaban..._

_- Très bien, _fit le noir en hochant la tête._ Qu'est ce qu'on fait pour les parents de Hermione?_

_- Je vais dire à Ginny d'aller leur parler,_ dit Harry._ Ron, tu préviens Pansy? Peut être qu'elle voudra l'accompagner._

_- Je passerai la voir avant d'interroger Maurier, _fit le roux.

_-Blaise, tu restes ici, au cas où il y ai du nouveau, _continua Harry._ Je vais t'envoyer des hommes en plus!_

Il se tourna ensuite vers les agents de la sécurité de l'hôtel.

- _Merci de votre coopération, on reste en contact, je risque d'avoir à nouveau besoin de vous!_

Il leur serra la main puis il sortit de la pièce pour retourner à l'accueil de l'hôtel. Drago, Blaise et Ron le suivirent sans un mot.

- _On se tient au courant de la moindre avancée,_ dit Harry avec sérieux.

Alors qu'ils se disaient au revoir, Drago les regarda avec stupéfaction.

-_ Alors c'est tout?!_ s'exclama-t-il._ C'est tout ce que vous pouvez faire?_

_- Drago..._

_- Non mais d'accord! La prochaine fois que j'ai besoin d'aide, je ne viendrais pas vous voir!_

_- Drago!_

Blaise avait du crier le nom de son ami pour qu'il se taise.

- _Ecoute,_ fit Harry en posant une main sur l'épaule du blond,_ je sais que tu tiens énormément à Hermione. On tient tous à elle. Mais tant qu'on n'en sait pas plus, on ne pourra rien faire! Il faut qu'on interroge Maurier pour voir ce qu'il sait. Il peut sans doute nous donner des informations intéressantes! Pour le moment, tout ce qu'on sait, c'est que Hermione a été enlevée par Patrick, mais où ils sont, ça nous ne le savons pas. Et c'est ce qu'on va découvrir. Drago, je te promet que je vais faire tout mon possible pour retrouver Hermione rapidement._

Drago se détendit légèrement. Il savait que Harry avait raison.

- _Qu'est ce que je dois faire alors?_ demanda-t-il.

-_ Rentre chez toi Drago, on te tiendra au courant,_ répondit doucement Harry.

Le blond serra les dents mais ne dit rien.

* * *

Quand Hermione se réveilla après quelques heures de sommeil, elle fut déboussolée. Mais en quelques secondes, elle se rappela des événements précédents et elle sentit son rythme cardiaque s'accélérer. Hermione se demanda si Harry allait la retrouver et elle espéra que Drago ne tombe pas dans le piège de Patrick. Celui-ci avait eut la bonté de lui mettre un lit pour qu'elle puisse dormir, mais il lui avait ligoter les mains au dessus de la tête. De ce fait, Hermione ne pouvait pas bouger et elle avait atrocement mal dans les épaules. La sorcière essaya de se tourner pour avoir moins mal et elle essaya de se rendormir. Malheureusement, ses pensées fusaient dans sa tête et Hermione n'arrivait pas à se calmer. Elle pensa à ses parents et se demanda s'ils étaient au courant, et si oui, dans quel état d'esprit ils étaient. Est-ce qu'ils étaient inquiet? Qui leur avait annoncé son enlèvement? Est-ce que Harry avait envoyé une équipe pour les protéger? Qu'en était-il de ses patients? Est-ce qu'ils allaient penser qu'elle les avait abandonnés? Hermione tourna sa tête vers la seule source de lumière de la pièce, une petite ventilation en haut à droit du mur opposé à la porte. La luminosité était faible et la sorcière pensa que le soleil commençait seulement à se lever. Elle avait donc disparue depuis environ 15h. Alors qu'elle était dans ses pensées, Hermione entendit des pas derrière la porte puis le cliquetis d'une clé dans la serrure. Patrick pénétra alors dans la pièce.

_- Hemione, je savais que tu étais réveillée!_ fit-il avec un grand sourire.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas et tourna les yeux ailleurs. Il faisait léviter derrière lui un plateau avec un peu de nourriture.

-_ Je t'ai apporté un peu à manger,_ continua Patrick en posant le plateau près de Hermione. _Il faut bien que je te nourrisse, je ne voudrais pas que tu meures!_

Il rigola à pleine gorge à sa blague puis il s'arrêta net. Il attrapa ensuite une grande cuillère et le bol de céréales.

- _Ouvre la bouche,_ dit-il à Hermione.

Celle-ci ne réagit pas, gardant la tête tournée vers le mur. Evidemment, elle mourrait de faim, elle n'avait pas mangé depuis la veille au matin. Mais elle ne voulait pas montrer à Patrick qu'elle avait besoin de lui pour manger.

-_ Ouvre la bouche!_ répéta Patrick plus fermement.

Hermione resta stoïque, ce qui énerva le sorcier.

- _Très bien, tu l'auras voulu!_

Il reposa le bol et la cuillère puis il sortit de sa poche sa baguette magique.

-_ Impero!_

Hermione sentit alors une douce chaleur se répandre dans son corps. Une voix dans sa tête lui intima de tourner la tête, ce qu'elle fit, même si elle n'en avait pas envie. La sorcière comprenait très bien ce qu'il se passait: Patrick la forçait à faire ce qu'il demandait et comme Hermione était épuisée, elle n'arrivait pas à prendre le dessus sur le sortilège. Patrick reprit alors le bol de céréales et retendit une cuillère à Hermione qui fut forcée à ouvrir la bouche. Il lui donna ainsi à manger jusqu'à ce que le bol soit vide. Quand elle eut terminée, il fit un geste de la baguette et Hermione sentit alors la chaleur de son corps disparaître.

- _Voilà Hermione, si tu ne m'écoutes pas, tu sais ce qu'il va se passer!_ fit Patrick en reprenant le plateau.

- _Je te déteste._

Alors qu'il s'apprêtait à partir, Patrick se tourna vers elle.

_- Je te déteste_, répéta-t-elle, le regard noir. _Tu n'es qu'un être abjecte, un monstre! Il m'a fallu du temps pour m'en rendre compte, mais aujourd'hui je le sais! Je te haï Patrick, chaque cellules de mon corps, tout en moi te déteste! J'espère que les Aurors de Harry te trouveront et te jetteront à Azkaban et que tu pourriras là-bas. Tu ne mérites même pas de mourir, ce serait trop doux pour toi!_

Hermione avait craché ces mots comme si elle voulait se débarrasser d'un poison. Un silence pesant s'installa entre les deux sorciers pendant plusieurs minutes. Patrick lâcha alors le plateau et se jeta sur la jeune femme. A califourchon au dessus de Hermione, il se mit à la battre avec une telle vigueur que le sang ne tarda pas à jaillir. Les mains attachées, Hermione ne pouvait pas se défendre. Elle subit les coups de Patrick en essayant de ne pas crier de douleur. Un craquement sanglant lui fit comprendre que son nez venait de se briser, et la sorcière sentit le liquide chaud du sang couleur le long de son visage. Soudain, Patrick lui assena un fort coup à la tempe et Hermione sombra dans l'inconscience.

* * *

Quand Drago transplana chez lui la nuit de l'enlèvement de Hermione, il était épuisé. Le blond avait l'impression que la dernière fois qu'il avait dormit remontait à une éternité. C'était encore pire quand il pensait à quand il avait vu Hermione pour la dernière fois. Il avait l'impression que ça faisait des semaines qu'il ne l'avait pas vu, alors qu'elle avait disparu le matin même. Drago s'était tellement habitué à sa présence le soir que quand il posa sa valise dans sa chambre ce soir-là, il se sentit plus seul que jamais. Il était resté quelques heures en France pour discuter avec Blaise et surtout pour éviter de se retrouver seul. Mais son meilleur ami l'avait pratiquement obligé à rentrer chez lui et se reposer en attendant des nouvelles.

Allongé dans son lit, Drago aurait bien aimé pouvoir se reposer, mais impossible. Il avait beau être à bout de force, le sommeil ne venait pas. Dès qu'il fermait les yeux, il revoyait les images de l'enlèvement de Hermione et il revoyait la terreur dans ses yeux quand elle se rendait compte que c'était Patrick. Drago se répétait sans cesse qu'il aurait du plus la protéger, qu'il aurait du prêter plus attention au jugement de Patrick et se tenir informer de sa peine. Le blond se retourna amèrement. Harry ne lui avait pas donné signe de vie depuis le matin même et Drago détestait être mis à l'écart. Il voulait tout savoir, chaque information. Être au courant de rien le rendait fou.

De rage, il se leva et alla se servir un verre d'eau dans la cuisine. Alors qu'il essayait de se détendre gorgée après gorgée, il vit un hibou gratter à la fenêtre de sa cuisine. Drago reposa son verre et alla récupérer le message qu'il apportait. Tandis que l'oiseau repartait dans une direction inconnue, le sorcier déplia le morceau de papier et lu ce qui était écrit dessus.

_Hermione est à moi et tu ne me la prendras pas. Tu n'es qu'une vermine de Mangemort qui doit crever pour le bien de la société._  
_Fait très attention à ce que tu fais, je te surveille. Si tu préviens Potter ou qui que se soit d'autre, elle mourra._  
_P._

Arrivé à la fin du message qui était très succinct, Drago vit une tache rouge juste sous la signature de Patrick. Son sang ne fit qu'un tour et le sorcier balança son verre d'eau à travers la pièce. L'objet se brisa dans un fort bruit de verre et des milliers d'éclats allèrent joncher le sol. Sans plus attendre, Drago alla s'habiller puis il transplana à Sainte Mangouste.

A cette heure tardive de la nuit, il n'y avait pas grand monde qui circulait dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, mais malgré tout, Drago fit bien attention à ne croiser personne. Sur le chemin de son bureau, il attrapa le matériel nécessaire pour faire tester la tache rouge de la lettre. Arrivé à destination, il s'enferma à double tour dans son bureau, ferma les stores puis alluma la lumière. Tandis que son ordinateur s'allumait, Drago installa tout sur son bureau et commença à faire les tests. Chaque employé de la clinique devait se soumettre à des tests avant de venir travailler ainsi, s'il y avait un problème, toutes les informations nécessaires étaient enregistrées dans la base de données de Sainte Mangouste, qui n'était accessible que pour certains médicomages. Quelques minutes plus tard, et après avoir pianoter sur son clavier, il compara ses résultats avec ceux de la base de données. Drago s'y reprit à plusieurs fois afin d'être sûr de ce qu'il voyait mais il du se résigner. La tache sur la lettre de Patrick était bien du sang de Hermione.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez vous pensé de ce chapitre? :)**  
**La suite très vite, je vous le promet!**


	15. Chapitre 15

**Hello tout le monde! Comment allez-vous?**

**Moi, ça va bien! Mais je dois avouer que je suis un peu dégoutée de travailler quand il fait aussi beau! Le soleil est arrivé pile au moment où je commençais mon job, c'est rageant! Espérons que ça se tienne jusqu'à Aout!**  
**Je tiens à m'excuser de mon énorme retard, plus ça va, plus l'attente entre les chapitre est longue... PARDON! Moi non plus j'aime pas attendre la suite des histoires, mais quand on écrit et qu'on bosse en même temps, c'est pas facile-facile... Enfin bon, le prochain chapitre est déjà bien avancé, j'espère pouvoir le publier dans le courant de la semaine ou au pire la semaine prochaine!**  
**Pour ceux qui ont passé des concours ou des épreuves de bac ou brevet, j'espère que tout s'est bien passé!**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retient pas plus longtemps :)**

**Merci encore pour vos messages, ça me touche énormément!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**fishmcfly: **Je suis vraiment désolée d'avoir mit ça la veille du bac, c'était vraiment cruel de ma part, je l'avoue! Mais comme ça, je sais que tu reviendra pour lire la suite ;). C'est vrai que l'histoire prend un tournant un peu flippant, je suis contente que ça te plaise. Mais ça ne va pas durer ^^. J'espère en tout cas que les épreuves se sont bien passées pour toi et que tu es contente de tes résultats :)

**Love-pingo:** Voilà la suite :)

**Charlie3216: **Ravie de voir que le suspens se ressent :), c'est toujours dur à écrire ces scènes là ^^. Patrick est cinglé et malheureusement oui, c'est Hermione qui en paie le prix. Mais la situation va finir par tourner :). Je te donne (enfin) la suite, que tu attendais avec grande impatience :)

**labelge: **Oui, c'est un vrai salop, avec tous les défaut du monde! Très contente que l'intrigue te plaise, je n'ai pas l'habitude d'écrire ce genre d'histoire!

**Guest: **Espérons que tout rentre dans l'ordre oui... ;). Voilà le nouveau chapitre, j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les précédents!

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 15**

De retour chez lui, Drago était désemparé. Savoir qu'une goutte de sang de Hermione avait coulé sur la lettre le rendait fou. Il n'avait aucune idée dans quel état elle se trouvait. Une simple goutte de sang pouvait tout dire, de la simple piqûre de moustique à l'hémorragie et Drago n'arrivait pas à se positionner face à cela. Malgré tout, son instinct lui disait que ce n'était pas une simple piqûre de moustique mais que c'était bien plus que ça.

Drago était appuyé contre une vitre de son appartement et regardait le paysage londonien qui s'étendait devant lui. Que devait-il faire? Prévenir Harry et risquer encore plus la vie de Hermione? Ou ne rien faire et attendre des nouvelles de Patrick?

Son pied tapait nerveusement sur le parquet à mesure que son stress augmentait. 24 heures qu'elle avait disparue et la seule chose qu'il avait d'elle était cette goutte de sang. N'en pouvant plus d'attendre, Drago attrapa son manteau et transplana.

* * *

Hermione n'avait pas dormit de la nuit, trop angoissée pour fermer les yeux. La fureur de Patrick la veille l'avait particulièrement choquée, encore plus que quand il l'avait frappée à Sainte Mangouste. Ce coup-ci, personne n'était là pour la secourir et il en avait profité pour la battre pendant près d'une heure, sans aucune retenue. Elle avait eut beau le supplier d'arrêter, il avait continué, avec autant de force.

Quand il s'était enfin arrêté, Hermione n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Tout son corps lui faisait mal, elle avait de nombreux os cassés et son visage ruisselait de sang. Hermione respirait difficilement, du sang était coincé dans sa gorge et ses côtes brisées lui faisait mal. Elle avait finit par s'évanouir sous la douleur. La brunette s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tard, fourbue et épuisée. Elle avait remarqué qu'elle respirait beaucoup mieux et qu'elle n'avait plus de sang sur le visage. Néanmoins, quand elle avait regardé le reste de son corps, elle avait vu qu'elle était couverte d'ecchymoses et de lacérations.

_"Patrick a dut avoir un élan de remord_" pensa-t-elle amèrement.

Depuis, elle ne s'était pas rendormie, guettant le moindre bruit qui annoncerait le retour de son tortionnaire. Il vint la voir en fin de matinée avec un plateau de nourriture sur les bras.

-_ Bonjour Hermione,_ dit-il comme si de rien n'était.

La jeune femme ne lui répondit pas. Patrick posa le plateau sur une petite table, devant le lit où se trouvait la sorcière. Il s'approcha ensuite d'Hermione qui eut un mouvement de recul. L'homme n'en tint pas compte et attrapa les mains attachées de la jeune femme pour dénouer les liens qui la retenaient prisonnière. Hermione le regarda, étonnée.

- _On éprouve des remords?_ demanda-t-elle avec condescendance.

- _Ta gueule!_ s'exclama Patrick avant de la gifler.

Hermione grimaça sous la violence du coup. Ses cervicales lui faisaient mal et elle se les massa avec ses mains fraîchement libérées. Elle se massa ensuite les poignets, rougis à cause des liens.

- _Mange_, dit Patrick d'une voix ferme. _Et en silence._

Il se leva, s'éloigna et sortit ensuite de la pièce sans un autre mot. Hermione posa alors son regard sur le plateau de nourriture face à elle: une tranche de jambon, des pommes de terre à l'eau et un morceau de pain rassit. La sorcière soupira en se disant que ça aurait put être pire. Elle chercha les couverts pour commencer à manger mais elle se rendit compte qu'il n'y en avait pas. Hermione dut donc se résoudre à manger avec les doigts. Le repas était infecte, mais elle se força à manger pour prendre des forces.

Quand elle eut terminé, Hermione essaya de se lever de son lit. Malheureusement, elle avait passé tellement de temps allongé que ses jambes vacillèrent et elle retomba lourdement sur le lit. La jeune femme prit une grande inspiration et retenta l'exercice en faisant plus attention. Cette fois-ci, les jambes de la sorcière tremblèrent, mais Hermione s'appuya sur la tête du lit pour tenir debout. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle prit confiance et commença à marcher pour se dégourdir les jambes.

La pièce n'était pas très grande, environ 10m2. Hermione se rapprocha de la seule source de lumière de la salle et tenta d'apercevoir quelque chose à l'extérieur. Malheureusement, tout ce qu'elle pouvait voir n'était que la grisaille du ciel dehors. Dépité, elle continua le tour de la pièce, espérant trouver quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider à sortir de là. Mais Patrick avait sans doute nettoyé à fond la chambre et Hermione ne trouva rien.

De nouveau assise dans son lit, Hermione soupira longuement et tenta de toutes ses forces de retenir les larmes qui lui montaient aux yeux. Elle ne voyait aucune issue à sa captivité et elle commençait à se sentir vraiment à l'étroit. Sa famille, ses amis et Drago lui manquaient terriblement. Soudain, alors qu'elle avait baissé les yeux sur ses poignets rougis, Hermione avisa le drap qui lui servait de couverture. Le tissus était fin et donc facilement déchirable. La jeune femme attrapa alors le bord du tissus et entreprit de découdre discrètement une partie de la couture avec ses doigts.

* * *

Drago était à bout de nerfs. Cela faisait plus de trois heures qu'il était dans la bibliothèque du Manoir Malfoy et qu'il ne trouvait pas ce qu'il cherchait. Un amoncèlement d'ouvrages s'était formé à ses pieds au fur et à mesure qu'il les feuilletait, dans l'espoir de trouver le sort dont il avait besoin. Drago savait très bien que plus le temps passait, moins Hermione avait de chance de s'en sortir.

Soudain, alors qu'il allait baisser les bras, Drago vit un livre qui pouvait l'intéresser tout en haut d'une d'une des nombreuses étagères de la bibliothèque. Le sorcier se leva et attira le livre à lui à l'aide de sa baguette, puis il l'ouvrit et le feuilleta rapidement.

Il savait qu'un ancien livre de son parrain Sévérus Rogue allait l'aider dans sa quête d'un sort de localisation. Il se sentit bête de ne pas y avoir pensé avant et d'avoir perdu autant de temps.

Alors qu'il était en train de chercher la formule, Drago vit un Patronus en forme de cerf apparaître dans la bibliothèque et marcher jusqu'à lui.

- _Drago, nous avons du nouveau,_ fit la voix de Harry. _Rendez-vous dans une demi-heure au Square Grimmaud_.

Le coeur de Drago se mit à battre la chamade. Est-ce que ça voulait dire que Hermione allait bientôt être retrouvée? Le sorcier rangea les livres qu'il avait sortit pour les feuilleter, garda sur lui celui de son parrain puis transplana chez Harry et Ginny.

Drago savait qu'il était en avance, mais il se doutait que la rouquine serait présente. Il frappa à la porte d'entrée et attendit. Une petite minute plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit sur Ginny.

_- Drago, entre,_ dit-elle en se décalant pour laisser passer le garçon. _Harry m'a prévenu de ton arrivée._

_- Merci Gin'._

Drago entra et se dirigea directement vers le salon où jouait James.

- _Hey mon grand!_ s'exclama le blond.

_- Drago!_ s'écria le petit garçon en se levant et en se jetant dans les bras du sorcier. _Qu'est ce que tu fais ici? Tu viens jouer avec moi? Je me suis entrainé aux échec, je suis sur que je peux te battre maintenant!_

Drago rigola face à l'entrain du petit garçon.

- _Je ne doutes pas de tes capacités à me battre,_ dit-il avec un clin d'oeil.

_- James, Drago doit parler avec papa, tu vas jouer dans ta chambre?_ fit Ginny doucement.

-_ Mais je..._

_- James_, insista la jeune maman.

Le petit garçon poussa un profond soupire puis attrapa ses jouets. Drago s'approcha de lui avant qu'il ne quitte la pièce.

_- Je te promet qu'on jouera très bientôt James, d'accord?_

Le brun paru réfléchir.

-_ D'accord,_ accepta-t-il avec un grand sourire avant de s'élancer vers les escaliers pour rejoindre sa chambre.

Ils entendirent une porte claquer et Ginny se tourna vers Drago.

- _Je te sers un thé?_ demanda-t-elle.

- _Avec plaisir,_ répondit l'intéressé en la suivant dans la cuisine. _Harry arrive bientôt?_

_- Il ne devrait pas tarder,_ fit la rouquine en mettant de l'eau dans la bouilloire.

-_ Tu devrais t'asseoir Gin', on dirait que tu vas exploser!_

_- Tu es tellement délicat quand tu t'y met Drago,_ rigola Ginny avant de se laisser tomber sur une chaise de la cuisine._ Je suis enceinte je te rappelle! Et de huit mois par dessus le marché!_

_- L'accouchement est prévu pour quand?_ s'enquit le garçon.

- _Mi-janvier,_ dit la sorcière._ Si tout se passe bien..._

_- Tout va bien se passer._

La bouilloire se mit à siffler et Ginny se releva pour verser l'eau chaude dans deux tasses. Elle y ajouta des sachets de thé puis déposa les tasses sur la table de la cuisine.

_- Merci,_ fit Drago en prenant son thé entre ses mains pour se les réchauffer.

_- Comment tu te sens?_ demanda la jeune femme.

_- J'ai vu des jours meilleurs..._

_- Harry va la retrouver. Avec son équipe, ils vont retrouver Hermione et tout va bien se passer,_ insista Ginny, la voix tremblante.

Drago attrapa sa main par dessus la table pour la rassurer.

_- Il faut que Hermione soit là pour mon accouchement, sinon je n'y arriverais pas. Elle était là pour James, il faut qu'elle soit là pour le nouveau bébé. Je ne peux pas être seule, je..._

_- Tu ne seras pas seule,_ dit le blond en serrant sa main plus fort. _Harry est là. Ron est là aussi, avec Pansy. Et moi aussi je suis là! Tu n'es pas seule!_

Ginny renifla bruyamment et s'essuya les yeux.

_- Je suis désolée... Mais ça fait plus de 24 heures que Hermione a disparu et on n'a aucun indice qui pourra nous dire où elle se trouve... Je m'inquiète tellement pour elle..._

_- Ca va aller Gin'..._

Le bruit de la porte d'entrée leur signala que Harry venait d'arriver.

_- Ginny?!_ fit-il d'une voix forte.

-_ Dans la cuisine!_ répondit sa femme en effaçant les traces de ses larmes.

Harry pénétra dans la cuisine et embrassa la rouquine avant de serrer la main de Drago. Il s'installa ensuite sur une chaise de la cuisine, en face du blond.

_- Alors?_ s'enquit celui-ci, pressé d'avoir des nouvelles.

-_ Alors on a interrogé Maurier,_ fit Harry doucement.

_- Et?_ insista Ginny en prenant la main de son mari dans la sienne.

_- Et il était soumit à un sortilège de Langue de Plomb..._

Drago et Ginny soupirèrent, dépités.

_- Heureusement, on a réussit à récolter quelques informations,_ dit Harry avec un mince sourire.

Drago releva la tête, plein d'espoir.

- _Ce n'est pas grand chose, mais on a réussi à confirmé que Maurier et Bessard étaient complices. C'est Maurier qui devait enfermer Patrick à Azkaban, mais il ne l'a pas fait..._

_- C'est déjà une information importante_, commenta Ginny.

_- Mais ce n'est pas suffisant..._ soupira Drago qui voyait son espoir s'éloigner.

- _Ce n'est pas tout,_ continua Harry. _On sait aussi que Hermione est captive en Angleterre. D'après Maurier, Patrick aurait un appartement quelque part dans le pays. Il aurait laissé sous entendre qu'il allait l'emmener là-bas, il y aurait déjà tout à disposition._

_- Tout à disposition?_ reprit Ginny, horrifiée par ce que sous-entendaient ces propos.

Harry passa un bras autour de la taille de sa femme pour la rassurer.

- _Qu'est ce qu'on va faire?_ demanda-t-elle avec une voix d'où la panique transparaissait.

- _Ron est encore en train d'interroger Maurier, mais avec le sortilège de Langue de Plomb, je pense qu'on ne pourra pas en apprendre plus de lui_, dit Harry calmement. _Il va falloir approfondir nos recherches sur Patrick lui-même, son passé, ses activités, ses amis.._.

Drago soupira intérieurement, déprimé. En lui-même, il se demanda s'il devait faire part de ses recherches à Harry à propos du sort de localisation ou non. Il repensa alors à la menace de Patrick et au sang de Hermione sur la lettre. Le blond décida de ne rien dire pour ne pas mettre encore plus en danger Hermione.

-_ J'ai des choses à faire,_ dit-il en se levant soudainement et en quittant la cuisine des Potter précipitamment.

Ginny et Harry le regardèrent, interloqués par le comportement du garçon. L'Auror allait le rattraper quand il entendit la porte d'entrée claquer, signifiant qu'il était partit.

* * *

De son côté, Hermione continuait de découdre petit à petit le drap de son lit. Elle avait jusque là décousu toutes les coutures pour faciliter la découpe. La jeune femme attendit quelques secondes pour être sure que personne n'arrivait, puis elle prit un côté du drap avec ses deux mains et elle déchira d'un coup sec une longue bande de tissus. Fière d'elle, Hermione regarda longuement sa nouvelle arme avec une pointe d'espoir.

Soudain, une porte claqua au dessus d'elle, suivit de pas précipités dans le couloir. Hermione se hâta pour cacher rapidement son arme sous le matelas. Elle reprenait tant bien que mal une attitude normale quand la porte s'ouvrit à la volée.

_- Il n'a pas comprit le premier message, espérons qu'il comprenne celui-là,_ siffla Patrick en avançant d'un pas décidé jusqu'à la jeune femme.

Un éclat brillant intrigua Hermione qui remarqua alors la paire de ciseaux dans la main gauche de Patrick. Elle tenta alors de se recroqueviller, mais le sorcier fut plus rapide qu'elle et il la pétrifia d'un geste de la baguette.

_- Reste calme ma belle,_ dit-il d'une voix doucereuse. _Je ne vais pas te faire de mal voyons..._

Hermione vit dans ses yeux une lueur de démence et elle se demanda si elle allait survivre à ce qui allait se passer. Il attrapa alors violemment une poignée de cheveux de la jeune femme et les tira pour les couper avec les ciseaux. Il répéta ainsi son geste plusieurs fois, avec force même si Hermione était immobilisée. Après quelques minutes, quand Patrick eut terminé son opération, il ramassa les poignées de cheveux et sortit un sac plastique de sa poche. Il rangea le tout dedans puis se leva et se dirigea vers la porte, sans un mot ni un regard à Hermione.

Quand la porte se referma derrière le sorcier, la brunette sentit les sensations de son corps lui revenir progressivement. Elle se redressa légèrement puis porta une main à sa tête pour toucher son crâne. La sorcière sentit les larmes monter très vite et elle ne put les retenir. Même si ses cheveux avaient toujours été broussailleux, ils étaient important pour elle. Tout se qu'il lui restait sur le crâne maintenant, c'était quelques touffes de cheveux, plus ou moins longues. Quand elle les touchait, Hermione se dit qu'elle devait ressembler à une folle échappée d'un asile. Cette pensée la fit ricaner nerveusement.

Hermione était épuisée, tant moralement que physiquement. La nourriture de Patrick était plus qu'infecte et très rétreinte, cela faisait trois jours qu'elle faisait ses besoins dans un pot au pied de son lit et autant de temps qu'elle n'avait pas prit de douche. En résumé, la jeune femme était au bout du rouleau et la perte de ses cheveux lui avait porté le coup de grâce.

Soudain une vague de rage déferla en elle. Hermione se leva et se jeta sur la porte qu'elle se mit à frapper violemment.

_-JE TE DÉTESTE ESPÈCE DE POURRITURE,_ hurla-t-elle à plein poumon. _TU SERAS PUNIS POUR CE QUE TU M'AS FAIT!_

Elle continua de frapper à la porte dans l'espoir qu'il revienne et qu'elle puisse le tuer.

_- Sois en sur Patrick, je me vengerai!_

* * *

Drago arriva en trombe chez lui. Il en avait assez de perdre du temps, et il décida de retourner à la lecture du carnet de Rogue. Déjà plus d'une heure qu'il était plongé dedans et il ne trouvait rien d'intéressant. L'écriture de son parrain ressemblait à des pâtes de mouches qu'il avait du mal à déchiffrer. Mais il ne voulait pas passer à côté de quelque chose d'intéressant, alors il se concentra le plus possible pour ne rien manquer. Soudain, il tomba sur une phrase qui le fit tiquer. Il la relu plusieurs fois d'affilée, un sourire naissant sur ses lèvres.

_- Eureka!_ s'exclama-t-il.

Drago était persuadé que son parrain allait l'aider dans sa quête et il était heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé le sort qu'il cherchait. Néanmoins, il déchanta vite quand il vit que la formule était très complexe et très obscure: elle nécessitait le sang du garçon, mais aussi celui de la personne visée par le sortilège de localisation. Drago se sentit découragé. Il continua quand même de lire la formule afin de la mémoriser.

Des petits coups frappés à la porte le firent sortir de sa lecture.

_- Entrez?!_ dit-il, se demandant qui ça pouvait être.

La porte s'entrebâilla pour laisser entrer un petit elfe de maison, tenant dans ses bras un coffret presque aussi grand que lui.

- _Un paquet pour vous Maître Malfoy_, dit-il d'une voix nasillarde en tendant le coffre à Drago.

-_ Merci Vanky,_ répondit le blond en se baissant pour attraper le paquet de l'elfe.

Sans un autre mot, Vanky sortit de la pièce et referma la porte derrière lui. Drago, étonné de recevoir un si étrange paquet, alla le poser sur la table de la bibliothèque. Après avoir vérifié que tout était sur à l'aide de quelques sorts, le Serpentard ouvrit doucement la boite et se figea. Pétrifié, il y découvrit une boule de cheveux emmêlés et tachés de sang. Un lourd poids tomba dans son estomac quand il comprit à qui appartenait ces cheveux et ce sang. De rage, Drago jeta par terre les objets posés sur la table puis attrapa des livres au hasard pour les lancer à travers la bibliothèque.

Soudain, il s'arrêta, essoufflé. Aussi sordide que cela pouvait paraître, il avait finalement ce dont il avait besoin pour la formule. Le sorcier se précipita alors vers le petit carnet de son parrain et le posa à côté de la boîte contenant les cheveux de Hermione. Il relu rapidement le sortilège puis il courut dans l'ancien bureau de son père pour y récupérer un coupe-papier et une petite poubelle. Il revint quelques secondes plus tard dans la bibliothèque.

Le blond prit une grande inspiration puis attrapa le coupe-papier dans sa main droite. Il enroula sa main gauche autour de la lame et se mit au dessus de la poubelle avant de se trancher la paume. Grimaçant de douleur, Drago regarda son sang goutter lentement dans la poubelle. Quand il décida qu'il y en avait assez, le sorcier sortit un mouchoir en tissus de sa poche pour bander sa main. Le Serpentard attrapa ensuite la boite qu'il avait reçu et la vida dans la poubelle. Il prit enfin sa baguette, se concentra profondément et prononça d'une voix profonde le sortilège donné par son parrain.

Le sang et les cheveux prirent feu mais il resta contenu dans la petite poubelle. Les flammes crépitèrent quelques minutes avant de disparaître soudainement. Pendant un instant, Drago cru qu'il avait raté le sortilège. Mais une seconde plus tard, une boule de lumière sortit lentement de la poubelle et se stabilisa dans les airs à environ 1,60 mètre du sol. Ne sachant pas quoi faire, le sorcier regarda la boule face à lui, sans rien faire. Puis poussé par une force intérieure il tendit la main et attrapa la boule de lumière. Drago vit la lumière l'envelopper et il sentit ses pieds quitter le sol.

Un instant plus tard, Drago se retrouva dans une ruelle sombre. La boule de lumière qui l'avait emmené jusqu'ici était toujours là, comme si elle l'attendait. Le blond s'approcha doucement et la boule bougea en même temps, comme pour l'emmener quelque part. Il la suivit pendant quelques minutes dans la ruelle sombre puis la boule s'engouffra dans une petite aération qui se situait au niveau du sol. Drago regarda autour de lui puis s'allongea au sol afin de regarder à travers l'aération. Ne voyant rien, il se releva et lança un sort de détection de présence humaine qui s'avéra positif. Drago partit alors à la la recherche d'un moyen pour entrer dans le bâtiment.

* * *

Hermione essayait de lutter contre l'engourdissement mais le froid qui régnait dans la pièce lui faisait claquer des dents et la faisait s'endormir.

Soudain, une boule de lumière apparu dans l'aération et flotta jusqu'au centre de la chambre. Ne savant pas ce que c'était, Hermione resta figée, le coeur battant à tout rompre. Des bruits de pas se firent alors entendre dans le couloir et la petite boule de lumière disparue.

De panique, Hermione se redressa rapidement et cacha la bande de tissus dans la poche arrière de son jean. La porte s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant entrer Patrick.

-_ Je vois qu'il a réussit à te retrouver!_ s'exclama-t-il à la fois étonné et mécontent. _Dans tout les cas, il est bien tombé dans mon piège. Le plan fonctionne comme sur des roulettes!_

Hermione se sentit blêmir. Est-ce que c'était Drago qui avait fait apparaître la boule de lumière? Est-ce qu'il était vraiment là? La jeune femme sentit l'espoir renaître au fond d'elle. Malheureusement Patrick s'approcha d'elle en tendant sa baguette.

_- Te laisser comme ça serait beaucoup trop facile,_ fit-il avec un petit rictus.

Hermione vit alors des chaînes lui enserrer les poignets et les chevilles. Elle se retrouva aussi bâillonnée avec un stotch épais.

_- Ce serait bête que tu lui avoues mon plan_, dit Patrick d'une voix calme._ Mais tu me serviras d'appas, ce sera très bien! Comme ça, je pourrais enfin le tuer et tout le monde sera content._

Patrick ricana, l'air fou.

-_ Ma jolie, il va falloir que tu joues bien ton rôle, compris? Sinon, en plus de tes cheveux, tu pourrais bien perdre peu à peu d'autres parties de ton corps._.. susurra-t-il au creux de l'oreille de Hermione.

Celle-ci sentit alors les chaînes la brûler et elle ne put contenir un cri de douleur.

-_ Sois sage mon Hermione,_ termina Patrick en lui faisant un baiser sur le front avant de sortir de la pièce pour se cacher dans le couloir.

Le coeur cognant violemment dans sa cage thoracique et pleurant silencieusement, Hermione attendit. Elle attendit de très longues minutes. La jeune femme cru même pendant un instant que ce n'était pas Drago et que personne ne viendrait la sauver quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un petit grincement. Drago entra alors dans la "cellule" de Hermione.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, qu'avez-vous pensé de ce chapitre?**

**La suite bientôt :)**


	16. Chapitre 16

**Hello tout le monde!  
Eh oui, me revoilà (déjà!), ça faisais bien longtemps que je n'avais pas posté de nouveau chapitre aussi rapidement :). Il faut aussi dire que j'étais très inspirée et que vos reviews m'ont beaucoup aidées :)  
J'espère que vous profitez bien de vos vacances et du beau temps, qui s'est ENFIN installé :)  
**

**Sur ce, je ne vous retiens pas plus longtemps, je sais que vous mourrez d'envie de lire la suite de l'histoire :)  
N'oubliez pas de laisser vos commentaires à la fin!**

**Bonne lecture!**

**Réponses à vos reviews:**

**Guest: **Si, si je peux vous laisser sur une fin comme celle-là :). Mais je sais que c'est moche, alors pardon :). Merci de ta review!

**Charliee3216: **Patrick est vraiment un malade oui! Heureusement, Drago arrive enfin, sur son cheval blanc :). Je suis contente de voir que mon intrigue te tienne autant en haleine en tout cas. Voilà le nouveau chapitre pour que tu puisse respirer à nouveau ;)

**HeadGirlHotChick: **Ah ah, tu vas voir ce que j'ai fait de Drago et Hermione ;). Merci de ta review, je suis très heureuse que l'histoire te plaise!

**Love-Pingo:** Voilà voilà! :)

**Kauhei: **J'aime voir que tu es à fond dans l'histoire, ça veut dire qu'elle te plait :). Merci beaucoup de ton compliment, c'est toujours dur de décrire les choses et d'arriver à poser par écrit tout ce qui me passe par la tête! En tout cas, je suis contente de voir que tu aimes, ça me rassure :).

**Mar-rynn: **Wahou, ça me fait super plaisir de savoir que tu as carrément dévoré les 15 premiers chapitres de mon histoire! J'espère que le 16ème te plaira aussi ;). Merci de ta review!

**La Cité des Anges**

**Chapitre 16**

Quand Drago découvrit Hermione, son cœur fit un bond. Elle avait l'air fatiguée et frigorifiée. Ses cheveux, autrefois broussailleux, n'étaient plus. Ne restaient sur son crâne que quelques touffes de cheveux, tantôt longues, tantôt courtes.

S'il n'y avait pas de sang sur son corps, le visage de Hermione était tuméfié. Elle avait un coquard et aussi un œil tout rouge. Sa lèvre inférieure était fendue et ses bras étaient couverts de bleus et de cicatrices en tout genre.

Drago vit alors que la jeune femme était enchaînée au lit sur lequel elle était assise. Il allait s'approcher d'elle quand elle se mit à gémir et à pleurer. Drago s'arrêta un instant puis recommença, mais Hermione eut la même réaction. Le sorcier remarqua que les chaînes qui la tenaient rougeoyaient quand il s'avançait vers elle. Il se recula alors et vit que la sorcière se détendait un peu. Drago comprit que les chaînes étaient ensorcelées, alors il n'avança pas plus.

_- Hermione, est ce que tu vas bien ?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

Elle lui répondit d'un rapide hochement de tête puis elle pointa son regard vers la porte.

_- Où est Bessard ?_

Alors que Hermione insistait du regard sur la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit violemment, laissant entrer Patrick.

_- Malfoy, quelle plaisante surprise de te voir ici !_ dit-il calmement, baguette à la main_. Tu as bien reçu mes paquets à ce que je vois._

Drago était en position de défense, baguette levée, prêt à répliquer à la moindre attaque.

_- Si je puis me permettre_, continua Patrick_, comment as-tu fait pour venir ici ? Maurier était ensorcelé, tu n'as rien pu apprendre de lui. Quel est ton petit secret ?_

_- Grâce à un petit sortilège,_ répondit Drago le plus calmement possible. _De mon parrain._

_- Severus Rogue, autre grand Mangemort reconnu !_

_- Son nom a été lavé, tu le sais,_ répliqua le blond_. C'était un espion pour Dumbledore. Je pense qu'on n'en serait pas là aujourd'hui sans lui._

Patrick ricana.

_- Sans lui, Voldemort serait toujours vivant !_ s'exclama-t-il. _N'est-ce pas ce que désire un Mangemort ?_

_- Mais je n'en suis pas un !_

_- FOUTAISES ! Toute ta famille trempait dans les magouilles de Voldemort, ne le nie pas !_

_- Bien sur que non,_ fit Drago exaspéré. _Mais je n'ai jamais été un Mangemort !_

Il releva la manche gauche de son pull et laissa apparaître son avant bras, blanc et dénué de tout tatouage. Patrick le regarda et renifla de dédain.

_- De toute façon, je m'en fous, tu es pourri jusqu'à la moelle, tu dois crever espèce de pourriture !_

Ce fut au tour de Drago de ricaner, ce qui agaça Patrick.

_- Qu'est ce qui te fait rire ?_ demanda-t-il sèchement.

_- Ce qui me fait rire ? Toi, bien sur ! r_épondit le blond comme si c'était une évidence.

_- Et pourquoi ?_

_- Parce que tu es ridicule, simplement._

_- Ridicule ? Je suis ridicule ?_ répéta Patrick, la voix tremblante de colère.

_- Absolument ! On dirait un petit garçon qui fait un caprice !_

Drago esquissa un petit sourire en coin qui fit bouillir Patrick.

_- Hermione est à moi,_ dit le brun fermement. _Ce n'est pas vers un Mangemort qu'elle va se tourner !_

_- Et tu crois vraiment qu'elle va préférer être avec quelqu'un qui la bat et qui la dénigre ?_

_- ELLE L'AVAIT MÉRITÉ_ ! hurla Patrick. _Elle faisait n'importe quoi, parlait avec n'importe qui et je ne le tolèrerai PAS ! Elle est à MOI, elle DOIT m'obéir!_

Hermione écarquilla les yeux face à la fureur et la folie de Patrick. Elle avait définitivement perdu son meilleur ami de l'école de médicomagie.

C'est Patrick qui lança les hostilité en lança un Stupéfix à Drago qui se protégea rapidement. Au fur et à mesure, les sorts se faisaient de plus en plus violents. La rage de Patrick rendait ses coups puissants mais moins précis. Ils allaient donc ricocher contre les murs en frôlant Hermione qui essayait de se faire toute petite.

Soudain un sort percuta Drago dans l'épaule ce qui le fit tomber en arrière. Dans le même temps, le sort de Drago ricocha er frappa les chaînes qui retenaient Hermione prisonnière et qui s'ouvrirent.

Trop content de voir son adversaire à terre, Patrick ne remarqua pas que Hermione fût libérée. Dos à elle, il s'approcha de Drago qui se releva précipitamment. Derrière Patrick, le blond remarqua que Hermione n'était plus retenue par ses chaînes, il essaya donc de faire diversion pour que Hermione puisse sortir directement. Mais Drago avait sous-estimé la rancœur de la jeune femme. Celle-ci prit discrètement la bande de tissus qu'elle avait caché dans son jean et elle attendit le bon moment.

Le blond ne comprenait pas pourquoi Hermione restait sur le lit. Pensant qu'elle avait peur, il fit en sorte d'éloigner Patrick d'elle, pour qu'elle ne soit pas touchée. Le combat était rude, les sorts fusaient. Fort heureusement, Patrick avait prit trop d'assurance et quand Drago lui lança un sort complexe, il ne put l'éviter.

Patrick tomba sur le dos quand le sort le toucha à la poitrine. Le souffle coupé, il mit quelques secondes à se reprendre. Hermione en profita de ce laps de temps pour se jeter sur lui par derrière quand il essaya de se relever. La jeune femme fit passer la bande de tissus autour du cou du garçon et serra de toutes ses forces.

Celui-ci fut stupéfait et écarquilla les yeux. Il ne pouvait prononcer un son, tant le tissus lui serrait la gorge. Très vite Patrick commença à suffoquer et il lâcha sa baguette qui tomba sur le sol. Drago en profita pour la récupérer.

- _C'est bon, tu peux le lâcher,_ dit-il à Hermione, sûr que Patrick ne pouvait plus nuire.

Mais Hermione ne lâcha pas. Elle continua de serrer la gorge de Patrick le plus fort possible. Celui-ci essayait de passer ses mains sous le tissu pour diminuer la pression d'Hermione autour de son cou.

-_ Hermione ne fait pas ça !_ s'exclama Drago. _Le tuer ne t'aidera pas à aller mieux, fait moi confiance_…

Le visage de Patrick commençait à devenir bleu à mesure qu'il manquait d'air.

- _Hermione, je t'en pris, ne fait pas ça…_ implora Drago doucement. _Il ne mérite pas que tu gâches ta vie…_

_- Fait ce que Drago te dit_, fit une voix dans le dos du blond.

Hermione leva les yeux et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry qui était à la porte.

-_ Drago a raison,_ dit-il. _Le tuer ne t'apportera pas la paix que tu recherches…_

Hermione le regarda pendant quelques secondes puis son visage se tordit et elle fondit en larme, relâchant ainsi la bande de tissu. Retrouvant enfin l'air pur, Patrick tomba à nouveau par terre, à plat ventre, en toussant. Des Aurors entrèrent dans la pièce et se jetèrent sur lui pour l'empêcher de s'échapper. Quand ils l'eurent immobilisé, ils sortirent de la cellule.

Hermione était accroupie sur le sol, effondrée. Drago et Harry s'approchèrent d'elle lentement pour ne pas la brusquer.

_- Mione,_ fit doucement Harry, _vient avec nous, il faut qu'on te fasse examiner._

La brunette n'avait plus de force. Quand elle tenta de se relever, ses jambes se dérobèrent sous elle. Drago la rattrapa avant qu'elle ne tombe et la prit dans ses bras. Lentement, les trois sorciers sortirent du bâtiment. Hermione reprit ses esprits quand elle sentit le froid claquer sur la peau nue de ses bras. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua qu'il commençait à neiger. Voyant qu'elle frissonnait, Drago la serra plus dans ses bras et l'emmena jusqu'à l'ambulance de médicomagie.

- _Mademoiselle Granger, installez vous sur le lit s'il vous plait,_ fit une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'années.

Sans mots, Hermione s'installa et deux médicomages commencèrent à s'affairer autour d'elle.

-_ Vous êtes de la famille ?_ demanda la femme à Drago.

Celui-ci répondit négativement de la tête.

_- Je vais vous demander de sortir alors._

_- Non !_ s'exclama Hermione d'une voix rauque

-_ Il faut que nous l'examinions. Et des Aurors vous attendent dehors, dit la sorcière. Vous pourrez la rejoindre à Sainte Mangouste ensuite…_

_- Ne me laisse pas seule,_ supplia Hermione les yeux emplit de larmes.

Alors que Drago s'apprêtait à répondre, il fut coupé dans son élan.

- _Je vais rester avec elle !_ s'exclama Ginny qui grimpa dans le camion, s'aidant de sa main droite, la gauche posée sur son ventre proéminent.

- _Vous êtes de la famille ?_ répéta la jeune médicomage.

- _Je vais faire comme si vous ne m'aviez pas posé la question,_ répondit Ginny, comme si la réponse était évidente. _Je te tiendrai au courant ne t'inquiète pas_, ajouta-t-elle à Drago qui la remercia d'un signe de tête.

Il se tourna ensuite une dernière fois vers Hermione.

- _Je te retrouve à Sainte Mangouste_, dit-il doucement.

_- Promis ?_

- _Je te le promets…_

Il descendit ensuite du camion qui s'éleva dans les airs avant de s'éloigner pour Londres.

- _Drago, Harry veut te voir,_ fit Blaise en allant vers son ami.

Les deux anciens Serpentards marchèrent et entrèrent dans le bâtiment. Ils continuèrent jusqu'au local du sous-sol où était retenue Hermione. Un peu plus loin dans le couloir, il y avait une autre porte. Blaise et Drago s'y engouffrèrent.

La pièce était plus grande que celle où était Hermione mais elle était aussi sombre. Elle était meublée tout aussi sommairement : un simple lit, un bureau avec une chaise et un ordinateur, une petite télévision dans un coin de la pièce et une commode. Une porte dans un coin cachait des toilettes et une petite douche.

Ce qui choqua le plus Drago quand il entra dans la pièce était la décoration des murs. Chaque centimètre, chaque recoin était recouvert de photos de Hermione à différents endroits : à l'hôpital, chez elle, à Los Angeles, à Paris…

Drago serra les poings, en colère. Patrick la suivait depuis très longtemps. Trop longtemps même. A en juger par certaines photos, était déjà fasciné par la sorcière quand ils étaient à l'école de médicomagie. Il y avait des photos d'elle avec ses amis, des articles de journaux avec des photos et surtout des clichés d'Hermione seule: chez elle quand elle cuisinait, quand elle mangeait, quand elle regardait la télévision, quand elle sortait de la douche ou quand elle allait se coucher.

- _Merlin, ce mec est un grand malade!_ s'exclama Blaise, sous le choc lui aussi.

- J_e pense que, contrairement à ce qui est écrit dans son CV, Patrick n'a jamais travaillé en Afrique du Sud. Ces photos le prouvent et quand on regarde dans son passeport, il n'y a aucune trace de son passage là-bas._

_- Il a du ensorcelé ses "collègues" pour faire croire qu'il y a vraiment travaillé..._

_- C'est quoi ces photos?_ demanda Ron en montrant une partie du mur.

- _Ca c'est quand on était à Los Angeles,_ répondit Drago en reconnaissant la plage. _Et là c'était à Paris._

_- Il y a donc un ordre chronologique dans les photos?_ s'enquit Blaise.

-_ Oui, celles-ci datent de quand j'étais avec Hermione_, répondit le roux en désignant un autre mur de photo.

-_ Il voue donc une obsession pour Hermione depuis qu'il l'a rencontré_, fit Harry_. Cet homme est complètement fou_.

Drago fulminait. Cette pourriture les suivait depuis le début et il n'avait rien remarqué! Il savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé à la Los Angeles avec Hermione et pourtant Patrick n'avait rien dit, jouant son rôle de petit ami jusqu'au bout. Le blond commençait à étouffer dans cette pièce où Hermione apparaissait partout. Il préféra partir rapidement pour sortir et retrouver la fraîcheur extérieure. Fébrilement, Drago demanda une cigarette à un passant et se l'alluma. Cela faisait très longtemps qu'il ne fumait plus, depuis l'université, mais après les récents événements, il décréta qu'il en avait grand besoin. Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Harry s'approcher de lui.

- _Comment vous m'avez trouvé?_ demanda Drago en soufflant sa fumée.

- _Je savais que Patrick allait te contacter,_ répondit Harry en haussant les épaules. _Et ton comportement à la maison m'a mit la puce à l'oreille. J'ai donc demandé à Blaise de te suivre. Ce lui qui a donné l'alerte._

_- Il faudra que je le remercie alors..._

_- Tu aurais du me dire tout de suite que Patrick t'avait contacté Drago,_ fit le brun d'un air réprobateur.

- _Il menacait de la tuer..._

_- Tu aurais pu vous faire tuer avec ce que tu as fait aujourd'hui,_ fit Harry au tac-au-tac.

Drago garda le silence et tira sur sa cigarette.

- _Mais vous êtes sains et saufs, c'est le plus important_, continua Harry. _Et c'est quand même en grande partit grâce à toi._

_- Qu'est ce qui va se passer maintenant?_ demanda Drago.

- _Patrick va être placé à Azkaban,_ répondit le brun. _Sous très haute surveillance, je vais m'en assurer. Et il ne sortira sans doute jamais._

_- Et qu'est ce que je fais moi?_

_- Je pense que tu en as assez fait Drago_, dit Harry avec un mince sourire.

Le blond hocha la tête.

- _Mais avant de rentrer chez toi, va rejoindre Hermione_...

Drago leva la tête, étonné.

- _Je vois à quel point elle t'a manqué. Tu l'as sauvé et tu as promis que tu irais la voir..._

_- Merci Harry._

_- Merci pour quoi? C'est grâce à toi qu'on a réussi à la retrouver!_

_- Mais c'est toi qui l'a empêché de faire une erreur en tuant Patrick,_ fit Drago.

-_ Sans doute. Mais va la rejoindre maintenant!_

Drago éteignit sa cigarette, fit un signe de tête à Harry puis transplana à Sainte Mangouste. Il alla trouver une infirmière pour lui demander où se toruvait la chambre de Hermione. Elle lui indiqua le numéro et Drago couru presque pour y aller. Avant d'entrer, il s'arrêta quelques secondes pour reprendre sa respiration puis il frappa doucement à la porte.

- _Oui?_ fit une petite voix

Drago poussa lentement la porte puis entra dans la chambre. Hermione dormait, reliée à toutes sortes de machines, et Ginny était assise à côté d'elle en train de tricoter.

- _Elle va bien_, dit-elle en voyant l'air tendu du garçon._ Elle vient de s'endormir._

Sans mot, le blond s'approcha du lit, près de Ginny.

_- Qu'on dit les médicomages?_

_- Ils disent que même si ses blessures étaient nombreuses, elles n'étaient pas très graves. Mais elle avait perdu beaucoup de sang et était sous-alimentée, d'où toutes les perfusions..._

La rouquine marqua une pause.

- _Le médicomage a aussi dit qu'elle n'avait pas subit de violence sexuelle, fort heureusement. Mais il pense que Patrick l'humiliait beaucoup. Les blessures seront surtout psychologique... Hermione devra sans doute aller consulter un psychomage._

_- Tout est de ma faute_, soupira Drago, las.

- _Surement pas!_ s'exclama Ginny. _Comment tu peux penser une telle chose? Ce n'est pas toi qui l'a kidnappée!_

_- J'aurai du la protéger!_

_- Arrête de raconter des conneries Drago, tu sais très bien que ce n'est pas de ta faute_.

Ginny posa son tricot et se tourna vers le Serpentard.

-_ Il faut vraiment que tu arrêtes de t'inquiéter comme ça,_ ajouta-t-elle doucement en posant sa main sur le bras du garçon.

-_ Et si elle m'en veut?_

_- Hermione ne t'en voudra pas bien au contraire!_ la rassura la rousse._ J'étais avec elle tout le long du chemin pour venir ici, elle n'arrêtait pas de me poser des questions sur toi._

_- J'ai eut tellement peur Ginny..._

_- On a tous eut très peur. Mais je pense qu'elle était encore plus effrayée que nous..._

Ginny se tut, reprit son tricot tandis que Drago observait Hermione en silence pendant un moment.

-_ Un nouveau pull?_ demanda le blond pour changer de sujet.

- _Oui,_ répondit Ginny._ Il y avait quelques modifications à faire..._

Drago la regarda, étonné. Elle soupira.

- _Il était censé être pour Patrick_, dit Ginny, gênée._ Du coup j'ai du changer le "P"... Je le donnerai à Ron, il n'y verra que du feu!_

Drago et elle rigolèrent doucement. Un bruissement de drap les firent se taire.

Réveillée par des rires autour d'elle, Hermione remua puis papillonna des yeux. La nuit était presque tombée et seule la lumière de sa table de nuit était allumée. La jeune femme put donc aisément ouvrir les yeux.

A côté d'elle, elle vit Drago et Ginny la regardaient, un sourire aux lèvres.

-_ Je vais vous laisser tous les deux_, fit la rouquine en se levant. _Je dois aller retrouver mon petit homme chez mes parents. On se voit demain?_

Hermione hocha la tête et la regarda partir. Quand elle entendit la porte se refermer derrière sa meilleure amie, elle se tourna vers Drago. Celui-ci vint s'asseoir sur le lit, face à elle, et prit ses mains dans les siennes.

-_ Comment tu te sens?_ demanda-t-il doucement.

-_ Epuisée,_ répondit Hermione dans un soupir. _Mais heureuse d'être en vie et de retour parmi vous..._

_- Tu nous as fait une belle frayeur..._

_- Excuse-moi, j'aurai du voir que Patrick était fou..._

_- Hermione, tu n'y es pour rien,_ la rassura Drago en serrant ses mains dans les siennes. _Si tu savais à quel point tu m'a manqué.._.

- _C'était toi la boule de lumière?_ demanda-t-elle après un bref silence.

Drago hocha de la tête.

-_ Mais... comment?_

_- Je ne sais pas trop,_ répondit le blond. _C'était un sort de Rogue, trouvé dans un de ses vieux journaux. Je ne savais même pas si ça allait fonctionner..._

_- Et c'est grâce au sort que tu as réussi à me retrouver?_

_- Oui. C'était un sort complexe_, expliqua Drago. _Je n'avais même pas tout ce qu'il fallait pour le faire..._

Il marqua une pause.

- _C'est à ce moment là que j'ai reçu le second message de Patrick._

Hermione le regarda avec air interrogateur.

- _Le premier était une lettre de menace, m'expliquant que je ne devais parler à personne,_ fit Drago.

-_ Et le deuxième?_

_- C'était euh... C'était tes cheveux..._

_- Oh._

Hermione tourna la tête vers la fenêtre. Elle avait presque oublié ce douloureux moment.

- _C'est grâce à ça que j'ai réussi à te retrouver. Il y avait aussi un peu de ton sang dessus, ça a sans doute rendu le sort plus puissant..._

Hermione se sentait mal à l'aise. Elle baissa les yeux vers ses mains. C'est alors qu'elle vit la cicatrice de Drago, qu'il n'avait pas encore soigné.

- _Qu'est ce que c'est?_ demanda-t-elle en prenant sa main pour examiner la plaie.

-_ Juste une égratignure_, répondit rapidement Drago en enlevant sa main.

- _Drago!_

Hermione le regarda intensément.

- _Est-ce que c'était de la Magie Noire?_ demanda-t-elle après un silence pesant.

Drago soupira.

- _Il fallait quelques gouttes de mon sang pour que le sort fonctionne et..._

Avant qu'il ne puisse finir sa phrase, Hermione lui donna une tape sur l'épaule.

- _Aïe!_ s'exclama-t-il.

- _Ne refait plus jamais ça!_ fit Hermione, en colère.

- _Mais quoi?_

_- Ne remet pas ta vie en danger pour moi! Ca aurait pu très mal finir!_

_- Je voulais te sauver Hermione! Tu aurais pu mourir!_

Il se regardèrent intensément.

- _Merci de m'avoir sauvé la vie Drago_, dit Hermione d'une voix douce. _Mais ne refait plus rien de dangereux la prochaine fois..._

_- Il n'y aura pas de prochaine fois,_ fit Drago fermement. _Dès à présent, je vais te garder près de moi pour te protéger!_

_- Ca me paraît être une très bonne idée,_ souffla Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Drago s'approcha d'elle doucement et posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de la sorcières. A cet instant, Hermione oublia tout ce qui venait de se passer. Elle se laissa aller au doux baiser de Drago et elle frissonna. Elle sentit même des petits papillons s'envoler dans son ventre. Elle était enfin libre, et en vie.

- _Je dois avoir une tête affreuse,_ dit-elle après s'être séparé de Drago.

Celui-ci la regarda.

_- Disons que tes cheveux ont vu mieux_, dit-il avec un petit sourire._ Et c'est pas peu dire!_

_- Ca va mettre un éternité à repousser,_ geignit Hermione. _Et je ne connais aucun sort qui fasse pousser les cheveux!_

_- Je pense déjà que si on te les recoupait, ce serait beaucoup mieux..._

Hermione grogna, peu convaincue.

_- Estime toi heureuse qu'il ne te les ai pas rasés! Imagine toi si tu avais la boule à zéro!_ fit Drago en rigolant.

_- Crétin!_ s'exclama Hermione en lui redonnant une tape sur l'épaule.

_- Ca leur fera du bien de les couper, ils seront beaucoup plus beaux après._

_- Arrête de parler de parler de beauté capillaire, c'est effrayant!_

_- Pourquoi?_

_- Un garçon n'est pas censé savoir tout ça!_

_- Excuse moi,_ s'offusqua Drago, _mais comment veux tu que je sois si beau si je ne m'occupe pas de mes cheveux_?

Hermione préféra ne pas répondre à cette question et l'embrassa. Des coups à la porte les firent se séparer et une infirmière entra, un plateau repas sur les bras.

- _Miss Granger, voici votre diner,_ dit-elle en posant le plateau sur une petite table à roulette._ Je viendrai le chercher tout à l'heure. N'hésitez pas si vous avez besoin._

_- Merci,_ fit Hermione tandis que l'infirmière quittait la pièce.

- _Je vois que tu vas te régaler,_ constata Drago en jetant un oeil au plateau repas.

- _Hum..._

Hermione était d'accord avec lui, le repas ne paraissait pas très appétissant. Un gratin de pomme de terre avec une tranche de jambon, accompagnée d'une salade à l'aspect fade et d'un morceau de pain. En dessert, une compote.

- _Super!_ s'enthousiasma faussement Hermione.

Soudain, Drago se leva et attrapa le téléphone posé sur la table de nuit de Hermione. Il composa un numéro que la jeune femme ne connaissait pas et attendit.

- _Qu'est ce que tu fais?_ chuchota-t-elle, curieuse.

- _Monsieur Chang?!_ s'exclama Drago. B_onsoir, ici monsieur Malfoy! Oui... Oui le menu habituel... Non, mettez-en un second... Oui, non je ne suis pas seul... Ahah merci monsieur Chang! Non pas chez moi, à Sainte Mangouste! Chambre 3409. Merci encore monsieur Chang! A bientôt!_

Et il raccrocha.

- _C'était pour quoi?_ demanda Hermione, perdue.

- _C'était le restaurant asiatique, je t'ai commandé un repas digne de ce nom!_

_- Drago, il ne fallait pas..._

_- Hermione, tu parles beaucoup trop_!

Le blond prit le plateau et le posa ailleurs, afin de garder de la place pour la commande de nourriture asiatique. Vingt minutes plus tard, un livreur toqua à la porte et leur livra la nourriture. Ils purent alors savourer leur diner tout les deux. Quand ils eurent terminé, Hermione, rompue de fatigue, s'endormit rapidement. Drago quand à lui rangea un peu la chambre de la jeune femme puis, fatigué lui aussi, il s'allongea à ses côtés dans le lit en faisant bien attention à toutes les perfusions de la jeune femme.

_A suivre..._

* * *

**Alors, vos impressions? :)**


End file.
